Kristal Clear
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Krista was born on the island of Fyunn in the ninth century. The Norns having a greater destiny for her in mind, they gave her powers, and granted her a long life. One day, she is brought to Asgard as a pupil to Queen Frigga. And there, she will meet people that will change her life forever... [Loki/OC] [Pre-Thor to Post-Infinity War]
1. Loss and gain

_A/N: Hello people and welcome to Kristal Clear! I have been toying with another Loki/OC for a long while now, but was always mindful to have a fully manageable plot ready before I uploaded it. So far, I have thirty chapters ready for you. They will be corrected, edited and completed until I feel they are perfect enough for your eyes!_

 _I did not expect to upload this story so "early", but the loss of the creator of it all, Stan Lee, Stan the Man, made me want to make him proud and give this to read a bit earlier than scheduled. So I dedicate this entire work to him, and to his heroes. He made us all feel that being different was alright, and that a superhero hid in all of us..._

 _This story will span literally centuries. I starts Pre-Thor, and will continue through Dark World, Ragnarok, Infinity War and post-Infinity War. So get ready for a hell of an adventure!_

 _I'm offering you the first five chapters today. I usually never give too much to read in one go, but I felt like you'd want to see our beloved Prince ASAP, so there you are. You will also see that I am giving you ideas about face-claims for characters, that will be added that the chapters go on. I will add the faces we already know, to keep track, but feel free to ignore them altogether. :)_

 _I will answer any question you might have about characters and plot if you send them in reviews. The Guests and Anons will received their answers via A/N the next time I upload. :) And now, enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

Krista [kʀista]: Mia Wasikowska;

· Erik [eʀik]: Clive Standen;

· Ida [ida]: Emilia Fox;

· Mads [madz]: William Moseley;

· Bjorn [bjo:n]: Nathan O'Toole;

Anders [andƏ:s]: Art Parkinson.

* * *

 **1\. Loss and gain**

* * *

Krista smiled to herself while she watched the small flame rekindle from the embers she had been tending to for the past ten minutes. Her father would be proud of her. It was only the third time she managed to rekindle the fire on her own, and it was quite the event, for it meant that, one day, she'd be able to keep her own family safe and warm.

At twelve years of age, Krista was a petite girl with wheat-blonde hair and grey eyes that looked like a stormy day. She wanted to look more like a boy than a girl, for she neared the age where her parents will wish her to marry, but other than that, she was quite content with her life.

Her father, Erik, had built their small home with his own hands before Krista's birth. Right next to a calm stream, he had managed to plant crops and to keep some sheep for their wool. She was proud of her father. He was the most important man in her life, and she hoped he'd remain that for long years to come.

Her brothers were different. Mads, the eldest, was almost taller than Erik and already wished for independence. His sister's antics rarely interested him. Bjorn, the second eldest, who was one year older than Krista, liked to teach her how to hunt and to fight, and she owed him a couple of nasty bruises that lingered on her chest after their last brawl. Anders, the youngest, who was only nine, kept closer to their mother Ida, but liked to tend to the sheep.

Their family was away from all the trouble that was stirring in Denmark. Erik had let go of his bracelet before he married Ida, and was therefore considered a pariah, but was no longer called upon whenever there was unrest between the Jarls. Krista did not yet grasp the importance of politics, but she'd soon do.

Their hut was situated on the island of Fyun, somewhere on it although she was unsure where exactly. One day, her father had drawn a crude map of Denmark's coastline and tried to show her where he was born, but she had not understood and had stomped out when Mads had mocked her juvenile intellect.

What she did understand though, was that her people was meant to navigate, to discover new lands and to take from it new riches. Her mother had once told her that there were several bigger islands West of Denmark, and that the sea to get there was the most violent anyone had ever had to cross.

Krista did not long for the sea. Not that she couldn't have gone, some shieldmaidens did, but she did not wish for it. Her life with her parents and three brothers was more than enough for her, and she did not desire to change it.

But of course, it was going to.

* * *

Krista new that something was amiss the moment she stepped out of the hut to re-join her family. There was no joyful laughter coming from the stream where her brothers were supposed to fish, no clamour from the field where her father and mother were supposed to plough and plant herbs to cover the earth until the next spring came along. She had finished her daily chores by lighting the fire, and hoped she'd be lucky enough to receive a lesson in archery from Bjorn. It was not to be.

She stepped into the sunlight of what had begun as a lovely day and let out a cry when she saw the scene unfurling before her. Her mother, on her knees, staring at her husband's body a few feet away. Krista stared. His throat had been slit. Her three brothers lay some distance from her, and even if their backs were to her, Krista knew that they were dead as well.

She let out another cry, calling for her mother, but a blade came in contact with her thick linen dress from behind and she felt a tall man encompassing her slender frame with his threatening posture. She then noticed the other two men standing close to her mother, who was still weeping. They had their heads shaved and carefully tattooed, and bracelets shone at their wrists.

So they had been attacked by Vikings. She knew, of course, of their thirst for blood, but she had thought their home to be a safe haven that would protect the whole family from the violent ship-builders.

The man behind her leaned into her some more and she whimpered. He flicked his tongue at the shell of her ear and Krista tried not to shiver with disgust. Yes, this too she knew they did to women and girls. Her mother had prepared her for that eventuality. But no one could truly say that they were ready to get raped.

"Want to see your Mama suffer little bird?" the man said in crude Norse. His accent was appalling, but the message was clear as one of his accomplices slapped her mother across the face. Ida fell face first in the dirt and the man holding Krista laughed. "How fun it is when they don't even fight it!"

The girl watched helplessly as her mother was taken by the hair and roughly put on her back. She started thrashing against her assailant, but to no avail. She received another blow and she only could groan in pain. The man tore her clothes off and went for his belt, but by then, Krista had decided to act.

Something deep in her started rising as she watched her mother being violated. Something harsh, untamed, rough and powerful. She let out another scream, high pitched and painful, and as her own assailant let her go, the stream beside the house started rising in a wave of such height and width that it couldn't be natural. Krista screamed some more and the wave crashed into the first man she found, the one holding her Ma. He tried to counter the water coming at him, but water was unbending, and he was surrounded until he moved no more.

Next went the one behind Krista, and he slashed at her, probably trying to harm the cause of the phenomenon. But she was no longer tangible, it seemed, for she watched as the blade came out of where her belly was, and yet there was no pain, just a shimmer, as if she too had become part of the water.

She watched all three of the Vikings drown and die, and suddenly, there was silence. Ida was staring at her daughter with wide eyes that both translated her pain at what had just happened, and shock at what her daughter had just done.

Krista was equally stunned.


	2. The she-bear

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claim for this chapter:_**

Siv [siv]: Helen Mirren.

* * *

 **2\. The she-bear**

* * *

Krista could honestly not remember the last time she ate. It had probably been more than five days, but she couldn't feel the aches that usually came with hunger anymore. Ever since that day, nothing had truly been painful anymore. Physically at least.

After the initial shock had worn out, and after she got some consistence back in her body, Krista had approached her mother and checked on her physical health. There was no wondering what she felt emotionally, not after seeing her husband and three boys die and her only daughter turn into a murderer. Fortunately, Ida had nothing more than a few bruises and some minor cuts, and Krista brought her back inside the house where she placed her under three blankets and stoked the fire she had so carefully lit to make sure she didn't catch her death.

They didn't exchange a single word. Ida still stared at her daughter as if she was seeing her for the first time, but did not cower in fear whenever Krista adjusted the blankets or forced her to drink. That was a small comfort at least.

When her mother was relatively safe, and only then, Krista went back outside and plucked at trees and bushes to find enough wood to build four small pyres, bit enough to sustain the men she had lost and send them what was after. The Vikings she had murdered, she flung into the river in hope that they'd float away and never come back to haunt her. She chose a spot her father favoured to burn the four bodies of the men she had loved, and cried until she had no more tears in her body. There, under the oak tree, she lay her family to rest and prayed to her gods that they found peace in whatever afterlife there was.

Krista stared at the stream when she was done, wondering what had come over her when she had suddenly felt the rush of power through her. She hadn't felt anything like it before, ever. She wasn't old by any standard, after all, but she expected that if she had been a sorceress, it'd have manifested in childhood at least.

She then wondered if any of her brothers had had the same power. They never said, but then again, people wielding magic were looked down upon in any culture she knew of (only a couple to be sure but still) and sometimes even hunted down and killed. She doubted dear Mads, Bjorn and young Anders would have wished to be burnt alive.

The stream slowed as her thoughts raged, and at one point, she saw the water rise to caress the edge of her boots. Her usually calm face took on a mask of rage, and she willed the offending drops to fall back and leave her alone.

When she went back inside, Ida was still lying on the cot, eyes wide open, tear tracks on her cheeks. She still didn't say a word to her daughter, but she squeezed her hand when Krista tried to make her feel more comfortable. She didn't not know what else she could do to help.

Two days later, a fifth pyre was erected to join the others. And Krista was alone.

* * *

She left the home her father had built two more days after her mother passed away. She could not feel anything apart from a numbness that took over her whole body, but she knew that she couldn't stay there, that it was dangerous and foolish to remain in a place that had seen carnage and murder.

She freed the cattle and salvaged what she could. She packed a blanket and a water pouch, and placed a fur on her shoulders before leaving the place she was born in, and that she had just set fire to, in hope that no other despicable man could ever take advantage of what her father had built.

Five days later, she could not remember the last time she ate, and the blanket and water pouch had been forgotten on some path or other. She knew she couldn't possibly go forever like this, in the wilderness, in the forest of her forefathers. Every time she thought about what had happened and the powers she seemingly possessed, water appeared nearby in the form of a puddle, rain, or a river. She refused to sate her thirst for fear of another incident. Which was also why she refused to search for a village or any other form of civilisation. It was too dangerous for those she'd meet on the way.

It wasn't until ten days after she left her home that Krista stumbled upon difficulty.

In her haste to put as much distance between her and the place she had seen such tragedy, she had not considered that the further she went from civilisation, the closer she got to the wilderness and the beasts that resided there.

* * *

One morning, she was striding through a thick patch of forest. The trees there were wide and high, so high that very little light came in-between their leaves. Krista did not notice anything until the bear was upon her.

Her brother Bjorn had once told her that bears did not attack humans unless they were being attacked first, or starving. So close to winter, she knew that there was more risk: the tall beast was looking for as much sustenance as it could to hibernate properly.

She watched the brown mountain of fur come at her with a growl, and Krista closed her eyes, welcoming the death and peace that would come with a swift bite. She was glad she'd die by the claw of a noble animal instead of the hand of a Viking.

She did not feel the bite or the claws, and for a second, she thought she had once again lost consistence, that her body had turned to water again. She glanced down, half-expecting to see the bear trying to bite her small body, but there was nothing.

Right in front of her, the bear was no longer there. Instead, there was a frail woman, barely clothed despite the cold and bare-footed, who stared at her with her head cocked to the side. Her dirty greying hair was hanging in her face, but she didn't seem to pose a threat, unlike the beast that had miraculously vanished.

Krista stared on at the old woman, wondering what to do, and refrained from moving. There was a loud sniff from the woman, and she bared her teeth in a way that was strangely reminiscent of the animal before. Krista shivered, a sense of recognition washing over her.

"You are like me, girl," said the woman, and she approached in two long strides. Krista had half a mind to counter by backing away. She remained where she stood though, feeling as if this meeting was not entirely due to a random turn in the forest. "You are like me," she repeated.

She sniffed at Krista again, deeply, and the smile on her face widened. Her teeth were blackened by years of not taking care of them, but they had the shape of fangs, animal fangs, and Krista stuttered a "You were the bear" that had the woman laugh.

It sounded close to a bark and Krista took a step back. "You are clever too, good!" In a movement that would have been considered far too quick for someone her age, she then grabbed the girl's hand and stared at it. Her eyes, that had been a dirty shade of brown, turned blue for a second and she looked back at her. Krista noticed that she was the same height, not that it'd help her run away if the old woman could turn into a bear. "What is your gift?" the strange crone finally asked.

Krista knew what she was referring to and hissed. "It is not a gift but a curse!"

The woman tilted her head again. "One day child you will tell me what you have seen. For now, you are going to come with me. You look like you could eat a whole boar!"

Krista tried to pull away from the woman's grasp but she failed. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes you are, youngling, because if you don't, you are going to be hunted down and that is never good." She looked straight at her again, without loosening her grip on Krista's arm. "My name is Siv, I was like you when I was your age. And I learnt how to control my gift and now everyone fears me. Come. I will teach you to be strong."


	3. The odds

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **3\. The odds**

* * *

Krista struggled against Siv's grip for about ten minutes, after which she obediently followed the older woman. After another half-hour, Siv let go of her arm and the girl followed still, which seemed to please the she-bear immensely.

"By Odin, you are a frail little thing!" Siv exclaimed after Krista struggled to climb over a fallen tree trunk.

Krista would have told her that she had never been extremely plump and that several days of forced fast would logically make a person frailer, but instead, she furrowed her brow. "You believe in the old Gods?"

Siv looked at her with a gaze that was part curious and part scolding. "And you don't?"

Krista shrugged. "I used to ask my mother to tell me stories about them. But I don't think I could believe in Gods that let my family be butchered by cowards."

Siv hummed before continuing her trek. "The Norns always have a plan. Besides, we odds have to have been created by someone."

"Odds?" Krista groaned as she got back up. She was getting weaker by the hour, and secretly, she hoped her strange new ally would soon tell her they'd arrived at her home.

"That's how I call people like us. 'Odds'. Because that's what we are." Siv smirked at her and once again, Krista could see the animal fangs. "You're the fourth I meet in my life."

"Were they like me or more like you?"

"Neither. The first I met was a man named Kol. He could hear people's thoughts. All the time. He had no control over it and it drove him mad. I met him, and two days later, he was gone. I never saw him since." Siv's voice had taken on a tone of nostalgia, and Krista realised that meeting someone like her for the first time must have been quite a thing at the time. Maybe in some years she too would regard Siv as a good memory…

"And the others?" she couldn't help but ask after a moment of silence.

"Second and third ones were sisters. I didn't care to ask their names. They were executed in front of me. Beheaded for being unnatural." She paused and snarled. "They could control the weather. When the axe took out the first, a lightning bolt struck the Jarl and another man had to finish the second girl off. Bastards."

Now Krista could hear the bear in Siv. She could almost picture it as well, but there was something more, something that also resembled a bird of prey, in her gaze. She wondered if the older woman could become other animals as well, and promised herself to ask later.

"The fourth is you. And I intend to make sure you live far longer than the others." She gazed at the sky, eyes closed, for a heartbeat, and Krista realised she must have been praying.

* * *

What the she-bear considered her home soon appeared to be a worse-for-wear shack which had the particularity of hiding the entrance to a cave. So that the shack in itself was filled with handmade trinkets ranging from bowls made out of a tree-trunk; small spikes carved out of bones; a fireplace consisting in a circle of rocks; and other less interesting items. The cave, though, apparently served as Siv's bedroom.

It was naturally made with smooth walls of dark brown stone, and surprisingly void of dampness despite the strong scent of wet animal hair.

Siv gestured Krista to sit on what appeared to be a pile of furs. The teenager, who had for a moment forgotten where she was and why she was there, sat and frowned. Now what?

"How old are you child?" the older woman asked after a couple of seconds.

"I should see my thirteenth winter soon…" Krista's voice was uncertain. Would she see that winter, truly?

"Mmh…" the girl's eyes went back to her companion's, "my oddity started appearing later. What can you do?"

Krista lowered her gaze and refused to answer. Siv waited for a long moment, and when the answer still did not come, she sighed.

"I was fifteen and my Pa wanted me to meet my future husband." Krista looked up at her, but the she-bear's gaze was far away as she relived the memory. "I can't remember his name but he had a dog. My brother's son was intrigued and went too close, and the dog attacked him. Next thing I know, there's a dead animal at my feet and blood on my chin. Not the beast's though."

The young girl understood then. Siv's first encounter with her 'oddity' as she called it, had been as violent, if not more, than her own. Perhaps she could understand the guilt, the pain, the shock, the utter shock of it all…

And again, Krista was in dire need of having someone to take care of her, for she felt as though she was going to collapse at any given point.

"The river beside our house rose and drowned the men who-" The rest remained clogged down her throat.

Siv stood from the rock she had been sitting on. "Water then. That's interesting."

For the second time that day, her eyes went up and she muttered something to herself, as if she was praying.

Then she smiled her weird toothless smile and said a final "Sleep child. Tomorrow I will start teaching you."

And despite the shock, the trepidation, the guilt, the grief, the self-hatred and most of all the fear, Krista fell asleep in seconds…


	4. Water bender

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **4\. Water bender**

* * *

When Krista awoke next, it was to a sharp pain on her left cheek. She sat up in alarm and realised two things at once: one, it was night, the noises outside the shack being a proof of that; two, Siv had slapped her awake.

She was staring at the girl with a compassionate look that wasn't entirely welcome.

"You were whimpering," the she-bear said before going to stoke the fire. "Nightmare?"

Krista groaned and shrugged. "Don't know. Probably. I almost got eaten by a bear today."

The older woman chuckled, visibly appreciating the sarcasm, before beckoning the girl closer. "You won't sleep now. Come, eat. Then we'll start our lessons."

"It's still night," Krista said while approaching slowly.

"Never too early to learn, child. Now eat. We won't get any food until much later today."

Krista eyed the bowl of wild berries with some kind of mistrust.

Then she ate.

All the while, she pondered on why she was feeling so strangely at ease with this weird woman she had met only the day before. Was it because they were alike? Was it because they were 'odds'? Or was it because Krista was in dire need of company and anyone would have done?

She wasn't sure she'd have liked the answer.

But she missed her family dearly at that moment…

* * *

Siv's idea of 'lessons' consisted in making Krista's life even more hellish than it already was, the teenager was sure of it. First, she had made her walk for two hours straight on uneven terrain to bring her to a small lake in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by frosted bushes. The cold did not bother her so much, as her for-now protector had given her a fur to wear on her shoulders, but it still reminded her painfully of death, and death reminded her of what she had lost.

"Focus child!" Siv hissed then, and Krista shook off her thoughts and realised that the lake's waters were as still as they had been before, no ripples appearing on its surface.

She sighed and sat on a rock. "It's no use. I can't do it again."

"What were you feeling when it happened the first time?" The she-bear was picking her nails with some pointy stick, which Krista silently found disgusting.

She didn't want to talk about it. Ever. It hurt too much, it was too soon, the pain too fresh.

"Let me guess," Siv snarled, showing a row of fangs. "You were scared and angry?"

Krista showed her her own teeth, although less impressive and pointy. "It's no business of yours."

"Considering I'm trying to help you control whatever it is you can do, and that I'm housing you and feeding you for free, child, it is my business. Unless you want to go back to the woods and be found by those you offended?"

She looked like a true animal when talking like that. More wolf than bear, with eyes slightly yellow and fangs out, as if she was regarding her 'guest' as a potential meal. It made Krista stand up and back away in fear.

"Don't get any closer!"

Siv then laughed out loud and whirled around, facing the lake. Krista watched, stunned, as the wave that had formed over it, ready to swallow the she-bear alive, receded and disappeared, leaving faint and calming ripples over it.

"Look, it worked!" Then, with a flick of her tongue, she added "It really is easy to rile you up, child."

"My name is Krista Eriksdottir," Krista snarled, "not 'child'."

"Until you act like something else than a child, I shall call you that. Now sit down and do it again."

The blonde-haired girl sighed petulantly, thinking about refusing for a second, then she realised she was hungry and did not know how to hunt, which meant she needed Siv for a while longer. She sat down on the same rock as before, and pictured the older woman being torn apart by shards of ice. Apparently it did something to the lake, but it was fleeting.

She spent the rest of the day trying to reproduce it. To varying degrees of success.

* * *

That night, Krista lay on her pile of furs, exhausted, palms shaking, body trembling. Not that she was particularly cold, but she had pushed herself to the boundaries of what she could bear, and Siv had had to turn into her favoured animal to carry her back to the shack.

Siv's scent was permeating Krista's skin, but the teenager found it strangely soothing even as the bear snored closed by. Siv apparently liked sleeping as a bear, as the beast didn't dream of anything else than its next meal. She envied her.

Along the course of the several next days, Krista walked to the lake every morning, tried her best to make the waters of the lake answer her weak orders, made gestures she wasn't sure were effective to try and focus her blooming powers, and returned to the shack on a bear's back.

She also asked to be taught how to track and hunt rabbits and other wild life. Siv was offended for a whole day before agreeing to show Krista which berries, roots and herbs were good to eat. She alive, she'd never eat meat again. Even her bear-self didn't.

Krista grew rounder those first few days. Siv's company was mostly peculiar but often comforting, and even if she often had nightmares about her family's murder, the older woman always slapped her awake and made sure she didn't think about it for the hours that followed.

* * *

One day in particular, Krista was standing in front of the lake, moving her hands from right to left, watching the ripples she was forming on the calm water, ripples that followed her movements in a beautiful dance.

Siv was sitting nearby, not really paying attention to her but rather to their surroundings, because they were close-ish to a village of 'normies' that wouldn't appreciate the sight of two odds so close to them.

The she-bear had told a bit more about her own powers to Krista. She could take the form of any animal she would have previously touched. Which meant that, in her younger years, she had spent a lot of time hunting and killing animals just to be able to morph into them. Krista understood her reluctance to eat meat after learning of that fact.

She herself had taken to refer to herself and her 'protector' as 'odds' and refer to other ordinary folk as 'normals' or 'normies' as Siv did. It created a strange rift between what she had known before and what she knew now, but she didn't mind.

A strange 'schtunk' sounded close to her ear right then, and Krista lowered her hands to see what it was. Siv was on her feet – or paws more like – her bear figure growling and standing to see the offenders.

Because just next to where Krista's head had been a second prior, there was an arrow.

And that arrow should have gone right through her.

She watched in a daze as Siv sniffed out their attacker and went to dispose of him – something Krista did not really want to witness ever again – and looked at her palms.

She had phased again.


	5. Guardian angel

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claim for this chapter:_**

Frigga [fʀiga]: Rene Russo

* * *

 **5\. Guardian angel**

* * *

34 winters later, Krista was restless.

She was sitting next to Siv's pile of furs, stroking her wrinkled forehead softly while the old woman wheezed, trying to breathe some fresh air.

The she-bear was dying, Krista was convinced of it, and her heart constricted at the idea of losing her mentor and of finding herself alone in their safe haven.

In those last thirty-four years, Krista had grown into a fine young woman. And although she should by all means look her 46 years of age, she didn't. Siv and herself had found out after a while that her body had stopped aging after she had reached her twenty-fifth summer. Her blonde hair was longer, plaited at the base and looping around her head gracefully. Her eyes held more experience than her face betrayed, and Krista felt old.

She would also never bear children. What Siv had called her 'monthlies' had come some time after her fifteenth name day, but it had gone and had come again only once every ten years or so. For all intends and purposes, Krista would never be a mother. And she wasn't sure she was that sad about it.

She had a bit more control over her powers than she used to have too, but her daily practice hadn't done her too much good either, with Siv's powers being so different from hers. With time, she had stopped using her fear and heartbreak to bend the waters of the small lake, and instead, she tried to find peace in what surrounded her.

By then, Krista was able to raise water from stream or lake into a pot or waterpouch; to make it boil or freeze (although that took too much energy from her); and she could phase at will. Her body turned to water, transparent, shimmering, and nothing could harm her when she was in that form.

Because in those thirty-four years, a lot of 'normies' had tried to harm her or Siv. They both had always been able to either fend them off or scare them enough that they didn't come too close to the shack anymore, but once had been too much.

Ten years prior, they had had to leave the small shack behind as a column of villagers from nearby came at them with pikes and torches. They had fled far and wide, until Siv found a cave big enough for two, and Krista had helped her try to recreate their small home.

* * *

And yet, now, the she-bear was dying. Her thinning hair was entirely white, her face wrinkled to such extent it looked like old leather, and her bones fragile enough that sitting up pained her.

Krista had been nursing her for the past year or so. Relentlessly, giving back a portion of the help she had received when Siv had found her freezing and starving in the woods. So much had changed between them since then. The young woman could say without doubt that she considered Siv her second mother, and she had long since stopped chastising the shapeshifter when she called her 'child'.

Losing her would break Krista. And she wasn't ready for it.

They were currently outside, as Siv wanted to watch the stars. She often did, and Krista always lit a fire and buried her under at least four furs when she did. Krista was sitting, Siv's head on her lap, as she looked at the Small Dipper with hope.

"Gods above," Siv wheezed then, and Krista tried to silence her, but she carried on, "Sweet Frigga, All-Mother, hear my prayer." She coughed and her young protégée once again tried to shush her. To no avail. "Protect this child from the dangers to come. She is special. She is meant for g-gr-great things. Sweet Frigga Mother of all things, hear me…"

Krista placed a gentle hand on Siv's lips. "Sssssh, stop talking. You'll hurt your lungs."

Siv coughed again, wheezing in a laugh. "I will soon not be able to t-t-t-talk anymore, so let me you pr-pr-pretentious child."

Krista rolled her eyes, and continued stroking her surrogate mother's hair. "Tomorrow I will make you clover soup. It's your favourite."

"I won't be there tomorrow, K-Krista…" Siv wheezed, eyes shutting for a moment. The younger woman gasped, tears springing to her eyes, and she shook her head violently.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that."

"Frigga, All-Mother," Siv started praying again, "teach this id-id-idiot some m-manners when I'm gone. And help her control th-the power she holds. Hear my prayer." She coughed once, twice, thrice, wheezing even more strongly, and Krista started trembling.

She held Siv as she tried breathing and struggled. For the next five minutes or so, her protector struggled to stay alive until she took a deep and pained breath and looked at her, eyes glazing over.

"Siv, no!" Krista shouted, minding little about the surrounding animals she might disturb. She watched, helplessly, as Siv breathed one last time before stopping altogether, her eyes remaining glued to the sky she had been praying to. The stars reflected on her dark and still pupils, and Krista wept.

* * *

She wept and wept and wept, until a strong gush of air and light entwined made her raise her gaze and she gasped, eyes red and breath uneven.

Around her, the drops of her tears hovered above the ground, unwilling to land, visible proof of the water-bender's heartbreak.

A beautiful woman was standing there, a few paces before her, the forest soil around her glittering as if the plants had taken flame.

She had long bronze hair worn in an intricate hairdo, and wore a beautiful ethereal white gown that flew around her, a magnificent corset made of metal highlighting her delightful form. She looked like nothing Krista had ever seen, and her eyes held wisdom as she had never seen before.

The woman looked at her with kindness and something akin to affection before taking careful paces towards where she still sat, Siv's still form cradled in her arms.

"There," the woman said with a mesmerizing voice as she stooped to close Siv's eyes, "she's gone with the stars now." She placed her hand on Siv's forehead, and looked at Krista, who started upon being thusly studied. "Would you let me give her the funeral she deserves?"

Krista held onto Siv fast, and remained silent, visibly shaken and unsure of what to do. "Who-who are you?" she finally managed to ask, and the woman smiled kindly.

"Your friend called upon me, so I came. I am Frigga, the All-Mother."

"Frigga?" Krista's eyes were wide. She did not know what to think, really. Siv's faith had always been a mystery to her, and although the she-bear had taught her everything about it, she still had her doubts. But it seemed that at least one Goddess had been real after all, that is, if Krista wasn't hallucinating altogether….

"Come now, my dear, let me…" Frigga – if it truly was her – gently took Siv from Krista, and held her in her arms as if she weighed nothing – and it wasn't far from the truth. She waved a hand and, in a whirl of golden sparks, a pyre appeared in the middle of the clearing. Frigga placed Siv upon it and kissed her brow. "Thank you for believing," she whispered, before the pyre was suddenly ablaze.

Krista slowly stood, dazed by the sight of that woman standing beside her burning friend, and the tears that were drying on her face left angry tracks on her stunned face.

Frigga let her come next to her, and placed a motherly hand on her shoulder. "What is your name, my child?"

"K-Krista, Eriksdottir."

The smile that met her answer was beautiful and dazzling. "Would you mind coming with me, Krista Eriksdottir?"

"Where?"

"To my home," Frigga answered simply, "to Asgard. I made a promise to your friend when she passed. I promised her that I'd look after you and teach you how to use what you have in your heart." She paused, her smile widening. "Would you come?"

Krista looked at the pyre sadly. "What have I got here that would stop me?"

"Everything. You were born here, this is your world. Leaving Midgard shouldn't be an easy decision."

The young 'odd' thought for a long moment, and while she was prepared to decline the Goddess' offer, Siv's last moments made her change her mind. That's what she had wanted.

"I'll come with you."

"Good. Now let's remain until your friend's soul is fully gone to Valhalla."


	6. Asgard

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

· Heimdall [ajmdal]: Idris Elba;

Loki [loki]: Tom Hiddleston.

* * *

 **6\. Asgard**

* * *

Once Siv had definitely joined the stars she so often gazed upon, Frigga turned to Krista with a compassionate gaze that showed she understood at least part of what the youngster now felt.

She was standing, staring at the pile of ash that was slowly rising from the ground to fly with the wind. Her fair eyes were filled with tears that she refused to shed in front of a goddess. Especially when that goddess had promised to take care of her in the nearby future. She needed to be strong. She couldn't allow herself the weakness of sadness.

"It is alright, Krista," the gentle Queen of Asgard told her with a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright to cry when you've lost someone dear to your heart."

Krista met Frigga's eyes, and let out a sob, then two, before properly breaking down, the force and magnitude of her grief bringing her to her knees.

It's peculiar how little you think you'll miss someone until they are lost to you.

* * *

Once Krista stopped crying, Frigga outstretched a hand for her to take, helping her to her feet in such a soft manner that it reminded the young woman of her mother. It'd been years since she had last thought about Ida, but right then, the memory made her grief return tenfold.

"Is there anything you wish to take with you, Krista?" The beautiful and ethereal woman was waiting for her, patient and perfect.

The blonde girl shook her head, a hand going to the string of leather that hung around her neck, hiding her most precious belonging to anyone's prying eyes. "I have everything I need."

"Good. Now come, take my hand. The journey will be unsettling, as it is the first time, but if you hold onto me, it should go well."

Krista stared at the offered hand a bit uneasily, but Frigga's gaze didn't waver from the gentleness that her new protégée would soon think of as her main quality. She gently grasped the goddess' fingers, and when Frigga raised an arm to the skies, both were engulfed in a beam of light that pulled them from the ground.

Krista couldn't help but let out a deafening scream of fear when her feet left the wood's concrete floor, but Frigga held her tight, and the young woman squeezed her eyes shut, not caring much for the magnificent colours rushing past them as they were called to another realm.

The journey lasted no more than a minute, and when it was over, Frigga held Krista upright so she didn't fall over and made a fool of herself.

* * *

As she untangled herself from the All-Mother's arms, Krista assessed the room that had landed in. It was circular, a golden dome serving as a roof over-head. Beyond what looked that an archway, she could make the longest bridge she had ever beheld, and it looked made out of pure colour.

When she turned her gaze to Frigga, she was studying her, and smiling softly. "Welcome to Asgard, my child." She then looked aside and nodded at the only other person present in the room. Krista gasped upon seeing him.

It was a giant of a man with the darkest skin she had seen, and golden eyes that bore into her in an intrusive way that made her look down at her feet like a scorned child.

"Krista, may I introduce Heimdall, the Keeper of the Bifrost. He watches over the Nine Realms for us all."

The young woman nodded sheepishly, not daring to ask what the Nine Realms were, part of her also knowing she'd soon learn about all of that one way or another.

"My Queen, I should ask of you to leave the premises," the giant said in a deep and shattering voice, "your husband is due from Alfheim any moment now, and his arrival would surely unsettle the mortal girl."

Krista raised her gaze upon Heimdall's choice of words to describe her, but she remained silent even as the Queen pulled her towards the archway and what lied beyond.

* * *

The Rainbow Bridge had been named by someone who liked obvious names. But that did nothing to alter its raw beauty and the way the hooves of Frigga's mare struck the glass in harmonious notes all the way towards the city that lay beyond.

Krista had never ridden a horse before, but the animal Frigga had claimed as hers was as gentle and patient as its mistress, and led them both at a leisure pace as if to not frighten the child on its back.

The time it took them to reach the palace gave Krista all the time in the world to assess the world she had now rallied. All buildings seemed made out of gold, silver, glass, or all three; and none were as magnificent as the royal palace. It broke the sky like a dozen spears, terrible and graceful at the same time.

Frigga's horse swerved out of the palace's way at the last moment, instead heading to a large building directly next to it. Its façade looked made out of archways giving onto a sublime garden that Krista had barely the time to glance upon before her protector helped her off their mount and led her up a flight of stairs and inside the building.

People bowed the head in their wake, respectfully saluting their queen before going back to their current task. Krista noticed that the vast majority were females, all wearing toga-like clothes, their hair pulled up in a similar fashion to the monarch's.

Frigga led Krista towards a small but beautiful room that she soon understood would be hers. The bed was twice her size and looked softer than anything she'd ever slept on; a wardrobe of golden wood stood facing the door, next to a couple of archways leading on a small but meaningful balcony. Beyond the translucent drapes that fell over each arch, Krista could discern the gardens, and longed to discover that as well.

But before, she turned to the Queen, who was still regarding her with a mother-like expression on her face. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Your Majesty," she answered, suddenly feeling the need to show reverence, "but it might be too much for someone like me." She remembered the way Heimdall had described her as a 'mortal', and wasn't sure she liked the sound of it.

"Every young woman living under this roof possesses a similar room," Frigga soothed, "and all of those rooms give onto the gardens. None of you is favoured over another. Which is how things should be between children of the same family." Her smile softened even more, if possible. "From this day on, you shall be known as Krista, Ward of the Realm. You will be my pupil and responsibility until you decide to choose your own path."

"Thank you," Krista croaked, not fully understanding the weight of what she had just been told.

"Rest, my dear, for the last day has been difficult for you. Tomorrow morning, one of your sisters will come to rouse you. And we will start our lessons." She inclined the head and smiled one last time before slowly exiting the room. That's when Krista noticed the four or five heads that were trying to peek inside to get a glimpse at her.

She felt herself blush and turned to the gardens. When they had left 'Midgard', it had been night still. But here on Asgard, it was bright day, even if she could still see the stars over the horizon. She sighed wistfully and accepted that her life had just changed drastically.

She just didn't get just how much yet.

* * *

When she came to a few hours later, bizarrely, it wasn't to the probing of someone else, as the Queen had said, but to the noises of someone eating something very close to her ear.

When Krista realised that someone was sitting on the bed with her, she sat up with a squeak, her powers already rising in her blood to try and shoo this nuisance away.

The noise she made provoked the trespasser to stop chewing, and a soft glow started emitting from a globe hanging from the ceiling. Permitting her to meet just who had been inviting themselves in her room.

Had Krista been younger in age, she might have started upon seeing a young man seated next to her. But in all honesty, she was too busy _staring_ to care.

He couldn't have been much younger than her physical appearance, really, maybe twenty or twenty-one of age, but he was already much taller than her, if his long legs stretched onto the bed were any indication. His jet-black hair was slicked back on his head, curling gently under his ears, and his facial features looked like those carvings Krista's skilled brother Mads often did.

High cheekbones, pale skin, and green eyes as striking as spring's youngest leaves.

All in all, the visitor would definitely be someone to turn heads. Krista wasn't sure what to make of his presence on her bed, though.

He had been studying her in the same fashion, the apple he had previously been mushing on still steadily held in his hand. An eyebrow rose before he simply said "So _this_ is the stray human my mother has brought back from Midgard?" He huffed. "I was expecting more than that."

Krista's brow furrowed and she shoved him off the bed at the same time as she stood from it, fuming. "And who are you to suppose you can intrude on me like that just to offer insults?"

She was aware that he had said 'my mother', meaning he was of royal blood, but she couldn't for the life of her remember the name of Frigga's children in the tales Siv had spun for her. And honestly, she was too busy being enraged to realise that she was probably addressing a god.

The young man's eyes glistened with mirth, and he opened his arms mockingly. "Why I am Loki, God of Mischief, Fire and Chaos."

"And apparently, Modesty," Krista added without being able to stop herself.

It made him chuckle. His voice was deep and melodious, with a hint of a childish tone to it, as if he had not fully matured yet.

"What are you doing in my room again?"

"I wanted to see what the fuss was about. My idiotic brother and his stupid friends have planned to trample you in the morrow, but I-"

"Wanted to beat him to it and see me first?" Krista crossed her arms. She was starting to understand Loki's character, if only a fraction of it. "You should also add God of Arrogance to the mix."

"You do not appear to fear me, _mortal_ , but you soon will." The quip was a bit childish, and Krista could see that Loki knew it as well, but he didn't add anything before promptly _vanishing_ from the room.

She wasn't really surprised, and it made her laugh a bit as she sat back onto the bed.

The second God she was meeting….and she had antagonized him.

She was an idiot.

* * *

 _A/N: There you have it, the five first chapters! Feel free to ask me anything that comes to mind! Krista and Loki's relationship is just beginning, and believe me when I say that it's not to be an easy ride! Quite the contrary! The Norns have a bad sense of humour indeed! See you soon for the next part of our tale!_

 _(And, just so you know, these first few chapters are quite short, but I promise you long-ass chapters later on. ;) )_


	7. First lesson in power

_A/N: Hello readers! Thank you to all who put alerts on this already, and all those who left me a kind word as a review! I sincerely think you will not be disappointed by what I have in store for you! Now, here comes the next chapter. :)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claim for this chapter:_**

Fyrien [fiʀjɜn]: Olivia Wilde.

* * *

 **7\. First lesson in power**

* * *

Krista could no longer sleep that night. Previously, she had been too tired to mind the softness of the bed, but now, it was too mushy for her to get comfortable. Not to mention that there had been a God sitting on it. She wasn't really comfortable with that either.

So she ended her night by sitting on her small balcony, admiring the gardens of the house she had been brought to – her new home.

Asgard truly was magnificent. The permanent stars in the sky made it look surreal, just like the glow of the Rainbow Bridge not far on the left. Down below, the gardens were asleep – fountains still ran but silently; the flowers were closed; and no sound other than the gentle hooting of owls could be heard.

If she closed her eyes, Krista could almost feel herself back into Siv's shack.

The thought of her protector and friend brought fresh tears to her eyes and she quietly sobbed until she ran dry of them. The loss was too fresh, her heart too blackened by the newest death she had to account for on her family's ledger.

She wondered at that moment, red-faced and eyed, if she was cursed.

* * *

There was no sun in Asgard, just a light that started emitting from a mysterious point in space, lighting the whole place as if in bright daylight. Krista saw the city rouse from peaceful slumber, and the gentle trickle of the nearest fountain muted the knock on her door.

There stood a young girl that looked no older than twenty, long brown hair flowing down to her hips, grey eyes smiling at her. "Good morrow. I am Fyrien. I've come to escort you to breakfast."

Krista stuttered for a bit. "I'm K-K-Krista."

"I know," the other girl smiled before looking her up and down with a frown. "Have you slept in _those_?" She advanced in the room, familiarly closing the door behind her as she tutted. "You have to change for bed, Krista! Let me show you."

Krista looked dazedly as the other girl walked to the huge wardrobe and opened it, revealing dozens of white gowns of various lengths and shapes. She first grabbed a thin one that looked too transparent to Krista's taste. "This is for night." She threw it on the bed. "You'll wear it tonight. This," she launched another white toga-like dress in her direction, and the water-bender caught it just, "is for now." She closed the wardrobe and smiled wider even. "Go on, I'll wait outside the door. I'd stay away from the windows though, some guys think it funny to take peeks." With a roll of eyes, she was out of the room.

Krista was too stunned to move for a while, and then she finally looked down at the garment she was to wear. She shrugged to herself and moved towards the farthest wall from the windows, hiding behind a screen as she changed.

Fyrien was indeed waiting for her outside the room, hands linked in front of her body as she smiled and greeted the others girls who were passing in the corridor. Most of them sent Krista a curious or superior glance, but none addressed her directly, which she was grateful for.

"Come on, or there won't be anything left for us to eat." Fyrien led her down the corridor and down a flight of stairs into a long and bright room that, once again, was giving onto the gardens. The two sets of doors on that side were open, letting in light and fresh air. Krista couldn't hear the trickle of the fountains over the chatter of the dozens of girls who sat at four long tables, various meals set down before them.

* * *

Her guide led her to a spot where four other girls already were deep in conversation. They stopped their muttering when both Fyrien and Krista sat on the benches next to them. At first, there was the same curiosity on their faces as the others, and one even snorted, earning herself an elbow in the ribs. Fyrien cleared her throat and all four smiled. Krista tried to smile back and they all started talking again as if nothing was amiss, which she also was grateful for despite the definitely awkward moment.

She was starting to dearly doubt that everyone on Asgard was as nice as the queen had appeared to be. Especially after her encounter with Loki the previous night…

"Eat, Krista, you'll need it. The Queen likes to test out strengths the first time around."

Krista locked eyes with her guide, a brow lifted as she grabbed a fruit in a strange shape she had never seen before. "Are you all her pupils then?"

"No…" Fyrien laughed. "Only those with an innate magical ability are allowed that honour. Most of us, myself included, are learning the art of Healing with Mistress Frey."

Krista nodded absent-mindedly. "What's this?" she asked as she wiped a drop of the fruit's juice that had gotten on her chin. "It's delicious!"

Fyrien laughed again, mirrored by her friends. "It's called a pear. I think you should have those on Midgard, but perhaps not where you lived." There was no contempt in her voice, as if Krista's origins were of little importance. It was a nice attention.

Then she realised something that sprung to her mind and stuck there. "Wait a second… How is it that I can understand all of you so clearly? As if you were talking my mother tongue?"

Fyrien's friends smirked again, and the same girl from before rolled her eyes as if Krista was stupid. But Fyrien answered, still, apparently content to give the newbie some explanations. "Here on Asgard, we speak the All-Speech. It is the language of the All-Father and his forefathers before him. It allows everyone from the Nine Realms to communicate and understand each other perfectly. Do not worry. After a while, you will switch to it without even realising. For now, you are still speaking your mother's language; and we the All-Speech."

It was very _very_ complicated. "Are you all from Asgard then?"

Two of the girls shook their head with smirks that Krista did not like very much. "We come from all corners of the Nine Realms. The All-Mother takes in lost children as her wards." Fyrien pointed at a fair-skinned girl who sat not far. Her hair was almost white, and her ears delicately pointy. "Amelia is from Alfheim, she's a Light Elf. Hence the pointy ears. Lily," she pointed at another girl with dark hair and eyes that were strangely slanted, "is from Vanaheim. Most of them have long dark hair every girl wishes she had." She chuckled and looked back at Krista. "You're the first Midgardian though."

That came as a surprise. "I suppose that is what the fuss is about then…"

"Probably, but it'll soon die down. Come now, or you'll be late. I am to show you to the teaching rooms. I will collect you there later to come to dinner, so don't fret about getting lost. This place is huge."

* * *

As Fyrien led Krista back outside, she was suddenly made aware of a group of youngsters that were currently gathered near the entrance to the building. There were a dozen of them, all settled around a tall and broad blonde man with fair blue eyes and a boisterous laugh Krista heard from afar.

"Prince Thor? What is he doing here?" Fyrien asked, and Krista suddenly placed an arm in front of the other girl to stop her. "What is it?"

"Uh… May we find another way to go to the classroom? I would not want to be late and I think the Prince is here for me…"

Something on Krista's face must have translated her fear, for Fyrien soon nodded with a grave look and led her through another archway and away from the youngsters.

"Don't worry," she still said, "they bark but they don't bite. None of the Princes do."

"How many are there then?" Krista asked, gritting her teeth to try and force her mind off the memory of Loki sitting on her bed mushing his damned apple.

"Three. Thor is the eldest, God of Thunder. A real definition of man, if you want my opinion." There was something else underlying Fyrien's tone, and it didn't wait to be voiced. "He's not the brightest of people, but he's nice enough. A bit of a flirt, though." Her grey eyes then darkened. "The second eldest is Loki. He's poisonous as his favoured animal. A real snake. I would avoid him if I were you." Krista dared not tell the girl what had happened the previous night, and remained silent. "The youngest is Baldr, God of Youth and Eternity. And other things." There was a dreamy look in Fyrien's eyes then. "He's the most beautiful thing you'll ever see…"

"I can't wait to meet him then," Krista smirked to taunt her new companion. She felt like Fyrien would soon become a good friend of hers. She hoped, at any rate.

"Here we are," the brunette said as they reached a high golden building with a seven-branched star on the front. "I'll come fetch you here at five. Enjoy your day!" She grinned at Krista and waited for her to enter before going to her own lessons.

* * *

Fyrien had been right: the Queen did want to assess Krista's powers. The young woman just wished she hadn't wanted to do it in front of other people.

Apparently, although the building Krista would now live in – she really needed to ask how it was called – was occupied by only girls, Frigga also taught boys. There were seven pupils present when Krista stepped inside. Five of which were girls varying in age and in colouring. She spotted what Fyrien had called a Light Elf, but only the way they were dressed showed that they were in fact male.

"Ah, Krista, welcome," the All-Mother greeted her as she stepped inside the square room covered in thick carpets. Everyone was barefoot, so she followed the example before awkwardly bowing in front of her new teacher. Someone snickered at the back, but she didn't see who.

"Your Majesty," she croaked, too nervous to pretend.

"Don't fret, my dear. Today I merely wish to know what you can do. That will help me understand how I can best help you. And if I am the most qualified person to." Frigga gently gestured her to the centre of the room and sat on the floor, covering her legs with her dress as the other pupils did the same.

Krista was alone in the middle of them all and her cheeks burnt red. What was she to do?

She looked around, trying to find a source of water, but all she could find was a glass bowl left on a window-sill, no doubt to quench the thirst of the numerous birds living on Asgard. She walked to it and took it, clearing her throat as she placed it in front of her.

It was harder than anything she had ever tried before. Was it because of her audience, her nerves, or because Asgard didn't work like Midgard, she didn't know, but it took her more effort and energy than usual to pull the water out of its container and make it hover in front of her body in a formless shape.

Krista was aware that it wasn't very conclusive, but the Queen's face didn't show any emotion. She was watching, and that was all. No judgment of any kind was visible on her features, and Krista was grateful for it.

When she dropped the water and it splashed back into the bowl – most of it anyway – she felt like she hadn't shown much, and that she'd probably be mocked by the others once she said that was it.

So she cleared her throat again and asked "Might I require someone's help for that part?"

Frigga nodded once and looked past her. "Eon?" Krista watched as a young man perhaps a bit older than her stood and bowed to the Queen before expectantly turning to her. "Go on Krista."

"Hum…" she looked at the guy. His dark eyes were wide, but more in curiosity than apprehension, she noticed. "I'm not gonna hurt you, promise. Just…when my body changes, try to punch me or something other. A stab or a pretend stab. Anything that'd touch me."

He nodded without a word, and Krista squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget where she was and who was watching as she tried to phase. At long last she heard a communal gasp and felt something around her shoulder. She guessed that 'Eon' had tried to punch her, and she opened her eyes, her body immediately regaining consistence as she did.

She was exhausted and slumped a bit, almost stumbling on her two feet. But it was nice to see the Queen smile as she stood, all pupils doing the same.

"Well, that gave me a lot to think about, thank you Krista. Now, may I suggest you rest, as you've seemed to have tired yourself out. All the others, resume your levitation training."

Krista went to sit against a wall and absent-mindedly watched the seven others lift various objects from the floor in colourful uses of magic.

* * *

The Queen's lessons lasted into the late afternoon. After resting, Krista was assigned a book to read. It was about the basics of magic, and more importantly its energy consumption. Frigga had preferred her to stay in the room in case she had questions or didn't know what certain words meant. Krista had tried not to take offense. Though it was true that, in fact, she couldn't read. She hid that fact pretty well, she thought, until after the seven students had left.

She was pretty sure that they _had_ left, because she had counted the number of people exiting the door to make sure she was the last to leave. And yet there was a girl standing there, not far, and she was eyeing her in a strange way.

She was rather plain-looking despite the white gown she wore. Dull brown hair and eyes, nothing to really differ from a common girl, if it hadn't been for her smirk and the glint in her gaze.

"When exactly are you planning to tell them you can't read, Midgardian?"

Oh. There was something in that voice. The tone, the way the words sang.

Krista stood from her perch on the sill and strode purposefully towards the girl, although she tried to reign in her anger just yet. "I _can_ read."

"No you can't. Yet again, the Queen should have expected that from someone like you."

Krista hissed and suddenly, there was a ball of water in her hand. She stared at it before launching it towards the girl and pinning her to the wall. The smirk remained in place, and that's when Krista flipped. "I know it's you, _Loki_. Show yourself instead of hiding under a disguise."

She watched, rather dazzled, as a wave of green sparks engulfed the girl, leaving in her stead the tall and dark Prince of Asgard. Who was still smirking. "Well look at that. You may not know how to read but apparently you're less stupid than I thought."

Krista was about to do something – namely, punch him – when she heard the front door to the room open again. "What's this?" then a sigh. "Loki….."

Krista turned and, upon seeing the Queen strolling in their direction, she dropped her powers and let Loki fall down to the ground. Except he didn't fall at all, the bastard.

"Mother…" he smirked still. "I was merely introducing myself to your new pupil."

Frigga rolled her eyes and looked at Krista. "I hope he didn't say anything he'll regret later. But actually," she looked back at her son, "your presence is appreciated, darling. Krista here is in dire need of a teacher."

The young woman's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed once or twice. Loki, on the other hand, looked stunned. "What for?"

"I cannot teach her how to control her powers when my own pupils are not as advanced as she is. Besides, the very nature of her powers is radically different from what I am used to. Elemental magic is not something I studied. But _you_ did." Another bout of open and close mouth. "I'd appreciate if you could teach her how to use her water-bending aptitudes to harm and to heal; and most importantly, how to keep a good illusion when she phases."

Krista was at a loss. There was no way she could be that 'advanced', she was rubbish! And there also was no way she'd learn anything with Loki, they'd kill each other after five minutes!

But strangely enough, the Prince nodded while staring right at her, his green eyes seemingly seeing right through her. "I'll teach her. After she has mastered the energy consumption lesson." He smirked again and, as he passed to leave, he whispered "I'd advise you to learn how to read. Fast."

Which left her even more confused. Why would someone like Loki pass on an occasion to embarrass her in front of the All-Mother?

* * *

 _A/N: There you have it! Loki is going to give private lessons to Krista, which, in turn, will give her something (or someONE) to think about. More to come Friday, as I've decided to post twice a week now! Enjoy! :D_

 _And don't forget: I am answering almost every question you might have about characters or plot you may ask in the reviews! :)_


	8. First bout

_A/N: Hello people! Ready for another chapter in Asgard? I know I am! Don't forget that I'm answering questions if you ask nicely. ;)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

Thor [Ɵo:]: Chris Hemsworth;

Volstagg [volstag]: Ray Stevenson;

Fandral [fandʀal]: Zachary Levi;

Hogun [hogun]: Tadanobu Asano;

Sif [sif]: Jamie Alexander.

* * *

 **8\. First bout**

* * *

Krista's first lesson with Loki took place some months later. She did not know exactly how much time had passed, for the 'Haven', as was the name of the girls'…well…haven, was not overly fond of calendars.

Fyrien had eagerly accepted to teach Krista how to read as soon as the blonde mustered the courage to ask. It took her several days to do it, scared as she was to be mocked, but the other girl was proving to be selfless and kind in an almost infuriating way.

Krista was proud of her achievements. As soon as she had been able to decipher the letters on paper, she tried to school herself to imitate them with a quill. Once she had been able to do that, she had sent small notes over to her new friend, and Fyrien, as a response, always told her honestly whether or not she was improving.

So, several months later, after eating through the volume concerning energy consumption – it was easy enough: one needed to strengthen their body in order to strengthen their magical core, which ended up with Krista lifting weights and doing pumps every morning and evening – she was standing in front of the God of Mischief in a round chamber littered with thick and soft mattresses. She had been strengthening her muscles for endless days prior to this point, and she fully committed to knock the arrogant prince on his arse.

"This room is usually used for weapon-sparring. Today you'll try to attack me for as long as you can hold it. I expect we'll be done soon."

Krista was starting to feel like Loki's way of communicating was insults. Part of her wanted to know why he was like that; the other wondered why on Asgard she wanted that. The Prince's green eyes were always flickering between several emotions as the same time, and more often than not, he regarded her like a bug under his boot.

She nodded once, not wanting to get angry this early in the morning. She took a stance she hoped was relatively threatening – noticing how Loki rolled his eyes at that – and summoned a ball of water from a water-bowl that had been placed in the room especially for this occasion.

Loki didn't even move or bat an eyelash as she launched the ball towards him. He merely waved a hand, and the projectile was deflected by a shield of pure green magic.

"Pathetic," was the only thing he said.

Krista gritted her teeth and tried again. And again. And again. Each time Loki's shield deflected her blows, and one time, the bastard even yawned to taunt her.

She changed tactics. Moulding the water into bigger balls, trying to heat it, trying to freeze it so it'd burn as it touched Loki's skin. But it never did. Each time he deflected, each time in the same manner, although something flickered in his gaze, as if he was content she was adapting her attacks to him.

Somehow, Krista needed to get past that shield. She needed to distract Loki from her water. But how could she do that when her supply was standing facing him? He'd see it coming no matter what!

He must have seen the change in her eyes, for suddenly, the God in front of her smirked and nodded once. "You're getting there, _mortal_."

His constant way of throwing her difference in her face did not move her anymore. After months of 'mortal', 'human', 'useless child' and other colourful pet names, she had decided to ignore it and just accept that Loki was an arse. It wasn't hard. Besides, he wasn't the only one to call her that. Almost everyone did.

* * *

His smirk vanished as they both heard a great bang in the area of the door. Loki hissed between his teeth just as it swung open, revealing his brother Thor and his inseparable flock of friends.

" _Brother!_ I knew you were here! Lady Krista, what a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Krista had miraculously managed to avoid formally meeting Loki's brothers for weeks by then. Each time she saw one or the other – because even the gorgeous Baldr apparently was curious about her – she walked the other way, sometimes hiding until they relented. In Baldr's case, it was quick, for he had his own lady to attend to; in Thor's case, it could take hours. The man was stubborn.

She was used to his looks also, after avoiding them for so long. Thor must have been the epitome of virility to some girls, that was clear. He held himself like a king, his blonde hair always neatly combed. He was wearing his ceremonial armour almost every day, as if every day was a formal event. His companions, three men and a woman, matched his colouring in their attire, as if showing their allegiances.

After a moment of pondering that must have been too long, Krista sunk to her knees. "Prince Thor." She realised the annoyance in her voice, but apparently she was the only one.

"Rise, my dear lady, and let me introduce my dearest friends." She did stand, eyeing the tall ginger man that the Prince was clasping on the shoulder. He looked like Siv's depiction of Dwarves, except he was as tall as his lord of thunder. "This is Volstagg, one of the best warriors there are. Hogun," he clasped the shoulder of a man obviously ailing from Vanaheim – those slanted eyes and dark hair were easily recognizable, "Fandral, and be careful, for his smiles have wooed many a harmless damsel," he gestured in the direction of a smaller blonde man who oozed body-awareness. His gaze made Krista want to crawl back in disgust. "And my dear friend Lady Sif."

The latter was the only one to offer her hand to Krista, and she clasped the woman's forearm as she studied her. Sif was taller than her by a few inches, and the armour she wore left little to imagination when it came to her profession. The long sword she wore at her belt was another clue. And despite those signs, if Krista had seen only her face she'd have never seen the warrior within.

Golden hair flowed down Sif's back, her facial features seemed carved by a Valkyrie, and her green eyes were almost as piercing as Loki's.

Speaking of which, when Krista stole a glance at the younger prince, he was standing in the same spot as before, obviously annoyed out of his wits.

So she gently let go of Lady Sif's arm and bowed to Prince Thor again. "I apologize for being so bold, Your Highness, but your brother and I were practicing before you came in. I'd like to go back to my teachings, if you do not mind."

It did not pass unnoticed that she had basically dismissed a man who had the strength and power to crush her with one hand. Thor raised a brow before bursting into a booming laughter that could surely be heard miles around. Volstagg did the same, while their three companions seemed too stunned to do anything.

"Well well, Lady Krista, I was not aware that Midgardians had this much fire! Pardon our interruption and do carry on. I am sure we will have other occasions to get better acquainted." Thor smiled, surely trying to charm her, and turned to leave, followed by his friends. Sif launched her one last puzzled look before closing the door, and the room was once again swallowed in silence.

* * *

Krista took her time to face Loki again, but when she did, she almost started.

He was smiling. Not smirking, no, smiling, the whole thing making his face change drastically from the mask of contempt he always wore.

She stared, openly stunned by this beautiful man who was smiling at her. His green eyes sparked with something she could not place, and she could swear that even Baldr-the-Perfect could not compete with his older brother's beauty.

When at long last she decided to avert her eyes, Loki chuckled. "It seems that one person in this realm is able to reject Thor's advances. Finally! The oaf will no doubt come after you again until you relent, but for now that was entertaining enough. The lesson is over."

Krista stared back up at him, head tilted to the side. "You are happy that I rejected your brother? Why?"

"Not that it's any of your business because, unlike what that idiot calls you, you are no Lady, but Thor has never had a woman refuse him before. Every time he smiles, one falls at his feet and he takes what he wants until he's bored." Loki rolled his eyes while gritting his teeth, visibly angered.

Krista looked at him, at how he stood and what he oozed. "He's taken someone you cared about, hasn't he?"

Loki glared at her and did not answer. Instead, he just strode out and slammed the door behind him.

Krista shrugged.

All things considered, that first lesson had gone well. She was still alive after all.


	9. A Princely invitation

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'd like to take a second to thank those of you who have left me reviews, it was all very nice and it always helps. I'd also like to especially thank AkiraTiger, who's as awesome a critic as she is a reader. Her thoughts and opinions help me being a better writer, or so I hope. ;)_

 _Enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claim for this chapter:_**

Baldr [boldƏ:]: Jude Law.

* * *

 **9\. A Princely invitation**

* * *

Time passed in Asgard's capital. Krista learnt more and more every day: how to write and read more proficiently; how to consume less energy when using her powers; how to change any watery solution's temperature and state; how to remain fully visible even when phasing – what Loki had called a 'fool's illusion'; how to use her water to heal benign wounds.

And contrarily to popular belief, she owed most of her achievements not to the God of Mischief's teachings, but to her own research, as she had, as all Wards of the Realm, full access to the Royal Library.

She spent more time than ever in Fyrien's company. The brunette's gentle nature was balanced only by her fierceness when it came to healing. She had a gift for it, and did not forgive Krista any mistake at all in her own studies. They had become better friends, and often went strolling through the city's streets arm in arm.

Their friendship was strengthened by the night terrors that transformed Krista into a violent, dangerous, feral being. She was reliving her family's deaths over and over, and Fyrien was always there to wake her up, no matter if she got hurt in the process. Thankfully, it never went further than scratches.

On the painful anniversary, she even remained with Krista for the night. Fyrien truly was a gem, and Kris didn't know if she was lucky or undeserving of such a friend.

She also still had lessons with Prince Loki, but they became scarcer as time passed. Sometimes he summoned her three times a week, and sometimes months went by before she saw him. When she did though, Krista made the best of it. Their banter had evolved into a respect that neither had voiced but that was just there.

She caught herself staring at the Prince more often than not, and tried to convince herself that she was just attracted to what he could do. Because he still was very much the same idiot she had woken up to find on her bed that first night.

* * *

One time, she had been studying her 'condition' in the Library – very few books actually told of Midgardians having powers. The only one who had been recorded by the Aesir had been an Egyptian who had lived some 5000 years before her. It was almost the stuff of legends.

Even magicians were scarcely linked to only one element. It was rare, but not necessarily frowned upon. It just meant that there weren't a lot of books on the subject.

In the middle of her deciphering of the words and runes, she heard a sigh nearby, and the shifting of a chair being dragged across the floor.

Taken by curiosity – and propelled by boredom, also – Krista peeked around the shelf to see who had come to sit near her. Her eyes widened when she recognized the third Prince, one she had been introduced to once, and had steered away from ever since.

He was alone, which was a feat in itself, since he always had at least a dozen people following him everywhere. And he also looked….tired?

"Your Highness?" Krista asked. She didn't even know why, since he obviously wished to be left to his own designs. "Are you quite alright?"

His blue eyes snapped up to hers, and immediately, a flash of annoyance appeared on his handsome face. It faded when Krista failed to fawn all over him, though. "My Lady….Kristine?"

"Krista," she said, not thinking much about him not getting it right. She was of no importance. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but you just looked…"

"Exhausted?" he chuckled darkly before studying her more closely. "You are not giggling. That is unusual."

"I don't know what to tell you, Your Highness. Except that I'm not the only one immune to your charms."

"I like you," he said simply. "Tell me more about you, Lady Krista. You are following my brother's teachings, are you not?"

She nodded, and sat close to him. And just like that, they started talking.

It felt good, and also surreal, because for all intents and purposes, Krista was having a conversation with the God of Youth.

* * *

Several weeks passed. Kris' life was made of a routine she liked, sometimes of trips and falls, but mostly of nice times.

She was currently trying a new aggression technique. Loki thought her able to phase through an object that contained water. As bodies were made of 80% of fluid, he was persuaded Krista could just pass through them. Which meant she could also basically become one with a puddle or a waterfall; and phase through trees and so on. The only thing that would remain impervious to her powers would be concrete walls…or metal…

Loki had placed himself in front of her, garbed in his usual dark green attire, having shed the metal pieces of his armour to make sure Krista could actually pass through him.

He wasn't smirking, and if Krista didn't know better, she'd say he was nervous.

She stood in front of him, brow crunched in concentration as she glared at his chest. If she looked at his face the distraction would be too much.

"Don't think about it too much, Krista," it was rare when he used her given name, which was telling of his stress, "just imagine I'm not there."

"How can I imagine you're not there when you're talking, genius?" He chuckled, and Krista sighed. He was impossible sometimes. Well, most times actually.

Phasing was the most difficult thing she had mastered so far. The basic way she had done it for decades before arriving on Asgard was easy enough, but now that she knew how to remain…well, herself, it took up more energy and concentration than ever.

"Oh suck it," she hissed to herself before her body turned into a figure of shimmering water.

Krista had seen herself in the mirror once while she phased. It was weird enough to be able to see what she looked like, for mirrors were not in fashion on Midgard, but it was even weirder to see the shape of her body, hair and clothes while it all looked like a statue of moving rain. She tried not to put too much thought in it as she took a step forward, her body coming in contact with Loki's. She took a deep breath, ignoring his sharp intake of one, and took another pace forward.

* * *

The yelp she produced would have alerted a good part of the palace, she was sure, but as Krista flew backwards, body regaining consistence and hands burning from an unknown ailment, she wasn't really concerned about the noise.

"Kris, are you alright?" Loki was kneeling in front of her, brow crunched. "I thought it'd work. I worked all the parameters myself…"

He got too close. Unbeknownst to him, pain was now something that she always paralleled to the murder of her loved ones. Being in physical pain, provoked by someone else, made her see it as clearly as if it had been a few hours prior. She saw her father, throat slit. She saw her mother, clawing at her assailant as he readied himself to defile her. She could feel the cold of the blade against her neck.

Loki got too close, and she flipped. He extended a hand to touch her shoulder, just to check on her, but instead, he passed through water, and then, Krista shoved him against the wall, pinned by balls of liquid she heated for good measure.

Still, he didn't move, didn't cry out. He just looked astonished. Shocked, and most of all surprised.

It's the lack of fight in him that had her drop him and realise what she had just done.

"What…got into you?" he asked, voice between anger and awe.

"I…" Krista refused to meet his gaze. The disappointment in his green irises would be too much, "I feel like a bucket of ice cold water has been dumped on me. It…made me relive some things."

Loki frowned. She had never told him of that day, and it wasn't going to change. The only two people who had been given that piece of her soul were Siv and Fyrien. "That's strange, as the cold never seems to bother you." Krista sent him a reproachful glance. She didn't like the cold. At all. "Maybe it's the magic in me which refuses you to phase through me."

"Maybe…" Their eyes met, and once more, Krista lost herself in Loki's green orbs.

She caught herself wondering, not for the first time, why he was being so patient with her, while he showed little of that patience when in the presence of others. When they found themselves interrupted by Thor, Fandral – who liked to see Krista train far too much – or even Fyrien, the dark-haired prince was cold, disdainful even, sometimes cruel in the words he chose. But when they were alone…

Which one was the real Loki?

He cleared his throat after a moment, obviously uncomfortable under her scrutiny, and Krista stumbled to her feet, mumbling an apology.

"I should go," she croaked, "Fyrien would be waiting for me."

Loki nodded once before turning away from her. He didn't say another word to her that day.

* * *

Krista hadn't walked ten paces in the long corridor when she heard a cohort of giggles up ahead, and soon witnessed Prince Baldr and his flock of admirers – both male and female – coming her way.

She rolled her eyes. Alright, Baldr was the most handsome thing that had ever been. He was charming, funny, intelligent and didn't seem to have one bad bone in his body. But she failed to see the appeal. At least to her.

"Krista!" he bellowed as he saw her, before sauntering her way and taking her hands in his as he always did when they crossed path. He apparently did that to everyone and anyone, so she stopped being flustered by it the fourth time around.

"Your Highness," she smiled, "how are you today?"

"Better now I've seen you, my dear, as usual." Krista had found Baldr hiding away in the library a couple more times, and she liked his conversation more than she dared admit. "Actually, I have news."

"Oh?" Krista smirked, hoping she was right in her deductions. "Have you finally decided to make an honest woman out of Nanna?"

Baldr's beloved was a lovely young woman with soft features. Brown hair and eyes, modest curves, but a heart of gold. And she was obviously devoted to her God of Youth. Krista had never actually talked to her personally, but Asgard's capital city was a small place, and wherever the Prince and his Lady went, everyone knew…and followed.

He smiled widely, his blue eyes widening in glee. "How have you guessed? Actually, my dear, now is my chance to invite you to the engagement party the All-Father and All-Mother will throw for this particular occasion. I dare say it'll take them about a decade to plan it, but will you be there?"

She was too stunned to answer for a moment. She was no one, nothing of importance by any means. So why was a Prince, a _God_ , inviting her to one of the most important days of his life?

Baldr seemed to understand her turmoil and tutted, squeezing her hands in his. "Krista, there are very few people in this realm that I can honestly call my friends. Who I know I can talk to and not having to repeat myself because they wouldn't have listened. So please, come."

She was moved. She would give him that: he had a way with words. All the Odinsons seemed to do. "Of course I will," Krista said, "if I can be so bold as to request a plus one?"

"Ah?" Baldr's gaze twinkled. "Have you broken my brother's heart and taken a lover then?"

Krista rolled her eyes. Loki's younger brother seemed bent on pushing them together for some reason. As usual, she ignored his statement and squeezed his hands. "Nevertheless, I'll be there with great pleasure, my friend. My congratulations."

Baldr smiled again, one girl behind him almost fainting at the sight. "Thank you, dear Lady of Midgard. Now I'll leave you to your day."

Krista watched him and his groupies walk away, and shook her head lightly. How could three brothers raised and nurtured by the same parents be so different one from the other?

* * *

The following day, she woke up to a very enthusiastic Fyrien jumping up and down on her bed.

"Happy birthday Kris!" she kept yelling until a couple other girls peeked inside the room to see what the noise was about. "One hundred is something that demands celebration!"

Krista buried her head in her pillow. One hundred years old. How she had come to be that age and still look the same as she had at twenty-four, she did not know. And now that she thought about it, she'd spent more time on Asgard now than she had on her homeworld.

The thought made her almost sick.

"Come now, Kris, we need to celebrate! The Queen has agreed to a bit of ale at tonight's dinner for you!"

"Ale?" Krista grunted. She hated ale. She hated everything that contained alcohol really.

"Oh don't be like that, come on!" Fyrien had decided to promptly pull her out of bed; so in all honesty, she had no choice but to relent. "I can't believe a Midgardian can turn one hundred!"

Kris sighed. No, no one on Asgard understood how she could age at the same pace as them – even slower in most people's occurrence actually – and Queen Frigga herself had voiced her surprise when, one day, Krista announced she was sixty years old.

One hundred. That was something entirely. Midgard, Fyunn, all she knew, must have come and passed in the blink of an eye! She wondered if her country was the same as she had left it, then thought that she'd surely never see it again and pondering was pointless.

She reluctantly followed her friend into the breakfast room and forced a smile as several other pupils congratulated her and wished her a wonderful birthday, albeit with little candour.

She wanted to escape the Haven. In fact, she would, at that precise moment, go back to Siv's shack in the forest, alone and quiet…

* * *

 _A/N: Aaaaand you've met Baldr. He was always going to be a part of this story. I've never understood why Marvel comics never made mention of him, as he is an awesome character in Norse mythology. He'll be present more than once in the future, and I hope I've chosen the right face-claim for him: Jude Law, master of good-looks, as he was in the movie Alfie. :)_


	10. The beginning of something strange

_A/N: Hello readers! I hope that, as this story continues, you are starting to understand Krista's character a bit more. I've been putting a lot of effort into trying to guess what wouldn't come naturally to a secluded girl like her, and I think this chapter answers one more of those. ;)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

Leda [leda]: Lily James;

Nanna [nana]: Daisy Ridley;

Odin [odin]: Anthony Hopkins.

* * *

 **10\. The beginning of something strange**

* * *

Baldr was right: it _did_ take the King and Queen of Asgard another fifteen years to properly plan his engagement party. For eleven years, bakers, cooks and brewers went to and fro the palace to make the royal family taste their delicacies, until finally Frigga settled on three of the best. Then from there, everything went quickly.

Meanwhile, Krista watched the column of artisans that presented themselves at the spike-littered building from afar, wondering what it looked like inside. It wasn't the first time she did, for in 70 years she had never been allowed in. Was it entirely made of gold? Were the floors made of marble as they were in the Haven?

"Stop daydreaming and come over here, Krista…"

The water-bender turned around and rolled her eyes. She had invested Fyrien's room for the afternoon, as they were both to get ready and go to the feast together. Her healer friend had obviously been called in as her plus one, and she could definitely say that Fyrien had never looked more excited in her life.

Leda, one of their 'sisters' who was training as a handmaiden, was currently doing the brunette's hair. She was braiding it very close to the skull on one side, and leaving it flowing on the other, making Fyrien look like one of those paintings of Valkyries that could be found in the training quarters.

"And what should I occupy myself with when you are still getting pampered?"

Fyrien rolled her eyes without moving her head one inch. "Get dressed, that will be one thing less to do."

"I don't like the dress you've chosen."

"You never like anything I choose. _Put it on_ , Krista Eriksdottir, or I'll force you into it!"

Leda chuckled, and Krista had to admit that the situation was indeed quite funny. She sighed and threw her hands in the air in a dramatic way before grabbing the material laid down on the bed. Fyrien had chosen a pale blue gown to 'compliment your eyes' with an armoured silver corset that would cover the left side of her chest entirely and the right side from just over her breast. With it came one silver bracer and a couple of silver feathers with tones of blue to be placed in her hair.

Despite Krista's first indications that blue for the colour meant for kings and queens and princes and princesses, Fyrien had said that the gown was in fact _cornflower blue_ , and that it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with royal blue. Kris had been forced to trust her judgment.

"I still can't believe you are dressing me as a warrior."

"You _are_ a warrior. Now stop whining and put it on."

Really, sometimes, Fyrien's 350 years of age showed…

* * *

When both ladies were dressed and pampered thanks to Leda's magical hands, they got out of the Haven and into the crowd of people who hurried to the palace.

Krista thought that there was no way in Hel that all those commoners had been invited and granted passage into the spike-lined building; but rather that they had come to pay their respect regardless.

And sure enough, as they got closer to the main entrance, weaving their way through while trying not to wrinkle their outfits too much, Fyrien pointed at a pile of various objects, flowers and foods that was being fed by all those who passed next to it. One would get close, put something on the pile, bow to the entrance of the palace, then retreat.

Three guards stood post in the massive golden archway as both young women reached it. They let a single man in armour pass in front of them, and then raised their spears when the two women approached.

"Names," one of them boomed, his voice amplified by the helmet of his armour.

"Krista Eriksdottir. I was invited by Prince Baldr. This is my plus one."

One of the three guards checked a long parchment on which seemed to be noted down the names of the party's guests, and nodded before all three let them pass.

"I can't believe we're actually being let inside the King's house!" Fyrien's excitement hadn't died down with nerves, quite the contrary in fact.

Krista, on the other hand, had a knot in her throat, one of those provoked by unwanted and unneeded stress. Part of her expected the All-Father to see her, sneer at her, and make her go back to her world. It'd be the end of everything for her. But there was no reason to fear, was there?

Krista and Fyrien were led to a massive corridor by a serving-boy wearing regal blue. They got through a magnificent courtyard in the middle of which stood a fountain. On top of the fountain was a representation of Yggdrasil that seemed made of pure crystal.

The corridor was, for its part, decorated with golden statues of kings and queens past. Krista found them too intimidating, and joined the line that had formed at the entrance of what looked like a massive ballroom.

It appeared that people were let in two by two – or sometimes one by one, depending on whether or not they had come accompanied. A tall, red-haired man wearing orange and gold was reading out of a parchment, and when Krista and Fyrien reached him, he boomed their names loud and clear before letting them in.

If the courtyard and corridor had been ridiculously beautiful, this room was a work of art in itself. Dedicated to nature, it had a high ceiling which depicted flowers, trees and animals; and its pillars were covered in real ivy that climbed as high as it could, rendering the whole place eerie, as if it had been built inside the forest instead of the palace. The floor was made of marble, beige with tints of green.

Krista was in love immediately.

* * *

"My girls!" came the enchanted call a second after. They had been staring open-mouthed for long enough that the All-Mother herself had managed to reach them unnoticed. "I am glad to see you here! I did not know my son was intimate with either of you!"

Krista blushed a little. "Intimate would be too strong a word, Your Majesty."

"Nonsense," came the soothing voice of Baldr, who appeared behind his mother, clad in a tint of blue that brought out his eyes. "Krista Eriksdottir and I have often been going to the city's library at the same time, Mother. She and I have the most interesting conversations."

"I do not doubt it." Frigga smiled her motherly smile, and took one of the girl's hands in hers. "I'm sure you'll have fun. And if it is not the case, come and fetch me at once." They both bowed the head, and were left alone with Baldr, soon joined by his Nanna, who looked radiant.

"Congratulations are in order," Krista smiled, "although it was long in the making."

Nanna smiled, her gentle brown eyes lighting as Baldr took her hand and laced their fingers. "That's what we've been told."

"Your Highness, if I may," Fyrien asked, doe-eyed and blushing, "do you know when the wedding will take place?"

Baldr laughed loud and clear, and some guests turned the head at that, intrigued by what had their prince in such a mood. "It took my parents almost two decades to put this evening together, I think it safe to imagine that it'll take them at least a _century_ to plan my wedding!"

Fyrien found herself laughing, although it looked like she hadn't meant to.

Baldr smiled again, then caught sight of someone over Krista's shoulder, and rolled his eyes. "If you'd excuse me, ladies, but my dearly beloved and I have to greet some of the worst people in this universe. I'll see you later."

Krista smiled at him, following his retreat as he approached a tall stern-looking man and a woman who looked to be his daughter – who was smiling like a bird of prey – and when he was gone, her eyes darted around the room in search for someone else she knew.

* * *

Soon enough, she found the tall and broad figure of Thor standing close to what looked like a buffet, his flock of friends – minus Lady Sif – laughing at one of his jokes. He had shed the full armour for the occasion, and was clad instead in a gold and red-rimmed tunic, his cape still secured to his shoulders though.

"If you are wondering if he looks more or less hideous wearing that, the answer is 'more'."

Krista whirled around and her eyes widened. Of course she should have expected Loki to attend his younger brother's engagement party, but she had forgotten. Frankly, she could have done without having him standing so close to her that she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye.

As usual, he was wearing his gold, green and black outfit, the line of gold highlighting the green of both the cloth and his eyes. He was wearing the exact same thing from their training sessions.

"Your Highness," Fyrien said in a small voice, bowing.

They had seen each other numerous times by then. Fyrien was sometimes fetching Krista from the training rooms, and Loki liked to make her jump by appearing in her back and spooking her. All in good humour though, thankfully. At least she _hoped_ he was doing it in good humour…

Krista bowed the head but not the knees. "Prince Loki. I would say you look better than usual yourself, unfortunately, that'd be a lie, since I've seen you wear these _exact_ same clothes for almost a century."

Fyrien opened her mouth in a silent horrified gasp, but Loki merely smirked, showing that his relationship with Krista was already different from the simple 'teacher-student' and 'prince-lesser' thing.

"Careful, Krista, or you may regret it…"

"I seriously doubt it." She smirked too, and then took Fyrien's hand. "Come Fyrien, let's find something to drink."

And as they walked away from Loki, Krista's friend leaned in and whispered a clear "You _do_ have a death wish, Kris…" that made her laugh.

* * *

The party went on for hours. First, it was the greetings and the welcomes. Then the speeches, at which point the All-Father made his entrance and all in attendance bowed or curtsied. Krista, who had never seen him up close, was surprised to find a man who was greying at the temples, one eye hidden by a golden eye-patch, leaning on his staff.

He was still exuding power and confidence, though, and that was enough for him to gain her respect. Although she also made sure to remain as invisible as she could. She was not convinced that he wouldn't exile her upon seeing her yet.

After the speeches came the music, and Baldr and Nanna took to the floor to dance, joined by a group of others, all of which were part of the Prince's inner circle.

Krista's blood left her face when she realised she had never danced in her life and did not know how to whatsoever.

Fyrien was soon snatched off her side by a young Vanir, and with a grin, her friend let herself be stolen.

Krista, alone on the side, clutched her goblet of ale strongly, watching the dancers and wondering if she could memorize their steps without having to mimic them and be seen.

"You can't dance."

Krista swore and almost let go of her drink. "For your father's sake, Loki! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The Prince smirked, eyes glistening with what she suspected was one too many drinks. "Don't pretend to change the subject. You can't dance, can you?"

Krista thought of denying. The words were on her tongue, but the look on his face told her he already knew she'd be bluffing. "I never had the opportunity to learn."

"Come then, it's not that hard." He outstretched a hand, and Krista stared at it blankly. Was he really expecting her to dance with _him_? Royalty? He must really have been drunk! "Come on, we'll go somewhere they won't see."

Krista damned herself as she took his hand. Something she had never done, and would probably never do again because, when he came back to his senses, Loki would realise he'd touched a lesser citizen and would cleanse his fingers with fire.

No, she _wasn't_ overreacting.

Loki discreetly brought her to a side balcony, large enough for a group of twenty to stand on comfortably. He dropped Krista's hand and, with a wave of his hand, a wall of green appeared at the door, sealing their hide-away from the party inside.

The cool air helped Krista regain her senses, and mutter "What am I doing here, am I mad?"

"You probably are, but that's not what we're here to discuss."

Again Loki was standing too close, and in the night light, his eyes were almost dark blue. Krista had to remind herself that she could _not_ afford finding a Prince attractive, and swallowed back a lump of something. "What do I do, then, Master of Dance?"

He grinned, teeth white-blue in the night, and took a step back. "First, the man bows to the woman, and she curtsies to him." He demonstrated, and Krista did as she was told. "Then, we'll take one step towards each other, and one step back." He demonstrated again, and Krista tried to remain in sync. "Now, we are going to circle each other. You'll come on my right and turn towards my left, like this," he walked forward and took Krista's right hand in his, placing it in the air next to them as he circled her, and once she had understood, Krista mimicked him.

* * *

This went on for minutes, maybe hours. Each time Krista felt like she was going to forget a step, they'd start from the top, and Loki never lost patience once. He truly was a good teacher, no matter the topic. Or maybe he was just too drunk to mind her clumsiness.

"Good, really good. I didn't expect you to manage like this on your first try…" he said mid-step, as Krista circled him one step at a time, "although you _do_ have a good instructor."

"Don't flatter yourself," Krista rolled her eyes, "you already do that too often on a daily basis." She went back to facing him and curtsied, signifying the end of the dance. She'd probably have forgotten it in the morning, but it had been good fun nonetheless.

"How is our little experiment going, by the way?" he blurted as Krista was about to leave.

She raised a brow. "You mean my phasing through other people?" He nodded once. "I haven't managed to, ever since that day."

"For fifteen years?! You haven't been succeeding at least _once_ , for _fifteen years_?" Loki tutted, invading her personal space again. "You have to try again. On someone non-magical. It'll work, and we can move on to the next part of our training."

"Is there a next part?" Krista's voice had dropped an octave, and she had no idea why.

"I'll tell you about it later." Loki smiled gently, and offered her his hand. "One last dance?"

She was about to accept, wondering why she was, when there was a sound like a bilgesnipe barging through the ballroom.

* * *

" _WHERE IS HE?_ "

Sif's voice carried over to the balcony, and Loki's smile turned into a smirk. The wall of green magic he had conjured over the glass-doors faded, as if he had been expecting this. Krista dropped his hand and moved to the side, eyes wide as she watched the warrior goddess step outside, obviously fuming.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU PERVERTED SNAKE!" She raised a hand to strike him, and Loki caught her wrist.

"What, don't you like it?"

Krista then noticed what had been bugging her since Sif's appearance. The woman's hair was no longer golden and flowing down her back. No, it was short, cut harshly to reach her shoulders, and was of the blackest shade possible. It was as if the day had given up to the night.

She didn't understand how he'd done it, but sure enough, if he'd done that to _her_ hair, he'd be dead right now.

"YOU PERFECTLY KNOW I DON'T LIKE IT AND THAT'S WHY YOU DID IT!" Sif's voice was the highest pitch possible, and a small crowd had gathered at the entrance to the balcony, making Krista phase in hope of remaining unseen. Who knew what people would say upon knowing one of the Queen's wards had been alone with a Prince for a long time…

"I think it's better that way."

Sif freed her hand and managed to land a blow to Loki's face, splitting his cheek where a bruise would no doubt appear soon after. "You are a disgrace." Sif spat at his feet, and pushed through the crowd to get back inside. Soon after, a door slammed.

Krista breathed heavily for a moment and, still in water form and relatively invisible, she went back inside too, nearly bumping into the snake-faced girl she had seen earlier, who was looking on the scene with the same calculating smirk as before. She pushed past her, willing to put as much distance between her and the Trickster Prince as possible.

If she found Fyrien soon enough, they could go back to the Haven in less than ten minutes…

* * *

 _A/N: Can you guys have a guess as to whom the "snake-faced girl" is? She'll be formally introduced next chapter, and I know you're going to hate her. XD_


	11. Jealousy

_A/N: Hi everyone! I know, I wasn't there on Monday. Truth is, I spent the weekend and part of the week at my parents, taking the opportunity of some days off work to go shop for Christmas gifts. Anyway, I'm here now, and since I was late, you are treated with two chapters today! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

Syr [siʀ]: Ollie Alexander;

Sigyn [sigin]: January Jones.

* * *

 **11\. Jealousy**

* * *

When she _did_ find Fyrien and they went back to the Haven, Krista had sobered up a little from the party's excitement, and realised that she had been having a _moment_ with none other than her tutor, Prince Loki, God of many bad things.

Next to _that_ revelation, the next she had was less of a blow really.

She had liked it. A lot.

"Did you see Lady Sif getting angry at Prince Loki?" Krista shook off her disturbing thoughts, only to be swallowed back by them when Fyrien carried on with her innocent questions. "Actually where _had_ you been? I'd been looking for you for a while when it happened, and you found me right after…"

Fyrien sent Krista a suspicious look, and the blonde felt herself blush a bit, although she didn't answer.

Apparently her silence was enough.

"You know," Fyrien sighed, "I should have seen it coming." Krista sent her a quizzical look. "You are one of the few to prefer _his_ company to that of his brothers. It was just a question of time before you fell for him. Although honestly, I don't think he's the one for you."

"Who are you talking about Fy?" Krista feigned ignorance and knew that her bluff was going to be called. But really, how could Fyrien have thought that she'd like Loki? She herself had just realised it when dancing with the man, and even then, 'fell for him' wasn't the term she'd use!

"Don't play dumb."

"Fyrien, Loki is a Prince. He's a God. He's immortal and more than three centuries older than me. I really don't see how any of that means I have a chance with him."

"That's not what I said. I said you liked him. Not that he liked you back."

Krista felt her heart skip a beat. Oh, so her delusions really were as stupid as she thought. Great. "Thank you. That's exactly what I've been trying to convince myself of for the past twenty minutes."

Fyrien sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder as they climbed the stairs to the Haven. "You know, if tall, dark and handsome is your thing, you may want to check out Vanaheim."

"I don't want to check anything out, Fy. I want to carry on with my studies, become a warrior, and make the All-Mother proud."

"And ogle Prince Loki during your training sessions."

"Shut it or I'll drown you."

Fyrien laughed and the friends said their goodbyes when they reached their rooms.

Although Krista understandably didn't sleep a wink that night…

* * *

The following day, word had spread throughout all of Asgard that Prince Loki had pulled a prank on Lady Sif during his brother's feast.

By noon, the sanction had gone from a punch to the face to a ripped arm to a forced trip to Jötunheim. Krista had rolled her eyes as she made her way to the training grounds. These gossips really were the worst.

As for the reason for her training, it was easy really: Hogun, one of the Warrior Three, had agreed to help her with knives-throwing, which would in turn help her better aim her water bolts. Of course, the idea had initially been Thor's, for she would never have sought out one of the most well-known warriors in Asgard.

Krista surprised herself wishing she'd asked Loki to help her instead. Countless times before that, she had seen him throwing his own curved knives with an accuracy that was both frightening and impressive. But, with the revelation of her infatuation, had also come a need to steer away from the tall prince. No need to stir a fire meant to die out.

* * *

Actually, she didn't see Loki for another three months. And by that, she didn't even spot him anywhere in the city. Not in the stables – for he was fond of horse-riding, she had found – nor in the training grounds, nor even in the Library. It was as if he'd really vanished or as if Sif had _really_ sent him to the world of eternal winters.

So, the day she found herself back in 'their' training room, thinking it was time she faced her fears and started trying to phase through objects again, Krista started dreading the reason for the prince's absence. After all, she could only use this room with _his_ approval, so the guards had to run it past him that she could train today. In all certainty, she'd have expected him to show up.

Of course, after weeks of moping and managing quite well to ignore any budding feelings during the day – for there was no stopping dreams – Krista's thought had drifted from 'dead' to 'avoiding the puny mortal who dares find him handsome'.

Both assertions proved wrong a second after, though.

The door flung open and Loki strode in, a huge grin on his face that had nothing to do with Krista and everything to do with the young blonde woman who followed him in with a giggle. If Krista wasn't mistaken, she had seen her at Baldr's engagement party. The serpent-faced woman, the one who had been lurking around, calculating and poisonous. Tall, lean with enticing curves, golden locks falling past her hips, and eyes of different colours: the right, blue; the left, hazel.

"Oh," Loki said as he spotted her, "I didn't think you'd be here…"

His companion smiled and passed him with a hand to his arm, a gesture that was far too intimate. "I'm ever so sorry, but his Highness and I…got lost…" She chuckled, and Loki did too.

That is, until he noticed the look of shock and, well, more shock, that was plastered on Krista's face. She could feel that she had lost all colour in her cheeks, and that she probably looked about to cry.

But then, as if a mask had been placed on her features, she caught herself, and smiled at the other woman. "No worries my Lady. I do not even know why I'm still bothering His Highness with these lessons. I hardly need them anymore…" She turned to Loki, who had frowned, looking as though there was something he couldn't understand right in front of him. "I thank you for your teachings, my Lord. I don't require them anymore."

With those words, she strode out, tears angrily pricking her eyes. To her disappointment, Loki did not stop her.

She didn't even catch the woman's name…

* * *

"Lady Sigyn," Fyrien said at dinner that night. Or rather, as she ate and Krista didn't. "She's from Alfheim but she's not an Elf. Her father is our ambassador there."

Leda and her friend Syr (who identified as a woman despite the light stubble on her cheeks) snorted. "She thinks too much of herself too. She's been all over Prince Loki since after the feast. Fawning all over him and following him around."

Krista sighed. "No matter. She's still with him and I quit from our practicing."

Leda exchanged a glance with Fyrien, who smirked. "Krista is soft on our dark Prince."

Syr's eyes widened. "Well, you'd be the first."

Krista groaned. "I'm not soft on him. I just…like his company…"

"… _his eyes, his voice, his body_ …" Fyrien continued with a mocking grin and tone.

Krista elbowed her. "Oh come _on_ , how old are you?"

"Older than you by quite a bit," Fyrien answered with a stuck-out tongue. "And don't change the subject."

Dear All-Father, she'd never hear the end of it…

* * *

For days Krista would wake to the sight of Lady Sigyn holding onto Loki like a leech; for weeks she'd imagine them in each other's arms, laughing, kissing, sometimes more; for months she'd dread the moment that their engagement would be announced; for years, she was heartbroken.

And in the meantime, always, trying to forget by training again and again, until muscles hurt and breaths caught. She was getting quite good at this soldiering thing, but what use was it when her heart was hollow?

It was one day, about sixteen years after Baldr's own engagement, that Krista found herself asking Fyrien for help.

"You want me to _what_?" her friend was asking, eyes wide and slightly scared.

"I want you to just stand there and let me try to phase through you. It shouldn't hurt, but the only time I've tried, it was painful. For me. At the time, I thought it was the magic in the person's blood that fought against me, so there shouldn't be any problem with you."

They were standing in a small carpeted room that Krista had asked the All-Mother to use for her personal practice. She was the only one allowed in, unless she brought another person herself. Sometimes, Frigga would pop up and check on her progress, often if not always praising her studious ways.

Fyrien sighed and looked down. As usual, she was wearing the mandatory white gown of the Queen's wards. The sole addition to the garb was her newly-acquired Healer sash. It was a deep blue and hung from shoulder to hip. Everyone in Asgard knew what it meant.

"Alright then, if you promise I won't feel it."

"I didn't promise that. Normally, it shouldn't be unpleasant. I can bend water after all, not nettles."

The girls chuckled, and Fyrien planted herself more firmly on the worn carpet, arms loosely at her sides, eyes closing so that she wasn't too disturbed by the whole affair.

Krista concentrated. She hadn't tried to phase through someone in more than thirty years, and although she now could phase through water-based objects and plants such as trees, flowers or food – although none of those things was rather pleasant to experience – she was a little nervous.

Part of her nerves resided in the fact that she had asked her _best_ friend for help. Had it been anyone else than Fyrien, she surely wouldn't have felt this scared. But part of why she had asked Fyrien and no one else was that the brunette was a Healer, and if anything went wrong, Fy would fix it.

"Stop overthinking this, Kris," her friend said after a moment. "Just do it."

Krista phased within seconds, her shimmering form just like a statue made of ice. She had found herself liking being in this state, as it provided her with a good hiding solution, especially when a pool or basin was nearby. She could 'pour' herself into it, and still be conscious of what happened around her.

It was a neat trick when she wanted to avoid people. Namely, the Prince that plagued her nights.

Krista concentrated on not shifting back to solid form, and approached her friend, who still stood immobile. She raised a hand and touched it to Fyrien's chest. Fy shivered, a small tug at the corner of her lips signifying that she knew what was happening.

And then, just like that, Krista poured herself into her friend's body, filling every corner of it as if it was her own. She tried to move Fyrien's hand, but felt her own rise above it, sign that even if she could occupy a body, she couldn't _control_ it.

She got out, and turned back into her solid self, smiling. "It worked."

Fyrien opened her eyes and smiled back. "It wasn't entirely unpleasant. It was just like taking a shower in the summer. Slightly cold, but rather…refreshing."

Both chuckled in good humour.

And Krista was content. At least _that_ had worked…


	12. A time for celebration

**12\. A time for celebration**

* * *

After her small achievement, Krista spent most of her days phasing through things. Her favourite were trees, for they felt alive and let her roam through their branches until she phased out at their top and bathed in the magnificent scenery.

She had also discovered that she could phase through people wearing armour, so long as at least one inch of skin was showing. Generally, it was either the hands or the face. Once, and that had made her sparring partner for the day laugh – a soldier named Vasyl – she had phased through him by the ear.

She was aware of Loki's presence some days, when he was not glued to his Sigyn. Krista would spot him on a balcony as she sparred, or feel his presence in her training room. But they hadn't shared a single word since _that_ day. It had been seven decades, and despite Asgard's strange relation with time, she felt like it had been an eternity.

She had to admit to herself that she missed him, though. Her stupid infatuation aside, Krista knew that she appreciated Loki's wit, his humour, their banter, and more than anything else, his cheeky side. Fyrien, Leda, Syr and her other friends were far too serious (and busy), and Prince Thor was out of her league. As for Prince Baldr, he preferred light conversations to jokes. No, really, Krista missed Loki dearly.

Though she doubted he felt the same…

* * *

On the day of Krista's 200th birthday, Fyrien decided that a trip in town was in order. She snatched Leda and Syr off their handmaiden duties, and led them all into the most alive part of Asgard: the taverns' neighbourhood. It was situated near the barracks, so the solders could easily come and go – mostly drunk – and was made of a large street on both sides of which stood two dozen taverns, pubs, and inns. It was crowded no matter the time or day.

Fyrien liked one of those pubs in particular: the King's Head. It was Midgardian-themed, with tall snowy mountains painted on the far off wall; a drakkar that served as a bar; tree trunks for stools; and most importantly, it was filled with trinkets brought back from expeditions. Krista liked to sit under the stuffed bear's head, for it reminded her of Siv, and therefore, of where she came from.

"So, what do you want to drink, birthday girl?" said Leda a little too enthusiastically. "It's my treat!" She was already staring at one of the bartenders, which made Krista roll her eyes.

"Ale will be enough, thank you."

"Nonsense," Fyrien sneered, "you don't get drunk as quickly as we do, and it's not fun! Lee, make it a whiskey. Double," she added with a smirk.

Krista sighed. She'd hoped to fool Fy, but once again, she found her friend knew her far too well by then…

* * *

Twenty hours and twice as many drinks later, the whole party was in shambles. Leda was drunkenly snogging the pretty waitress that had caught her eye earlier; Syr was snoring on the table – as in she was actually curled up on top of it, one hand still curled wrapped around an empty glass – and Fyrien was yelling some rude song with a group of people that looked on the verge of passing out.

Krista wasn't too far off herself. Her oddity made her immune to alcohol, at least up to a point, and her friends had made sure to make her drink the strongest brews in Asgard. Damn them.

So she was currently making her way outside, needing some air. There were as many people in the street as there were inside, but she managed to find a relatively free spot, between a lamp-post she leaned on to avoid falling and a group of drunken royal guards.

She took several deep breaths, bracing herself against the nausea that threatened to take her. She'd be sober quicker than her friends, but it would still be another several hours, and she was not safe from sickness anyway.

"You need water," said a voice she could not immediately place.

Krista's blurry sight fell on a tall man with interesting and familiar features, but it wasn't until she met his eyes that she recognized him.

She snorted. "Has His Highness decided to stoop so low as to seek a lowly mortal out? Where's your beloved?"

Loki's eyes seemed to widen, though Krista was too inebriated to try and guess why. "My…beloved…is home with her family. And to answer your initial question, I'd have hoped you would have invited me to your birthday. After all, you only turn 200 once…"

Krista growled, and caught the lamp-post to avoid toppling over. "You have some _nerve_ 'hoping' I'd invite you. You haven't deigned talking to me in literally _ages_!"

"Would you have talked back?" he asked, visibly close to losing his temper. "You seemed rather content to avoid me these past years."

She suddenly wanted to leave. Now. But walking forward proved not to be such a good idea when she stumbled and fell face first onto the paved ground. Thankfully, everyone was too busy – or too drunk – to notice.

With a sigh, Loki gently helped her up, and as gently, he steered her back towards the upper town, and more precisely, to the park.

"Come on, little Midgardian, let's get you sobered up…"

"I'm not little," she slurred.

Krista was too far gone to realise she had left her friends behind at the pub without any indication that she was leaving. The only thing she was aware of was the vertigo that took her halfway through the streets, making her fall forward again.

This time, Loki caught her, and swore under his breath as he apparently chose to carry her the rest of the way.

Krista, being in his arms, had all the time in the world to admire the features she had so sorely missed these past decades. Loki really was a handsome man, and he had grown into his beauty, different from the young man she had found on her bed that first night. Now he was fully grown, and his charm was only more devastating.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk as they neared the humongous park set in the middle of the capital.

Krista rolled her eyes. "No. I was wondering if I was supposed to be a rebound or something…"

Loki gritted his teeth. "A rebound? For what?"

"For your Sigyn. She's been all over you for years and now that she's gone to her family suddenly you realise I exist… It's troubling…"

"It's not troubling," he answered a little stiffly. "I have been seeking your company many times since Sigyn and I…got closer. You were just disappearing before I could make myself known."

"I don't like her," she blurted out, too drunk to realise what she had said.

Loki smirked, his good humour coming back. "I think I gathered that quite quickly, Kris…"

She stared at him, trying to catch the green of his eyes in the dark of night. "Kris… You've never called me that before…" She leaned onto his shoulder, shutting her eyes to help with the nausea. "Wake me up when we're there."

He chuckled. "We're there."

She groaned.

Loki's idea of sobering her up was to bring her to a fountain, apparently. He set her down on the edge of the basin, and gestured her towards the water.

"What?" she asked, sight blurry again, "Do you want me to drink that?"

"Not drink it. Absorb it. Use it to cleanse yourself off the alcohol in your bloodstream. That's one of the things you can do, actually, wash yourself off any poison. You'd know that if you had carried on with our lessons."

"Shut up," she snapped, and turned back to the water. Its calming sound was calling her in, and without knowing, she phased and let her body fall through the inviting liquid of life.

It was peculiar, as if she could feel every drop of the whiskey she'd drunk and push it out. As if she could catch those drops and flick them out of herself.

Once her ideas were cleared, she emerged, her body regaining consistency as she stood in the middle of the basin. Strangely enough, her clothes were dry.

Loki was nowhere to be seen…

* * *

After that, Krista did not avoid Loki anymore. But neither did she resume with her magical training. She was still hurt he was placing all responsibility for his behaviour on her, while she was certain _he_ had been the one asking for it.

He was a prince, all he needed to do when wanting to see someone was to summon them.

Another ten years passed, and Fyrien graduated, becoming a First-Class Healer within Asgard. To everyone's surprise, and to Krista's pain, she decided to leave for Vanaheim to use her skills there, where healers were in short supply.

It was to be one of her last nights in Asgard, and she would spend it at Baldr and Nanna's wedding feast.

Once again, Leda was assigned to hairdressing, while Syr took it upon herself to apply makeup to both girls' cheeks. She would be leaving soon too, but for a whole other reason: the ring on her finger attested to that.

"I feel hideous," Krista said for the umpteenth time. She had not grown to like feasts, not at all…

"Stop it," Fy said, "you are beautiful. As always."

"You've done it on purpose, haven't you?" The blonde groaned, making her best friend smirk.

The gown Fyrien had chosen was a deep emerald, with tones of silver in the bracers and chest plate she had fastened to Krista's torso. Syr had applied green eyeshadow that seemed made of starlight, and Leda had weaved green fabric into the intricate braid on top of her head.

"We have done nothing. You just look beautiful in green…"

"If I'm getting murdered tonight, you'll know why…"

Fyrien rolled her eyes. "Always so dramatic."

* * *

Baldr and Nanna were wed in a private ceremony in the morning, in only the presence of their families. The feast, to which the girls were invited, was held in the afternoon, and was supposed to last at least two days.

Envoys from all the realms – or almost all of them – had come, including a man the groom introduced to Krista as Asgard's ambassador in Midgard, a Lord Enkel. He was an Ase himself, but lived in Denmark where he served the current king. But as much as Krista was filled with questions on her home world, and most importantly her country, Fyrien wanted to dance.

Kris was forced into a strange 'square-like' dance that Fy later called quadrille, and looked utterly stupid. Then, Fandral, one of Prince Thor's closest friends, came to claim a dance, the same that Loki had taught her many years prior.

Talking of which, she had seen him dancing with his mother earlier, but not Sigyn. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the golden-haired beauty anywhere. It was strange, because it seemed she was the kind of person who wouldn't miss a royal event for the world.

While turning around Fandral – and stepping on his foot doing so – Krista counted back the years. Five: that was the amount of time she had not seen Sigyn back in Asgard. And now that she wasn't avoiding Loki anymore, it'd have been easier to spot her in a crowd.

"My Lady Krista, you dance superbly…"

She turned her attention to her partner as the dance died out, and rolled her eyes. "No I don't. Excuse me, I feel a bit thirsty."

"Then let me-"

"No, thank you Lord Fandral, I can get a drink on my own…" She launched him a smile, although it was a sour one, and strode towards the buffet as quickly as she could. Downing two glasses of punch in one go, in spite of the fact that they wouldn't affect her in any way…

* * *

"You don't appear to enjoy yourself enough, my dear…"

Krista jumped, her lips resting on the edge of her fifth glass of wine. The All-Mother had joined her, as beautiful as ever, a magnificent smile on her lips.

She gulped. "I _am_ enjoying myself, Your Majesty… I just didn't quite appreciate the company…" She winced, realising she had just talked ill of one of Thor's closest friends, but his mother merely chuckled.

"Yes, Fandral is quite far from the type of men that seem to appeal to you…" Frigga took a sip of her drink, smirking when she saw Krista blush in confusion. "Have you danced with my son yet?"

"Which one, Your Majesty?" Krista squealed, scared that she had been found out by the queen. No doubt she'll then spit on her and tell her she was too lowly to pretend having feelings for a prince…

"Don't play games with me, Krista. I've known you've had feelings for Loki for sixty years…" She sighed, eyeing the ballroom in search for said son, who was dancing with his new sister-in-law. "He's chosen a woman who's not for him, and now I fear he's going to have his heart broken…"

Krista tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Frigga looked back at her, a small smile on her lips. "Never mind that. When he needs you, Krista, give him the love he failed to find elsewhere. He'll see your worth soon enough. Actually, I suspect he's seen it from the moment you met. He's just reluctant to admit it…"

"I really don't understand anything you're saying, ma'am…"

Frigga chuckled. "Yes you do. Or at least, you will when you have time to think it over. Now forgive me, but my eldest still hasn't claimed his dance. I'll seek him out now. Go, enjoy yourself." She patted Krista's shoulder, and left her to her thoughts.

Thoughts that were understandably polluted by the sight of Loki dancing and grinning, eyes a beautiful shade of green…

Shit, he'd seen her…

* * *

 _A/N: So, now Krista knows that she's a bit more affected by Loki than she thought. And Frigga knows, of course. And Kris' friends. And obviously, that idiot doesn't. Or doesn't he? Now that he's got a snake-woman on his arm (I never liked Sigyn in any version of the tales), will he pay attention to her even when his beloved is around?_

 _All of that...later. :P_


	13. A new beginning

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back after a rather hectic weekend (we celebrate Saint-Nicolas here in Belgium, and it's almost as tiring as Christmas! XD ). Anywa, before I leave you to discover today's chapter, I have some things to address._

 _I've been asked if time ran faster on Asgard than on Earth, and other little things. So let me explain some of this story's most important points:_

 _\- Time on Asgard passes at exactly the same pace as over here; except the Aesir (and Vanir and Light-Elves and Dark-Elves and Dwarves) have a much longer life-span than us humans. Basically, when we started this story, we were in the 9th century; now, we're much closer to the 13th. Earth is evolving, and Asgard isn't, so to speak._

 _\- The Aesir have an average life-span of a thousand years; the Gods are granted eternal life by eating an Idunn' Apple (in some versions, once a decade, in other versions, which I chose as mine, only one in their life); Nanna, Baldr's wife, as therefore been given one on the event of their marriage. It slows their aging process even more than it already is._

 _\- Thor and Loki were born, for the purpose of this story, around 500 A.D. Which explains that, at one point, Krista read about the first recorded mutant (Apocalypse, by the way), who lived 5000 B.C., around the same time as Odin's father Bór._

 _\- There will be some tiny bits of Norse mythology thrown in here. Sif's hair being cut by Loki was one; several other events will be as well._

 _\- Asgard's ambassadors on other realms basically report to Odin whatever is happening on their given world. I've mentioned Asgard's ambassador on Earth, who was based in Denmark because it was around the area where the Norse Gods were revered. He just has to report to Odin what happens down here (around that time, the rising importance of Christianity and the emergence of other kingdoms, for example the Franks and the Anglo-Saxons)._

 _If you ever have other questions regarding plot or back-stories, I'm here for you peeps! :D_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

Dalir [daliʀ]: Eoin Macken;

Eir [eiʀ]: Saoirse Ronan.

* * *

 **13\. A new beginning**

* * *

Baldr's wedding feast lasted a whole eleven days. The royal kitchens had some issue feeding the massive number of guests for so long, but thankfully, some of said guests spent a good time of those eleven days either passed out or mingling with the population in the city.

As for Krista and Fyrien, they were gone after the second day.

The brunette had packed her things before going to the feast, knowing that the group of people going to Vanaheim wouldn't wait on her. The goodbyes were tearful, but Fy promised to write as often as she could, so long as her friends did the same.

Krista practiced her writing for days after that promise. She hadn't written anything in ages, and was scared she'd have forgotten how to.

Two months after she left Asgard, Fyrien sent a heartfelt description of her new home, a hospital in the Vanir capital. She had been placed under a Head-Healer by the name of Kelan, and was sharing a room with a trainee named Iliria. All seemed well.

Except Krista's days were void of laughter and banter and gossip since she'd gone. Leda and Syr were both busy, and when they had time to see each other, they talked about Fy.

And Kris' sparring sessions with either Hogun, Volstagg or any soldier who wanted to fight her were also void of any friendship.

* * *

After his brother's wedding, Loki had gone to Alfheim to visit his beloved. He hadn't come back for another ten years, after which he appeared on the Rainbow Bridge, Sigyn at his arm and a grin on his lips. Krista had seen their arrival from afar, had cringed, and had gone back to throwing water-balls at her partner for the day.

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest everytime she thought of the Prince. She still had feelings for him, enhanced by the talk she had had with Queen Frigga. How could the All-Mother think that Loki liked her back? She was only a lowly Midgardian, as many people downtown liked to remind her when she was walking the streets alone.

In several centuries of living among the Aesir, Krista hadn't had to face the prejudice of as many people as she had since Fyrien had gone. Had her group of friends somehow protected her from the harsh truth of the world she lived in? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure: since Fy had gone, Krista's life had become gloomy, and extremely dull.

* * *

One day in particular, Krista had been practising her water-bending at the edge of the strange sea that boarded Asgard. It was different to bend moving water than still, and she was concentrating hard, only losing said concentration when she heard the giggle of the woman who had quickly made her life hellish.

"He's completely wrapped around my finger, it's almost cute."

Krista forced herself not to turn or open her eyes. In fact, she kept on moving her hands rhythmically, so that, if Sigyn or whomever she was talking to spotted her, she'd been seen practising and focused rather than listening in.

It appeared the blonde beauty's friend was a male, for he answered, with a chuckle, "I really don't understand why you're bothering with him. He's the worst of the whole bunch. A real pain."

"He's not always infuriating. In fact, his constant reading helps with not having him around all the time, which would be tiring, really. Besides, the youngest in now taken, and the eldest is to wed someone of higher status than I."

Krista gritted her teeth. Obviously. She should have known that Loki's feelings for the snake-faced bitch were unrequited. Everyone on Asgard seemed to regard him as some sort of monster. Everyone except her.

The knowledge of Sigyn's conniving was enough to make her lose patience, and she turned from the shore, surprised to see both Aesir standing on a ledge not far, but having visibly not realised they had an audience. Or maybe they just didn't care.

"So," the man carried on, "you're to be a princess."

"Unless anything better comes around, yes. I suppose I can't do much better than a Prince, but…if only he had a chance of being crowned…" Sigyn sighed and studied her perfectly manicured nails.

Krista pictured her falling face first in the sand and scarring her stupidly beautiful face. She truly was a snake.

Her first instinct would have been to seek Loki out, to tell him what she'd heard and learnt, but honestly, who was she kidding? He was clever enough to figure it out for himself; and he'd surely not believe the little mortal who had a crush on him.

So she just…didn't do anything.

And was certain she'd come to regret it.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Krista flew to the ground, falling hard on her back as Dalir, her partner for the day, chuckled and sheathed his great sword again. "You could have ducked that," he said as he helped her to her feet. "Make sure you don't make that mistake when the All-Father grants you to fight for us."

"If he ever does," she groaned. She had been training for so many years now, having chosen the warrior path, partly because she had no idea what to do else, and partly because she wanted to belong. To somehow be seen as an Asgardian, even if she wasn't.

"Don't be like that. Come on, let's start again." Dalir took a defensive pose, waiting for Krista to engage in close-combat.

But before she could, her name was shouted loudly by a voice she would recognize anywhere.

Krista whirled around, and smiled. "Lee! What are you doing here?"

Leda was running her way, a huge smile on her face, her handmaiden's blue dress flowing behind her as she waved a letter in front of her. "Fy has sent us the best of news! Come and read!"

Krista apologized to Dalir, who shook his head while muttering something that sounded like 'women', and she walked to her friend.

* * *

Fyrien's letter had been scribbled in haste, as if she had been too excited while writing it. Krista sat down on a bench, Leda next to her, and she started reading.

' _My dearest friends, my sisters,_

 _I have wonderful news. As you know, I have been seeing Taka for a good amount of time now. Yesterday evening, he surprised me by getting down on one knee and asking me to marry him. Of course, I've said yes!_

 _We are due to marry in two years' time. Vanir do things much quicker than Aesir, which is not to displease me in this case. Of course I want my three sisters at my side as I go down the aisle. I want you all to give me away to the man who will become your brother._

 _The only thing that remains for you to do is to ask the All-Mother for permission to come and visit me for my wedding, but I'm sure she won't say no._

 _I can't wait to see you all and to celebrate this day which shall be the best day of my life, for sure._

 _I love you all,_

 _Your sister,_

 _Fyrien._ '

* * *

"She's getting married to Taka? But they've known each other what, four years?" Krista's eyes bulged out of her skull.

"She does say the Vanir do things quicker than us…" Leda chuckled. "And knowing Fy like we do, she couldn't have waited long either…"

Both friends laughed together. Krista then dreamily thought about Vanaheim. She had read a lot about it, seeing a lot of pictures of it, but it'd be the first time she'd see it for real. Come to think of it, it'd be the first time she'd travel by Bifrost since the day Queen Frigga brought her to Asgard.

"We must go and tell Syr as soon as possible," Leda continued excitedly. "Her husband will surely come with us too, but he's a lovely man. Come on, now, we've got to go and see the All-Mother, ask for permission to leave!"

Krista absent-mindedly nodded as her friend pulled her to her feet.

Leaving Asgard….what would it feel like?

* * *

Going inside the palace was no longer a novelty to Krista – nor to Leda, who was now a handmaiden to a highborn Ase woman – but neither had gone to the All-Mother's private chambers before that day.

The two guards standing post in front of the massive golden doors looked down at them with a frown. Leda took charge. "Hello my good sirs. We seek an audience with the All-Mother. We are her Wards."

The guards exchanged a meaningful glance, and one turned to them, asking harshly "What are your names?"

"Leda Virsdottir and Krista Eriksdottir."

"Wait here," the same guard said, and he disappeared inside in an echo of screeching hinges. The other guard placed himself to cover the whole entrance on his own, and Krista frowned. How dangerous could he think two young women were?

Then she caught herself. Yes, of course. No woman was truly harmless in Asgard. One just had to see Lady Sif compete in a tourney to know that.

After a couple of minutes, the guard reappeared and gestured them inside. "The All-Mother has agreed to see you."

"Thank you," Leda said as she and Krista passed the threshold. She had always possessed the power to appear calm even in the most stressful of situations…

The Queen's private rooms were just magnificent. The colour tones reminded Krista of the Haven, and both shared the same quiet eeriness that made her think that her home had been modelled after this place. It made sense. From the windows that stretched from the ceiling down to the ground to the thin curtains that moved with the breeze; from the gold wooden long table to the gracefully sculpted columns, everything was just breath-taking.

"My girls," said a voice to their left, and the two bowed the head as the Queen appeared from a side door, a handmaid by the name of Eir trailing behind her. Frigga wore her hair loose that day, something that did not happen often. As usual, Krista found her to be just sublime. The image of Beauty.

"Your Majesty," Leda started, her head still bowed, "we have come to you bearing wonderful news."

Frigga approached and placed a motherly hand on their shoulders, which made them straighten their pose. She was smiling. "Then it is the best reason to come visit me. Come, my darlings, let's sit in the sun for a moment."

She led them out the glass window-doors and onto a huge balcony on which sat several armchairs. She sat in one, and the girls sat facing her. With a gentle smile, the consort then invited Leda to carry on.

"Our sister, Fyrien Fredriksdottir, is getting married to a Vanir. In two years' time."

Frigga's smile widened. "That is wonderful news indeed. I shall send her a letter and a gift." Then she paused, her gaze softening. "You are here to ask me permission to visit her, aren't you?" She didn't wait for their answer. "My girls, you do not need it. You are not children anymore. But if it matters to you _this_ much, then of course, you have my blessing. And if you'd be so kind, I'd ask of you to convey my gift to Fyrien."

Leda was grinning, and Krista cleared her throat to speak for the first time since entering the Queen's rooms. "Of course, Your Majesty, we wil-"

She was interrupted by a tremor that shook everything in the room. Krista had never experienced that before, but her readings told her it was an earthquake. And yet it wasn't possible, because Asgard wasn't, so to speak, on solid ground.

Frigga stood, a frown marring her beautiful features. "What-?"

Another tremor, stronger than the other, made her stumble, and it was accompanied by an almighty scream that echoed through the whole palace, and maybe even the town below.

The Queen seemed to recognize the voice, as distorted as it was. She turned to the girls. "I am sorry my sweets, but I have to leave you. My _son_ ," she punctuated by staring fixedly at Krista, "seems in need of comfort."

She waved Eir away and strode out with the purpose only a mother could possess.

Leda was puzzled, but Krista was just frozen.

Why had the Queen stared at her like that?

And which son had screamed so loud the glass of a vase had shattered?

* * *

Leda and Krista were shown out of the All-Mother's bedchambers, but not out of the palace. Which is why, half-an-hour later, they were standing in an inner courtyard, listening to the gossip some courtiers were uttering about the earlier incident. Eavesdropping was, after all, one of Lee's favourite activities, much to Kris' chagrin.

"Someone says she rejected him in front of the whole royal family!"

"That's not true, the Queen wasn't there!"

"I heard that she spat in his face and it made him lose it. He cut her right hand off."

"Nonsense. She sent a letter and didn't even come in person."

Leda was squeezing Krista's hand, gaze going to the idiots gossiping. Krista, on the other hand, was feeling cold. Very cold, despite the relative heat in which Asgard seemed stuck.

Loki had proposed to Sigyn. And Sigyn had refused him.

She had known, she should have suspected. After the talk she had surprised between the snake-faced woman and her friend, she should have understood that if anything that she judged more advantageous came to pass, then Loki would be pushed to the side like an overused toy.

By all means, she should have been happy at the thought of Loki being refused, because she would never have been happy to see him wed that horrible woman; even though she had no chance of catching the Prince's eye herself.

Then why was she feeling so horrible?

* * *

When eventually Leda had to go back to her duties, Krista walked back to the Haven alone, thoughts buzzing and heart speeding in her chest.

She soon found herself in front of the largest fountain, on top of which stood the statue of a nameless Valkyrie. Without really thinking about it, she started moving the waters, bending them in different shapes, arms turning to shimmering liquid as they moved around in a slow and graceful dance.

This exercise always reminded Krista of her time with Siv, who had sat by her side as the moody teenager she'd been tried to mould the lake into the simple shape of a ball.

Often, she found herself wondering what the she-bear would have thought of her now. If she'd have approved of her choice of profession, if she'd have been mocking her regarding her silly affections, if she'd have turned into her favoured animal to fend off the naysayers…

She was certain that Siv would have told her to toughen up and to scare off those who talked behind her back or insulted her when she walked the streets alone. Siv had been tough, had built a shell around her heart after being treated as a pariah for so long. She'd have expected her protégée to do the same.

And yet, just then, as a couple of Wards passed her and started muttering while glaring at her, Krista chose to go back to her room. Convinced, somehow, that she didn't have the right to talk back to people who were her betters in every way. Maybe one day she'd find the courage… One day…

If Krista had managed to forget about Loki for a few moments, the second she stepped in her room reminded her of his troubles immediately. Considering that she found him sat on her bed, hands crossed on his stomach, looking grim and unlike himself.

She closed the door, wondering what he was doing there, and the sound made him raise his gaze to her. The green was darker than usual, and Krista wondered why briefly, before he asked "Why did you stop practising?"

So he'd been watching her. It wasn't surprising, as he often did. It was his way, observing people from afar to better learn their secrets.

He perfectly knew why she had left. So she didn't give him an answer and asked as she went to her water basin to refresh herself – which was ridiculous considering her powers – "Why are you here?"

"I don't need a reason. I'm the Prince."

She snorted. "Which still doesn't give you the right to intrude on people or their personal space."

He sighed, which was odd in itself. He usually never backed away from that sort of argument until he was proven right.

"I needed to be away from the palace for a while," he said while standing from the bed. He headed for the balcony, and Krista stared at his back, admiring his form unseen. "I don't know why I thought of here first."

"I'm glad you think of visiting me only when your girlfriend has rejected you," she blurted out bitterly. But it was true; Loki had sought her out only because Sigyn had broken his heart. He'd done it before, on her 200th, and then on his brother's wedding day. She was tired of being second-best.

That sentence made him react the way she knew he would: angrily. He whirled around and strode back in until he was in her personal space, purposefully forcing her to crane her neck to look him in the eye. She'd expected it.

"How _dare_ you?" he seethed, eyes dangerously flashing emerald. "How _dare_ you think-"

"Think what?" she interrupted, feeling more enraged with him than ever before. "Think that you are using me and my feelings for you when convenient? That I exist in your thoughts only when she's not near?" She took a step back. "I've known for years that you were selfish and full of yourself Loki, but I never thought you'd have the nerve to think me stupid."

He didn't look surprised, which proved that he'd known she loved him for a while. What should have come as a surprise was her admittance of said feelings. But she'd done it on purpose, so that he knew she knew what he thought of her. She was no idiot, and he'd never seriously consider her.

"Is that really what you think of me?" he finally asked in-between gritted teeth.

"Believe me; I really would like to say no. Or for you to prove me wrong." Then, as a last resort, and so he'd leave her room before she started sobbing like a child, she added "I'm leaving for Vanaheim in a year's time. I don't think I'll come back."

Loki stared at her, all emotion having gone from his face. It was impossible for her to guess what he was thinking or feeling.

And then, just like that, he vanished.

Krista sat on her bed, and started crying.

* * *

 _A/N: Sooooo, Loki is STILL acting like an arse, so Krista is taking some time off. Next chapter will be super duper long, because I just couldn't stop writing about Vanaheim. Get ready for a roller-coaster, because you'll meet many people and come to love them and lose them almost in the same heartbeat... :/_


	14. Vanaheim

_A/N: Hi there! Here comes one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. It's filled with tiny slips of moments that will have importance later on, and you'll meet several characters with various importance to the plot. I shall see you at the end of the chapter, as there are things to discuss then. ;)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

Tór [toʀ]: Santiago Cabrera;

Elira [eliʀa]: Steven Yeun;

Taka [taka]: John Cho.

* * *

 **14\. Vanaheim**

* * *

After Loki's visit – and their subsequent fallout – Krista avoided the palace and its inhabitants as better as she could, despite three of them actively trying to seek her out. Frigga, for obvious reasons, and in spite of her magic and status as the Queen (which meant she had the power to basically summon Krista to her), the All-Mother respected her Ward's choice to refuse to see her.

Thor was seeking her out for obscure reasons: they had never been close enough to call them friends, and Krista doubted that he wanted her as a sparring companion. However, she didn't really want to find out why he wanted to see her.

Baldr, on the other hand, being sneakier than his brother and mother – perhaps it was the fact that he was the youngest, who knew – managed to corner her once in the Haven. Of course, he wasn't forbidden to be there at all, but neither princes were ever seen inside – if you counted out Loki and his tendency to invade bedrooms that didn't belong to him.

Krista found the blonde God of Youth in the corridor one morning, with his wife Nanna at his arm, and a flock of Wards around him like a bunch of dazed deer.

He smiled at her as if it had been agreed that they'd meet there. "Good morrow, my friend! My dearest one and I wanted to see you! And since you are very hard to find once you leave these walls, we thought it'd be more effective to catch you inside them."

Kris barely contained a scowl of annoyance. She hated it when people outsmarted her. And it happened often, since she wasn't all that clever, to be sure.

"Good morrow Your Highnesses. Come on in, I'm sure you'd rather talk in a more…private space."

Nanna chuckled, her brown eyes going to the girls fawning over her husband. "It's quite alright, we're used to it."

"And I honestly don't understand how you can stand it, My Lady." Krista showed them in her room, and it was completely surreal to find two Gods sitting on her bed, looking around appreciatively, as if the room was beautiful. Which it was, of course, but in no way like their own chambers in the palace.

There was an awkward silence, and then Nanna squeezed her beloved's hand, and Baldr shook off his thoughts. "Ah yes. Krista, it has come to my knowledge that you are to leave us."

"To go to one of my sisters' wedding on Vanaheim, yes."

"And then to stay there." Upon seeing her surprise, he smiled. "Loki had quite an outburst when talking to mother one day. I wasn't supposed to hear, but I did. You told him you weren't coming back."

"I….don't know." Krista sighed and sat on a small stool she usually put her books on. "I just…..don't see myself staying her for much longer."

"I understand," Nanna said. "I truly do." The gentle-faced woman smiled in comfort. "You have been with us for so long that it feels to us as if you're one of the Aesir. But you are not. I've seen, sometimes, when crossing your path, the way others look at you. They do not see your worth. They only see your blood. They forgot, perhaps, that Beowulf, the legendary warrior, was also of Midgard, and he lived among us for a long time too."

"True, that, my dear, but you forgot to mention that Krista here is heartbroken. My brother," he sounded angry, now, it was foreign to Krista's ears, "chose another woman, and now she has refused him, he has sought our gentle human's company. Some days, I would punch him for his stupidity."

Krista was far too surprised to answer for a while. She had not suspected that Baldr had known about her feelings for Loki, nor about the Sigyn disaster. But to hear Nanna's words, and the way they rang true in her heart, was even stranger.

"So," Baldr said then, standing up, his wife doing the same, "we came to say goodbye, to wish you luck, and to ask that you write to us. As friends cannot live long without news from one another."

Krista was moved, she could not say otherwise. When the Prince placed a hand on her shoulder, she grasped it, tears springing to her eyes. "I am so grateful to have stumbled upon you in the Library, Your Highness."

He chuckled. "Me as well, Lady Krista of Midgard. Me as well." He squeezed her shoulder once more, then let his wife drag Kris into a gentle and comforting hug.

And then, both spouses were out of the door.

Leaving her heart heavy and lighter at the same time.

* * *

Precisely a year later, Krista, Leda and a giddy Syr – accompanied by her husband Tór – found themselves in the observatory, in the company of Heimdall, of course, Queen Frigga, and three of her handmaidens.

Krista was excited to see Fyrien again but also to travel again. Asgard had become dull and painful for her lately, and she'd be glad for the change. She hadn't seen or heard from Loki since that day in her room, and was persuaded that being away from him would help her grieve the love she'd born for him.

The Queen saw them off with kisses to their foreheads and promises that they'd come back, along with gifts for Fyrien from her and Frey, who'd been Fy's teacher for years.

Heimdall opened the Bifrost, and a beam of light surged forth into the void between stars, building a bridge linking Asgard and Vanaheim.

Krista turned to the All-Mother one last time, but the apology and thanks she wanted to utter died on her lips, replaced by a gasp. One of Frigga's handmaidens was staring at her, sad and bright green eyes making Kris see right past the mask.

Feeling tears prick her eyes, she looked away from Loki, took Leda's offered hand, and stepped into the light.

* * *

Travelling by Bifrost was an unforgettable experience, and Krista remembered it quite well. Still, the overwhelming colours, the speed, and the sounds, all of that was as impressive as the first time.

They landed gently on what felt like grass, and Kris immediately realised that there was a crowd nearby. She tensed, thinking all those people were there for her and her companions, but it soon appeared that there 'merely' was a market taking place, and that just a few had looked the newcomers' way before returning to their shopping. It was a welcome change from the constant scrutiny of the Aesir…

Krista whirled around. Despite what she'd thought, they hadn't landed in the middle of street, but right on the edge of it. Now facing her was a strip of land that painfully reminded her of Midgard. There was grass running almost as far as the horizon, the sight of which was blocked by a huge forest on one side and soft hills on the other. Horses were pacing freely in the distance, accompanied by a sheep or two.

She felt undeniably at home just staring at this.

"Kris?" Syr shook her off her reverie. "Fy said she'd be at work at this hour. This man," she pointed at a bald elder leaning on a stick, "has offered to show us the way."

Krista nodded and followed.

Vanaheim was less diverse in races than Asgard had been. Only a few among the crow were not Vanir, and there again, among those, they crossed path with a single Light Elf. Everyone they saw had the same luscious black hair, sometimes short, sometimes long, and the same dark slanted eyes.

They were beautiful.

* * *

"Kris, Lee, Syr!" Fyrien welcomed them all with the biggest smile, and she embraced the three of them regardless of her blood-stained apron. "I'm so happy you're here!" A nurse nearby shushed her, but she was too excited to pay attention. "I can't wait for you to meet Taka! But," she said with a grim look in her eyes, "you'll have to wait for the end of my shift. I asked my friend Elira to show you to Taka's parents' house. That's where you'll stay. El!" she punctuated with a shout that visibly annoyed the other nurse.

Soon, a lanky Vanir appeared at the door between two rooms, and he smiled upon seeing the small group.

"El, this is Kris, Lee, Syr and her husband Tór. Sisters, brother, this is Elira, my colleague and friend."

The man detailed them all with a kind smile, and Krista did the same. As most Vanir, he was tall and thin, with short hair that was tousled on his head as if he passed a hand through it regularly. He had high cheekbones and sported a moustache and goatee that probably helped him not looking like an infant. His eyes…were green.

Immediately, Krista thought with a pang in her heart of another tall, thin, black-haired and green-eyed man. But Elira was very different from Loki, that was obvious just in the way he stared at them all. With genuine curiosity and excitement, which was refreshing and puzzling all at once.

"It's a pleasure," Elira finally in a surprisingly deep voice. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Strange," Leda said with a mischievous smirk, "we haven't heard much about _you_ …"

Fyrien rolled her eyes and shooed them off. "Don't listen to a word they say, El, they're a bunch of liars!" Then she blew them a kiss and went back to work.

* * *

The first few days were spent sightseeing for the group of friends. After meeting with Taka's lovely if a little traditionalistic parents – Syr had a hard time explaining that yes, she called herself a woman in spite of her male body – then with the man himself – a rare occurrence of shorter Vanir with a killer smile and devastating humour – the girls went in search of warmer clothes, for it would soon be winter in Vanaheim, a season that was foreign to anyone who'd been born in Asgard.

A few weeks later, Krista found herself walking outside the hospital with Elira, who'd offered to show her the medicinal garden while Leda and Syr purchased coats and scarves. She was sporting a thick jumper already, when something cold and cottony fell on her head.

Snow!

Krista raised her head to the skies in half-surprise half-delight, and Elira – who preferred to be called El – chuckled. "Have you never seen snowflakes before?"

"I have," she answered while trying to catch a fleeting flake, "but not for a long time. Not since I left Midgard."

"You're Midgardian?" Kris looked at her companion, surprised by the lack of contempt in his voice. He was genuinely curious. "I've never met one of you before…"

Krista chuckled. "I'm flattered to be the first."

He smiled, and something on his face shifted. Now he was regarding her differently, as if she was a puzzle to solve. She did not know what to think of it.

So, naturally, she changed the subject. "Do you want to see something nice?"

Elira nodded with another smile, so she took one glove off her fingers and reached in the air. It was different than bending water drops, because snow was more fragile and weighed less, but after three unlucky trials, she managed to make the snow around them dance back and forth before colliding in small puffs.

Now Elira's grass-green gaze was wide, his mouth was agape, and he gasped. "You are doing this?"

Krista nodded. "I can bend and use anything water-based. Snow is tricky, but with practise…" she cut short, unwilling to reveal too much to someone who was still by all means a stranger.

"Do all Midgardians have this power?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "No they don't. I'm special."

Again his gaze shifted. "That you are…"

* * *

The year preceding Fyrien and Taka's union was busy for her three friends. The hospital was so filled with injured or sick people – who suffered from either bilgesnipes' attacks or bouts of fever – that Fy almost never had time off. So the girls had to organise everything for the day.

Leda, perfect handmaiden that she was, had been tasked to find the bride and bridesmaids' dresses. In the end, she'd decided to create them herself, and nobody was allowed in the room she shared with Krista, at least when she was sowing.

Syr and Taka's mother supervised the banquet. The feast was going to be a small affair, with only twenty-six guests invited, but they spent a lot of time drawing table-plans and picking entrées, main courses and desserts.

Tór and Taka's father were obviously assigned to the groom's ceremonial outfit, and to something they called 'stag-do'. Apparently, it consisted in a night of heavy drinking before being tied for life.

All of that left Krista in charge of decorating the venue, Taka's parents' relatively large courtyard. For a year she compared prices on flowers, lights, musical venues, table-cloths and other things that she had never thought important before. Fortunately, she knew Fyrien's tastes, and was able to order things she knew her friend would love on this special day.

When it came, she enrolled El's help. The young healer – although he was technically four years her elder – had been by her side often during the past months, and she had come to appreciate his company greatly.

"What would you have me do, ô Supreme Wedding Planner?" was his greeting.

Krista laughed. "I need you to place the tables so that there is room for a dancefloor," she pointed at the corner where the musicians would be placed in-between two flowers-beds, "near there."

"Understood." He smiled and rolled his sleeves, getting to work while she turned to hang decorations in the surrounding scented bushes and trees.

When El was done with his task, he set out to place the cutlery on every table while Krista placed flowers, candles, and name-tags that had been provided by Syr's curvy handwriting.

They finished their placing and decorating some three hours after they started, but before Kris could sneak away to get ready for the ceremony, Elira snatched her hand and pulled her to their makeshift dancefloor.

"We need to test it," he simply said.

Krista did not know what to think as he led her into an offbeat quadrille. She of course had realised that El seemed attracted to her, but was she attracted back? And how could she be certain that she'd be attracted to _Elira_ and _not_ to the parts of him that reminded her of Loki?

He must have sensed her tensing, for he blurted out "Who were they?" in a sigh.

Krista met his pale green eyes. "Who?"

"The person who broke your heart. Who were they?"

She froze, feeling a deer trapped by a wolf. "I…I-"

"I've been hurt before, Kris, I know what it looks like…" He sighed again, looking far sadder than usual. "You should go. But promise me something: dance with _me_ tonight, and not with a ghost."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I promise."

Elira smiled, but it was tinted with sadness. "Good, now go, put your friends to shame."

* * *

Five hours later, Krista was being tortured, for there was no other word, as Lee 'took care' of her hair. She pulled and twisted and it hurt. Which she reminded her friend every ten seconds.

"Oh stop moaning Kris! We must all have the same hair-do, and that's that!"

"I hate you lot."

"I'm sure you do."

Syr, who was gracefully lounging in an armchair nearby, was putting the last flourish to her makeup. She'd cleanly shaved for the occasion, saying that she didn't want to attract everyone's gazes when it was Fyrien's day.

All four wore the same style of dress, the only thing that differed being the colour. Fy wore hers pure white, and her bridesmaids wore theirs in a soft blue tint that was a symbol of health and novelty. Leda had styled them all to be asymmetrical, with one shoulder left bare and one leg being shown up to the knee. At first, Taka's mother had been shocked, but after a while, she'd finally been convinced that she needed to respect her future daughter-in-law's origins, and therefore Asgard's fashion.

Krista missed the weight of her chestplate and boots.

"There, done. Syr, your turn!"

Said beauty leapt from her seat excitedly, and Krista went to sit by Fyrien, who had been silent for a while.

"Are you okay, Fy?"

Her friend turned to her, and it was obvious that she was under stress. "What if he says no?" she asked in a small voice.

"Don't be ridiculous," she answered, "when he sees you, he'll say 'yes' even before he's asked."

It didn't make her friend smile, but it made the other two laugh.

"Don't worry, Fy," said Syr, "if he dares say no, Kris will butcher him Midgardian style, and Lee and I will finish him off."

This was even less heart-warming, but Kris said nothing more.

* * *

Vanaheim's traditions were that the couple would exchange vows while their hands were linked by a crimson cloth. It was tinted that way because of the blood-bond that they shared after pricking their palm with a sacred dagger.

It was all beautiful, and the kiss Fyrien and Taka shared at the end of the ceremony made many weep tears of joy. Tór was particularly amused when he handed Krista his handkerchief.

The celebrations ran from there, and Fyrien did not stop thanking her friends once she saw the decorations and foods that had been prepared. For some time, the only music came from a fiddle, but once the sun started to set, more musicians joined the first.

Soon the newlyweds were offered their presents. The girls had settled for a ring that Fy wore on her left hand, while Taka's parents were more practical and gave them the keys to their house. They'd still live there, but it was traditional in Vanaheim that the firstborn son be offered the family home on his wedding day. When Leda gave Fy the two presents given by Lady Frey and Queen Frigga, all gasped. Fyrien's former teacher had gifted her with a heavy volume on advanced healing; while the All-Mother had given her a rose tree that would bloom all year long and whose wood was indestructible. ' _A piece of Asgard to be with you always_ ', the letter had said.

All of that had made the girls emotional, but not as much as Fyrien and Taka's first dance as a married couple. The music was soft and slow, and they just swayed, hand in hand, but Fy's tears brought fresh ones to Lee and Syr's eyes. Krista herself looked away to keep from shedding hers.

"May I?" She looked at the outstretched hand and the kind gaze of Elira, and took his fingers, letting him lead her into another dance along with the several other couples that had filled the small dancefloor.

It amazed her how gentle El was. He was by far the kindest person she'd ever met, safe for Fy, of course. In some disturbing way, he reminded her of Anders, her youngest brother back home. He'd been the kindest of the three boys, and it was hard to think he'd one day have been asked to wield a sword or an axe.

Thinking of her family no longer hurt Krista. She had grieved them and the circumstances of their deaths. Sometimes she found herself smiling thinking of her father twirling her around in his arms. The pain had turned into fond memories.

"What are you thinking of?" Elira asked, cheek close to hers, his hand cradling hers to his chest.

Krista closed her eyes, and found she liked being in El's arms. "I was thinking of home." Feeling him tense, she felt like adding "Of my father, mother and brothers. I miss them."

"Tell me about them," he said immediately.

"Maybe one day," she answered in a whisper. "Now, I promised not to dance with ghosts."

* * *

The ceremony lasted a few more hours and into the night. When Fyrien and Taka left to enjoy their wedding night, Leda, as was usual, took upon herself to liven up the party and command several more modern dances she took upon herself to teach people in attendance – though mostly the prettiest girls she could find – until most guests were too tired to continue.

Krista, who had enjoyed herself greatly and had seldom left Elira's side, found herself facing the door to her and Lee's room, hand entwined with a tall and handsome Vanir's.

"I really had a lovely time today," she said in a whisper, careful not to wake Taka's parents in the closest room. "Thank you."

He smiled, his green eyes seemingly glistening in the light of the torches. "It was my pleasure. I do hope you'll do me the honour of dancing with me tomorrow also."

Fy and Taka's wedding was to reconvene the next day, with a meal taken near noon before yet another party started until the evening, when both lovebirds would leave for their honeymoon.

Krista giggled, the sound foreign to her, as if she was a teenager back in Siv's care. Although she never met such a lovely man when in Siv's care. "You can even dance with me after tomorrow, you know. In fact," she added in a sultry way that wasn't entirely due to her alcohol consumption, "I intend to dance with you every day for a very, very long time."

His grin faded, but his gaze didn't lose any intensity.

When he leaned in, she was already half there. And when their lips met, it was lovely, tender, and everything Krista had heard a first kiss should be from the gossipers at the Haven…

* * *

 _A/N: Now, I suppose you all have things to say about Elira and the fact that he is Krista's first kiss. Let me clarify some things for you then: Krista is madly in love with Loki, that is clear in the way that he is the only person she does not feel shy with; BUT she has never thought that it'd be possible for him to like her back, let alone to offer her to marry him. She's a mortal (as far as everyone's concerned, though that'll be addressed in next chapter), and low-born by any means. So a Prince of Asgard would never be expected to marry her. She has made her peace with that, which is why she's open her heart to Elira. Although for the wrong reasons, as he somehow reminds her of Loki in his looks. So yes, Elira is her first kiss, but not her first love, and this story is definitely Krista/Loki so don't expect him to stick around, although I've loved writing him. :)_


	15. A hard choice to make

_A/N: Good day to you people! Here comes a new chapter! I warned you before not to get too attached to certain characters, as I'm afraid we're going to lose some of them today. Now, it what way, you shall see. ;)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

· Ilá [ila]: Gemma Chan;

· Zyn [zin]: Harry Shum Jr;

· Fegna [fɜgna]: Natalie Dormer;

Izá [iza]: Michelle Yeoh.

* * *

 **15\. A hard choice to make**

* * *

Several centuries passed. Nothing if not peace settled on Vanaheim and on its citizens, native, adopted, or otherwise.

Fyrien, in the four hundred years of her marriage to Taka, had managed to juggle between her duties as Head-Healer and her life as a mother of two, 342 year-old daughter Ilá, and 178 year-old son Zyn. Taka was still working in the capital's library, but had asked for enough free time to be there to see his children grow.

Fy sported a few strands of grey hair now, as well as a few wrinkles, and did not miss one single opportunity to remark on it to Krista, who looked the exact same she had when crossing the Bifrost to witness her marriage.

Krista, who had applied to become a trainee warrior for Vanaheim, and had been accepted under one General Izá, although she'd never reach the rank of officer due to her Midgardian heritage. Not that, if she had been born on Asgard or Alfheim, it'd have been different. Officers had to be Vanir, that was all.

Sometimes, though, Kris wondered if she would not become a Vanir one day. By marriage. Because during these last centuries, she had enjoyed Elira's courting, had become to know him better, and had started to seriously consider marrying him.

Several things held her back: the fact that she seemingly didn't age and he did – the worry lines on his formerly smooth forehead attested to it – and the fact that she would never bear him any children. She didn't want to link herself to a man she would hurt countless times, when he'd want a family; and when he'd fade and she would look young enough to be his granddaughter and not his wife.

Then…there was the matter of Loki.

Krista had learnt to forget him, with time. Elira had helped, he, his kisses, and his overall lovely person. But there were times when she'd wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, crying the Prince's name as she woke from a nightmare usually involving him being in her arms before being violently killed.

* * *

Vanaheim was so different from Asgard in many ways, Krista had been able to settle down with Elira without much of a fuss. Of course, having a lover so ostentatiously was not the most applauded behaviour, but it was not frowned upon as it would have been on Asgard and, even, Midgard.

In one of the regular letters she sent Baldr and, sometimes, his mother, Queen Frigga, Kris was open about her relationships. The Prince had been rather shocked at first, but had learnt to turn a 'blind eye', or so he said. The All-Mother, well…she had been angrier. But as she could not really forbid Krista to live her life, she too had stopped judging her. But then again, Kris had started not to talk about Elira anymore in her correspondence. It probably was better that way.

And so Krista, aged five hundred and seventy seven, had become someone's lover. And she was glad to have met Elira when she did, for he had mended her heart and soul, and made her realise what love could be when it went both ways.

Yes, she did love El. More than she could say. She would happily spend the rest of her or his existence in his arms. But, and there resided the problem, she was not _in love with_ him.

* * *

One particular day, Krista woke peacefully in the arms of her lover. Elira left for his shift at the hospital with a kiss to her forehead, and she smiled before getting ready for her day herself.

About two hundred and thirty-something years prior, she had bought a small apartment close to the Bifrost site and barracks, just above a florist's shop. It was a love-nest, as Fyrien still called it. It wasn't home, but it could be, if she gave it a go.

She put on her armour – made in the Asgardian style upon her commission many years prior – and headed downstairs. That morning, she was to train several youngsters in the use of a bow. She had had to learn herself, and although her powers were efficient enough, she had complied, because no one knew when or if her abilities might be suppressed one day.

"Miss Krista!" the florist, Aimy, greeted her as every morning, "I heard somebody has crossed the Bridge today! You might want to check it out!"

Krista furrowed her brow. No one had crossed the Bifrost since Lee had come to say that Syr had birthed a healthy-looking girl near on eighty years prior. Needless to say many had been puzzled as to how a woman in a male's body could have carried and birthed a child, but stranger things happened every day. As in, that particular visit.

"Thank you Aimy. Any idea on who it might be?"

"No Miss, I hadn't opened the shop yet. Heard the lads talking about it though. Apparently, whomever it is was headed for the Asgardian embassy."

Krista nodded again, and headed that way, brow still furrowed, eyes glazed over as she wondered who could have come to Vanaheim alone. Visitors from other worlds were not unusual, but they never travelled by Bifrost, as that required to have Heimdall's permission. Instead, they used smaller usually concealed portals that littered the Nine Realms.

* * *

The Asgardian embassy was easy to find: all one had to do was to look for the gigantic statue of Odin the All-Father in all his glory, atop Sleipnir, his eight-legged horse, Gungnir the mighty spear held high in his hand.

Krista enjoyed passing in-between Sleipnir's legs when she found herself in the building: it was her way to mock, somehow, the place she had been raised in. In truth, she didn't miss the All-Father one bit. The All-Mother…that was another story.

"Miss Krista, can I help you?" Kris looked to the small blonde girl who greeted her, perched on her desk as usual. Fegna was her name, and she was the place's keeper.

"Yes, Fegna, morning to you. I was made aware that you might have a visitor?"

"As yes…" the girl leaned in, "came in just after dawn, looking grave and dark. I had never seen him with my own eyes, but I have to admit he's as handsome as everyone says… He's gone to see Master Elwyn-" the place's book-keeper and know-it-all, "-but if you wait here you may see him when he leaves."

" _Who_ Fegna, who was it?" Handsome, that could have been everyone Krista had once known on Asgard. Her first thought was Baldr, but if it had been him, then there'd be a horde of girls and boys huddled outside waiting to fawn over a glimpse of him. It could be anyone, from Thor to Fandral, from Valyr to…

"Prince Loki!" Fegna said excitedly. "Said he was looking for someone and it was urgent so I directed him to Master Elwyn." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Are you alright, Miss Krista?"

Kris then realised she must have frozen once the name had been uttered, for she felt cold and completely shocked.

 _Loki._

She hadn't seen him in more than four centuries.

What was he doing here?

Was he looking for her?

She had to leave. Now.

* * *

She made her way to the barracks at a speed that was entirely inhuman. Her breath was short, her heart was speeding in her chest, and her palms were clammy. She needed to calm down.

Her pupils for the day were waiting for her already, bow in hand, and she sighed as she reached them. "No archery today, boys. We're going to spar instead. Choose your weapon and follow me."

The advantage of having powers was that despite her youthful appearance, Krista was respected by her students and colleagues as she had never been back on Asgard. So, unsurprisingly, all ten of the young men she taught followed her rapidly, picking up swords, throwing knives, daggers or maces as they did.

She led them to an open courtyard, empty at that time of day safe for two soldiers who were wrestling. Upon seeing her class, they stopped and placed themselves around the pit, dabbing their already sweaty foreheads while they observed.

"Tyr, Fól, Zeb, you're up first!" Krista placed herself at the centre of the pit, and waited for the boys to decide between themselves how they'd try to put her down.

So far, Krista had only been vanquished a total of three times. She didn't mind. At least that meant stronger soldiers who played well in teams. It wasn't about losing or winning in this case.

One of the boys approached her with his twin blades, one he held behind his back. The Vanir were graceful warriors, lighter on their feet than the Aesir had been. It had taken a while for Kris to adjust to this. But now, she merely smirked and summoned a ball of water from the pouch she always wore at her belt these days.

Tyr, wielding his spear, launched an attack at her arm, at the same time as Zeb jabbed at her side and Fól whirled around to unbalance her. She phased, allowing Tyr's blade to pass through her, and turned to avoid Zeb as she jabbed at his own arm. He faltered but didn't let go of his weapon. Fól was dismissed with a ball of water to the face, and he hissed while all three took a step back to recollect themselves.

They were about to launch another attack using another strategy when Krista's gaze was pulled to the side of the pitch, where she could see General Izá, her direct superior, walk towards her and her class, accompanied by the man she had fled from not an hour prior. Loki.

She raised a hand to stop the action. "Continue without me. We have a visitor."

Immediately, another student joined the pit to spar in a 'two-versus-two' exercise. Krista took a deep breath and foolishly checked her appearance before walking to meet the two people who had obviously come to see her.

Loki was as tall and as painfully handsome as he always had been, but he was visibly tired. Dark bags could be seen under his eyes, and he seemed worried. That is, he seemed worried under the mask of….something…..that he wore as he stared at her.

"Miss Krista, I think you know Prince Loki," the General said, a curious look on her face. "He's come to see you."

She bowed the head at the black-haired officer. "Thank you for bringing His Highness to me, General." Íza understood she was dismissed, and smirked as she walked away with a bow of the head to Loki, who didn't look her way once.

He was still staring at Krista as if….as if he wasn't sure she was really there.

"Your Highness," she finally said, a lump in her throat. She wished he'd speak soon, or her heart would burst out of her chest.

"Krista," he answered in a hoarse voice. "I need your help."

She tilted her head to the side. "My help, my Prince? Why my help in particular?"

"Because every warrior in Asgard is already helping and we need more hands." She was puzzled even more, and he seemed to notice, for he quickly added "Baldr is missing."

Krista gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. She hadn't received news from her princely friend since he announced his wife was expecting, but it wasn't unusual for the letters to be far in between. "Missing? How long has he been missing? Where was he?"

Loki looked down, and she was shocked to see something akin to shame on his face. "He went to meet someone who said they had information about a very dangerous weapon. We don't know where the meeting was. We hope it was in the Nine Realms." His green eyes met hers again, and he was visibly pained by his brother's disappearance. "He's been gone for seven months now…"

Krista pursed her lips. She had a lot of things to say, but didn't know if she should say them. Loki was still a Prince and she had lost the right to talk ill to him when she had decided to remain on Vanaheim. But one question still needed asking: "Why me?"

"Because you are strong and you have powers none of us possess. And…" he faltered, "my mother asked for you specifically."

Krista felt like groaning. Of course Loki would use the 'Frigga card' on her. The All-Mother was one of her weaknesses. There was nothing she could refuse the woman who had offered her a home in her time of need.

"I need to settle things here."

"Your superior has already been notified," Loki countered without missing a beat.

"I wasn't talking about work, My Lord," she almost hissed. "My lover also needs to know I am leaving, and why."

Loki's eyes darkened in one second. It was frightening to see, how a mask of indifference could slip easily into place, and yet give away so much.

Krista's heart missed a beat. He was _jealous_.

But if he was, then why hadn't he come to find her much earlier? Why had he waited for Baldr to go missing? And why was she even thinking about that when Elira was probably thinking about her at that precise moment?

She felt horrible.

"Very well," Loki said a second later. His voice was emotionless, and it reminded her of the 'Sigyn fiasco'. She didn't like it. "I'll be at the embassy when you are ready. Don't be long."

With a swish of his green cape, he was gone, and Krista was staring at him leaving, trying to sort out what she felt right then.

Then she turned back to her students to carry on with her teachings. She needed to stop thinking for a while…

* * *

As she entered the hospital grounds, she realised that she didn't really have a choice when it came to going to rescue Baldr. If Frigga had asked for her personally, it meant something was very wrong. Loki had said they needed all the able hands available, and for better or for worse, Krista was still a Ward to the Queen of Asgard. Officially, anyway.

But there also was the obvious matter of leaving Vanaheim and Elira behind. The first would not be too difficult, as disturbing as it was, for Krista felt her best when discovering new places. The second, well… Elira was a wonderful man, and she cared for him dearly. She'd have loved him if given the chance.

But she was still in love with Loki, that was clear. And painful to admit to herself. As much as she would have wished to be indifferent, she still loved him. Her heart had beaten so powerfully just when she spotted him on the pit, it was impossible to deny. Idiot that she was.

"Kris?" The warrior raised her gaze and felt her chest constrict as Fyrien made her way to her, brow creased in worry. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded once. "Prince Loki has come to require my assistance on Asgard. I am to leave immediately. Is El in?"

Fyrien's brow furrowed even more, and the grey strands in her hair looked whiter for a second. "Prince Loki? Is here? To fetch you? Personally?"

Kris sighed. "Don't. I know what you are thinking." She dropped her voice. "Prince Baldr has gone missing. Every able hand in Asgard is looking for him."

"Oh, then I guess it's alright that the man you've been pining over for centuries has come to fetch you…" Fy rolled her eyes. "Will you come back?"

"I…honestly don't know…" Krista felt like killing herself, realising what she was saying.

"Then come here, idiot." Fy brought her into a tight hug, and held her for a long moment before drawing back. "Elira is in the children's ward."

"Thank you, Fy." Krista smiled sadly, then hurried towards the adjoining building.

She was feeling like crap, realising what she was doing. By leaving Vanaheim, by not meaning to come back, she was basically vouching never to see her friends and lover again.

"Kris?" Elira spotted her immediately and came to stand before her, grabbing her hands and voicing his own worry.

She repeated what she had told Fyrien, expect she put the emphasis on the fact that _Frigga_ had asked for her. The more she spoke, the darker El's gaze became, and the stronger his grip on her became.

"Why didn't you say no?"

Kris' eyes widened. "Why would I say no?"

"You are not a citizen of Asgard, Kris. You have chosen to live here, with me. They cannot call you like a dog to summon when they please…"

"El…"

"No, Kris. If you haven't said no, then it means you didn't want to…"

"El," she pushed, "Prince Baldr was one of my closest friends when I lived there. He has gone missing and I want to help finding him. Can't you understand that?"

"I can. What I can't understand is why you are acting as if you are not coming back after."

There were no words. Nothing she could say. She had broken this in a matter of seconds. His trust, his heart. She was sorry, she was ashamed, but nothing she could say would change the simple fact that no, she didn't intend to come back.

So she just placed a featherlight kiss on his lips, and let go of him.

He didn't add anything, and she left, feeling empty inside as if she had just done something terrible. And she had. She had.

* * *

Krista collapsed as soon as she walked out of the hospital. She cared little for the passers-by's curious glances as she sobbed, as she knew there was no judgement there, just…curiosity.

Why? Why had she just decided never to come back here? She had spent more time living in Vanaheim than she had on Asgard and Midgard combined! She had found a good man here, a purpose. She had Fyrien, Taka, the children. She had Elira's trust, heart and love.

She had grown into a more confident woman, one who knew that she would not see contempt in the Vanir's eyes when they looked at her. The fact that she was seemingly not aging at all had something to do with it, of course, since it was now clear that she was not mortal as other Midgardians were. She was respected her.

So why, in Odin's name, had she unconsciously decided to leave it all behind just for Loki's sake? A man who had broken her heart, whom she could never have, and who had basically ignored her for four centuries?

She didn't have the answers to those questions. But one thing was for sure in any way: Krista Eriksdottir was a cruel, foolish and idiotic woman.

She knew it. And she hated herself for it…

* * *

 _A/N: There we go. So, major time-jump here. Now, we are around the 14th century. There was another nod to Norse mythology here regarding Syr's ability to mother a child when she is male in body. Nod to the myth of Loki carrying some of his children in his belly as if he'd been a woman._

 _Anyway... Elira has been a fun and lovely character, but now Baldr has gone missing, and Krista's heart decided it only wanted Loki. Shoot._


	16. Alfheim

_A/N: Hello everybody! Now, some news for you: I'm going to be away from my computer for Christmas time, so there won't be any chapter uploaded on Monday. But don't worry, it only means TWO chapters next Friday! ;) In the meantime, I wish you all a Merry Christmas! :)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

Aelsa [ɜlsa]: Emily Blunt;

Ayelah [ajela]: Georgia Hirst.

* * *

 **16\. Alfheim**

* * *

The return to Asgard was surreal to Krista. Not only because she was going back after centuries of absence, but because she was walking alongside the man she had been, in Fyrien's own words, pining after for ages.

She and Loki remained silent throughout the small journey to the Bifrost site. Krista had had to retrieve some of her most prized possessions in her small flat – spare armour parts, clothes and letters, mostly. It had been like a knife to her guts, to walk through those rooms she had shared with Elira, and she could not stop herself from writing him a short but heart-felt letter to thank him for having been such a lovely man and attentive lover.

Once they reached the Bifrost site, Loki turned to her, his green eyes emotionless as they had been since she had told him about Elira. Then he outstretched a hand, and she stared at it blankly before taking it gingerly, a chill running up her spine as she came in contact with his cold skin.

"Heimdall, bring us home," Loki called softly, and the rainbow-coloured beam of light pulled them away.

When they landed, Krista was crying. Loki let go of her in an instant, and refused to meet her gaze even as she came to terms with the fact that she had just left behind a life in which she had been happy.

"Krista, my darling!"

At long last, she raised her gaze, and there she was, as beautiful as ever, wearing a long white gown over which had been wrapped a chestplate. There also was a blade at her hip, but Frigga, Queen of Asgard, was also crying as she hurried to Krista's side to engulf her in a motherly embrace.

"Your Majesty," the younger woman managed to croak. She revelled in Frigga's affectionate gesture, because that was exactly what she needed in that moment. "I'm sorry. For leaving you. And for Baldr."

"You are here now, my dear, that's all that matters." Frigga entangled herself from her Ward, but framed her face with her hands, a small smile appearing on her lips even as more tears fell down her pale and lineless face. "We will discuss your life among our dear neighbours later. My eldest son is gathering all of us as we speak. Come with me."

* * *

Loki had vanished the moment Frigga had appeared, but Krista was not surprised. Their relationship would never be a normal one, and she had understood that eons ago.

She rode with the Queen as they made their way towards the barracks instead of the palace.

"Your Majesty, where is the All-Father?"

Frigga, whose face Krista could not see, sighed. "He fell into the Odinsleep when Baldr went missing. It was too much for him. We wish to bring his son back to him so he'd wake…" Her voice faltered, sign that she feared for her youngest's life more than she let on.

Kris tightened the hold she had on the monarch's waist. "And Nanna?" She could not portray Baldr's gentle wife in any other state than worried. Her husband was her whole life.

"She is weak, and refuses to eat. We have to force her, for the babe." Frigga paused. "I forgot to mention it in my last letter, hoping that Baldr would do it himself, but Nanna is pregnant. She'll be full-term in a month or two."

Krista squeezed her eyes shut. For the first time in centuries – in fact, for the first time since she had left Siv's side – she prayed to the Norns. Prayed that Baldr was found safe and sound. For the sake of his child to be.

* * *

Thor had gathered the vast majority of all the warriors in Asgard. It made for such a number that only the officers had been admitted inside the barrack's gathering hall, while 'ordinary' soldiers were stationed outside, waiting for orders. Krista was about to wait with them when Frigga caught her arm and tutted before pulling her inside.

Their arrival went relatively unnoticed, because Thor was already haranguing his people, his tall frame taking up most of the space in the middle of the circle that had formed around him. His mother went to stand beside him, and she grabbed Loki's hand. He was still wearing the same unreadable mask, probably because he knew Kris was near.

She stood there, away from the rest, until Hogun and Volstagg, who had regularly sparred with her, beckoned her to them. Fandral and Lady Sif, who stood nearby, nodded their greetings.

"Lady Krista", said Volstagg in a grave whisper, "I'm glad to see you have joined us."

"The All-Mother asked for me. Prince Baldr was always very kind to me; it is only natural that I repay the favour."

They nodded again, then all turned their attention to Thor who was about to reveal his plan.

"We are all of us going to form small groups that will travel to all corners of the Nine Realms and beyond. We don't know where Baldr went, only that Heimdall lost sight of him as soon as he crossed the Bifrost. Our aim is to land, ask around if Baldr has been seen, and if not, report to Heimdall who will report to me." There was a general assent.

Krista was amazed at how easily the heir to the throne – even if he hadn't been named Crown Prince yet – was commanding the crowds. It proved that the situation was dire, for she was certain that, at any other moment in time, Thor would have preferred to be buried under several women, a pile of pints next to him.

"My mother," he gestured to Frigga, "her handmaiden Eir and Lady Sif will head to Nidavellir. The Dwarves are usually keener on women when it comes to questioning." Lady Sif, close to Krista, moved to the front door, and soon, she was joined by the Queen and a handmaiden Kris had often seen at her side. She was wearing her long pale hair in an intricate braid, and there was a long sword at her hip. All three women left swiftly, not wasting any time.

"My brother Loki, Volstagg and Lady Drida," a female warrior with an ugly scar across her face saluted, "will head to Xandar." Loki pursed his lips, visibly not really happy with his brother's choice, but he still patted Thor on the shoulder as he, Volstagg and Drida, also left the hall. He didn't spare Krista a glance.

Several other groups were dispatched the same way: one to Midgard, making Krista slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be sent to her home world; one to a place called Sakaar; another to Knowhere – wherever that was; another yet to Nilfheim – good luck to those; and another to Vanaheim, although Krista already knew that Baldr had not been sighted there.

"Hogun, Lady Krista, Dalir," Kris raised her head upon hearing her name, and saw Thor staring straight at her, "will go to Alfheim."

There were worst places to go. She nodded at Hogun who nodded back, and while they waited for Dalir – who arrived promptly with a nod and a smirk towards his old sparring partner – they heard Thor announce his and Fandral's own destination: Jötunheim. The land of the Frost Giants and, with Nilfheim and Muspelheim, the most dangerous realm of all Nine.

* * *

Krista had brought with her all the weapons she needed – her water pouch and a set of daggers strapped to her left thigh – but Hogun and Dalir still needed to gather theirs.

While she waited for her companions, Kris studied the land she had lived in for so long she had forgotten its beauty. Now that she was coming back after a long time away, she could see it again. See the soft lines in the roofs, sculptures and bridges; admire the purity of the spires on top of the royal palace; admire the Haven from afar.

It sent a pang to her heart upon seeing her old home again. She wondered if her room had been given to another girl, or if the All-Mother had always waited for her to come back. She was not sure she'd want to live amongst the Wards again.

"Lady Krista?" She turned and saw that Hogun and Dalir had returned. She joined them and, as quickly as they could, they made their way to the Bifrost's observatory.

Another group was just crossing when they arrived, and Heimdall, the tall dark-skinned Gatekeeper, greeted them darkly. "Alfheim is quiet," he said, his golden eyes set onto the stars beyond the observatory. "Be careful."

Then he turned his great sword into the mechanism that brought the Bridge to life, and without missing a beat, Krista and her two companions stepped into it, feeling the rush of it for the second time that day in her case.

How strange to think that, that morning, she had awoken in Elira's arms, oblivious to what had happened in the world…

* * *

Alfheim was radically different from all three worlds Krista had set foot upon before. The whole realm was covered in a rich, deep forest, sometimes interrupted by a stream or a lake. Birds sang around them, along with small winged creatures that seemed to giggle as they passed.

It was surreal, but not more surreal than the capital, Alne, which had been built around, on and inside the biggest trees Kris had ever seen. One of them was higher than the highest spire in Asgard, and she gaped at it until Hogun urged her forward.

They reached a set of stairs that were the only access to the palace, and two guards stood in front of it. They wore no armour, just swords at their belts, and their long, pointy ears and pale hair reminded Krista of the few Light-Elves that had been taken as Wards to the All-Mother a lifetime ago.

"What is your business in Alne, Vanir, Aesir and Midgardian?" one of the guard asked in a melodious voice.

"We are in search of someone, and would like a word with Queen Aelsa if possible." Hogun kept his tone neutral, as he always did.

The guard nodded once to his colleague, and gestured them forward. He guided them up a few hundred stairs and onto a platform that gave onto a calm view of a lake nearby. There sat a couple of ladies, most being white-haired and blue-eyed, only distinguishable by the clothes they wore.

"Your Majesty," the guard said, and a pretty, green-clad woman raised her head, "these people come from Asgard to talk to you about someone who has gone missing."

The woman's brow furrowed, and she stood, dismissing the guard in a graceful wave of her hand. "Someone is missing in Asgard?" She studied each of the companions, settling a moment longer on Krista, who kept her gaze lowered. "Surely the All-Father would not send a delegation here for anyone deemed unimportant. Tell me, Lord Hogun, who are you looking for?"

Krista thought that Queen Aelsa's knowledge of Hogun's name meant they had already met, but the stunned look that briefly passed on his face said otherwise. "Prince Baldr, Your Majesty. He has left for a secret meeting and has not come home since."

"Prince Baldr?" Aelsa seemed more puzzled than before. "He never struck me as the kind to leave his beloved city! But I have not heard of his presence in my realm, unless he took a hidden route in the forest. I shall enquire."

The Queen turned to her handmaidens, all of which flocked away in various directions, before she sat back down and gestured her three visitors to do the same. "Sit with me. My ladies will gather the information you seek. There is tea aplenty."

* * *

The wait with the Queen was pleasant, if a bit awkward. She kept conversing with each party, talking about their intake of her forests, about how Asgard fared, about Krista's obvious Midgardian features – although there again, no contempt could be heard in the monarch's voice – or about Prince Thor's few visits to Alne when he was younger.

After about an hour and a half of such conversations, one of the handmaidens, one who had light-blue hair, which was different to everyone else Kris had seen so far on this world, came back, slightly panting.

"The Sea Elves have not seen the Prince, Your Majesty, but the Lady of the Veil said she might know something."

"Of course she said that," Aelsa said, teeth gritted. It was the first sign of displeasure she had shown so far. She turned to her guests. "The Lady of the Veil married a man loosely related to my father and who thought he could overthrow me. He failed, and she has been our…unwilling guest ever since." She almost hissed, and Krista was shocked to see something dangerous pass over these otherwise innocent features. "Ayelah, bring Lady Krista over to the Lady. A fellow woman might be able to shake the silver tongue out of her, if she truly knows something of value."

The handmaiden bowed the head, and waited for Krista to join her before she ascended another flight of stairs. Kris followed the quick Light-Elf, climbing, descending, rounding, walking, until they reached an open clearing in which grew grass that looked made of pure sugar. In the middle was a bench, and upon the bench sat a blonde woman whose back was to them. Faithful to her given name, an ethereal veil was adorning her head.

"I shall leave you to it, ma'am," said the girl, "I will wait here." And she retreated to the darkness of the trees.

Krista walked to the woman, quickly assessing that she was not a Light-Elf because she lacked the pointy ears and lean figure. The tone of her hair also showed she was not from here.

It was when she finally faced her and saw her eyes – each one of a different colour – that she recognized her, and gasped. "Sigyn!"

The woman raised a brow, and her lips pursed. "I'm sorry, do we know each other enough for you to address me so informally?"

Krista caught herself. "Sorry, I just have heard so much about you from…a friend, that I felt like I knew you. I apologise."

"I've seen you before," Sigyn said haughtily. "Where have I seen you before?"

"I was one of the All-Mother's Wards."

"Perhaps I've seen you there then," she dismissed it with a wave. "Anyway, so, Baldr's missing?" Krista really didn't like the familiarity she took. Nor the mocking tone. "Have you looked in all the brothels on Asgard?" She laughed.

Krista felt anger rise in her veins, anger like she had seldom experienced before. "We have, and we even searched the brothels on every one of the Nine Realms, and believe it or not, he _wasn't_ there!"

Sigyn stopped laughing. "I don't like you, girl." Kris longed to tell her that she actually was older than her, but the lines on the woman's face translated her aging, and she probably hated anyone who looked younger than her on principle.

"I'm sorry." Kris felt like cringing. "Now, you said you knew something about _Prince_ Baldr's disappearance."

"I did, didn't I?" She smirked. "I don't, actually. I only wanted to know how Loki was doing."

Krista felt her blood start to boil. "And _why_ would you want to know that?"

Sigyn looked away for a second. "Just wondering… Has he married?"

Kris then understood. Sigyn was having second thoughts. From what Queen Aelsa had said, her beautiful life with her Light-Elf husband was not enough for her after all, the throne she had long longed to sit upon far from reach now, and the immortality that being married to Loki entailed was finally too enticing for her. She had never hated anyone more than in that moment.

To think that she had broken his heart for _nothing_...

"You have _no right_ ," she finally snapped, feeling something ominous rise in her veins, "no right at all to ask that. You jilted him, broke his heart, and left him for something you thought was more advantageous to you! He is better off without a leech of a wife like you at his arm!"

Sigyn rose to her feet, a dangerous smirk on her lips. "I remember you now. You're that girl he used to teach. The _mortal_. The one who was pining for him. Did you know we used to talk about you, he and I? It made him _laugh_!"

* * *

Krista clenched her fists, angered like never before – safe perhaps once when she had been twelve – and something she had never made happen before happened.

The grass around them withered and dried, and before her eyes, Sigyn started to claw at her throat, visibly struggling for air. Her skin became pasty, her hands thinned and withered, and suddenly, Krista understood.

 _She_ was doing this. She was…sucking…the water out of Sigyn's body.

She released her power, and the weakened and thinner woman fell to the ground, wheezing, but alive.

Krista ran back to the edge of the forest, where Ayelah was still waiting, and to the blank look on the handmaiden's face, she hadn't seen what had just occurred.

It was the first time her oddity showed to be so destructive, and the first time she had lost control of them since…her family's murder.

* * *

When they found Queen Aelsa, Hogun and Dalir back on the home-tree, their faces were dark and grave. They informed Krista that Baldr had not been seen or heard of on Alfheim. Their visit had been pointless.

Krista would have been devastated upon hearing this, if she hadn't been so shaken about what had just happened.

She felt dirty. Just like when she had accidentally killed those Viking scum all those years ago. She felt like anyone touching her would be dirtying themselves. She wanted to crawl inside a bath and scrub herself free of that power that had almost killed someone in cold blood.

Hogun had just decreed they'd leave when the same guard as before appeared, with an Asgardian soldier in tow. Said soldier was sombre looking, and the words he uttered made the already strange and dark day become gloomier than ever.

"Prince Baldr has been found. He's dead."

* * *

 _A/N: Aaaaaaand here comes another part of Norse mythology: Baldr gets murdered. The myths will be addressed several times in coming chapter, but I'll always explain for those of you who aren't familiar with it._

 _Anyway, I wanted to explain something before I left: I initially wanted to explain some of Thor's hatred of Jötunns in this story through his search for his brother, but it just didn't fit and so I didn't write it. Just know that, when he lands with Fandral on Jötunnheim, the Frost Giants outwardly laugh at him, mock Baldr's disappearance, and refuse to give him intel. So when, in the first Thor movie, he is shown to really hate them, this is a piece of backstory I made up. XD_


	17. Grief

_A/N: Hello everybody and Merry Christmas a few days late! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, got caught in a storm and couldn't come home to reach my computer. Anyway, here are the two promised chapter! Hope you like them! Some info for you at the end as usual! ;)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **17\. Grief**

* * *

The return to Asgard was swift, silent, and sadness-filled. Heimdall did not have a word for the travellers that returned, which wouldn't have been so strange if there hadn't been that grave look in his somehow darker golden eyes.

The whole capital was silent, dazed almost, and all who were in the streets bore sombre looks on their faces. It was clear that Baldr had been dearly loved by all, and the thought of his loss pained all of his parents' subjects.

Krista, Hogun and Dalir went back to the barracks, as dazed as the rest. Of course, Thor, his brother and mother were not there when they arrived, but Lady Sif filled them in, her pale features almost pasty in her grief.

"One of the groups landed on a far off land. There was almost no chance that he'd be there, but they found him at the bottom of a cliff." Sif looked over at four soldiers who were sat around a table. And despite being all men, they were sobbing, their brothers and sisters-in-arms trying – and failing – to comfort them.

"What land was this?" Hogun asked, voice laced with sorrow.

"Vormir."

"Never heard of it."

"Neither had I, but it was on the All-Father's map of the worlds."

Krista did not know what to think of this. She knew next to nothing when it came to the Universe's cosmology outside of the Nine Realms. It was something she was going to have to remedy.

But for now, she had to mourn a Prince, a friend, and a person who definitely did not deserve to die at the bottom of a far-off cliff…

* * *

Baldr's funeral took place a week after he was discovered on Vormir. Officially, it was to help his family cope with his loss. In truth, some among the soldiering folk suspected that his death had not been an accident, and that the All-Father – who had been forcefully awakened from the Odinsleep – was looking for clues as to why his youngest son was now dead.

Krista had stayed in the barracks for the whole week. She had been given an empty room, with little furniture but that still served its purpose. She really hadn't wanted to go back to the Haven.

During that week, she had written a letter to Fyrien, explaining what had happened. The reply had been short but to the point: she was to come to the funeral. Leda, who still served as a handmaiden; and Syr, who now lived with her family some miles away from the buzzing city, were also to attend. Krista would be reunited with her friends, and yet, it would not be a happy reunion.

On the day, every warrior in Asgard was found to put on their polished armour. Some soldiers, who were tasked with setting the ceremonial boat on fire, grabbed their bow and arrows as they exited the barracks.

Krista, not being under orders of anyone, did not really know who to follow, but she settled on the Warrior Three and Lady Sif. She'd move away from them in due course, knowing they'd stand with Prince Thor, and she had no right to.

She followed them over to the edge of a small harbour, void of any ship except for a single beautifully carved boat. It had been filled with flowers, and soon, Baldr's still body would be lain inside.

"Kris!" The blonde searched for the unmistakeable voice of her friend, and she hurried to Fyrien's side. They embraced, and Krista realised that Lee and Syr were there too. It hurt her to see that they had all aged, streaks of grey appearing in their hair, lines breaking their once youthful faces. Strange how time had no hold over her and yet did on people praised for their long lives…

All four friends went to stand close to the edge of the water, holding onto each other, watching as, at the last minute, a smaller boat was added to the larger one. They shared a glance, as did many in attendance, but no one seemed to know what it meant.

Then, at last, the royal family appeared, all clad in black or dark colours. Frigga was crying but held herself tall and proud, holding onto her husband's arm tightly. Odin was visibly shaken, but as the King of all things, he did not shed a tear. Thor and Loki, behind them, were overwhelmed, although both appeared to feel different things, as the eldest looked angry, enraged even, while his younger brother bore the same shameful mask he had when he had sought out Krista on Vanaheim.

Six guards were holding Baldr's body over their heads, and as they passed, Krista felt her heart constrict upon seeing the Prince's pale and lifeless face, he who had always been so full of life and joy. Many around her, including Leda and Fyrien, erupted in maniac sobs as they saw him, and Kris grasped at Fy's hand tightly.

The moment the God of Youth and Beauty was laid in his boat, though, six other guards appeared, holding a smaller form, except for the swell of her belly. No breath moved her chest, and her still form was still bearing the signs of her heartbreak.

Nanna, wife to Baldr, gentle and fragile Nanna, had died, following her husband in his last home.

At that Krista started crying too.

* * *

Baldr's funeral turned into a full year of mourning. All in Asgard wore dark colours without even being forced to, and all parties that had been organised were postponed to a brighter time.

Thor, not long after his brother was sent to Valhalla – or Hel, as many believed – decided to leave in search for more clues about how he had died. Many would remember the angered look on the God of Thunder's face for years to come.

Krista had required to become a warrior for Asgard, but would not receive an answer from the All-Father for another year, for he had gone back to the Odinsleep promptly and only he could officially appoint her. So instead, she sparred with whoever accepted, even if her hold on her once so docile powers was now weakened.

What she had done on Alfheim still plagued her mind, so much so that she couldn't sleep most nights. Why had _that_ particular ability waited to show itself on _that_ particular occasion? Why had Sigyn's admission of her vile character provoked such a raw reaction?

It was on one of those sleepless nights that she found herself sitting on the edge of the fountain Loki had brought her to on her 200th birthday what seemed like a millennium prior. She gently let her fingers run through the soothing water, thoughts drifting from her childhood with Siv to her second childhood at the Haven, and what had gone wrong…

"May I join you?"

She should have expected it, she supposed, but it still came at a surprise to see Loki standing near, for once not wearing any official garb. Instead, he was simply clad in a dark green tunic, his hair loose on his head, giving him a younger look that reminded her of their meeting so long prior.

She nodded, and he sat next to her, although he kept a safe distance. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Krista replied, watching her fingers turn to water as she kept on running them in the fountain. "Neither could you, apparently."

"No." Loki was staring at his hands, something in his expression showing how unhappy he was. "I should be dead instead of him."

"What?" Krista stared at him, eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"I was supposed to go to that meeting, not Baldr. Father asked me to go, but I didn't want to, because of Sigyn and…because I was an idiot. My brother went in my stead, and now he's dead."

Krista didn't know what to say to that. She had never seen Loki, God of Mischief, Fire and Chaos in such a state. His green eyes were filled with tears, and she hesitated a long moment before settling a careful hand on his shoulder for support. To her surprise, he grabbed it eagerly, and squeezed it in his own.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You were happy in Vanaheim. I shouldn't have gone to fetch you."

"Why do you say that?" she whispered. "I'd have hated you if you hadn't come. Baldr was my friend. I would have wanted to be there for him."

"Look at you, Kris," he said, and the nickname sent a pang to her heart, "since you've come back you are but a shadow of who you used to be. You're always alone, in body or in your thoughts. And it's my fault."

"Don't," she snapped, making him stare at her in surprise. "I'm not unhappy because I left Vanaheim. I should be, I should miss it and…them," she added with a lump in her throat, "but I don't as much as I should." She paused, knowing that if she told him what plagued her, he'd hate her. She settled on part of the truth. "I lost control, on Alfheim. I met someone there who mocked me and hurt me and…I almost killed them. In cold blood."

Loki sat straighter, then had a dark chuckle. "What a pair we make, you and I, Krista Eriksdottir. I am responsible for my brother's death, and you feel like a cold-blooded murderer even if you didn't kill that person."

"I would have, if I hadn't realised I was doing it. And you are not responsible for Baldr's death. Someone else is. And Thor will find out who."

There was a pause. He was certainly pondering her words, until he asked "What did you do exactly?"

Krista sighed, removing her hand from his and standing. She went to grab an apple from a nearby tree, and Loki stared at it while she sucked the water out of the fruit, withering and drying it until it fell to the ground and dispersed in tiny pieces of dust. "That."

"I knew that was one of the things you could do," he said, standing to and grabbing her hand, studying it intently, "among many, many more…" His eyes met hers, and Krista shivered. "Your powers are virtually endless, you know."

"Teach me," she blurted out before catching herself. "Once more, teach me, please. I don't want to lose control ever again."

Loki stared at her again, and Krista felt her heart beat faster in her chest. In spite of everything that had happened between them, she was still helplessly in love with the man in front of her, and she didn't know how to take it.

Then, finally, "Alright. Meet me in our room tomorrow morning."

 _Our room._

Krista smiled faintly.

* * *

 _A/N: So, Nanna's death... Yes, well, part of the mythology too, unfortunately. I'm not fond of the "woman so sad she dies of heartbreak" trope, but it served the story for future purpose, so... Yeah, sorry. :/_


	18. Weakness

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **18\. Weakness**

* * *

Time continued its deadly path towards the years 1800A.D. and started taking Krista's loved ones. One morning, she received the visit of an ageing and teary-eyed Leda, who announced that Syr had passed. The funeral was quiet and filled with tears. Fyrien hadn't been able to come, her own health preventing her from using the Bifrost. The next winter took her and Taka in one clean sweep.

Krista had never been so heartbroken. It was sad to say, but her sorrow when her family had been murdered was feeble next to the raw pain of losing her closest friends. After all, she'd known Fyrien for nine centuries, and Syr for almost as long. They'd been a constant presence at her side, whether in person or in thought. She honestly did not know how to cope.

She now looked in her late twenties, just like the two remaining princes of Asgard. The power that had made her life among the Aesir a long one now proved to be the worst of curses.

See, on Asgard, the average life-span was a millennium. Only the Gods and Goddesses were graced with immortality, and even that was the result of the consumption of an Idunn Apple. Nanna, Baldr's late wife, had been given hers on her engagement party. And Thor's closest friends had been granted theirs thanks to an oath they had sworn long before Krista had even breathed her first.

All in all, she now was considered an immortal even if she had never even _seen_ an Idunn Apple. That immortality was a source of deep anguish, because she was by no means deserving of such thoughts – insulting or praising, depending on the person. The All-Mother was trying her best to comfort her, but Krista continued on her path of self-destruction, until Leda passed and she appeared to be indifferent. What use was it anyway, to be sad for someone's passing when they had been doomed to leave from the start?

The withering of her heart that had started on that day on Alfheim had taken another turn. With the loss of her sisters came the loss of the human side of her. The only thread that had linked her to the child she'd been, innocent, smiling and mischievous in some ways. Now, the woman she'd become was hard, ruthless and, to some, even cold.

Maybe Krista had just always been like that. Maybe the Viking blood that unwillingly ran through her veins had caught up with her. Maybe her oddity was truly making her a monster. Whatever it was, Kris was another person, and she wasn't even aware of it…

Later, she'd regret her behaviour concerning Leda, the friend who had always been in the shadows but who had been as supportive, if not more, than Fyrien.

* * *

Another, perhaps less tragic, development since her return from Vanaheim, was that Krista had been appointed 'warrior of the realm' by the All-Father. She had pledged an oath, had been granted quarters in the city's barracks, and had already been going on various missions set in all corners of the Nine Realms, from Nidavellir, the strange realm of the giant Dwarves – a cold forge lost in the middle of space, to the cold and dead plains of Svartalfheim – dark sand and dry land as far as the eye could see.

Of course, she'd never be a high-ranking officer, having not been born on Asgard, but the honour of the profession still was there, and it had been what Krista had wanted to do since her arrival. None of the soldiers she was partnered with was particularly glad to be, she could see it, but acting on the All-Father's behalf made her feel like she had a purpose other than just missing those who had been taken from her.

Her hold on her powers had been strengthened by her renewed lessons with Loki, and after centuries of talking about it, he had finally started teaching her healing magic.

His opinion was that, considering Krista's master element, she could heal any wound so long as it wasn't dealt to the head, for repairing brain damage was beyond even the best of sorcerers.

As a result, Loki regularly cut himself in various places, deeper and deeper, and waited until Krista was done yelling at him to ask her to heal him. Thankfully, it never left a scar.

Their relationship had slowly evolved. At first, it was tentative, with both trying to regain the other's trust. Once that was done, they started sharing memories, good or bad, and Krista soon considered Loki to be her current best friend. Of course, there was the fact that, deep down, she was in love with him, but at least, he was the only person she knew would never disappear, would never die and leave her.

Even if she didn't realise it, _he_ was the last thread linking her to her heart.

* * *

The All-Father sent them to Vanaheim one winter, after the Vanir had asked for help concerning a dangerous increase in bilgesnipes' attacks. Krista, Loki, Hogun and a dozen soldiers were therefore camping on the outskirts of the capital, their aim to dissuade any stampede from coming their way.

Krista had been reunited with her 'nephew and niece', Fyrien's son and daughter, Zyn and Íla. Zyn had followed in his mother's footsteps and become a healer, and was serving as the soldiers' first medical assistance when needed. Kris was often watching him patch people up, heart constricting and tears welling up as she recalled Fy's own healing skills.

So far, after a week, they had had to stop and kill only two bilgesnipes. They had seen a greater number from afar, but so far, they had remained back. Loki had announced that their contingent would stay another two weeks, and if nothing evolved, they'd return to Asgard.

The only big difference from the first to the tenth day of their 'war camp' as Krista sometimes called it, was that the temperature had dropped significantly, and that a good two feet of snow had fallen.

It was on one such quiet day that Loki called Krista for a sparring session involving snow.

"Snow is made out of water," he announced as if that was news. "I want you to use it as a weapon. I'll do the same."

There was something so undeniably alluring about seeing him there with snow in his hair and his cheeks rosy with cold, and Krista had to remember she needed to stop staring and start concentrating on the task at hand.

She moulded a ball of snow and threw it at her opponent who, unsurprisingly, dodged it. The next few minutes consisted in trying to make more balls in less time, and try to throw them at Loki fast enough that he couldn't dodge all of them, while also dodging his own projectiles.

After a while, Kris changed tactics and compacted her snow more, so that it was heavier and soared through the air quicker. When one managed to catch Loki on the shoulder, he stopped, stared at his arm, then mouthed an 'Ouch' that made Krista laugh.

The battle became more and more heated. Loki used the snow to form a wall in front of him, and when he realised he couldn't see through it, he made it out of ice he could stare through. Krista tried to do the same, but was caught unaware by enough of his snowballs to decide that a good old-fashioned trench was still the way to go.

At one point, she made some sort of snow-snake sneak up on Loki. She watched it advance on the prince, forming some sort of track in the white before it reached him, wound around his legs and made him lose his balance. He didn't fall though.

A smirk was on his lips when he looked at her next. "Using my own favoured animal against me, Kris?" He tutted and started hurling more concreted snowballs at her.

* * *

When he too shifted to more deadly shafts, the spar turned to something else. Especially when an icicle Loki threw like a dagger at her embedded itself in her shoulder.

Krista cried out in pain and stared at her left shoulder in awe. Loki was at her side in an instant, hands on the offending piece of ice, his magic melting it and revealing an angry-looking wound.

"I d-don't un-understand," Krista croaked in pain, "I was phasing."

"And that is cheating," he said calmly while using his knowledge of healing magic to sew her skin back together. "Have you ever been hit by ice before?"

"No," she shivered. The pain was still intense, and considering she hadn't been truly injured since a spar with Mads what seemed like eons ago, it was fair to say that her threshold was very low. "I think…I think we may have found something that can actually kill me."

"Poison can kill you too," he half-groaned while sitting her down and setting himself at her side, "if you cannot flush it out quick enough." He paused. "Do you really believe that ice can kill you?"

Krista sent him a glare. "You are one of the brightest people I know, but in this moment you are quite stupid, Loki. Yes, I really believe it can kill me. I was phasing and it hurt me. Meaning the ice froze me in my phasing form. Meaning ice _can_ kill me."

Loki stared at her shoulder blankly for a few minutes, brow furrowed as if he was trying to find something to prevent Krista from ever getting hurt by icicles in the future. Not that anyone had to know it was her- "Weakness," he whispered at long last. "I think we found your weakness."

Krista met his gaze. He was sitting so close, with his rosy cheeks and nose, with snow on his collar and in his hair. He was painful to look at. "I was bound to have more than one," she said, knowing very well she was playing with fire in that moment.

"What do you mean 'more than one'?" he asked. "Are you aware of another one you haven't told me about?"

Krista looked away, reminiscing a day centuries prior, a day that had almost made her lose herself to fear and disgust. "That day on Alfheim…the person I almost killed…" She didn't dare carry on, sharing this bit of her secret that would ensure he'd hate her for good.

But then again, she had never been one for security, and she seemed to like it when things went to shit around her…call it masochism if you will…

"The person I almost killed was Sigyn," she finally blurted out, and didn't look at Loki by fear of seeing rejection in his green eyes.

All she heard was a sigh. "I suspected as much. But…why?"

At that Krista looked at him again. He had suspected as much? Did that mean that he didn't hate her for almost killing the woman he had once loved enough to ask her to marry him? Did that mean that…? No, she dared not go there either…

"She was…talking about me. About you. She was unhappy in her marriage and wondered if…well, she wanted to manipulate you into taking her back. And I couldn't take it. The thought of you at her mercy once more… It was too much."

"Oh Kris…"

Their eyes met. Loki's face was closer than it had been, and his hand – cold, thanks to the snow – framed Krista's cheek gently. She closed her eyes, breathing his unique scent, not believing what was happening.

And then, after a millennium of rounding each other aimlessly, Loki kissed Krista Eriksdottir.

And if her first kiss with Elira had been everything a first kiss should have been, this one…this one was completely different. Because as gentle as Loki's lips were on her own, as slowly as he was kissing her – as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening either – Kris felt as if her chest was on fire. Her heart was beating so wildly the bilgesnipes were bound to hear it.

She tentatively wrapped an arm – the non-injured one – around his neck and gently deepened the kiss, and Loki sighed before pulling back. His eyes opened a second later than hers, and their green was glistening with an emotion she could not discern.

And then he stood and outstretched a hand towards her. "Come, let's get a proper healer have a look at that shoulder."

* * *

 _A/N: Ooookay here we FINALLY are! I hope the build around Loki and Krista's relationship has been appropriately maddening, because it was for me! Next chapter, things get more...interesting? XD_


	19. Unhappy endings

_A/N: Hey, I'm back! Which means: HAPPY 2019 EVERYBODY! I hope you have a good one, filled with good reads and good feels. And that means, for me at least, getting my Loki back in Endgame. :)_

 _Anyway, if you liked me at the end of the last chapter, beware, my bitch side is back. XD_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **19\. Unhappy endings**

* * *

More time passed and soon, Krista realised she had been spending a whole thousand of years in Asgard. The date was blurry, of course, but the Aesir still kept track of time, especially when some of their neighbouring worlds moved at a much quicker pace. Such as Midgard, for example. Kris didn't dare think about how changed it must be when a least a hundred of live-spans had gone around since she had left her home.

She didn't feel different at all, if she was being honest. Sure, she had a couple of lines around her eyes now, and many among Asgard's soldiers said her gaze seemed much older than she looked, but truth be told, a thousand or a hundred years, she didn't feel the difference.

Of course, that was a lie. In all the time she had spent as first a Ward of the All-Mother then a soldier of Asgard, Krista had changed a lot. She had mastered her powers thanks to her various tutors; she had made peace with the way her family had been slaughtered; and she had become a friend, a sister, a lover.

That last adjective, though, did not yet describe her relationship with Loki. In the few decades since their first kiss, they had only shared two more. Once, they had been sparring in their usual room and a bout had seen Kris pinned to the wall with Loki trapping her. It figured that the only way he'd let her go was when she pressed her lips against his.

The second time had had a sadder flavour to it, as it was the day recorded as the anniversary of Baldr's death. Thor was present – he had often been absent in his search for his brother's murderers – and Krista had been invited, as one of the very few who had been present on that fateful day that had been the young prince's funeral. They had remembered, Frigga had cried, and Loki had been so distressed that Krista had found him in her bed for the third time since knowing him. She had let him stay for the night, and after sharing a tear-filled kiss, they had fallen asleep.

No really, even if she didn't feel like it, Krista Eriksdottir had changed a great deal since coming on Asgard for the first time.

* * *

A thousand years. What a date to remember…

Still, there was no celebration other than a drink taken with a couple other soldiers, and even then, it was not in her honour but in Prince Thor's, who had secured an alliance with the Dwarves through forging of great weapons.

So it was near a hundred years later when Krista found a letter on her pillow as she returned to her quarters after her daily sparring with the youngsters.

It was unusual for her to receive letters nowadays, ever since her friends had passed. But she recognized the writing easily enough, and it brought a sheepish smile to her lips.

" _Kris, it came to my attention that we haven't celebrated a very special day for you. Come to my chambers around eight, the guards have been notified. L."_

His using a single letter to sign even if there was logically nothing to hide was endearing. She pressed the paper to her chest as if it was its sender's hand, and then she started panicking. Would she be alone with Loki in his chambers? What would happen? What if he expected something from her that she didn't know she wanted to give him yet?

For all intends and purposes, Krista had been in love with Loki for near a thousand years. But that didn't mean that their relationship was serious enough for them to share that kind of physical bond. It may have been stupid of her, but they had only kissed three times, and she wanted to take her time, make sure that they didn't blow anything up. She'd been waiting for this opportunity for too long for it to be a disaster.

Deciding against changing, Krista cleaned herself up and put her polished armour back on, making sure that her blonde hair was combed and that she didn't appear like a commoner in front of the royal guard.

* * *

In fact, the royal guard didn't even spare her a glance. When she announced that Prince Loki was waiting for her at the palace's entrance, the Einherjar merely nodded before showing her inside. Another guard led her through the corridors, and if she remembered vividly Queen Frigga's rooms, she was surprised to see that Loki's were away from all the others.

She knocked once on the door, and it opened, visibly having been pulled by magic.

Loki's chambers were their owner's mirror image: tidy, filled with books and knowledge, beautiful, but not ostentatious. And there was a cheeky side to it to, although Kris couldn't really pinpoint what it was.

Loki stood from the table he'd been reading at and smiled at her. "Good evening, Kris."

Feeling suddenly awkward, she felt herself blush. "Good evening."

He chuckled. "I thought we could celebrate your thousandth with a small dinner. I promise it won't be anything over the top." He gestured her to join his at the short table – he probably wasn't used to having as much company as his sibling and parents – and immediately served her some wine.

Kris raised a brow. "You know that it's very hard to get me drunk, don't you?"

"It's not my intention, otherwise I'd have spiked it," he smirked. "It's just good wine."

She smirked back and took a sip. It was indeed very good wine.

* * *

The dinner proved to be lovely and, as Loki had promised, not over the top. They toasted to Krista's thousandth year on Asgard, and her thousandth birthday, and fondly remembered some of the best memories they had had of that time.

Loki recalled the first time they had danced together, on a balcony, hidden away until Lady Sif came bent on chopping his head off.

Krista recalled Baldr's wedding feast and Fyrien's friendship. She recalled Zyn and Íla's births, and admitted that she was still heartbroken sometimes when she thought of them. She had been sending them a few letters, in the beginning, after their parents' passing, but it had been too painful and, selfishly, she had stopped writing.

Loki sighed as that, and as they had moved to a small sofa facing a fireplace that didn't diffuse any warmth (there was no need in Asgard's eternal spring and summer), he scooted closer, grabbing her hand and pulling her attention back to him.

"You know," he near whispered, "that's why I was such an idiot in the beginning. I liked you from the start, but I was too afraid."

" _Afraid_ , you?" Krista sniffed the remnants of her tears away and arched a brow. It was very uncharacteristic of Loki to be scared of anything, and even more, to admit to it.

"Yes," he chuckled darkly. "To me, you were just a mortal. I was prejudiced, extremely so, but there was also the fact that you were going to die one day, so-"

"So why getting attached to someone who'd leave?" Krista understood, of course she did. She had had the same idiotic epiphany when Leda had gone. "So you didn't…you didn't do anything because you thought I was going to die, but you liked me?" It was that last part that was the most difficult to fathom.

"Immensely," Loki smirked, his fingers softly stroking the inside of her wrist, sending shivers up her spine. "From day one, you intrigued me. You challenged me, even though I could see you were scared of me. Then you proved that you were not a stupid mortal, and I started trying to push you away, to protect myself."

Krista was speechless. "So you're telling me that we could have had this far sooner if-"

"If I hadn't been a complete arse? Yes."

She couldn't help it: she laughed. The whole scene was ludicrous: not only did a _Prince_ just admit to having had feelings for her for centuries; but he was also looking at her as if he never wanted her to leave.

It was too much.

So she did the first thing she thought of: she leaned in and kissed him, trying to convey as much as she could through this simple gesture.

Loki kissed her back gently at first, but their embrace soon became heated enough for hands to roam, trying to map the other's face and features as best they could.

So much time wasted…

Krista gasped and pulled back, placing her forehead against Loki's, slightly breathless as her hand continued to stroke his soft hair. "Loki…" She didn't really know what she had wanted to say, but she knew one thing for sure: now he had admitted his feelings, she was never letting him go.

"Yes?" he still asked, eyes closed, his own hand tracing her spine.

"I love you." She was surprised at her own admission, but it was a natural thing to say, and she found herself unable to regret saying it. Loki's green eyes met hers in shock, but soon, he was kissing her again, and the next chapter in their story began.

That night, they became lovers. And they felt truly happy for the first time in forever…

* * *

Krista and Loki's bliss carried on for another couple of decades.

They had gotten used to sneaking around to steal some kisses, some heated, some not. They also had gotten used to the way Loki would appear in her quarters and snatch her away to his for a night of passion.

Kris had not been smiling so much in a lifetime, and if some noticed, they still didn't say anything.

The only one who realised what was happening at all, unsurprisingly, was Queen Frigga.

One day, she summoned Kris to her to spend the afternoon in the royal gardens, talking about how Krista's life had evolved, until a stunning smile had appeared on the Queen's face.

"And your heart, my dear? Is it filled with love?"

Kris looked aside as they walked, surprised to see a knowing look in the All-Mother's blue eyes. "It has been for a while, but I don't feel like it would be a surprise to you."

Frigga chuckled. "I'm not talking about your centuries' old feelings for my son, Krista. I'm talking about the fact that those feelings seem to be finally out in the open." She smiled. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

The younger woman thought about denying everything, but there was no use, so instead she voiced her worries and said "What if he grows tired of me? What if he decides to have children? I can't bear them."

Frigga tutted, stopping her walk to grab Krista's hands in her soft ones. "Yes you can bear them, Krista. I've already told you that you were not barren. And anyway," she smiled again, "I doubt that Loki could get tired of you when he has been pining for you for almost as long as you've been pining for him." She winked, and kept Krista's left hand in hers as she carried on walking.

Kris knew in that instant that the All-Mother truly was living up to her name: mother to all, and often, to her…

* * *

One night, as they lay entangled in silken sheets, and while Krista caressed Loki's hair as he rested his head on her chest, she still asked what her heart was scared of.

"Loki-"

"Mmh?" he hummed gently, eyes closed under her ministrations.

"How long do you think it'll last?"

"How long will what last, love?" His term of endearment made her smile even as she uttered the next word.

"Us."

Loki opened his eyes, the green of them glistening in the candlelight, and he sat up, sighing as the conversation turned more serious than he surely had expected. "Why are you asking me this? Are you tired of me already?" He smirked, trying to defuse the tension that had installed itself in a second, but Krista still smiled sadly.

"No, but one day you will be tired of me."

"Don't," he nearly growled, "don't you _dare_ say that." He sat even straighter, eyes darkening. "And what brought in this question anyway?"

"I…" she faltered, "I will probably never bear children, Loki. And if, by whatever miracle, you'd want to bind yourself to me, I couldn't gift you the chance to be a father."

Loki snorted, a smirk rising on his lips as he gripped Krista's hand in his and started kissing her knuckles one by one. "You, my dear, are extremely thick sometimes. I do not want children. Not now, anyway. And if I ever want some, there are other ways to be a father." He kissed the inside of her palm. "I can't believe you thought I'd discard you for that reason."

Krista smiled, an immense weight being lifted from her shoulders. "Sure?"

"Sure." He smiled, the sight beautiful to behold, before it turned to a mischievous smirk once more. "So, sure, in fact-" he cut himself and stood from the bed in all his naked glory, making Kris giggle. She ogled him shamelessly as he walked to the tunic he had worn that day, fishing something from the inside pocket. He brought it to her cradled in his hand, and promptly kneeled on the bed.

Krista opened her mouth in surprise when he revealed a simple band of silver, woven like a snake that ate its own tail. Jormungandr. She raised her gaze to his, unsure that she understood what it meant.

"Krista Eriksdottir, will you do accompany me the rest of my life? As my wife?"

She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. The emotion was intense, although she was not sure why. In itself, it wasn't such a big thing. She was already prepared to be Loki's lover forever, certain that the All-Father would not approve of their union. But knowing that Loki was prepared to face his father's wrath anyway, for her, was…overwhelming. "Yes, of course…"

He chuckled and put the ring on her right hand before waving his own hand above it. It shone green, and when he saw her quizzical gaze, he simply said "So you can wear it even if it isn't official. No-one other than us will see it until I lift the enchantment. Hopefully, tomorrow."

Krista stared at the ring – it was beautiful – before launching herself at him and kissing him as she had never done before.

What a stupid thing, to be in love…

* * *

The following morning, Krista woke up to an empty bed and the sound of metal being buckled and strapped. She peeked from under the covers to see Loki getting dressed in his official armour. When he saw her awake, he smiled.

"Morning," he simply said, and Krista realised she could wake to this sight every day for the rest of her life. It made her heart soar.

"Good morning, Your Highness." She smirked, and he did too before coming to peck her gently on the lips. "Where are you off to?"

"My father's," he said, chuckling when he saw the stunned look on her face. "I'm going to ask him for his blessing."

"What if he says no?" Krista blurted without being able to stop herself. A lump formed in her throat immediately and she imagined an angered All-Father sending her into exile for even thinking she could marry a God.

"If he says no, I'll marry you anyway," Loki said, and kissed her once more. "Go back to sleep." It wasn't an order, it wasn't wishful thinking. His magic simply reached for her and pushed her back into slumber.

Just like that.

* * *

In fact, Krista only woke a few hours later to banging on the door. She started, realising she was not in her chambers and being seen here would be interpreted in various scandalous ways.

She was about to ignore the banging, thinking that the person was there to see Loki and he wasn't there – which was true – when she distinctively heard "Lady Krista!"

It made her jump off the bed and getting dressed as fast as she could – also she forsook her armour for the time-being. When she went to open the massive door, a royal guard was waiting for her, no judgment in his eyes, which was proof of the respect most Aesir now felt for her – although they still were few and between.

"Yes?" she asked as if she belonged in Prince Loki's chambers.

"The All-Father has asked to see you."

Immediately she felt the lump form back in her throat. "Now?"

"Now, ma'am."

"Wait here," she said, going back inside to put her armour back on. She stressfully checked her appearance in a mirror, and even though she'd never deem herself acceptable enough to meet the King, it'd have to do.

With any chance, Loki was there too, and it'd be a happy meeting.

* * *

The first clue that this wasn't going to be pleasant was that the guard brought her to the throne room – that thankfully was empty safe for the monarch sitting, alone, on his throne, Gungnir in hand.

Krista bowed to him and went to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Krista Eriksdottir," the booming voice of the Allfather sounded in the empty hall, "it has come to my knowledge that Prince Loki promised you marriage."

Kris raised her gaze. The King looked older than she had ever seen him. Baldr's death and the general unrest it had caused surely were to blame. She swallowed audibly. "He did, Your Majesty."

"Unfortunately, he failed to mention that he is already promised to be married. He has been for a while now, and therefore, cannot marry you."

Krista's surprise froze her. She was unable to form a coherent thought for a while, and even then, she gaped like a fish. One thought kept coming up front, however. "Why-"

"Why hasn't he told you?" Odin's voice sounded harsh, judging, scolding, even. "I would guess that he thought it'd secure his place in your bed. I'm sorry to say you were fooled, child, into thinking he had some form of _feelings_ for you."

The way he had uttered it made her cringe. Not that it didn't voice exactly what she had been worried of for ages – she doubted the feeling would ever fade away. But she needed to know for sure. "Is it because of my heritage?"

"I beg your pardon?" Gungnir struck the ground once, gently enough, but threateningly enough.

"Is it because I am Midgardian, Your Majesty? Is it because of my birth?"

"No." The word had some fatality to it. "I recognize your valour, and your help to my realm these past centuries. And although indeed your circumstances are not ideal, it did not come into account when Loki was already to be married."

Something was wrong here. Extremely wrong.

"Where is he?"

"Loki has gone about his day. Asked me to dispose of you now that he had made the mistake to plant foolish ideas of marriage in your mind." The words were harsh, unforgiving, heartbreaking. They rang true in Krista's heart, and that's what made her fall to her knees and let go of the scream that had been on the verge to make itself known for several minutes.

The All-Father shifted on his throne. "I'd understand if the emotion was too much. I'd also understand if you wished to leave us, now." Krista raised her gaze to his, but could not discern anything else than indifference. "In fact, I called you here to offer you a chance to return to your world. Midgard has changed a lot since your birth, but it is your rightful home. Maybe it is time you went back."

Kris stood, legs shaking, before nodding slowly. "I thank you for your honesty and your offer, Your Majesty. I accept it."

Gungnir echoed in the empty room, and a side door opened, revealing a guard. "Farewell, Krista Eriksdottir. Forget Loki. Go back home."

* * *

The guard brought her to the barracks, where Krista gathered what small belongings she had. She doubted that her attire would be the norm on Midgard – not now anyway – but she had only that.

She did not go to bid farewell to the Queen. Frigga would have surely told her to stay, and Krista didn't have the strength to. She knew the All-Mother would convince her, and an eternity of unhappiness and of watching Loki wed another would be too much.

He had fooled her. Part of her couldn't believe it. Loki had shown his mischievous side to her, of course, his love of chaos too, but she had never been on the receiving end of one of his cruel jokes. She knew it made her special that way. She was the only one who had had that courtesy. And now, _now_ , he mocked her in such a way?

But then again, why would he want _her_ when he could have another Sigyn? Perfect, graceful, princessy Sigyn?

A sob escaped her as she and the guard reached the Bifrost. Heimdall regarded her strangely, as if he had something to say but couldn't. He moved his great sword to the mechanism that brought the Bridge to life, and before Kris could step into the light, he said, calmly as ever, "Midgard had entered the 1987th year of its existence. Farewell, Krista Eriksdottir."

Krista took a deep breath, reached for her right hand, tore the silver ring off, and threw it on the marble floor before stepping forward.

Meaning to leave Loki and his betrayal behind her for good…

* * *

 _A/N: Yup. I did that. Hate me yet? Anyway, this is the end of the Pre-Thor stuff. And concerning Krista believing Odin so easily, remember that she's always thought she wasn't deserving of Loki's love. She always thought that, one day or another, he'd tire of her. So it's easy for her to actually believe that he's betrothed to someone better and dismissed her via Daddy. Who's an asshole, but we all knew that._

 _Next chapter is up, btw. :P_


	20. Earth

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claim for this chapter:_**

Nathan [neƟƏn]: Rami Malek.

* * *

 **20\. Earth**

* * *

"Hey Kris, want to come to the dojo tonight? It could do both of us some good…"

Krista raised her head from the list she had been studying. She still had a few minutes until the next group came in for the visit. She smiled at her friend and colleague, Nathan, that stood with a dazzling smile, blue eyes expectant.

She shrugged. "Why not? It's been a while."

"Great! I'll be waiting for you in the staff room then!" And he sauntered off.

Krista smiled and shook her head. The young man's social life was horrendously limited. He refused to go out when she wasn't there. He was, as he said, 'scared of people he didn't know'. And she seemed to scare them off even more.

She sighed before grabbing her notes, going through them while a group of Spaniards gathered around the room. And another hour spent hearing the same stupid questions over and over again…

* * *

When Krista had landed on Earth back in 1987, she had been lost, as if she had been visiting that realm for the first time. Not only did nothing make any sense – cars, cigarettes, clothes, music, electricity, you name it – but there also had been the language issue.

Having left Asgard behind for seemingly good, she had unwillingly let go of the All-Speech she had been speaking for a millennium. Her first interactions with Midgardians had been complicated to say the least.

She remembered that day well. She had landed back on Fyunn, in the middle of a field, near a small rural village. Her arrival had puzzled the inhabitants, who had asked many questions in a language that was vaguely familiar. She soon learnt in was Danish, the modern version of her parents' tongue.

It had taken a while to get used to this world's customs and objects. The hairdos she could manage – mostly curls, making people look like wild animals most of the time – and the clothes weren't that bad – large trousers made in what was called denim and colourful tops – but Midgardians were definitely close-minded.

The first time she had used her powers, she had had to run and change her looks drastically, stealing even, to escape a stupid riot of morons.

There also was the way different people were treated at that time. Coloured people, women, queer people, they were all considered less, even, sometimes, no more than an animal. It angered her to no end.

* * *

About two years after her arrival, Krista secured ID papers, which she needed to leave Denmark behind. She had heard about other countries, more accepting perhaps, and anyway, she longed to leave the country that still held such horrid memories behind. She would have never imagined that being back there would awaken her grief, but it did.

In 1991, she settled in the former Eastern Germany after the fall of the U.S.S.R. She stayed for a few months, during which she learnt the language and some of the most ridiculous myths ever invented. The stories the Midgardian told of the Aesir were laughable, even though they woke some bad memories themselves.

In 1993, she settled for good in the United Kingdom. After a while, her accent had dulled to what Nathan often referred to as a 'cute rolling of the r' and she blended in easily. Having made some money as a barmaid and tourist guide in Germany, Krista headed to the city of Oxford and studied History, Philosophy and Culture, while specializing in Slavic History and more specifically her own. It was as interesting as it was infuriating, as her father Erik had been more than right to leave it all behind, and yet the Vikings and their raids helped forging the modern countries that existed in 1993.

After graduating – she was one of the few women to that particular year – Krista moved to the capital, London, where she found herself feeling rather at home. She soon found a job in the British Museum as a tourist guide for the medieval Viking section, as her knowledge of that period came with tales her father Erik had woven. She also liked to break the prejudices people had on her forefathers' culture, and sometimes, although rarely, she was asked to foray into religion.

It was painful, but she obliged. She'd have to forget at one point anyway.

Sometime in the naughties, she was told she didn't age. She started dressing and applying make-up that faked an older age than what she looked like, but knew that, one day or another, she'd have to move on and change identity. It was a concept that she had never even thought of, but that would prove more than useful in the nearby future.

So far, she had retained her real firstname, and went by Krista Eriksen, as Danish names now varied from what they had been once upon a time.

* * *

In 2008, a young and eager graduate had joined her in the medieval section, and it would be wrong to say that she and Nathan had hit it off immediately. Krista was still scarred by her life on Asgard and the losses that she had suffered there. She pushed the young man away as much as she could, varying from rudeness to indifference, in the hope that he would move on and stop seeking her friendship.

It was without counting on Nathan's skill to make everyone and anyone like him. And after a few months, Krista had found herself growing fond of the tanned brown-haired enthusiast. He had become her only friend on Midgard, despite the certainty that, one day, she'd lose him as she had Fy and Lee and Syr.

She had quickly gathered that he was attracted to men in particular, although he also enjoyed the women's company on occasion. His greatest achievement to date was to have brought her to the Pride. She had enjoyed it, but had enjoyed his obvious happiness even more.

And one of the perks of not aging was that she had already amassed a comfortable amount of money. It had permitted her to buy a flat in Marylebone, not too far from work. She knew owning property in London was a feat in itself, and she knew she was lucky.

All in all, in the year 2012, Krista could say she was happy. She tried to convince herself that she was, at any rate…

* * *

The group of Spanish tourists was scattering around the room, studying and photographing artefacts as she waited for them at the end of the room, when a guard came barging in, striding in her direction with a grave look on his face.

"Something has happened in New-York. You better come and watch."

To his tone, she gathered it was grave. She imagined nuclear fire, as had been her greatest fear ever since she learnt of its existence, but when she stepped in front of a screen and saw the news in front of her, she was even more stunned.

 _Aliens._

Invading Earth.

There, facing her, was an image of New-York, Manhattan to be more precise, and just above the Empire State Building was a swirling portal of vibrant blue, hundreds and hundreds of grey and hideous creatures soaring down from it.

She could see buildings in bad shape, people running around in fear, but in the midst of it all, fighters. A red and golden robot – or what looked like a robot anyway – a man in a blue spangled outfit, and several others, including someone who whirled a hammer and called to the skies for thunder and lightning.

" _Thor_ ," she breathed, not believing her eyes. What was the Prince of Asgard doing on Midgard? And why was he revealing himself to the Earthlings like _that_ , when it had been forbidden by his father?

"I know you're fond of those stories, honey, but I don't think it is…" Kris didn't turn to see Nathan stand beside her, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Louder!" someone shouted, and the sound of the screen was raised as a crowd gathered in the entry room around the different TVs scattered there, usually used to advertise exhibitions and famous pieces sheltered in the Museum.

" _We do not have a lot of information regarding the provenance of the aliens or what they came here to do, although the group of vigilantes fighting them seems to also fight_ _this_ _man, who is now a prime suspect in what is already the most destructive attack on New-York since 9-11…_ "

Krista blanked on the journalist's next words. The screen had shown a figure, tall, lean, green and golden-clad, a horned-helmed on his head, and a spear in his hand, as he stood on top of a tower, a sickening smirk on his lips.

For the first time in twenty-five years, she saw Loki again…and he was attacking her home-world…

* * *

"Now, will you tell me what the _Hell_ that was about?"

Krista wiped the sweat off her forehead with her towel before resuming her defensive posture. She had been taking karate classes with Nathan, which helped her with keeping up with the training she had received for centuries back on Asgard.

"What do you mean?" she nearly groaned as he attacked her, his brow furrowed either in concentration or annoyance.

"Kris, honestly, by now I know when you're hiding something."

And he did, he truly did. He had instinctively understood she had been hiding her powers from him, and after much coaxing, she had displayed them to him. That was the extent of what she had told him so far, though. He knew she was secretive about other things, but knew not to pry too often.

This time, however…

Nathan sighed as he landed a poor kick to her shoulder, which she intercepted and not-too-gently shoved his leg back. He stumbled to keep his balance, and attacked again. Both in words and in kicks. "I repeat the question: what was that about? You were staring at that screen as if you were going to kill it."

Krista sighed. "You heard the news."

"That the so-called 'Avengers' saved the world? Yeah, I was there, remember?"

"Not that."

Nathan stopped his attacks, again furrowing his brow. "You _know_ them."

"Don't be ridiculous. I was with you when 'Iron Man' came out of the closet. I don't _know_ them."

"But you knew it was _Thor_. At first sight." He paused and went to brag a bottle of water. "Do I need to understand that you know a _Norse God_? For real?"

Krista sighed. This was going to be a long discussion, and the dojo wasn't the best place to have it. "Come over tonight. You can crash in my guestroom. This is going to take some time to explain."

The younger man nodded eagerly, before smirking. "I want _all_ the crass details."

"You are gross."

* * *

Four hours later, a couple of beers and a pound of ice-cream later, Nathan was huddled on Krista's couch, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You…you lived there. Among Norse Gods. For…how long?"

"I told you. A little over 1100 years."

"Holy shite Kris!" He cursed, something he seldom did. "How is that even _possible_?"

"My…abilities, I guess. They prevent me from aging."

"I told you it's called 'mutation'. Anyway, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the fact that _why the Hell did you come back to this shit-hole_?"

Krista let out a dark chuckle. By telling Nathan about most of her story – she trusted him intimately, but he could be a little too sensitive sometimes – she knew she'd have to answer an endless bunch of questions.

Telling him about the reason for her exile was something entirely different than admitting to having lived a whole millennium.

"Remember the man who attacked New-York?" She could picture the news' image vividly: Loki, muzzled, bound by chains, his eyes a vibrant _blue_ , being wooshed away by his brother.

"The God of Mischief and Chaos, you mean?" Her friend rolled her eyes. "Hard to forget."

"We were lovers."

Choking on ice-cream was painful. That was visible. A couple of coughs and pats on the back later, Nathan managed to wheeze a " _What?_ " that would have been laughable in any other situation.

"You heard me."

"But…why? I mean, that guy is evil in almost every version of the book. In fact, all of them. He's the Norse version of _Satan_ or not too far off. Why would you-"

"Because he wasn't the Devil incarnated when I met him. He was a trickster, yes, and a pain in the arse most of the time, but he was never cruel to me. I fell in love with him, and I thought he felt the same way. Turns out he didn't."

Nathan watched her as she stood and went to the window. "So you left Asgard because he betrayed you." He sighed. "I did the same when my last two boyfriends dumped me. I feel you sister."

"Except, darling, you don't, really." Krista didn't turn around, she stared at the buzzing street, at the ink-black sky within which, somewhere, Loki had been brought back to his no-doubt seething father. "I was in love with him for centuries, Nathan. Even when I was with another man, Loki was the one that inhabited my heart. I hurt people I cared about because I was too cowardly to tell him how I felt. And I waited so long that, in the end, we were together for only 90 years."

"You regret it." Nathan was just behind her. She let him hug her and closed her eyes, accepting the gesture. "Not acting upon those feelings, but not being able to have a longer time with him."

"Yes," she simply answered.

She had come to terms years ago with the fact that, if she had been less of an idiot, she could have had decades, centuries even, at Loki's side. And now…

"We could look into known locations that are linked to Asgard." Nathan casually mentioned. If he hadn't been resting his head on her shoulder, Krista would have seen his usual 'thinking hard face'. Sometimes, she was glad she had befriended such a nerd. "I'm sure there are other means of going there than the Bifrost."

"Nate…"

"Hey, I'm okay. If by helping you go back there I am offered a ticket to go and visit, it's more than worth watching you leave me."

Kris smiled and turned to hug him tightly, kissing his temple as she had done Anders' a life-time ago. "You are the best."

"I know."

* * *

It took almost two years of weekly research in Kris' flat to figure out that going to Asgard from Earth was virtually impossible. Some hidden doors existed, but no records had been left of their location, something Kris suspected had been Odin's doing.

The only way in remained the Bifrost. And for better or for worse, it seemed to have been destroyed by Thor three years prior.

Krista made peace with not being able to go back – because Odin, and therefore Heimdall, would never allow her back in – but Nathan was adamant: seeing how unhappy his friend was becoming ever since Loki had shown his evil side, he needed to find a way to send her back to him.

During their research, they had found traces of events in New-Mexico, events during which Thor seemingly landed on Earth and befriended some humans before the Destroyer – a destructive robot-like thing usually working for Odin – had come to end his life. There it was, written plainly on newspapers snippets, that Loki had been the one initiating the attack.

Krista still had trouble believing that the man she had loved for so long had turned into a maniac, a murderer, a _fratricide_.

Nathan, prejudiced by the tales he had studied in university, told her that he had already killed Baldr, to which she had thrown a tantrum and explained what had truly happened. Loki would never have killed one brother or the other. He loved them too much for that.

Something had happened. Something bad.

Bad enough to turn him against Thor.

She was scared to discover what it was.

* * *

They had been heading to the local library for more material on a sunny afternoon when something strange occurred.

Some sort of portal opened in the street ahead of them, making the air shimmer and somehow buzz, and as they approached carefully – Krista putting her arm in front of Nathan to protect him – they had a glimpse of an endless forest.

"Alfheim…" Krista whispered, stunned. She'd have recognized that scenery anywhere.

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan was excited, of course, but there was no reason for Alfheim to be accessible from a random street in London, none at all.

They rushed to her place and switched on the telly, learning in a flash that several other portals had opened all around the city, at random. The screen showed several of them, and as journalists kept crossing them to bring back images, they saw that each displayed a different realm of the Nine.

"Something has happened to Yggdrasil," Krista said gravely once she caught sight of Muspelheim, the fire world. "Portals to all of the Nine Realms are opening here, it's not normal."

Nathan seemed to ponder it, then pointed at the screen again. "Hey look, it's Greenwich!"

Indeed, it was Greenwich, in the middle of which a dark-looking aircraft had landed. Krista, although she had only seen those in drawings when she sneaked into Asgard's library with Baldr, knew what it was immediately. "That thing belongs to Dark Elves. But…Odin's father is known for having killed them all, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Well obviously Bór _didn't_ kill them _all_ , did he?"

The ground shook, and the television switched off. Krista looked at her companion gravely. "I need to bring you to safety. London isn't safe."

"Kris, if what they say is true, then nowhere in the country is safe. And unless you want to snatch me away using the Thames, which is disgusting at this time of year by the way, I'd rather stay here."

Thunder boomed, lightning cracked, and the ground shook again.

Nathan went to the window before Kris pulled him back in case the glass imploded. "It was sunny two seconds ago."

"That's because that thunderstorm isn't natural. It's Thor."

"Then you have your ticket out of here."

"Nate…"

The brown-haired boy who had turned into a man at her side turned to face her, grave and serious. "Krista Eriksdottir, you are a bleedin' water-bending mutant who basically can't die. You pack your things and you go find your brother-in-law or whatever, and you get back home, you hear me?"

She had never seen him so serious, or so angry, and as the ground shook with even more force this time, she nodded.

* * *

Goodbyes were easy, as Nathan tried to persuade his friend that they'd see each other again. As they had arranged when first seeking a way for Krista to go, she had made him the new owner of her cosy flat. Granted it still stood at the end of the day.

Obviously, going to Greenwich didn't prove easy. Buses and trains didn't work, for reasons, and the whole area was under lockdown. She could, however, take the Tube to the closest station, which she did.

From a spot approximatively a mile away, Krista could see lightning spike through the air. Thor was fighting.

Water. She needed to use water.

She hadn't phased her whole body in three decades, but when she did and slid into the river seamlessly, it was like seeing an old friend again.

She swam, using the current to get through the blockade. The only problem was that she was naked when she got out, her clothes having not phased with her. Downside of not having done this in a long time.

She stole a long coat that hid her curves from view from a broken shop-window, and went in search of Thor. But when she reached the strange aircraft, she didn't have time to call out the Prince's name that a portal opened under her feet and she fell through it.

Fell and fell until her feet touched grass. Getting up with a groan, she recognized this world in a heartbeat.

"Vanaheim. Great." She daren't think of what the Vanir would think upon seeing her again. She didn't really want to find out, at any rate. Instead, going through that neat portal that opened and shimmered ten feet away from her seemed like a better idea.

And so she portal-jumped again and again, trying to find one that'd bring her where she needed to go.

Alfheim. Nidavellir. Svartalfheim – unpleasant. Jötunheim – even more unpleasant, and she was lucky another portal opened and she spotted it before a snow-wolf attacked her. Earth again.

Then, finally, Asgard.

She landed nearly below the Rainbow Bridge, in water. It was warm, but not because of the constant summer. Because everything near it was burning.

Asgard, or at least the piece of it she found herself in, was in ruins. Here and there, she even saw parts of cars and buildings that visibly didn't belong there. Whatever had opened those portals had made a lot of damage.

Groaning, Krista used the water to sneak away from the burning buildings and into the familiar streets. The royal palace wasn't far, but there was no one in sight, no one in the streets, no one anywhere.

It was as if the capital was dead.

Stopping under a porch was the first error she made that day, as a piece of wood fell while she contemplated the damage, and knocked her out completely…

* * *

When she came to, night had fallen, and noise invaded her ears.

She had been brought to a small inn. She recognized the standard furniture of those places. A tray of cold soup had been placed close to her, as well as clothes. She went to those in priority, and studied what was happening in the street below.

She was in the neighbourhood where Fyrien had once brought her to celebrate her 200th birthday. People were moving bricks, stones and broken wood out of the way, helping each other. Some sported bandages, visible in the night.

There was a lot of light in the horizon, in the direction of the palace. That was where Krista wanted to go. She needed to make sure Thor was safe. And his family, obviously. One member in particular. Or maybe two.

She got downstairs and found an elderly gentleman at the bar. He smiled at her when she appeared. "Never thought we'd see you again, missy."

Kris stared at the man, and gulped. "I'm sorry, I don't remember meeting you."

"We didn't meet so to speak, but I could never forget a face and yours is famous around here. The Earthling, the water-bender."

Krista was surprised to hear some sort of respect in the bartender's voice. She swallowed painfully just as a headache started in her temples. "I was gone a while. Has Prince Thor prevailed?"

"Yes," he said, "but at great cost." He didn't add anything else, and Krista felt dread pool in her chest.

"Have you seen the All-Mother about? I need to find her."

The man raised his gaze to her, and it was surprised, but also extremely sad. Which did nothing to quench the fear in Krista's heart. "You have been away a while indeed, missy. The Queen was murdered a few days ago. By a Dark Elf."

Kris gasped. Frigga. The mother she had never had. The Guardian who had always believed in her, who had wanted nothing more than her happiness.

The woman she hadn't said goodbye to.

And could never apologize to now.

"No…" she whispered before exiting the inn without thanking the elder for his help.

She reached the palace quicker than humanly possible. All the while, her chest constricted with the feeling of loss, of grief.

Of all the people she had ever loved, Frigga had been one of the few she had never thought could one day die. Knowing that she had joined Valhalla by dying a hero did nothing to dull her pain. The Queen, the gentle, magical, beautiful Queen, was dead.

Nothing could be sadder.

She was wrong.

* * *

A crowd was gathered in the courtyard when she arrived. No guard was there to stop her entering, and she settled at the back, wondering what was happening.

There, on a small wooden stage, sat Odin, who looked frailer and sadder than she had ever seen him, even when Baldr had been found dead. He looked old, and weak. Thor stood by his side, but despite his recent victory, there was no smile on his face.

He had tears in his eyes.

"These past days, we have lost many warriors, many heroes," Odin said. He had visibly been in the middle of a speech when Krista had arrived. "My wife was amongst them. But none of those heroes held a place in our hearts as did Loki."

Krista failed to understand at first. She couldn't fathom the words.

"My brother," Thor continued, his voice broken by grief, "sacrificed himself to save me and the woman I love. He died a hero. As was intended."

 _Died_.

He died.

Loki died.

He was gone.

 _Gone_.

 _Dead_.

* * *

Krista turned away from the scene, and although she later wouldn't remember it, her feet brought her to the Bifrost observatory.

Heimdall stood there, immovable like a rock, and he didn't even comment on her presence on Asgard. No doubt he had seen her arrive.

He just said "I'm sorry for your loss, Krista Eriksdottir," before opening the beam of light for her.

At that point, she just didn't care where it brought her. Back to Nathan or somewhere else entirely, it didn't matter.

It was her second mistake of the day…

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, so, several things: 1. we skipped Thor to get right into Avengers and then Dark World. I mean, Krista didn't have much to do except witness all that shit; 2. next chapter is when things start where I intended them to when I started writing this. At first, I had no backstory whatsoever, since my goal was to fix Infinity War immediately; then I realised I NEEDED the backstory almost more than I needed the fix; 3. I know it's hard to like characters who come and go as quickly as they do (there is a fuckload of characters in this story, for which I apologize), but Nathan is going to come back. I love him too much not to. ;)_


	21. Change of scenery

_A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks for still reading this! I've decided it's more convenient for me to update only once a week, but twice as much, so that I have enough time to polish chapters before posting them. ;) A massive THANK YOU to AkiraRedTiger, also, for always taking time to review and counsel me on my writing. You're a tremendous help! :D_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

Brunnhilde/Valkyrie [brinhildƏ]: Tessa Thompson;

Korg [ko:g]: Taika Waititi;

Xan [zan]: Jacob Anderson;

Grandmaster [grandmastƏ:]: Jeff Goldblum;

Topaz [topaz]: Rachel House;

Amelia [amilja]: Amandla Stenberg;

Vishayi [viʃaji]: Dwayne Johnson;

Bruce Banner/Hulk [brysbanƏ:][hƏlk]: Mark Ruffalo.

* * *

 **21\. Change of scenery**

* * *

Turns out that the Bifrost needed a psychic connection with the people crossing it to work properly. One had to know, to visualize almost, the place they wanted to go, otherwise they could get stranded.

When Krista stepped into the light, she didn't think of anywhere. She didn't think of London, she didn't think of Vanaheim, she thought of…nothing. Or, in fact, she thought of despair. Of sadness and heartbreak.

And that landed her…on Sakaar.

Falling through a wormhole and into a dump was not entirely the worst thing she had ever experienced. Being molested by flesh-eating mask-wearing dudes wasn't either. And being stunned by electric wire only to wake up in the antechamber of a pastiche of the Coliseum wasn't either.

She had just learnt, in the same breath almost, that the person who had taken care of her for centuries, and the man she had loved for the same amount of time, had both died. Worse, they had both died _while she was away_.

She would never be able to say goodbye.

And she'd never be able to see them again.

* * *

She cried, that day she found herself in a metal circle. She cried and yelled and sent everyone trying to talk to her flying against the wall. She was seething with herself. She was a worthless woman, bent on making everyone suffer, and herself more than most.

Her first meet in this place was a being made of rock with a funny accent and named Korg. He explained to her – in-between bouts of anger – that she was to compete in gladiatorial games for the pleasure of the Grandmaster – the man ruling the planet she'd landed on.

There were a couple of other people in that circle. All, or almost all, were newbies. Apart from Korg, who'd been there for two months.

When Kris had found herself relatively interested with what was going to happen to her, her companions had also explained that the bravest of them would one day compete against the Grandmaster's champion – his best warrior. Apparently, it was a huge man called Vishayi. Undefeated for a good month and four days, according to Korg, who was himself tasked to teach the newbies and compete in more harmless games set before the big finale.

It was rare that women were brought in, but apparently, the snatcher that had found Krista in the dump – she merely remembered a dark-clad person with pain on their face – had seen her trying to defend herself against the flesh-eating men and had deemed her a warrior. The people of Sakaar were already excited to see a change in the games.

Krista wasn't thrilled, to say the least.

She was to fight a young guy named Xan. He was frail, coffee-skinned and dark-looking, and he constantly trained in a corner, refusing to talk to anyone. Krista didn't even assess him. She didn't need to.

She knew that, for better or for worse, she'd win this fight. And probably the next. Because unless one of these warriors had ice powers, they would never be able to harm her.

* * *

The days blended in together for a while.

On the second or third, Krista was brought to a girl who braided her hair prettily and painted her face with three parallel lines of a vibrant blue on her left cheek. She was also given new clothes, consisting in an intricate set of armour reminiscing of ancient Rome.

She was given a long sword, but when she was brought to the arena, she put it down, knowing she wouldn't need it.

That day, she prevailed in the arena. Xan, the young man she fought, was granted life for his efforts in killing her. The poor thing exhausted himself while all she did was let her body phase tranquilly.

After that, it was fight after fight, but Krista couldn't remember _really_ fighting until about a week after her arrival. At any rate, what she thought was a week after her arrival.

They were four in the arena that day. She was, unsurprisingly, the only woman of the batch. Her opponents were tall, broad and violent-looking men who had already spent some time leering in her direction and voicing what they'd do to her once they had her in the sandy pit.

Men like them reminded her, invariably, of those who had murdered her family. It was as if the wound was fresh anytime she crossed their path.

That day, as all three men turned to her and tried to trap her under a net or to stab her with a spear, Krista's anger turned outwards.

That day, all the rage she felt for herself, all the hatred she felt for her inability to say goodbye to the woman who had saved her from Earth; to the man she had loved consistently for centuries; or even to that friend she left behind: all that transformed into violence.

She phased through the first man's arm and, once she reappeared on his other side, she covered his head in a ball of water – she had long since learnt to use the water in bodies rather than carry a pouch. While he choked and tried to get rid of what was drowning him, she turned to the second and third men, her blue eyes glistening in rage, her mouth torn in a snarl.

Both of them fell to the dirty sand, their bodies dried out, their lips opened in a scream that never reached the skies.

Silence. For a heartbeat, then a second, then a third. And finally, finally, the crowd surrounding the pit erupted in cheers, loud, almost painful.

Krista stood there, her rage simmering in her veins and the consequences of what she had just done eventually dawning on her. She had killed. In cold blood. And this time, she hadn't stopped herself.

* * *

"Ah, here she is, our new celebrity! Come come, my dear, let me see you!"

Krista had been manhandled after standing in the pit so long some seemed to think she had died. A couple of guards, clad in leather armours that hid even their faces, had led her through a maze of corridors – which reminded her of those sci-fi movies that Nathan had forced her to watch once – and to a large hall where a crowd was enjoying a drink or two.

The man who had spoken was a tall grey-haired man with white paint under his bottom lip and very colourful clothes. There was a cheeky smile on his lips, like a child that was presented with a new toy.

"Grandmaster, I presume?" she blurted out without caring about the consequence.

A broad dark-haired woman who stood two paces behind the man growled. "Show some respect, girl." Her accent reminded her of Korg, but she still couldn't place it.

"Now now, Topaz, let our new friend speak. She seems like a feisty little thing. Have you a name, my dear?"

Krista didn't like the way he was looking at her. Greedily. Possessively. "My name is Krista."

"A lovely name, but a little too soft for you." He turned to the side, a hand going to his lips as he pondered. Kris disinterested herself from the scene and, instead, looked around. None among the crowd seemed to be looking their way, although some appeared to wish to. Maybe the rule was never to look in the Grandmaster's direction when he was talking to someone.

Then there was that Topaz woman. She was holding a long staff, and the permanent frown on her face told Krista all she needed to know. She didn't like her already. And it was quite reciprocated, in fact…

"I know!" The Earthling almost jumped as the Grandmaster's excited cry echoed around them. "We shall know you as the Siren. As you are as beautiful and deadly as those creatures so many of us read about as children."

 _Siren_. Sirens, or mermaids, sometimes both names concurred, were known for their lovely voices that forced men to jump into the sea, where they drowned. That an alien such as the Grandmaster knew of them was peculiar, but maybe some myths existed on more than one planet.

"I like _my_ name," she heard herself say.

"And you shall keep it, of course." He took a pace forward and it was all Krista could do to force herself not to take a step back. "But to the others, you'll be Siren. And your name will mean Death." He paused, and smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I have a job to offer you, my dear. See," he looked around dramatically, "there are some on Sakaar who plot against me. Who owe me money. Who I just don't like. I'd appreciate it if you paid them a visit for me. To…you know…"

"Change their mind?" she provided. She didn't like this offer of his, not one bit. But, if she was being honest with herself, it opened a vast choice of possibilities for her. Maybe he'd agree to kill her once she had done what he wanted…

"Exactly," the Grandmaster said with a grin. "Interested?"

"If it means I won't be forced to sleep in that ring of yours, then yes, I am."

"Of course you won't!" He straightened his back and clicked his fingers. Someone approached, but Krista couldn't see them. "I've ordered quarters to be prepared for you. They'll be yours for as long as you work for me."

There was a latent threat under those words. If and when Krista stopped doing what he wanted, she'd be thrown out. And she had little doubt that Topaz would be the one to do it herself.

"Now, this young person is now at your personal service. She'll show you the way." He dismissed her – them – with a wave of his hand, but before Krista turned to leave, he added a quick "I'll send for you in the morning, dear Siren!"

Kris sighed once she had her back to him.

Whatever she had just put herself to, she had a feeling it wouldn't be all agreeable.

* * *

The girl that had been assigned to her care was very young, perhaps only sixteen or seventeen. She was dark-skinned and her lovely hair whirled around her head like a halo. She kept her eyes down and her hands folded in front of her, but something in her dark eyes told Krista that she wasn't a passive little thing.

"What's your name?" she asked as gently as she could. It still sounded like an order, and she winced.

"Amelia, my Lady."

"I'm no Lady, Amelia. You can call me Krista."

"No, I cannot. _My Lady._ "

There was finality in those words that made Kris grit her teeth. There also was the promise of some questions once there was time.

The young girl brought her to one of the upper floors – the one just under the Champion's quarters, as Amelia informed her. The almost entirety of it had been given to her, and once she stepped inside and the doors slid closed behind her, Krista couldn't help but gasp.

It was surreal. Huge and surreal.

In a way, it was reminiscent of the royal quarters on Asgard, with its two contiguous rooms, but there stopped the resemblance. The walls had been painted blue with lines of white that looked like those on the people's faces. A table with four blood-red chairs stood beside a high window; a wide round rug showed patterns of the same vibrant white; and objects coming from all over the Universe had been put on shelves that led to the bedroom. The bed was humongous, and Krista could easily have fit both Korg and Vishayi on it without being crushed.

Hidden behind the bed was the bathroom, consisting in an open shower with a least a dozen different settings.

She was being spoiled rotten, that was for sure.

"Amelia?" she called after a while.

The girl hadn't moved from her stance beside the door, and didn't raise her gaze as she called back. "My Lady?"

"Could you bring _us_ some food?"

The girl's eyes widened and, for a second only, she met Krista's gaze. But then she nodded and disappeared.

Krista was bent on making this servant of hers comfortable – servant, really, what a shitty thing – before coming to terms with what the hell she had just accepted to do…

* * *

Time passed. Weeks turned to months then to years. One, two, three, then four years passed. Sometimes it felt like longer, and sometimes like less.

Krista was only the shadow of the woman she had once been.

After her first mission, during which she had been ordered to terminate the life of a man, his wife and son – leaving only the daughter alive – she had built a wall around her heart. Her blue eyes, once alive and welcoming, had turned cold and calculating.

When she had had half a mind to refuse the Grandmaster's orders, hoping, perhaps, that it'd mean her death, he had answered with a sugary smile and almost playful voice that if death was what she wished for, then life was what she was going to get if she didn't do his bidding. It was true that threatening someone with life would not, by any means, force them to kill people in cold blood, but Topaz had come up with the idea of slow and painful executions if Krista ever refused to use her powers. Which, truth be told, removed the life out of someone so quickly that pain there wasn't.

So, for better or for worse, she had accepted to be those people's plaything.

And her heart, which had once been filled with love and a kind of gentleness, turned black and hard. Cold.

Her mouth was always turned downwards, except when a cruel smile appeared right before she killed.

The Grandmaster liked her immensely. She was often invited to his numerous parties, where he introduced her to various people the way one would showcase their car back on Earth. And she just stood there, and snarled and attacked once men or women tried to get too close.

She had met the snatcher who had found her a while after her first arrival. She was called Brunnhilde, and she liked her booze. Siren sometimes indulged her with her presence at the bar. Sakaar had such potent alcoholic beverages that even she could get drunk. It was refreshing.

In fact, the only moments Siren became Krista again was behind closed doors. When she cleaned her body off the blood – mostly invisible – of the people she had had to kill; when she buried her head in one of her huge pillows to scream and cry; or when she stared at herself in the lengthy mirror in her bedroom.

Some time after her first kills, Vishayi was defeated and killed in the arena. Siren had been absent that day, and only realised that the immense tattooed man had been replaced when she heard courtiers talking about it on her return.

When she was invited to watch the Hulk's second fight soon after, she didn't even recognize the huge green beast that had, one day, protected New-York from aliens. She only saw another toy for the Grandmaster, who flapped his hands and laughed like a child.

She hated them all.

And she hated herself even more.

* * *

One morning, she found herself on the other side of the planet, stepping off her personal shuttle. She was clad for the occasion in a blue shimmering tunic above which had been put a silver chestplate. Upon it had been painted a fishtail, in the same blood red paint that now adorned her left cheek. Her blonde hair had been braided close to her skull, and the look on her face was murderous.

That day, she was paying a visit to a man who hadn't paid tax in more than a year.

His house was beautiful, with golden statues and ornaments that were too pretty for someone who was supposedly broke.

Siren stepped onto the patio, and two guards lifted their spears. Once upon a time, she'd have thought before striking. She'd have considered the families these two guards might have had. But nowadays, her heart was blackened, cold and loveless. She waved her hand, and both guards fell to the ground, bodies withered and dried out.

Several others joined them as she made her way to the reception room.

There, she found the incriminated man and his wife. Both elderly, both clad in fine clothes, both eating a luxuriant breakfast that only Emperors could afford.

"Si-si-siren!" the man shouted just as another guard fell at his feet. His beady eyes widened in fear, and his wife started sobbing as she hid herself behind the table. As if it'd help.

"The Grandmaster sends me, Shen. You know why."

"I-I-I haven't got the money, I swear!"

Siren tilted her face to the side, her snarl making her look properly as inhuman as her nickname. "Ttttt," she said, walking to the table and grabbing a piece of mango, "now there, when someone can afford fruits like these, they have money lying around…" She took a bite of the fruit. She hated those, but her point was to be made. "I'm not going to wait for long. I have other people to…visit, today. So, if you'd be so kind…"

With a wave, a bowl of water emptied itself of its contents, and the bubble dangerously approached the wife who tried to hide herself behind a high chair, eyeing the water as if it was a dangerous animal.

And indeed, it would kill.

"Should I count to ten?" Siren growled, and Shen shook his head pitifully.

"I'll… Fetch me my chest!" he all but yelled at one remaining guard. The poor man stumbled as it was brought to him, and as he opened it, Siren let go of the mango.

She eyed the contents. Gold, silver, gems, vials of precious substances. "I think it's enough. For now." She clicked her fingers and her pilot came inside, grabbed the chest, and left. "Make sure I don't have to come back, Shen. Next time, I won't be as nice."

The bubble of water dropped, and the wife sobbed again. Shen crawled to her, and the couple cradled each other, tears running down their cheeks.

Siren left without a look back.

* * *

She had been enjoying a glass of potent wine in the back of the shuttle when her com bleeped. She sighed and clicked it open. It reminded her of a flip-phone, at least on times when she allowed herself to think of the past.

"What?" she growled.

Amelia's voice rose, slightly annoyed. " _Don't get your knickers in a twist, my Lady, it's only me._ " Nowadays, the young girl only used her title to anger or mock her. Sometimes both. " _Someone is here to see you. I told them you were away, but they kind of forced themselves in._ "

Siren sneered. "Do they have a death wish?"

" _Probably. They've locked me into my room. I don't know how._ " Amelia had a side-room near the entrance to her mistress's quarters. It was small, but efficient.

"What do they look like?"

" _It's a man, that's for sure. But I didn't really have time to see them properly before they just locked me in._ "

Siren retreated in the back of Krista's mind, who suddenly found herself very tired. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon." She clicked the com back off, and ordered the pilot to go faster.

Whomever this trespasser was, he'd pay. For trespassing, and for locking her servant in her room.

First, though, she had to drop the gold with Topaz, and make her report. Apparently, the stern woman was content enough to dismiss her and let her be for the rest of the day.

* * *

When the elevator bleeped, announcing her floor, Krista stepped out, feeling more expectant than she had ever been. Something, deep inside her, told her that the person hiding behind her closed door, was not the thug she was expecting.

She pressed her palm to the panel, and the door slid open in a hiss.

The first room was empty, silent, eerie. Krista kept her guard up, not knowing who or what had intruded.

She had her answer once she stepped inside her bedroom.

Because lying on her covers, just as he had countless times before, a lazy smile on his lovely lips, was _Loki_

* * *

 _A/N: Dun dun duuuun! So, yeah, I've chosen to put Krista on Sakaar and for her to be the Grandmaster's pet. We already know from the way he looks at Valkyrie that he's a bit of a creep, so in my head, he has a massive crush on Kris, who, in her utter stupidity, believes he'll grant her death if she does what he wants. What. An. Idiot. Anyway, we knew that Loki got to Sakaar a few weeks before his brother, so I'm going to play around with this for a chapter or two. ;)_


	22. Liars

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **22\. Liars**

* * *

Krista's first instinct was to consider this a vision of some sort. A trick of the light. Maybe the man who had trespassed in her rooms merely _resembled_ Loki, but wasn't him. It was just a coincidence if he wore the same clothes as the man she had once loved.

When he spoke, though, it became certain that the God of Mischief was indeed in her room, well, alive, and…different.

"So, _this_ is where you've been hiding…" There was something in his voice, a cruel twist, as if he was angry with her.

It was nothing compared to the rage that boiled in Krista's veins once she fully computed what he presence here meant. " _You_ … You are alive!" She took two paces forward, noticing the changes in his features, noticing the dark bags under his eyes, the longer hair, the more hollow cheeks. "You tricked us all!"

He stood smoothly, and Kris took a pace back, almost scared of that dangerous light in his beautiful green eyes. " _Tricked_ you? Did I trick you, then, Krista Eriksdottir?"

She didn't think. She merely acted. Her hand rose of its own volition, conjuring a ball of water that pinned the God to the nearby wall. He landed with an 'oof' that visibly angered him even more. Krista, on the other hand, her eyes filling with tears, approached, heart breaking again in millions of tiny pieces. "I could kill you. Right here, right now. I've done it before, killing. Why should it be different?"

"Because I know your weakness," he said in a snarl, "and I'd kill you first." He pushed off the wall, having frozen the ball of water she didn't know how. In his right hand, he now held a dagger made of pure ice.

Kris stared at it, the tears spilling from her eyes even as she rose them to glare at him. "What are you here for, then?"

"I was paying a visit to an old friend. As far as everyone is concerned, though, I am presently being held in the cells."

She snorted. Of course he'd use his tricks to make it appear like he was in custody while he instead chose to come and torment her.

It was too much. Too much and at the same time not enough. All the pent-up anger she felt against herself but also against him rose in her blood, and she let out a scream even as she attacked him.

Knowing that he'd use her water-bending skills against her, she chose to put her and Nathan's lessons to good use. She pushed him away with a strong hand before whirling around and kicking him hard in the chest.

The God had the breath knocked from his lungs, and his eyes widened.

She panted, raising her head tall and proud. " _That_ ," she said in a trembling voice, "was for pretending to be dead."

He tilted his head to the side, a grin appearing on his lips as he conjured his cloak off, leaving him in only his armour. The grin was nothing like what she had been used to: it wasn't warm; it was cruel. "You want to play, little Midgardian? Then let's play." He raised his arm, where the ice dagger was replaced by a normal steel one.

Krista sneered again and managed to land two more powerful punches, one to his flawless cheek – where a bruise soon started to form – and one to his right thigh. "That," she said as she retreated once more, "was for attacking my home-planet."

Loki grunted, his eyes filling with an emotion she had never seen directed at her before: loathing. "I'll make you pay!" Once he decided to attack her, Kris knew she was done for. His magic, his knowledge of her weaknesses, everything meant he was going to kill her.

Truth be told, she didn't care anymore.

* * *

He caught her arm and twisted it painfully, placing himself at her back and pushing the cold – ice cold – blade of his dagger to her neck. Once upon a time, feeling his cold breath on the back of her head would have made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Now, it just didn't.

"Do it," she said harshly, " _do it._ I'd rather die than have to remember you one more day." Loki's grip tightened, but still he didn't move to slit her throat. "Do it, Loki! It'll be as easy as the day you broke my heart, I promise."

Still, he didn't move.

So Krista pushed herself off him, and when she whirled around to face him, his eyes were not angry anymore. They were vulnerable, and in pain.

"What-what did you say?" His voice trembled as much as his hand now did. He seemed to notice, though, for he straightened his pose to give himself some countenance.

"You heard me," Krista said. The tears were back in her eyes, and she wished he'd had done it. That he'd had ended her life the same way he had broken her heart.

"I broke _your_ heart? _I broke your heart?_ " Loki seethed, coming closer. "You seem to forget how that day went, _Kris_." Her nickname was meant to taunt her, she knew. And it worked.

"I will never be able to forget it. It remains the worst day of my life. How one can be so happy one moment and crushed the next…" The tears spilt, and she felt the sob coming before it was out. In despair, not caring if she left him an opening to attack her again, and turned her back to him to hide her tears.

"How indeed," he said, voice trembling still. "But I do wonder how you can pretend that that day broke your heart when you were the one who jilted me even as I was telling my mother the news…"

Krista gasped and whirled around. "How _dare_ you? How _dare_ you even think I'm the one to blame here? You told me you'd go and ask for your father's blessing when you perfectly knew you could not marry me!" She tried to punch him again, but he caught her hand, this time, holding it in his, surprise on his face.

He looked much younger like this. As he had been all those years before…

"Krista…this is not what happened. At all. Why do you-" he stopped himself, gazing into nothing, as if understanding something. And then, his jaw set and his eyes hardened. "The old _bastard_! I should have known!"

He released Krista to pace around, and she stared at him, not understanding at all.

She was about to ask him what he meant when her com bleeped. And seeing as it was the Grandmaster's private line, she could not possibly ignore it.

"Siren?" she said in her com, watching as Loki stopped his pacing to stare at her blankly.

" _My dear, there is someone I'd like you to meet. A man who fell into our lap almost like you did. Come to my meeting room promptly._ "

"I'll be there in a minute, Master," she answered, and clicked the com off. Loki stared at her still, and his lips had pursed when he'd heard what she had called the bane of her current life. "It seems I am being summoned to meet you. You should return to your cell."

He advanced on her, jaw still set, and stopped a few inches away. "This conversation is not over." And he placed something in her hand before disappearing.

When Krista looked at what it was, the tears came back to her eyes. It was the engagement ring he had given her that day, when everything had seemed to be perfect. The same snake-eating-its-tail that she had thrown at Heimdall's feet when she returned to Earth…

* * *

After freeing Amelia from her room and promising to explain everything later – although Krista would certainly _not_ tell her _everything_ – Kris hurried to reach the Grandmaster's 'meeting-room', just a humongous room with glass ceilings and floors, and a throne for him to sit on. He liked that.

She had tucked Loki's ring safely in her breastplate, but knew her appearance would not please the colourful bastard. He always enjoyed her in dresses when he summoned her. She hated it, of course, but complied, if only in the hope that, one day, he'd grant her her wish to die.

"I apologize, Master, but I've just arrived and have not had time to change." She placed her hand to her chest, above her heart, with a sheepish smile that apparently always had its effect on the creep.

He grinned. "Nonsense, Siren, you'd look stunning in anything! And how did your day go so far, my dear?"

"Perfectly well," Kris said as she straightened up. "You have several years' worth of taxes waiting for you in the vault."

He nodded. "I knew I could count on you. Come here," he said while gesturing for her to join him and Topaz on the small stage he had had built for his throne.

Brunnhilde, the snatcher, joined them soon after and came to stand next to Krista. She looked annoyed, and the blonde suspected she had been taken from the bar before she had managed to finish her drink.

Finally, the door opened once more, revealing two guards, and a chained up but grinning Loki. Kris swallowed audibly, which earned her a quizzical look from the small brunette at her side. Thankfully, the God did not look her way in something other than a passing glance, which would help. If he was being careful.

"Good day to you, my dear!" started the Grandmaster in his usual creepy welcoming tone. "I've been informed of your landing a few hours ago!"

"If landing is a proper term for it," Loki said in a sugary voice, his predatory grin back on his lips. Krista did not understand how he could be the same person she had fallen in love with a millennium prior. He looked so much different than then!

The Grandmaster raised a brow. "Indeed, indeed. What is your name and where do you come from?"

"My name is Loki, my Lord. I come from Asgard."

"How wonderful!" He stood to come closer, while also glancing at Topaz. "We've not had an Asgardian for ages! You are more than welcome then!" He turned to the two women who still stood at the left of his throne. "Come, my dears, tell me what you think I should do with this one."

Brunnhilde approached, a snarl on her lips that was partly due to the lack of alcohol in her veins and partly due to Loki himself. "I think you should give him to your Champion. He's not worth much more."

Loki tilted his head to the side, as if wondering what she had against him, while Krista gently came down the stairs, trying to appear as if she was assessing him.

"And you, my dear, my darling Siren?" The Grandmaster offered her a hand, and Kris took it, noticing the glare that Loki directed at their joined hands.

"I think that Asgardians are more useful when alive. They can live for a long time, after all. Who knows, maybe this one could be of some use. What was your purpose on Asgard, man?" Her voice trembled a bit as she addressed Loki, and Topaz made a strange growl behind her.

Loki stared at her dead-on, green eyes glittering. "I was a story-teller, my lady."

"Story-tellers are good for party-tricks, aren't they Master?" Krista immediately said.

The old creep seemed to ponder for a moment, a hand going to his chin. He was about to answer when Topaz walked to them, raising the death-stick she always carried around. "They know each other", she said in a dark voice. "Her and him. They know each other."

"Come now, Topaz, you are always trying to find faults in our dearest Siren." The Grandmaster turned his grey gaze to Krista, who forced herself not to flinch. "Do you know this man, my dear?"

"I do not, Master. I would remember. I always remember everything."

"See, Topaz? No need to worry! Now, if Siren says this man could be entertaining, then let's give him a trial! Rise, rise, my new friend!" A guard forced Loki to his feet. "I shall host a party in a week's time! Regale us with your stories, and you'll be welcome to stay!" He clapped once in his hands, and the guards took the manacles off Loki's wrists. "I'll give you a room in the meantime. Topaz, see to it!" He dismissed his right-hand with a wave, and turned to Brunnhilde, which Krista took as her cue to leave as well.

Just as they were passing through the doors, Topaz leaned into her and said, with finality to her voice, "If I learn that you _do_ know each other, you're _dead_."

Kris smirked. "Then perhaps I _do_ know him."

The older woman groaned before striding away. Loki followed, not even glancing in Krista's direction. Which was wise.

Now, she didn't know what good could come of this. Why hadn't she given Loki to the Grandmaster's champion? He'd have died, and his transgressions would have been erased! All the wrong he did her and her planet, all of that, surely meant something!

Without thought, Kris' fingers went to the ring hidden against her heart. She toyed with it a moment, before understanding one crucial thing: despite all he'd done, she'd never want to see Loki dead. Not now, not before, not ever…

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah, story-teller for Grandmaster parties! Woop woop! Or not woop woop. So, Loki's dropped a massive hint about that day Krista went back to Earth... It's not hard to understand what happened, but Krista won't know that for a few more chapters. See you next week! :D_


	23. Here comes the thunder

_A/N: Hello people! Ready to go back into our story? A charming Lord of Thunder arrives in this chapter! Hope you'll appreciate, and the next chapter too! :D_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **23\. Here comes the thunder**

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Krista didn't see much of Loki. Apart from the party that was promised, of course, which she was forced to attend in her best-looking attire. The Grandmaster always took every opportunity to walk her around like a doll, telling every person they crossed path with that she was lethal and beautiful weapon.

Topaz had gritted her teeth throughout the whole event, but Krista had steered clear of Loki's path, even if she felt his gaze on her more than once, usually when she was in the company of another man.

True to her word, Loki regaled the entire audience with tales his spun with his legendary Silver-Tongue, and as he told them to a grinning and often clapping Grandmaster, Kris understood the pattern that was being drawn in front of her: the Trickster was changing the tales of his father's or brother's exploits to make it look like someone resembling their current host had been the one making them.

It was genius, she had to admit.

But after that evening, where much ale was consumed and Brunnhilde made sure Krista had her fair share of booze, she only saw Loki twice more, and each time, in passing.

She was being sent on more errands than before. Strangely enough, it had nothing to do with her usual fear-inducing work, but everything to do with 'attending events in the Grandmaster's name', 'make sure the Grandmaster's money was safely transported from point A to point B', or even 'purchase the best objects of decoration for the Grandmaster's parlour'.

She knew Topaz was behind it all. She was still suspicious of Krista when it came to Loki, and if she was, in fact, correct, she was also being a pain in the ass.

Because Loki had promised her a conversation, one, that never came.

* * *

Twenty days after Loki's arrival on Sakaar, Krista was on the other side of the planet purchasing a statue made in the Champion's honour. It was to be placed on top of the Grandmaster's booth in the arena. Until, that is, he was defeated, and another took his place.

The merchant was well-known to Krista. One of the few who seemed to like her more than he feared her. When she had met him, his blue skin had initially put her off, until he explained to being a Kree, an alien race of warriors. He himself was missing a leg, so his warring days were far behind him.

"Lady Siren," the old man was telling her as she stood at the window of his office, waiting for delivery, "pardon me for asking, but why are you collecting this item yourself?"

She turned, arms crossed on her chest, a dark glint in her eyes. "And why should I not?"

"Well, usually, when you knock on my door, it's to collect money I owe your dear Master, not golden statues…" He limped to her side. "Could it be that you are now out of favour?"

Krista hissed. "I am most certainly no out of favour, _Kree_! The Grandmaster does not have anything else for me to do at the moment, and I do not appreciate to remain in the palace for too long a time."

"I was not referring to the Grandmaster himself, my Lady, but rather to his right-hand. She is rather stern, or so I am told." The old man gazed through the window, his brow crunching suddenly. "What is that?"

Krista followed his gaze, and just had enough time to see something – or someone – land on the nearby dump quite hardly. Hardly enough, in fact, that dust and trash flew around the impact zone.

It was not her job to seek out whomever landed on Sakaar, but this person, if it was one, had fallen through one of the biggest wormholes littering the planet's skies, and, in fact, she knew it well.

It was the one _she_ had fallen through.

So she turned away from the annoyingly perceptive man, and grabbed her com, typing in a certain follow-up of numbers. "Brunnhilde? Do you copy?"

" _What is it?_ " came the annoyed and slightly slurred answer a moment later. " _I'm busy!_ "

"Well, busy your ass to where you found me, you numpty! Someone's just fallen through, and I have a feeling they might be worth some money." Truth be told, if Krista was right and the person who had just landed _was_ an Asgardian, she cared little about the money they'd be worth, and more about _who_ they were.

But she could not go into the dump and fetch them herself. For if they recognized her, she'd be done for. Topaz was waiting for one tiny mistake, and she knew it'd be it.

* * *

When she returned to the palace on the following morning, Krista was more than expectant: she was also more than scared. What if the Asgardian was Odin? What if it was Heimdall, or Sif? People who'd never liked her and would appreciate nothing more than to see her expelled from Sakaar and never getting her wish?

The statue was delivered to the hangar safely, and her com bleeped. "Siren?" she answered automatically, sending a glare to a man who was ogling her nearby.

" _My dear,_ " she almost cringed upon hearing that voice, " _have you arrived yet?_ "

"Just now, Master. The statue is just as you wished: grand, and perfect."

" _I'll see that for myself after the show. Come join me in the circus, my dear. I'm hosting special games today._ "

Kris felt dread pool in her chest. Was the new arrival already to be given away to the green monster? "That is wonderful news, Master. You know how much I enjoy surprises. I'll be here presently."

" _I'm looking forward to it._ " That sugary voice of his made her skin crawl, and Kris closed her eyes, trying to shove the images it conjured off her head.

She headed right for the Master's booth, and was only mildly surprised to find Loki sitting next to him, as if guest of honour. There was a look on Loki's face, something dangerously smug, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Master," she said leaning over the couch's back to signify her presence.

He smiled and beckoned her to sit with him. Normally, she'd have sat in Loki's spot, as far away as possible, but now, she was forced to sit between them, and any proximity to the God of Mischief would be bad for her. "You will like this immensely, I believe. This man," he gestured aimlessly to the pit, "can make sparkles with his hands."

" _Sparkles_ , Master?" She chanced a glance towards Loki, whose smirk was gone from his lips. "How so?"

"Well, how did he put it? He's the God of…God of what, my dear?" He looked at Loki with a smile. The dark-haired man huffed, visibly annoyed at having to say something.

"Ah, uh, well… God of Thunder, actually." Krista's eyes were going to bulge out of her head as she stared at him blankly. So he added, very slowly, "He's my brother."

"You were adopted, I believe were your words," the Grandmaster said. "Two Asgardians in such a small amount of time, it's almost miraculous! Isn't it, my dear?" He placed a creepy hand on Krista's knee and she forced herself not to wince.

"Miraculous indeed, Master."

Loki let out a sigh next to her, and she sent him a glance she hoped conveyed what she needed to convey. That he really had some explaining to do, because there was _no way_ Thor's arrival on Sakaar a few weeks after his brother was a coincidence…

* * *

She felt like an idiot. There was no other word to describe what she was. As soon as Thor had erupted in the pit, hair cropped short – which was surprisingly becoming – and had had a glimpse of his adversary, the whole affair had turned into a joke.

First, Loki had stood and tried to escape. Which had been peculiar, because the look in his eyes was properly terrified. Then, Thor had yelled at the top of his lungs that he knew the green beast, stating that he was 'a friend from work'. And lastly, when said friend from work flung Thor back and forth like a vulgar ragdoll, Loki stood again, pumping his fist in the air.

Krista was an idiot.

She had not recognized the Hulk for who he was: the same green-skinned creature that had been fighting alongside the Avengers in New-York. Evidently, he and Loki had a history. One she was afraid involved Loki being flung around.

Unsurprisingly, Thor was defeated. But his exploits had made so many people cheer and applaud that the Grandmaster granted him life, after which he was informed that his Champion wished to see his opponent in his rooms.

So the God of Thunder, knocked out and quite badly bruised, was carried away from the pit, and Krista could not stop staring blankly at the crater down below. She had so many questions.

"My dear Siren, you seem deep in thought…"

She turned her head to smile sweetly at the man who owned her – as creepy as it sounded. "I was, Master. I was wondering who this man was that could almost beat your Champion…"

"Ah, we'll find out more later, I'm sure," he said with a smirk. "Now, I have some business to attend. I've kept you away from your quarters for long enough. I shall see you later." In his own way, he was always making it sound like she was free to go whenever she wanted, even when he meant that she was forbidden to leave her rooms until he called for her.

She smiled and stood, bowing the head. "Until later, Master. Story-teller," she added in Loki's direction, staring at him hard enough that he understood she wanted to talk to him.

He nodded once, and she exited the booth.

* * *

Amelia drew her a bath and started asking questions about this mysterious man fallen from the skies. Krista told her what she could without revealing too much. She trusted the girl to an extent, but not fully. After all, she too was a prisoner on Sakaar. Who's to say she would not have given her away to earn her freedom?

When she was clean and clad in fresh clothes – a white ethereal dress that reminded her of Frigga's, sometimes – with a fresh line of blue pain across her left cheek, she sat on her bed, staring at the ring she had placed on her hand.

"I'm alone," she whispered to the empty room, and a second later, Loki was appearing in a shimmer of green magic.

The clothes he'd been given on Sakaar were massively different than those she was accustomed to. Not to say that dark blue and yellow did not suit him. Anything would, she suspected.

He sat next to her, keeping some distance, and sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Firstly: why is it your brother appears a few weeks after you do? What are you not telling me?"

Loki locked his gaze to hers, and suddenly, he seemed sad. It was strange, and if she hadn't seen that look in his eyes before, she'd have said it was foreign to her. "I omitted to tell you I didn't come here on my own volition."

"It wasn't hard to guess, the state Thor was in…" His cape was torn, after all, and there wasn't a trace of Mjöllnir anywhere near him. That wasn't normal.

He nodded once. "We learnt, Thor and I, that we had an older sibling. Neither of us had ever heard of her, but she claims to be Odin's firstborn. Not by my mother," he added with some venom. "Her name is Hela."

Krista gasped. Of course, through her studies back on Earth, she knew exactly who that was. "The Goddess of Death?" She didn't add that, in Midgardian myths, she was Loki's daughter and not Odin. It wasn't important.

"Yes. She…vowed to take Asgard from us, as his firstborn. I summoned the Bifrost, but she followed us, and threw us out of it. I landed first, and Thor…apparently it took him longer to arrive."

"So, in fact, you are refugees here." Krista tried to compute what she had just heard. Something still bugged her. "Why does she want to take Asgard from you?"

Loki had a dark and sad chuckle. "Our father is dead."

A chill ran up her spine. On any other day, she'd have reached over to him, comforted him, told him she was sorry to hear that. But she wasn't sure she was _that_ sorry that Odin had passed away. She could not forget the stern All-Father and the way he had dismissed her. And that was without knowing the whole story.

"You told the Grandmaster you were adopted?" Her whisper was so low she wasn't sure he had heard her.

He had frozen beside her, his gaze suddenly far away. He looked more torn, more conflicted, than she had ever seen. When he turned to her, his smile was sad too. "Somehow I'd rather not tell you. You are one of the few who still don't know, and I'd like to keep it that way. One day, perhaps, I'll explain."

Krista's eyes widened, but she slowly nodded. "Alright."

That's when Loki noticed the ring she still held in her hand. His smile turned fonder. "You keep it. It may give you luck."

She sighed. "I'm not going to put it back on my finger, Loki. That time is in the past, and may never come back."

He had a small groan, and then he gently reached over to grab the ring tenderly. He passed his free hand over it, and a chain appeared, with the ring being held as a pendant. Then he placed it back in Krista's hand. "Now you can wear it."

He stood, and vanished.

That was the second time he was leaving her with her heart pounding and tears in her eyes. She did not like it much…

* * *

Her com bleeped on the following morning. It was Brunnhilde.

"Siren?" Even with the snatcher, Krista was obligated to use her fake name. It infuriated her to no ends.

" _Hey, Blondie. I've been called by the big boy. Want to come meet him? You seemed rather interested earlier…_ "

Krista snorted. "And how could you know? You weren't in there with me!"

" _I was_ over _you, as a matter of fact. C'mon, move your skinny ass to your door. I'm here._ " And sure, the door bleeped to announce the arrival of someone.

Kris knew she wasn't supposed to leave her rooms until the Grandmaster said so. Even then, she had never met the Hulk before, and even if Brunnhilde wasn't aware of it, there was a big chance Thor would be there too, and she'd like to have a word with Asgard's rightful king.

Namely, why his brother told everybody he'd been adopted…

She opened the door and smirked at Brunn, who was waiting with a bottle in her hand. Of bloody course. If she ever saw the girl sober, the end would be near, no doubt.

"So," Brunnhilde said as they started walking, "what's with you and 'Dark, Tall and Fucker'? I've seen you look at each other in a way that says a lot…"

Krista snorted. "Mind your own business."

The smaller brunette stopped and turned to her, suddenly serious. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything. I wouldn't repeat it."

"Somehow," Kris answered, "I believe you. But that's a tale for less open space. Walls have ears around here…" She started walking again.

Brunnhilde sighed, which was uncharacteristically melancholic. "Hey," she stopped Krista with a hand on her arm, "I have something to admit."

Kris's brow furrowed. Today, her snatcher friend was definitely acting weirdly. She nodded slowly, and waited for her to continue.

In lieu of an answer, Brunnhilde just pushed her bracer on her left arm down, revealing a tattoo that Krista had seen in an old book an eternity ago. How the brunette knew she'd recognize it, she didn't know, but one thing was for certain: the drunk snatcher was a Valkyrie…


	24. A charming prisoner

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **24\. The charming prisoner**

* * *

It wasn't such a surprise to learn that Brunnhilde was actually a survivor of the Valkyrie. Perhaps the _only_ survivor, but Krista didn't have time to ponder about that.

She gently pulled the other woman to an alcove, hoping that they wouldn't be overheard. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because now you know I know." Brunn's eyes were sad, it didn't suit her. "I know you are an Asgardian too."

Kris' eyes widened. "I am not Asgardian. I _truly_ am Midgardian. Why-"

"Your name," the brunette said, eyes to the ground, "you share your name with one of my sisters."

She remembered, now. Someone told her, a lifetime ago, that she had the name of one of the blessed Valkyrie. But they had all been murdered so long before her birth, she hadn't even given it a thought in a long while.

She smiled sadly. "My parents gave me that name. I was born in a land where Asgard was revered, but I _was_ born on Midgard." She paused, knowing now was the time to admit part of her own secret. "But you are right: I feel more Asgardian. After all, I lived there for more than a thousand years." She smirked at the look of shock on Brunnhilde's face. "Come, let's meet your green friend. I'll tell you more later, I promise."

"You better, because I don't understand shit." She took a long swig of her drink, and for once, Krista did the same.

* * *

The Champion's rooms were almost on the last floor of the massive tower owned by the Grandmaster. There were even bigger than Krista's, and she knew it had a dug-in tub facing the window. She knew because she had visited once before Vishayi was killed…by the Hulk.

They were let in without a fuss at all, and Krista wasn't surprised to find two guards at the entrance of the massive rooms. She stayed back, watching with a small smile as Brunn shot into one's lance with a chuckle. She was just….incorrigible.

The massive green beast was standing before his bed, a mace on the floor next to him. He bumped into his chest once, greeting her with "Angry girl!" His voice was deep, but somehow, Krista doubted his language skills were much developed.

The Valkyrie ran to him and they started playfully sparring as the two guards disappeared into a side room. Krista stayed back at the same moment as the big creature fell to the ground, and another figure erupted from his hiding-place, facing the brunette.

"What's going on, what are you-?" Brunn stopped when she noticed Thor, and her demeanour changed immediately. "You're so thick-headed that you can't tell when someone who's hiding half-across the Universe wants to be left alone." She started walking back to the entrance, and Kris looked down, trying not to be noticed so quickly. It was interesting to see what kind of dynamic the God of Thunder would have with a former Warrior Goddess.

"We need to talk." Thor's voice was just the same as it had always been. It was kind of reassuring.

"No, _you_ want to talk to _me_." She turned away, facing Kris who was still looking down. "Come on Blondie, I'll introduce you another time."

But Krista knew then that it was time. She raised her head and met Thor's gaze. The curiosity faded into a look of interest, then of recognition, and finally, of shock. "Lady Krista?" he asked in an unsure voice. "Is that really you?"

Leaving Brunnhilde to sigh, Kris approached the Prince, and bowed the head. "Your Highness. It's been a long time."

"It's been a long time indeed!" True to his boisterous self, he clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder, to which she winced, before booming out a laugh. "Does Loki know you are here?"

"Unfortunately for my sanity, he does. I was surprised to see you join him, but he told me things were dire on Asgard. My condolences," she added.

"Aye, they are!" He launched a reproachful glance to Brunn who merely snorted. "We _really_ need to talk."

Kris barely hid a smirk when the brunette shrugged and seemingly relented. "Alright." She got close to a shelf on which rested several delicate bottles, and grabbed one. "Here's the deal: I'll listen to you 'till this is empty."

Thor, not knowing what he was getting himself into, nodded. "Asgard is in danger. People are dying, and I need you back there to help me." He stopped has the smaller woman finished gulping down the drink. " _Wow_ ," he muttered.

"Finished. Bye," Brunnhilde said, and she let the bottle break on the floor. She turned to Kris with an annoyed look in her eyes. "If you wish to stay here with your…whatever he is, I'll be at the bar."

She didn't have time to get really far, though. Thor stopped her with a single phrase. "Odin is dead." That got her attention. "Hela the Goddess of Death has invaded Asgard."

"If Hela's back then Asgard's already lost." The tone of melancholy in her voice made Krista wonder just what had happened to her order for it to be decimated.

"I'm going to stop her."

" _Alone_?" The snatcher appeared half-exasperated half-impressed.

"No, I'm putting together a team. Me, you, and the big guy. Lady Krista too, if she so wishes," he turned to glance at the blonde standing nearby, but she eluded his gaze.

"No, no team, only Hulk!" yelled the green creature.

Thor continued. "There's me, and you, and Lady Krista."

"I think it's only you," she prepared to leave again, noticing Kris' obvious discomfort.

Ensued a heated discussion during which Brunn explained in substance what had happened to her and her sisters. They had been sent to stop Hela, and the Goddess of Death killed them all. Well, all but one, it appeared. Krista listened on, interested to know what had happened to Asgard before she arrived.

Apparently, Odin had always been an old fool…

Thor managed to steal a small lighter-like device that Krista knew well: it controlled the electric circle-like thing that impeded the prisoners and/or warriors to go wherever they wanted. He clicked on it and the device turned it off, after which he placed the package in his pocket.

Visibly aware by then that the Valkyrie would not help him, and visibly unsure what to make of Krista's lack of words, he caught Hulk's metal ball and tried to use it to break the window. It bounced back, and caught him on the head.

That made Krista laugh.

Brunn looked up at her with a brow raised. "Has he always been such an idiot?"

Kris shrugged. "I've not been close enough to say for sure, but Loki seems to think so…"

Thor got back up and clapped in his hands, trying to defuse the stupidity of the situation. Then he jumped through the crack he'd made on the glass, and slid down into the city below.

* * *

After that, Brunnhilde turned to Krista. "So… What do you make of this?"

The blonde was about to answer, but the huge beast then yelled "Friend, stay!" before jumping through the window himself. Both women looked at that with wide eyes.

" _That_ , is bad news," Krista said. "Forget the whole Asgard thing. We can figure out what to do later. But a prisoner _and_ his Champion going missing at the same time? The Grandmaster is not going to appreciate that…"

The brunette tilted her head to the side. "True. I'd better go down. He's surely going to ask me to look for them."

Krista nodded. "Me too. Punishment is my area, after all…"

And both women exited the trashed room, knowing that that day was going to be extremely interesting indeed…

* * *

The Grandmaster was indeed very upset – which he repeated more than once – that his champion had been, in his words, 'stolen away by the seductive Lord of Thunder'. He desperately wanted to find someone to blame – Topaz offered Krista, but the creep thought his Siren frated rainbows so she was easily dismissed. Loki and Brunnhilde therefore were the only ones facing his apparent wrath, and he offered a race, to whomever would find Thor and the Hulk first.

When the two darker-haired warriors had left the room, the Grandmaster turned to Krista, lips downturned in fake worry. "My dear, I am so sorry to bother you on a day of celebration… I have something to ask of you."

Kris nodded. "Of course, Master, anything."

"Find this…Lord of Thunder for me. Bring him to me. I trust you'll find him quicker than these two idiots. And it makes for triple the execution tonight, doesn't that sound great?" He grinned and clapped several times while executing a few dance moves. "Oh, I feel suddenly much better! Do that for me, my darling Siren, please…"

Krista smiled, even though she felt like bursting. "Of course, Master. Trust me, I'll find him first." And she exited the room on the opposite side as Loki and Brunn.

Finding Thor. It would grant her immunity, but would sentence three of her friends – even though she hadn't been friends with Thor, really – to a terrible and no doubt painful death.

What to do?

What to do, actually, was to go to her rooms and ask Amelia to pack. She had all the intention in the world to finally, finally, put this hellish place behind her…

* * *

Unfortunately for Krista, Thor actually knew how to hide his tracks pretty well. And the big creature seemed to have vanished into thin air. Except, well, of course, Kris knew why that was. She knew, after all, even she hadn't at first and still felt stupid for it, that the Hulk was half of the scientist Bruce Banner, who had surely taken control of his body back. Which meant that now, she should be looking for a tall godlike man and an average-looking man.

It proved to be slightly difficult.

So, after about three hours of search, she decided to go back to Brunnhilde's quarters, where she'd probably have more luck to find her Prince(s). Brunn was really good at finding people.

She was surprised, and also quite amused, to find Loki chained up to a chair when she got in.

The dark-haired Prince raised his head as she entered, a sigh of relief exiting his lips. "Oh, Krista, thank Valhalla. Free me, will you? That banshee friend of yours hit me quite hard on the head."

Kris moved to the side and to a small counter, grabbing an apple as she did, ignoring his uncomfortable position as best she could. Smirking, she answered "I'm sure you deserved it."

"No, I didn't!" He claimed, before backing down, "or maybe I did. Anyway, get me out, these chains are dampening my magic and I don't like it."

"Ooooh," she mocked, "poor baby. Are you hungry?" she teased, showing the apple she'd bitten into.

"Krista," he hissed, obviously getting angry, "don't make me lose patience."

"And what could you possibly do to me chained up as you are, uh?" She grabbed a knife on the counter and walked to the chair, leaning down into him. "I reckon I'd be in a better position to harm you myself, if I so wished…" She leaned further down, placing the blade on his neck. "What could you do to stop me?"

He jerked violently in the chair, surprising her and making her fall forward. And, Trickster as he was, Loki used that advantage to make her fall right into his lips.

He kissed her simply, just like that, his green eyes boring into hers playfully, like a schoolboy stealing a kiss from his crush.

Kris' first instinct was to move back, lips tingling and face hot from embarrassment. She hadn't kissed Loki in more than thirty years, and the bastard had used her advantage against her.

"That," he said simply with a smirk. "And it was quite agreeable, if not too short to my taste."

Kris groaned, staring at him as she stumbled back to her feet.

"Well, if you want to play smug, then be smug on your own. I have a banshee friend to find." She turned away, and got through the door without a word more.

Her hand went to her lips, and she smiled.

* * *

 _A/N: That final scene is actually one of the first that I imagined for this story... XD_


	25. The Goddess of Asteroids

_A/N: Hello people and good Friday to you all! Here come the two new chapters of this story! Here we finish the Ragnarok plot and enter the void between it and Infinity War. A bit of a respise, so to speak. Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claim for this chapter:_**

Hela [hela]: Cate Blanchett.

* * *

 **25\. The Goddess of Asteroids**

* * *

Still troubled and blushing from her kiss with Loki, Krista went back in search of Brunnhilde, knowing she was the key to finding Thor and possibly getting off this planet.

She commed Amelia, guessing that Topaz would be too occupied to try and find the fugitives to check what she told her serving-girl. "Amelia?" she called, voice slightly coated in worry.

" _Yes?_ " answered the younger girl a moment later.

"How are things? Are you packed?"

" _Everything is ready, Kris. I've packed what you asked me, not too much, not to raise suspicion. Where should I go?_ "

Kris thought for a moment. Even if she didn't find Thor quickly enough, the only way to leave Sakaar was by… "The hangar. Go to the hangar, find some place to hide, and wait for me there. We're going to steal a ship."

She was about to switch her device off when the girl spoke once more. " _Kris? You can't pilot…_ "

The blonde chuckled darkly. "I know. But how hard can it be?"

The brunette surely would be rolling her eyes, but she had other things to worry about.

Finding Brunnhilde. Finding Thor. Getting off this darned planet.

Maybe free Loki?

* * *

When she passed in front of a window, Kris realised that there was a big commotion in the city but also downstairs. In the streets, people painted green carried images of the Hulk and chanted his name; in the Palace, she could definitely see Korg – he was hard to miss – firing at guards with a blaster gun.

She ran to meet them.

"Korg!" The giant rock-man turned, a look of confusion passing on his pebbly face.

"Water-girl? Have you come to stop our revolution?"

"Is this what you are doing? A revolution?" She looked around, at all the former gladiators taking up arms and fighting the Grandmaster's guards.

"The Lord of Thunder asked us to. It's kind of fun. Wanna join?"

She should have laughed at the entirety of this. Instead, she caught sight of Topaz as she hurried in the direction of the hangar. The dark-haired woman turned to send her the worst glare in the History of glares, and Krista smirked. "Where's the Master?"

Korg shrugged. "Haven't got to that part yet."

"Well, I think your revolution would be much more efficient if you took out the leader of the tyranny, right?"

"Probably. I don't know a lot about revolutions."

Kris almost rolled her eyes. "Right. Meet me in the hangar. Find a big ship. The biggest. And get on it. Also, find someone who can pilot it. I'm taking care of the Grandmaster." She pushed her blue cloak off to the side, and strode back inside.

The white lines on her face should have been painted red that day, because Siren was on a mission…

* * *

She disposed of many guards on her way to his throne room. Not killing them, because she was disgusted of that now, but knocking them out into the wall and sometimes even using a move she had learnt with Nathan once upon a time. It was far too easy to reach the great and shiny room, and with an ample movement of her arms, the six men guarding their Master were all out cold.

The Grandmaster stood, eyes big with surprise, hands flailing stupidly in a pastiche of fear. "My dear, what is the meaning of this?"

Krista strode on until she reached him, and grabbed his shoulder, pushing hard in-between the bone and the muscles to force him to kneel. "I am _not_ your dear. And _you_ are no longer my Master. I think it's time for a change of scenery, don't you think?"

She pulled, and he stood again, slightly slouched though. "But…what have I done wrong? Have I mistreated you? Have I…offended you?"

Kris waved a hand and water from her pouch bound his wrist, transforming into ice to make sure he wouldn't get lose easily. The same water-then-ice placed itself in front of his mouth to stop him talking.

Then her eyes shone with anger, and all that resentment she had been keeping bottled up for just that moment… " _You_ , have been treating this entire planet like your plaything! _You_ , have forced me and countless others to become killers in that arena for your own silly pleasure! _You_ , have turned me into someone I wasn't, just to satisfy your little egotistical needs! _You_ , have changed _my_ name and paraded me around like a toy to touch, grope and fear! _You_ , are the worst kind of being I have ever met, and believe me when I say that bilgesnipes were already quite awful!" She pulled him forward, knocking back out a guard who was stirring back to consciousness. "It's time it all ends."

He tried to speak, and to the sounds he made, she guessed he was also begging.

The grey eyes of the Master of Sakaar were filled with tears of fear, and she, Krista Eriksdottir, didn't care one bit.

She was finally free of that worm, and the moment she put him in a small ship heading for the dump and its cannibals, she felt lighter, much lighter…

* * *

Korg and his friends had indeed found the biggest ship in the hangar, something that was once used as a transport of goods – and people – when the Grandmaster still dealt in mass-slavery rather than gladiatorial games.

Amelia was on-board, having been found by the insect-like thingy called Miek. But she wasn't the only strange stowaway on that ship…

"Water-girl," the tall rocky creature told her once she was aboard, a satisfied smirk on her lips, "we found your friend in the hangar. Thought you'd like him back."

"My _friend_?" Kris asked, even as another gladiator pushed Loki around the corner of a large corridor. She furrowed her brow as he approached. "Where's your brother?" she asked harshly.

"He's gone without me, it seems. But he's going to need help. I suppose you were heading to Asgard anyway?" His smug smile infuriated her for a reason.

"What do you intend to do, _Loki_?" She put enough warning in her question that he knew she knew he was planning something.

"Just to help my people, and my brother, defeat my evil sister." His grin was almost malevolent. She didn't like it.

"Korg," she said calmly, "please put my friend in a room alone. So he has time to prepare for the fight that it ahead of us." She had somehow taken the lead, which the giant accented being didn't seem to mind, for he pushed Loki away, even as the God started edging threats.

It was better if the Trickster God was away from her for a while.

She needed to compute that, in less than twenty-four hours, Thor had landed on Sakaar, thrown it upside down, freed Bruce Banner from the Hulk, started a revolution, and left Sakaar with a flock of misfits who'd help save his own world.

The God of Thunder hadn't lost his touch…

* * *

It took the massive ship a little over three hours to get through the massive wormhole Sakaarians knew as the Devil's Anus – it had made Krista laugh – and to reach Asgard.

The city was burning. It was a frightful sight, and Krista didn't even flinch when Loki came to stand by her, freed of his confines. He too had a look of sadness upon his face. After all, Asgard was his home too. Even more so than hers.

"It's strange, being back here and seeing this…" Kris noticed her voice trembled, and Loki turned to look at her.

"Weren't you happy on Midgard?"

"I don't belong on Midgard. I never have. Asgard was my home. It still is, in a way." He eyed the fuming ruins of the Haven on the horizon, and took a deep breath. "We should get ready. Your brother seems to be busy already."

And indeed, there was a fight happening on the Bifrost. People were fighting undead-like creatures. And they were losing. Hard. Civilians were trapped in-between warriors and murderers, and Kris knew she had made the right decision by stealing the biggest ship there was.

Loki, at her side, conjured his horned helmet, and an excited smirk appeared on his lips. "Just like in the old days."

She tilted her head to the side. "In the old days, we were fighting bilgesnipes and fire-demons. This, is a bit different, my Prince."

Loki's eyes met hers, and they glinted with mischief. "Actually, you should call me 'My King' now."

She snorted. "Never gonna happen."

He huffed, and they headed for the platform.

Time to kick some ass.

Korg, Miek and Krista got off the ship first, landing on the bridge to make sure the civilians were covered before boarding the spacecraft.

Korg, a bit ahead of Krista, blasted a creature off of Heimdall, and the golden-eyed God got to his feet, surprised upon seeing Krista standing close. "My Lady Krista, I did not expect to see you here today."

She helped him up, noticing he was injured on his right thigh, and shrugged. "I thought it'd be appropriate to pay you a little visit."

"Your timing is impeccable."

She was about to ask where Thor was, but through the mist came the ship, and Loki appeared with his stupid helmet, arms wide, announcing a bright "Your saviour is here!" that made her grit her teeth.

"What a moron…"

Heimdall chuckled. "Aye, but still, a useful one." He picked up his great sword, and limped to join his Prince – or King? What was that about?

Hela's creatures proved to be tough to kill for Krista, because there was no water flowing in their veins anymore. They were truly undead, dried and bony. So she had to use what martial arts she knew from her time on Earth. Meaning that she was often forced to phase so that blades passed through her instead of slicing her head off.

Unsurprisingly, Loki was doing extremely well. Staying nearby, he made his daggers fly and his kicks dance. It truly was a thing of beauty, to watch him fight. When Krista realised that it had been an age since she had last seen him show off his skills, she caught a blade on her side. Without being able to help it, she let out a pained cry that alerted the Prince, and in a whirl of a cape, he was by her side, using magic to heal her just as he threw several deadly daggers.

"You should get on the ship and make sure everyone is safe," he told her with authority. "If you stay here, you are going to get killed."

She managed to snort even as she struggled to get to her feet. Her side remained sore, an aftershock of the massive pain she had been dealt. "I am not helpless."

"In this kind of fight, you are, my love," he said calmly, not even stumbling upon the pet-name – while she definitely felt her heart skip a beat – "get on-board and protect our people." He stroked her cheek before turning back to the fight.

Krista stared after him, wondering if he had noticed he'd called her 'my love' at all…

The undead were trying to get onto the craft, but with a bit of effort, and a lot of help from a guy who jumped off with two sets of guns – Midgardian guns at that – they were fended off, and the ship hovered a bit away from the Bridge.

Krista, after climbing on-board, turned to see Thor laying waste to their enemies, using lightning to dispose of them as easily as if he'd been a tidal wave. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, but it brought a smile to her lips all the same. All this scene needed, was epic music. Something from Earth, maybe. A hard rock piece? She'd have to think it through later.

She noticed that Dr Banner – or Hulk – was fighting alongside Brunnhilde, clad in the white armour of the Valkyries. Loki was there, of course, while Heimdall joined her and the people.

"My Lady," the giant said, "what now?"

"Now, we move our people away from the platform. There is a large area in the centre of the ship. We can gather there and wait for our Princes to join us."

"What do you think is their plan?"

She gazed into his golden eyes. "I have no idea. But I have faith in them all the same."

He nodded his agreement.

* * *

The Asgardians were brought to the enormous room, and Heimdall and Krista moved to the window with them, watching what was happening below.

Brunn and Thor were still fighting on the Bridge, but Kris couldn't help but grab the Watcher's arm as a massive fiery form erupted from the heart of Asgard. He was the size of a Titan, made of flames, with a head like a spawn of Satan from the Christian faith.

"Surtur…" Heimdall whispered, half in awe and half in resignation. "They are bringing Ragnarok upon Asgard…"

As he said that, Hulk grabbed Brunn and Thor and jumped onto the ship. Krista hurried to meet with them, eyes glassy.

The Crown Prince, who was missing an eye, hurried to the front room to watch his country burn. And Kris grabbed Brunn's arm before joining them. "Where's Loki?"

The Valkyrie sent her a gaze that meant she didn't know. And before their eyes, Asgard, the wonderful capital of the Aesir, jewel of Yggdrasil, burst into tiny pieces of rock. Or asteroid.

Krista felt her heart break and almost doubled in pain. Their people might be alive, but all the memories she'd had of the place, were now gone…


	26. What's in the past

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **26\. What's in the past…**

* * *

Asgard was no more, and Krista, sat on her bed in the minuscule quarters she had been assigned, did not know what to make of it. Sure, she had been away from that place for so long she didn't even deserve to feel sadder than most people aboard this ship; but the truth remained, that in her heart of hearts, she had the feeling that she had not enjoyed Asgard when she had the chance. When she lived there, she always had the impression to be unwanted, to be a parasite almost. And now that she knew that she was more Asgardian than Midgardian, her home had been taken away from her.

Just like Frigga. And just like…Loki.

The mischievous Prince had not reappeared yet. It'd been a few hours of hovering around the remnants of Asgard, and still he hadn't shown. Thor and Heimdall had said that he was surely alive, but Krista still despaired. And was angry. Because if he was alive and had run away, she was going to kill him.

In the meantime, she'd been formally introduced to Bruce Banner. Thor wanted to make her look like an Asgardian, but she told him the story was long and complicated, and that the only thing he needed to know was that she was a mutant. The scientist in him had been curious, but she had promised to answer his queries later. She stated she needed rest.

And yet, she was not resting, more like…moping. She did that often, she found, too often.

"You look like you need a drink…" Krista raised her gaze, not surprised one bit to see Brunn standing in the doorway, a bottle in her hand.

She smiled sadly. "Or a dozen…" She raised a hand, and the Valkyrie placed the bottle in her grip. It was a strong brew, but it was what she needed.

"So, why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding. I'm thinking."

"Same difference," the brunette said as she launched herself onto the bed.

"What happened to Thor? With…his eye?" Kris looked to the other woman, knowing she'd surely have the answer.

"Hela. It's not that bad, though, is it?" the warrior asked with a foreign dreamy look in her eyes.

Krista was surprised, and showed it, but she still found the means to say "I dare say everything would look good on that idiot. Even rags."

Brunnhilde snorted, and reached for the bottle, taking a big gulp.

And the two friends spent an hour or two between drinking and talking. Sharing. Laughing. A lot.

* * *

That evening, Amelia helped Kris out of her armour to have it cleaned, leaving her with spare clothes she'd packed for them. She had chosen cotton pants and an ample chemise, rendering the outfit closer to pyjamas than to a ceremonial outfit. Not that she cared.

Thor was to be officially crowned King of Asgard the following morning. She was happy for him, for he deserved it. There was little left of the selfish, foolish and childish Prince she had grown up in the vicinity of. She could see, guess, the hardship he'd gone through, and she respected the man he'd become. His parents should have been proud.

She was staring through the window and into the void of space – a rather odd thing to do, since she'd never, actually, been in space before – when the door slid open. She didn't turn until a deep and alluring voice rose behind her.

"Good evening, my love."

Kris whirled around, eyes widening and lips opening in a silent gasp as she watched Loki stride in, a magnificent grin on his lips, clad in his armour as if he'd just come out of the same battle as she.

Her brow furrowed almost immediately, and her gaze took on a severe tone. "Where the _fuck_ have you been, you _moron_?"

He chuckled and took a few paces towards her, conjuring his cape away. It was a shame, for she loved that cape. Always had. "I have missed you too." He reached for her, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

Krista's hands went to his chest, just as they would have an eternity before that day. She raised her gaze to meet his, and his was so tender it almost broke her heart. "Where were you?"

"Thinking. Talking to my brother. Making amends."

"You, making amends? Is that new?" she jested, making him chuckle again.

"I'm trying something called 'apologizing'. And I figured I should apologize to you, for not explaining what had happened earlier."

Kris knew in a fraction of a second that he was talking about that day. The day she had lost all hope of ever having him forever. Her grip on his leather chest-piece tightened, and she pulled him closer still. Placing her head on his shoulder, she simply said "Give me a second. Just one. Before I lose you again."

Loki placed a hand on her head and another on her back, where he stroked her as if comforting her. She realised he was closing his eyes and breathing a bit harder. "Kris…" he said, but didn't go further.

* * *

The embrace lasted a couple of minutes. While they held each other, Krista tried to convey a lot of emotions through her body: the hurt, the longing, the loss, the sadness, the heartbreak, the anger, but always, always, the love. Because as stupid as that sounded, she was still in love with that idiot.

When, at last, Loki moved away, he gently pulled her towards the bed, and they sat together. It made Kris laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems to be our thing: you sitting on my bed."

He chuckled too, and he gripped her hand tightly. "I'm so sorry, you know. I should never have believed him, I should have followed you and stopped you from leaving…"

She met his eyes. "Who?"

"Odin. My father." The words were hissed in annoyance, but were also laced with grief. Despite everything that had happened, Loki would still miss his father. "That day, I went to his chambers to announce I wanted to marry you. He said he agreed, but that he wanted to talk to you about the responsibilities of being a Princess of Asgard, because, being a Midgardian, you would not know about them. He said he'd therefore make sure your love was genuine. He sent me to my mother to tell her the good news, and I left. I trusted him…" He squeezed his eyes shut, as if reliving the memory. Krista herself had tears in her eyes. "When I went back to him, he said you had gotten scared of what being my wife entailed, and that you'd asked to go back to your world. I ran to the Bifrost, but you were gone, and Heimdall…he gave me back your ring."

Krista reached for said ring on her right hand. She'd placed it there to make sure she wouldn't lose it.

So Odin had deceived them both. Had made them believe the other didn't love them enough. Had broken both their hearts. And for what?

"I…don't understand. He told me he didn't disapprove of my birth…"

Loki snorted. "I'm sure he said that. He was lying. When Thor announced he was in love with a mortal, our father became enraged. My mother told me," again, the grief. She squeezed his hand tighter. "But I think there was something else behind it. He didn't want me to marry anyone, because in the end, I was not to remain his son for much longer…" His gaze glazed over, as if he was far away.

Kris placed her head on his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. "What do you mean?"

Loki turned to look at her, intently, too intently for comfort. "Kris," he began again, before biting his lips as if not knowing if he should carry on, "I'm not the same man you fell in love with, I know that. I've done…horrible things. I'm aware of that. But I cannot apologize for all of them. I don't feel the need to. Can you understand that?"

She sat straighter. "I've changed too, you know. I've killed. In cold blood sometimes. Like a psychopath. I didn't feel anything. I was hollow inside. I let things happen to me that now would make me crawl away in disgust. By any means, you shouldn't even show me affection anymore."

He had a dark, bitter laugh. "Oh, my sweet, sweet love. You think you are monstrous? Let me show you, and you'll run away from me screaming…" His gaze was dark, glinting with hurt and something else…was it red hues? "I've tried to keep you from this, to keep you in the dark, knowing you wouldn't want me anymore, but you deserve the truth."

Kris was a bit scared by then, she had to admit.

But she knew what he offered. He'd done it once before. Made her relive one of his most exhilarating adventures through her dreams.

So she lay back, placing her head on his lap, and nodded once. "Do it."

He placed a cool hand on her forehead, and she felt herself fall…

* * *

 _Loki was in his chambers. Except they were trashed beyond belief. Everything had been broken, upturned or ripped. Sitting on the floor, he was crying, cradling something in his hand…a ring._

 _Odin was announcing that Thor was to be crowned as his heir. Loki stood next to his mother, hands clenched in fists. The look on his face said it all: he was angry, enraged even. Frigga whispered to him that he'd still be his brother's closest advisor, but the Prince answered in a harsh whisper that their father had always trained them to believe they'd rule together. And instead, he was pushing him to the side, like a lesser man…_

 _Loki, Thor and Odin were in the Bifrost observatory. Odin was seething about Thor's absurd notions that Jötunheim had to be eradicated. That a King could not go to war on a whim. That he had his people to think of. He announced that he was exiling him. Loki stood there, frozen, but obviously surprised. Scared, even. He had not planned this. He watched his brother being stripped of his powers and sent through the beam of light, and his green eyes filled with tears…_

 _In the vault, there was an item that had caught Loki's eye. The Casket of Ancient Winters, a relic of the war against the Frost Giants. He walked straight to it, and grabbed the handles. Slowly, but surely, his skin turned blue, marks appearing on his skin as his eyes turned red. And Odin entered, and Loki learnt that he was in fact one of the creatures that his people had loathed for thousands of years._

 _He was a hostage. That's what he was. The man he thought was his father had instead taken him home, hoping to use him as blackmail in case Laufey wanted to start another war. He wasn't Loki of Asgard at all… Who was he really? A monster? Yes,_ a monster _._

 _Something snapped. Something snapped and Loki tried desperately to grasp what he knew was true. He had been trained to be a King. He'd be one. Even if he had to fight Thor to get to his aim. After all, Thor wouldn't love him anymore, when he knew the truth…_

 _Falling. Falling through nothingness, through blackness, sorrow and despair. Falling, again and again, until he landed on a piece of rock. Being found. Being tortured. Again and again, until his body and his mind submitted. Meeting a Titan. Thanos. Agreeing to attack Earth for him. To find items he needed. Being given a staff. Being tortured again. Not being Loki anymore. Being a shell._

 _New-York wasn't_ her _home._ She _'d be safe. Even if_ she _had broken his heart. He watched New-York from above, and thought he could find_ her _after he submits this planet. Find_ her _, force_ her _to her knees, and make_ her _pay for the heartbreak he'd suffered because of_ her _. The Hulk climbed to him._

 _Loneliness. Loneliness and uselessness. He was reading, he was pretending to be alright, but he wasn't. He was imprisoned. Would soon be sentenced to death. By the people he'd once called family. He refused to show his blue skin anymore. He wasn't a Frost Giant. He was Loki. But he wasn't at the same time…_

 _His mother came to him, talked to him often. Always he pushed her away. A part of him knew she loved him without conditions, like a true mother would. But parts of him, bigger parts of him, reminded themselves that she had known all along and hadn't told him. She'd been part of the conspiracy, and she had betrayed him._

 _Still, he cries and yells and hurts himself when she dies. Because it's his fault. It's his fault and now he will never be able to tell her he loved her… Dear Mother…_

 _There is something contenting in sending Odin to Earth with a muddled mind. Something even more exhilarating in taking his place under the nose of even the great Heimdall. Something extremely joyful in fooling even Thor._

 _But still. Loki cannot be Loki anymore. He has to be Odin, now and forever. Because Loki is a monster nobody would follow, nobody would trust. Not even the brother he sacrificed himself for._

 _Odin has forgiven him. Has called him his son. Despite everything, Loki cries when his father dies._

She' _s here. Here, on that forsaken planet ruled by a stupid man._ She _'s here, he's heard_ her _name, recognized_ her _in the description. He steps inside_ her _rooms, locks_ her _servant in a side-room, and sees_ her _in everything he touches, everything he sees, hears or smells._ She _'s here._

 _When the door opens, he hurries to the bed and sits on it, as he's done countless times before. The woman who knows him as_ Loki _is here._ She _doesn't know anything else, doesn't know what he is and what he's done._ She _'s here, and maybe, just maybe, he can simply be_ Loki _again._

She _appears, and his heart skips a beat._ Krista _…_

* * *

She opens an eye, then two. Her cheeks are wet, and her heart hurts. She blinks the tears away, overwhelmed by everything she's just felt, seen, lived. Everything Loki has been going through since she left.

Sure, he did unspeakable things. He killed, he was cruel, he betrayed his family over and over again…but through it all…through it all, he never stopped loving them, loving her.

 _Her. She_ was the first and the last thing he showed her.

So she sat up and turned to face the man she had never been able to forget. His eyes, too, were filled with tears, and he looked like he expected her to bolt at any given moment.

She didn't. Instead, she placed a hand on his cold cheek – and now everything made sense – and she leaned down to kiss him, slowly, lovingly.

And soon, when they rolled on the covers, lips joined and hands roaming, Krista would tell him how much she loved him, and had never stopped, and would never stop…

* * *

 _A/N: Tadaaaa! So...I seem to make a thing of Loki showing his bad memories to his loved ones. I have written two stories about him and it happened each time. XD But it works, and man, I just want everyone to understand what a lost and amazing man he is. Because I'm SICK of reading and hearing people say he is a bad person, that he's always hurting everyone who loves him and is basically the worst. Uh, pardon the expression, but fuck off. No, he's not perfect, but my God, just read through what his life's been like, and wonder if you wouldn't flick a switch either... :( Anyway, hope you enjoyed these two chapters! There might be a happy moment next chapter. Maybe. :P_


	27. Marital bliss

_A/N: Hey people! Here is your weekly dose of this story! I've been working a lot on these latest chapters, because I don't want to bore you and I don't want to be redundant. You may feel - some of you - that you don't know Krista enough, so I keep pouring a lot of her in these chapters, and, I find, especially in the second one posted today. Which is, also, incidently, the longest this story has ever known. And it took me literally three hours to write. To a usual average of an hour and a half. XD_

 _Anyway, enjoy the start of this chapter, because shit...happens. XD_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **27\. Marital bliss**

* * *

The morning after, Krista woke up the happiest she'd ever been, Loki tucked into her grasp, sleeping soundly perhaps for the first time in years.

The night prior, as they had gotten reacquainted with each other's bodies and souls, she had learnt more about what had happened to him since she had left for Midgard. Loki's existence truly had taken a turn for the worst, and from his own admission, Thor's forgiveness was a boon to him. He had tried to harm his brother, to kill him even, but always, always loved him.

Krista had realised that their souls completed each other quite well. She too had done terrible things, first on Asgard, then on Sakaar as the Grandmaster's pet. In retrospective, the way she had disposed of the old creep felt even more hypocritical: she had accused him of using her to do wrong; and she had sent him right into a trap that would no doubt end up in his death. Talk about a monster…

Loki stirred at her side, and Kris, loath as she was to let go of him, remembered that Thor was to be crowned that day. And they could not be late of absent from such a thing. Brunnhilde would destroy them. And they would hate themselves for it later.

"Morning," he said in that silky voice of his, eyes green and shining with an emotion that Krista had once struggled to name: love. Simple as that.

She smiled. "Good morning my Prince." She leaned down and they kissed, slowly, deeply, conveying just all that they had missed about their relationship. They had changed, but that fact hadn't. "We should get dressed. Heimdall said ten o'clock, didn't he?"

Loki sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "We're in _space_ , how could he ever be able to tell time at all?" He groaned, settling back into Krista's embrace, and she laughed.

She hadn't laughed in much too long. "Come on, you lazy thing. We can come back here as soon as your brother is officially king."

At that, he opened an eye. "Is that a promise, Krista Eriksdottir?"

"It is, Loki Odinson." She pecked him on the lips and none-too-gently forced him to move away from her.

She had just managed to grab her underthings on the floor when he grabbed her from behind and whirled her around. A giggle escaped her lips, turning into a gasp when he knelt down.

It was so much like déjà-vu, and yet, the look in his eyes was vulnerable. As if he feared what her answer may be. In his hand, the ring, the snake, freed from its chain. "Krista, I know we've changed. I know our lives have never been perfect, that I did horrid things to you, your world and all that I cared about. I know you changed too, and that I'm responsible for it in a way I could never atone for. But…despite all this…would you marry me?"

Kris studied him for a short moment. It wasn't a hard decision to make. In spite of everything, she had to admit to herself the simplest truth: she had never been as happy as she was in his arms. So she nodded slowly. "Of course. Always."

Loki's face broke into a grin, but not one of those psychopathic ones he'd show on Sakaar: no, this one was genuinely just…happy.

He slipped the ring on Krista's finger, and this time, it wasn't enchanted.

They shared a passionate kiss that threatened to escalate, but thankfully, Amelia's knock on the door stopped them in time.

They had a crowning to attend, after all…

* * *

All of Asgard and of Sakaar's remaining gladiators were gathered in the main hall. There was a high chair there, supposed to be some sort of throne for the slave-trader owning the ship. It'd serve as Thor's throne for the time-being.

Kris let go of Loki's hand as they entered, and both took their spot, he on his brother's right, she, on Brunnhilde's side. She noticed Dr Banner's absence, but Hulk seemed calm, content even, which was strange. Perhaps the huge beast truly _liked_ Thor.

It was simple, not fussy at all. Thor sat down, an eyepatch reminiscent of his father's hiding his lack of right-eyeball; Heimdall called him King of Asgard; and everyone bowed. Simple, without fuss.

"Where to, my King?" asked the Guardian of the Bifrost.

Thor looked to him, then to Korg, standing to his left and carrying the larvae-like being. "Miek, where are you from?"

"Oh, Miek's dead," said Korg matter-of-factly. "Stomped on him on the bridge, and I felt bad, so…" Krista was tempted to laugh. He was such an idiot. But then the supposedly dead thing – Miek – started moving and making sounds. "Oh, Miek, you're alive! What was the question again?"

Thor seemed to think better of it, and turned to look through the massive window. "Earth it is then."

Kris' eyes snapped to meet Loki's. He was visibly shocked, and she wouldn't be surprised if there was a little bit of fear in there too. After all, Midgard wasn't very fond of him, for good reason. She moved to stand by his side, and grabbed his hand, cradling it to her chest with a reassuring smile. The message was clear: she'd protect him from her people. No matter the cost.

"So, Blondie, congrats?"

Krista turned her blue eyes to meet Brunn's brown ones. She was still clad in her Valkyrie armour, and had a mischievous smile on her lips as she pointedly looked at her left hand. She rolled her eyes. "We wanted to announce it ourselves, you unsubtle thing."

Brunn's laughter attracted Thor, who got up from his makeshift throne as his people carried on with their day. "Brother?" he asked.

Loki sighed, and squeezed Krista's hand. "I've asked Krista to marry me. Again. This time, we hope we can actually be wed."

Thor's single eye widened, but soon, a massive grin showed on his lips, and he boomed a laugh as he planted a hard hand on both their shoulders. "Of course! Nothing would make me happier! It's about bloody time too! We'll celebrate it today, yes, today! _Heimdall!_ " He moved away to talk to his right-hand-man, leaving his brother and future sister-in-law standing in awe.

"Does this mean he agrees?" Kris asked mockingly. "I can never tell when he's serious."

Loki smiled down at her. "He agrees. And we should take advantage of it while it lasts."

"Which means," Brunnhilde announced, tugging on Krista's arm, "hen-night. Now."

"It's _morning_ , Brunn."

"Who cares?" The Valkyrie barked, and she pulled Krista with her while Loki was nearly assaulted by the Hulk, who boomed a clear 'Puny God and Water-Girl in love!' that made several in attendance laugh.

* * *

After a few rounds of very potent Asgardian wine – and after being kicked out of the kitchens by a very angry set of cooks – Brunnhilde and Krista returned to the latter's chambers, where Amelia was quickly told the good news and tasked with putting up a wedding outfit.

The Valkyrie took off her armour – not caring about the fact that she was not alone – and put on the armour she always wore on Sakaar. Which was, admittedly, very fetching on her. "I still don't get why you're marrying that stupid git."

"And I'm glad of it," Krista said as Amelia wrapped a belt around the long blue dress she had found somewhere on the ship – probably borrowed. "It means you won't try to take him from me."

"Hel no," the brunette said in a snort. "That being said, your kids will be cute."

Krista felt her throat constrict. Ah, yes, the old worry. The old question of children. Would she worry about it this time around? She decided against it. After all, Loki had asked her twice to marry him, it should mean he didn't care about kids. Yet.

So she didn't answer, and looked into the long mirror concealed in the door of the built-in wardrobe. The long blue dress was beautiful, especially with her silver chest-plate over it and the silver chorded-belt atop it. Her hair was loose, and if Amelia had managed to find any, she should have some flowers in them for the big moment. As was traditional.

"I must admit," Brunn said as she finished her braids, "you do look good like this."

"Thanks," the blonde croaked. It was so surreal to believe that this would be what she'd look like on the day she gets married to Loki. Surreal.

* * *

At five o'clock in the afternoon, the people were once more gathered in the huge hall. Thor was standing in front of his throne, and the Hulk was to the side. Apparently, he was invested in that marriage. Although Krista would have appreciated to have seen Dr Banner too. From the few conversations they had shared, he'd seemed really nice. Shy, but nice.

Loki was there, of course, and he had changed into his old and usual green and gold armour. His helmet was under his arm, leaving his black hair free to curl. He had that look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

Kris was certain she had the same look in her eyes. Brunnhilde held her arm tightly, smirking mockingly as she walked her down the makeshift aisle in-between Asgardians. There weren't any flowers on the ship, so someone had placed a thin crown of wheat in her hair, and people threw grain in her wake. At least it had meaning.

Thor wrapped a thin band of golden cloth around Krista and Loki's joined hands, and linked them through marriage, till Death parted them.

And there, with the stars and their people and friends for sole witnesses, Krista of Midgard and Loki of Asgard kissed, and became man and wife.

"Hulk happy!"

The newlyweds parted with a huge smile, and the Hulk found something humongous to blow his nose into. It made everyone laugh, and eyes shine with happiness.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm finally your wife," Krista said the following morning. Unlike the previous day, she was the one to lay entangled in her husband's long limbs, and he was stroking her hair gently.

"Sometimes I can't believe it either," he said in a near whisper. "I'm happy, you know."

She turned her head to look at him. "Me too. Happier than ever."

He smiled softly, before his brow furrowed. "I should talk to Thor."

"What about?"

"Going to Earth. I understand his motives. After all, Midgardians like him, and his friends would surely help us settle somewhere. But…"

"You are scared they would arrest you for what you've done." Kris straightened, encompassing his face in her hands. "I would not let that happen. We'd run away, hide. I don't care."

"I do," he sighed. "I don't want to hide anymore, Kris, I've done that for long enough. I want to have a home, with you. Be at peace, for once."

She nodded. It made sense, especially after all he'd been through. "Then talk to your brother. I'm certain he has something in mind."

He leaned down to kiss her, and soon, a smile appeared on his lips. "I still have an hour or two ahead of me…"

Kris laughed. "Show off…"

"Always…"

* * *

He left her around noon, clad in his Sakaarian armour, the blue and yellow being ever so fetching on him. Kris herself got up, dressing in her own armour. She and Brunnhilde had decided to teach some of the Asgardians how to defend themselves, now that most of their warriors had died at the hand of Hela.

She'd been pained to hear of the Warrior Three's passing, and curious to know where Lady Sif had been. Apparently, not even Thor knew.

She was buckling her water-pouch at her belt when a red light started glowing above the door and an alarm started blaring. It was too early to be close to Earth yet. Something was wrong.

She ran and ran until she reached the main hall, and Thor, Loki, Heimdall, Brunn and Bruce were already deep in hurried conversation.

Through the window, she saw a massive starship, four times bigger than theirs, looming over them dangerously.

Loki's face was the palest she'd seen it outside of his shared memories. "What is going on?" she asked him, them, once she reached them.

A single word, and she too lost all colour in her cheeks. "Thanos."

The Mad Titan. The one who had tortured Loki until he lost himself through pain and self-deprecation. The one who was after the Infinity Stones.

"What do we do?" she asked, determined.

Thor turned to her. "We have to get the civilians out. Valkyrie, Korg and the others will take a shuttle away. We'll distract them long enough for the people to get away."

Kris nodded. Loki looked once at her, than at his brother. "Krista is going with them."

She growled. "Krista is not. Krista makes her own decisions, husband."

He turned to her, eyes blazing with pure unadulterated fear. "You don't know him. He won't kill us, he'll annihilate us. I won't see you suffer as I did."

"Same goes for you. Bruce?" she asked the scientist, who was, understandably, fidgeting with his hands.

He seemed startled to be talked to. "Some raw force might help?" he said, unconvinced.

She nodded. "I'm staying too then. Thor, what do you need?"

"For now, help get everyone aboard the shuttle. Then gather back here with those who want to fight. We'll need able hands." The new King faced Brunn, and surprisingly, she smiled at him. They shared a longing glance, and nodded at each other before she ran from the room.

Krista grabbed Loki's hands. "I'll be right back." She kissed him soundly, and followed her warrior friend.

* * *

Kris had barely enough time to put half the families on the shuttle when the ship got mauled. Brunn unsheathed her Dragon Fang, but the blonde shook her head and forced her onto the makeshift ship. "No. You're the only one who can pilot this. Korg!" she yelled, and the rock-covered being hurried to board the shuttle as well.

The water-bender summoned a ball of water as a door blasted open, and four people – or aliens, more like – entered, blasting women, children, civilians, dead. She growled and jumped into the fray, summoning a wall of water to protect the people she then shoved onto the shuttle. The wall was broken by a surge of magic, and a strange, grey-skinned man appeared.

"Rejoice, people of Asgard," he began, even as Krista launched another ball of water at his head. Somehow, sucking the water out of him didn't work. He had some sort of personal shield around him, shimmering gold. "Do not fight us. You have had the honour of being rescued by the great Thanos."

Krista snarled this time, and looked over her shoulder. Many people were dying, and these…enemies, were getting too close to the entrance of the shuttle to her liking. She made the hardest decision in her life, and clicked her comm to life. "Brunn, go. There's no time. Go."

" _Are you sure?_ "

"Sure. Leave."

There was a sound like a rotor coming to life, and the screams of the civilians who failed to get on-board. Krista pushed them back toward the main hall. Towards their death. The shuttle had gone, faking a drifting into space towards an asteroid field, but Thanos' minions kept killing everyone on their path.

The sorcerer deflected Krista's each attempt, and it helped his companions lay waste to the poor helpless Asgardians. It brought angry tears to Kris' eyes.

* * *

They reached the main hall, and as soon as they stepped inside, the few Asgardians that Krista had managed to protect were killed. Cold-heartedly, surgically. A woman with horn-like appendices on her head was spearing people in the chest, and Kris felt like she needed to kill her. And it needed to be painful.

She launched herself at the woman, who was caught by surprise and tried to spear her too. Krista phased, using her water to try and drown the woman, but she deflected it with her strange baton of death. She slashed at Kris, who phased every time and switched between using her abilities and using the Midgardian martial arts she so favoured.

Once, once she managed to land a powerful kick. The woman cried out, and a figure at the end of wall turned on his heels.

Kris froze. And someone caught her arms, stopping her from fighting, and from phasing. It didn't take a PHD to understand it was Loki. The cold of his skin was quite obvious.

The being facing her was perhaps 10 feet high, with purple skin and a golden armour. On his left hand shone a purple stone. Kris knew. She knew what that was. She didn't know which one it was, but she knew. An Infinity Stone.

Loki and Thor had warned her. Those meant death. And altogether, they meant the end of all things.

"You have fire in you, my child," the Titan said in a deep and impressive voice. "Maybe you'll be spared. And maybe then, you'll consent to become one of my children." He made a gesture towards the ruffians who had laid waste to the Asgardians.

 _Children?_ Krista growled, but Loki's grip on her tightened. She had to keep quiet.

Then again, if Thanos thought Loki was still on his side – which was possible, since the Prince was neither dead nor restrained – then Krista should appear against them both?

She carried on fighting against her husband's grasp, and snarled. "I'd rather die than serve you, madman."

"Perhaps you will," the Titan said, and turned away from her.

At his feet, Thor. Battered and bruised, defeated, covered in blood, either his or his people's. It was frightful. He carried the King of Asgard by the head, like a dog on a leash. Kris felt like, if she turned the head, she'd see Loki's dead stare. His whole body seemed to have frozen.

Thanos made a speech about despair, about the end, until he reached Loki and Krista. The woman was holding her spear high, near in Kris' face, and the other 'children' were nearby. So perhaps the Titan didn't trust Loki so much, after all…

"You talk too much," Thor said. Despite the state he was in, there was determination in his voice. Kris gritted her teeth, ready to fight again on his order.

"The Tesseract," Thanos said, "or your brother's head. I suppose you have a preference."

Krista started fighting again. Loki shoved her into the woman's arms, where the spear dug dangerously into her ribs. Now she could see him, tense, like a statue of pain. She knew him so well she knew he was terrified of the Titan, but tried not to show it.

"Oh I do," he said in a deceivingly calm voice. "Kill away."

Kris let out a high "No!" before the spear dug deep into her armour, denting it and cutting her skin on her right side.

The Titan pressed the purple stone to Thor's temple, and the Ase started groaning in pain. It was excruciating to watch. Then again, visibly, so was it for Loki.

After twenty-three endless seconds – she counted them as if she was counting heartbeats – Loki announce "Alright, stop!" and Thanos released Thor from the stone.

"We don't have the Tesseract," the God of Thunder panted. "It was destroyed on Asgard."

Kris felt her blood freeze. Oh, Loki… Always a step ahead from everyone, except on this occasion… If he had left that stone to rot on Asgard, it'd have floated away into space. But now…

Now he was pulling it from one of his pocket dimensions, and the blue of it reflected on his pained face. Krista ached for it all to be over. If only she knew how to destroy an Infinity Stone. She didn't care if it killed her, so long as _he_ lived…

"You…" Thor panted again, "you really are the worst, brother…"

"I assure you, brother," Loki said as he took two paced forward, "the sun will shine upon us again." Krista tensed again, forgetting the pain in her ribs. She could feel it. Something was going to happen.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian," Thanos said.

Loki, now nearly face-to-face with Thanos, raised his chin, defiance back in his demeanour. "Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another… We have a Hulk."

* * *

An immense roar erupted from Thanos' right, and the green beast ran into the fray, straight for the Titan who released Thor from his hold. The woman did the same with Krista, who landed a good punch on her before going to hide from the battle before her eyes.

As the Hulk tried – and pitifully failed – to harm Thanos, Kris stumbled upon Heimdall. The giant was on the floor, pierced by several blades, bleeding out, but his golden eyes were locked onto the fight. Kris grabbed his arm and he turned to her before turning back to where Thor was being restricted by the magician's powers.

With a shared glance with his King, the Guardian harshly pushed Krista off of him and onto the spot where the Hulk was lying unconscious, and he raised his left arm and his mighty sword, calling for his ancestors and the power of the Bifrost.

"No! Don't!" Krista yelled, trying to get up, but the blood she had lost made her stumble.

The rainbow-coloured lights of the Bifrost took her and the green beast and lifted them from the ground, sending them into the void of space.

The last thing Krista saw was Loki's pained green eyes…


	28. The end of all things

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **28\. The end of all things**

* * *

Light whirled around Krista and her companion even as she yelled and cried. Her tears floated in space around her, and she kept her eyes on that tiny spot shrinking more and more.

When they were thrown one on top of the other, it was through a roof and into a building she had never seen before. But Krista didn't care. Her eyes on the skies, she wept.

Beneath her, the Hulk shrank back into the smaller silhouette of Bruce Banner, and Krista pushed herself to the side as he muttered "Thanos is coming. He's coming."

Above them, two men, both of them conjuring golden magic from their hands. Their faces were hidden by the sun. "Who?" asked one.

Krista groaned as she moved. Her side hurt like hell now. "Thanos, you morons. Help us out of here!"

Bruce turned to her, grabbing his oversize pants in one hand and placing the other on her forehead. "Krista, are you hurt?"

Another groan. "That bitch… My ribs…"

Above them, the second man sighed and made his magic disappear. "Let's see that."

* * *

A few minutes later, Bruce was dressed in more proper clothes even as he was telling their unwilling hosts – Stephen Strange, Dr Strange even, and Wong, simply Wong – about their misadventure in space; and Krista was sitting on the broken stairs, nursing her side that had been healed by Wong's magic a moment before.

Now that she waited to think about it, the fact that that spear had managed to pierce her skin was telling: what had happened on the Statesman wasn't natural, Thanos' minions were not natural.

And now her husband was back there, and she was down here.

"I have to go back," she said, and all three men turned to her.

Bruce shook his head. "No, you can't. We can't do anything now."

"I _refuse_ to do nothing while the man I love is being threatened by that madman again!"

" _Again?_ " Strange asked, but she ignored him.

So did Bruce. "Thor sent us here to warn Earth. That's what we are going to do. And Loki would want you safe. I know that for sure."

Krista glared at the smaller man, but impressively, he didn't flinch. Strange's brow furrowed. " _Loki_. You are married to Loki?"

"We were married literally yesterday," she groaned. "Our honeymoon didn't exactly go as planned. So you understand why I'd like to go back."

The magician approached, a stern look in his eyes. "Loki isn't someone I'd call appreciated, around here. What tells me you're not like him?"

Kris stood, threateningly. Or so she thought. Her wince of pain was telling.

Bruce came to stand by her, facing the taller dark-haired man. "She didn't have anything to do with what happened to New-York. She's a mutant."

As if _that_ was proof enough, Strange relaxed. And nodded once.

They resumed talking about the threat at hand.

And Krista raised her eyes to the hole in the roof, and prayed. Prayed the Norns, Frigga, and Odin even, that Loki was safe. Wishful thinking, but it was the only thing that kept her going…

* * *

Truthfully, she didn't have time to breathe that Strange was opening some sort of portal, taking Bruce with him and coming back with a man she had only seen on screen before. And knew to not really be fond of her husband.

 _Tony Stark._

He was sat on a couch as soon as he arrived, and Wong started explaining about the Infinity Stones. Krista then learnt that the purple one was the Power Stone, which made sense. Strange himself apparently wielded the Time Stone, which was green, and refused to destroy it.

Both the magician and Stark were obviously the same type of egomaniacs, and they clashed like an old married couple. Unfortunately, it wasn't the time or place to have a heart to heart. Even if she had to admit that calling Iron Man a douchebag was rather funny.

"Can we resume this later?" she cut in, and the billionaire without armour turned his dark eyes to her.

Up close, he wasn't so impressive. On par height with her, he looked like the kind of middle-aged man she could kill with her thumb.

"And…you are?" he asked with a certain dose of disinterest in his voice.

She snorted. "Krista."

" _Just_ Krista? Because your outfit looks pretty familiar," he almost hissed.

"I'm not Asgardian, if that's what you're hinting at, Stark. I'm from Denmark, and if you even _think_ about telling me I have no right to defend my world, then kindly _piss off_."

Wong leaned towards Strange. "I like her."

Strange nodded with a peculiar look on his face.

Bruce picked up the discussion where it had been supposed to go. "We've got this Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone. We have to find him now."

Krista's brow furrowed. Vision? Who was that guy?

Stark's eyes turned almost sad. "Yeah, that's the thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."

"What?"

Both men – obviously friends, by the way they stood close to one another – started arguing about the whereabouts of that Vision dude and the disbanding of the Avengers – Krista was surprised and also not so – while the three others listened on, trying to understand what the Hel was going on.

A moment later, people started screaming on the street beyond the building's wooden doors, and once they passed it, the group of misfits realised that Thanos had gotten there faster than they had anticipated.

Stark took the lead, with Strange and Wong on his heels.

Bruce and Krista stayed back, helping civilians up, trying to make sure that the debacle of the Statesman would not happen a second time.

A spaceship. A round, wheel-like spaceship was hovering above New-York – why did it always have to be New-York? – sucking in a vacuum of air, dust and bricks and stones. Strange sent out a wave of magic to hinder the vacuum a bit.

Stark looked back with a mocking glance, and caught sight of Krista nearby, clad in her armour but no weapon in hand. "Hey, Danish girl? Might wanna sit that one out, uh?"

She glared at the playboy philanthropist billionaire and conjured a ball of water. That shut him up.

The ship sent out a blue light, and there landed two of Thanos' 'children', including the magician.

Kris sneered. "I'm going to cut this one into tiny pieces…"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Strange said calmly, pushing her slightly back. Which was wise, in retrospect. What with the Hulk refusing to take part, and the only thing defending this city being two sorcerers and a man-robot with an ego the size of North America. And that was putting it gently.

* * *

With the strange magical protection over Thanos' sorcerer and the sheer strength of his sidekick, Krista was as useful as an ant, but thankfully, she had someone to protect. Namely, a tiny scientist whose counterpart refused to show his green face to smash. And who was having trees and cars thrown over him.

It was exhausting enough to look after Bruce without Stark's constant flying about and attracting the villains' weapons upon them: with her wound freshly healed and her regularly shoving Bruce to the side, Krista could feel her energy leaving her, and fast.

"We need to get out of here," she panted after pushing Bruce out of the way of a massive boulder. "The sooner the better."

"I agree," Bruce said even as he punched himself to try and make Hulk show himself. "Oh come on, Hulk, don't be like that!"

Kris rolled her eyes. "I think it's fruitless, Bruce. Leave him be. For now."

Another tree threatened to crash into them and, with one last bout of strength, she managed to push herself and Bruce out of the way. Groaning, she landed on her back, watching the sky and once again praying Loki was up there, safe.

"Krista!" Bruce exclaimed and once more he touched her forehead. "Couldn't you…use your powers to heal yourself?"

She turned her eyes to him. "You know, it took me several centuries to figure that out, and you do it in less than ten minutes…" She feebly raised an arm and pointed it at the tree that had almost decapitated her, and pulled water from it. Slowly but surely, the drop came in contact with her skin, running over it until it reached the area under her ribs. It strengthened the healing spell Wong had used on her, and while she had always been more rubbish at healing magic than Loki, it helped giving her enough energy to get up.

Bruce held her up, and they both witnessed the starship rising from the ground and towards the skies.

"Shit," Kris said as Wong reached them, "it looks like they got what they wanted."

" _Who_ they wanted," the wizard corrected. "I doubt Strange will relinquish the Stone anytime soon."

"I hope you're right," she groaned again before looking at Bruce. "What now?"

He shrugged.

"Come," Wong said, "you need food and more time to heal. I've got all that at the Sanctum."

He used a poultice on Krista's wound and fed them pot-noodles – which had to be one of the foulest foods on Earth – before turning to Bruce and handing him something.

"What's that?" the scientist said.

Kris pointed at it. "It's Stark's flip-phone," she said, mouth filled with disgusting noodles. She looked at the wizard. "What are you going to do?"

"With the Stone and Strange gone, there's no one to guard the Sanctum. I'm staying here. You?"

She looked at Bruce who was staring at the phone's screen. "I suppose he's gonna make a call. And if there's a chance the Avengers can find my husband, then I'm following him."

Bruce sent her a sad glance. "Krista, I doubt that-"

"Don't say anything," she hissed. "Hope is all I've got left. Call."

He did.

Nobody would tell her that Thor and Loki were dead. They were Gods. They'd survive anything. And if they hadn't, then she'd kill them a second time, before killing herself.

But first, she had to get her hands on Thanos' minions, and especially those two who had dared confront her…

* * *

After Bruce's brief and awkward call to Captain America, he and Krista decided to head to the Avenger's facility north of the city. Ever the gentleman, Wong dropped them in front of the door before going back to his own duties.

Bruce pressed a button near the door, and soon, a voice echoed through the intercom. " _Who's this?_ "

The physicist's eyes widened upon recognition. "Rhodey? Rhodey it's Bruce! Banner! Open the door!"

It took a minute or two, but the door did slide open, revealing Tony Stark's best friend, the infamous War Machine, Colonel James Rhodes. He studied Bruce and his companion, before beckoning them in. "You better have a good explanation, Banner. I have a call with the Secretary of Defence coming. You'll have to wait."

"It's fine," he answered, pulling Krista inside.

The whole facility reeked of Stark's influence and technology, but it felt strangely homey. Bruce showed her to one of the rooms – his, apparently – and offered her to take a shower while he checked on his lab, for whatever reason.

The shower was welcome, really welcome, if not super short. Time for comfort and lazing around was not now, and Kris was swift in putting back her armour. She followed the facility's computer's directions to find where Bruce was, and found him in deep conversation with the remaining Avengers, plus several ones she had never seen before.

"Oops," she said as all eyes turned to her, "perhaps I should have waited outside."

The blonde woman facing her raised a baton – Black Widow, no doubt about that. "Who are you?"

Bruce raised his hands. "Hey, it's alright, she's on our side. Krista, these are Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff and Vision. You know Rhodey."

She nodded at each of them, eyes widening upon seeing the crimson-skinned man being held up by a red-haired woman and a bird-like man. He had a shimmering stone on his forehead. She tilted her own, pursing her lips. "Is that what I think it is?"

Bruce nodded. "I still have to explain."

She nodded back. "Then do. So we can move."

Black Widow's eyes widened, as if she was wondering who the Hel she thought she was, but Kris didn't care, and followed them to the meeting room in which Bruce started explaining their current predicament and the deadly threat they were all under.

He was as puzzled as her to learn the existence of an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man, and it appeared that their 'vacation' off-planet had made them miss quite a lot. And, if the way he stared at her was any indication, he also had a history with Romanoff. She'd have to ask about that one later.

The man known as Vision was standing at the window and cut into the conversation just as it was clear he had to be protected against Thanos' greed.

"No, we have to destroy it." The Stone. "I've been giving a good deal of thought about this entity in my head, about its nature. But also its composition." He turned to the red-haired woman – Scarlet Witch, Krista remembered. His gaze was soft, but pained. It reminded her of Loki's when she had been sent to Earth with Bruce. She fisted her hands and squeezed hard. "I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy-source, something very similar to its own signature, perhaps…its molecular integrity would fail."

"Yes, and you with it. We're not having this conversation." Wanda's eyes turned misty as she turned away. Krista wondered just how many love stories were weaved into this group of heroes. And how much it'd destroy them to have their other half die before their very eyes.

What Vision was offering Wanda was unacceptable. Not to a woman in love. Krista herself would have rather set herself on fire than kill Loki, even for the greater good. She'd back the little woman up, if need be. Perhaps when they knew each other better. Meaning, probably, not anytime soon. War was not the time to make friends.

Even if it was tempting.

Bruce, ever the perfect Encyclopaedia, cut in to propose trying to take out the Stone without killing Vision – who apparently was less of a man and more of an…A.I.? And Rogers, who had taken the natural lead of this party, announced he knew of a place.

* * *

An hour later, they were all in the Quinjet, heading for a formerly invisible country somewhere in Africa.

Krista was lost.

"So, you dress like an Asgardian but you're not one?"

She shook off her thoughts and turned to Black Widow, standing nearby, blue eyes harsh on her. She smirked, thinking that a little taunting would do her good. "I'm from Midgard. Denmark, to be precise. Although I guess you could say that, now, I'm Asgardian by marriage."

Vision tilted his head to the side, Wanda tucked into him protectively. They made quite the odd but cute couple, she had to admit. "You are married to an Asgardian?"

"It's been thirty-one hours and some minutes, now," Kris huffed joylessly. "And now I don't know if he's alive or dead."

Romanoff's brow furrowed, and she eyed Bruce who was talking to Wilson and Rhodey out of earing range. "He said you arrived together. Was he on Asgard all this time?"

Kris shook her head. "Neither of us was. It's complicated. Asgard is destroyed, its people almost decimated, its King and Prince lost… And Heimdall is dead."

Nobody knew who Heimdall was, but the grief in her voice stopped them from dismissing his loss, thankfully. Instead, Natasha continued. "Odin and Thor are missing?"

Kris snorted. " _Odin_ died a few months back. I won't say I'm going to miss him much. Thor is King now. As was always intended."

"So, you are married to…" Vision asked gently.

Kris smirked again. "I think you'll figure that one out easily. And when you do, refrain from pointing weapons in my face. It's quickly getting old."

Recognition flashed in the Widow's eyes, but before she could indeed raise a weapon into her face, Bruce joined them with a merry 'We're here!' that stopped all fight from occurring.

Too bad…

* * *

Wakanda was a magnificent country hidden between mountains and lakes, with elephants, rhinoceros and lions running about. A true gem of a world, that Krista would have liked to roam freely in times of peace. Asgardians would have liked it: it was almost reminiscent of Vanaheim, but with more sun and more wild beasts.

"Well", Bruce said with a small and fearful smile, "at least we know you'll have plenty of water to use here."

Kris sent him a playful glare. "Careful. I might throw you into one of those lakes and watch you flail like a child."

"You wouldn't!" He truly was affronted, until she patted his shoulder good-heartedly. She liked him. And he was the sole link she had to Loki and Thor. In a way.

"Who are we meeting again?" she asked as they neared a shining city.

"King T'Challa. His sister Princess Shuri might help us. She helped me with…something else a while back," answered Rogers, who moved to the back of the ship to land.

"A King eh? Think we'll have to bow?" Bruce asked.

"Of course," said Rhodes, and Kris smirked. This might be fun.

Fun it was, for the Wakandans, despite looking uptight and severe, had a good sense of humour. There they met with Rogers' old friend Bucky Barnes, whom Krista had heard about from the telly back in London. He was a visibly tormented, brown-haired and blue-eyed man who'd have made all the girls in the Haven swoon over him.

She appraised him before following the group inside.

* * *

Princess Shuri was a genius. There was no doubt about it when you saw her work and banter with Bruce as if he was the child and she the adult. Kris and, admittedly, most of the Avengers, smiled at the scene. That is, before the General Okoye, Captain of the guard, received an alarming message.

"Something has entered the atmosphere."

Krista turned to Bruce. "You stay in here. That's an order."

He was about to refuse, of course, but it was Rogers who gave him a respite. "Actually, we brought in something that might be useful, if our old green friend isn't gracing us with his presence." He stared at the smaller man. "Do you mind getting reacquainted with Hulkbuster?"

Bruce let out a small huff of surprise, and Kris snorted. " _Hulkbuster?_ Who made up that name? _Stark?_ " No one answered. "It was, uh. Go figures." She turned back to her companion. "Go then. I'll follow those idiots out. See you on the battlefield."

He nodded, but before going, he turned back to her. "Hey, be careful. You saw what those things can do." She nodded back solemnly. Yes, she remembered alright. All she had to do was separate that bitch from her stick, and then, she'd suck the blood out of her veins and gladly see her dry under the sun.

"Krista?" She turned to see Rhodes watching her, a worried look in his eyes. Apparently, she looked murderous. "Remind me never to piss you off."

She followed T'Challa and the others onto a plain facing the city. There, all Wakanda's warriors were gathered in perfectly neat rows, and behind them, Bruce staggered in the huge armour that Iron Man had once made to contain the Hulk.

Krista took place at the front, next to Romanoff, and she snarled when she saw Thanos' minion woman standing on the other side of the city barrier. This was going to be fun indeed.

Thanos had launched thousands upon thousands of strange creatures without eyes and sporting several rows of deadly teeth. They tried to attack the barrier, maiming themselves as they did, but several managed to pass.

With a simple order, Wakandans started firing at them, along with Barnes and Bruce, and Krista raised an arm, testing something. The first creature that befell her powers fell, dried out of all body fluids. She smirked. "Finally."

Whatever protective spell was on Thanos' children did not apply to his army of monsters, and soon, she made several of them fall, skin falling in dust and jaws opened in pained screams.

Romanoff turned to her, brow furrowed. "Can you take out a large number of them?" she asked, instead of questioning the source of such powers.

Krista gritted her teeth. "I honestly never tried."

"Well, now's the time?"

"It seems like it." Without moving from her spot, she carried on laying waste to the few creatures that passed the barrier, that is, until T'Challa called to open a section of it, to let the creatures flood in and not put a hand or claw on Vision.

Krista took a threatening pose, summoning balls of water in each of her hands and phasing for good measure.

Okoye, nearby, tutted. "Mutants…"

It made the blonde woman huff in good humour.

* * *

Once T'Challa gave the signal and all the army had started running towards the barrier, all Hel broke loose. Next to what happened next, the battle on the Bridge of Asgard seemed like childplay. Only the fight for Asgard on the ship still held more tension.

Krista soon found a small stream in which to stand, flanked by General Okoye and someone who appeared to be Sargent Barnes. She disappeared into the water, reappeared further away, and laid waste to those creatures who couldn't lay a claw on them even if they tried really hard. Most of them drowned, some of them dried out, some even got their neck broken once she had phased through their body.

If they hadn't been creatures from space, Krista was sure the battle would have been much more chaotic. In the fray, it was almost impossible to tell who was a foe and who was an ally, apart from the fact that your allies were generally speaking humans, and your foes were not.

"Krista!" someone yelled nearby, and she raised her head just as someone else barrelled into her. That blasted woman. Romanoff, who had been warning her, appeared at her side just as she groaned and got to her feet.

At least that stupid stick hadn't done any damage this time.

The alien woman snarled. "You're going to die, Asgardian."

"In the words of my husband: for one thing, I'm _not_ Asgardian, and for another…" she smirked, "we've got a Hulkbuster." And on cue, her enemy was blasted off a good ten yards away.

Bruce opened the armour's helmet and yelled "This is awesome!"

"Get your head back in you idiot!" she chastised, and she shared an amused glance with Natasha before they got back into battle.

War Machine was being a tremendous help with his seemingly endless supply of explosives, but he still wasn't making as much damage as a certain God when he descended from the skies, lightning blazing around him as he landed in the light of the Bifrost.

Krista could have wept of joy.

Even if he was visibly not accompanied by his brother, the God of Thunder had not come alone. Flanking her were an armed raccoon and a moving tree. No one questioned either fact, and Krista ran to her King to help, and possibly, to get intel on where was her husband.

She refused to think that if Thor was there alone, then Loki was dead.

It wasn't an option.

* * *

When their foes sent in some sort of drilling machines, Krista knew that they were about to be defeated. She couldn't get to Thor – that idiot was flying from one end of the battlefield to the other, showing off, obviously – but she could, however, see where Okoye and Natasha were about to get run on.

She managed to get to them, but didn't have anything to stop the machines with. She should have probably thought about that beforehand. Instead, Wanda flew in, disposing of the drills as easily as if they had weighed nothing.

Okoye smirked. "What was she doing up there all this time?"

All four women were quite the team, and the easily pushed back the creatures that tried to creep up on them. When a yelp of pain was heard, Kris turned sharply on her heels, and caught sight of her horned enemy, who had pushed Wanda to the ground, taunting her with Vision's fate.

"He'll die alone, as will you."

"She's not alone," announced Natasha calmly, and when the woman turned, Okoye, Nat and Krista were all standing around her.

The human warriors were efficient, deadly even, and they moved in tandem to attack their foe with intent rarely seen in women these days. Krista took that opportunity to go to Wanda's side and help her sit up.

"Your head?" she asked.

Wanda shook her head and stood to end it all. They shared a glance. "Together?" the red-haired girl asked.

Kris nodded. "Hey bitch!" The blue-skinned horned alien turned, and Wanda and Krista both used their powers to lift her up into the sky just as a drill passed overhead.

It was satisfying to hear her die.

* * *

After that, the alien creatures all disbanded, and the team had a new goal: finding and protecting Vision, somewhere in the forest. Nat and Wanda went to rescue him, Krista and Okoye stayed to kill the last of the creatures.

Somewhere close to them, Thanos appeared, and if she'd seen him, Kris would have understood that the end was near…

When the last of the aliens was dead, Krista searched for Thor. She caught sight of a bolt of lightning somewhere in the trees and ran to get to him, certain that it was over, that they'd won.

When she reached him, Thanos was disappearing in a circle of blue power, an axe falling into the dirt, Thor falling to his knees next to it.

"Thor? What…what happened?"

She looked around, and only had time to catch a glimpse of Wanda before she dispersed into dust.

* * *

 _A/N: Soooo...have you got any idea how bloody HARD this chapter (and the previous) was to write? It was super duper bloody hard... I had to rewatch the movie for the first time since the cinema, and it was even more painful than the first time... I wanted to give Loki and Krista some happy time before it all went down, but she's going to have a good reason for vengeance now... She's had some banter with Tony (who's my favourite character ever, and the Dad I wished I had), has made pals with Nat and Okoye (aka the Badass Bitches), and has even oggled Bucky (because who wouldn't). But now...well...thanks Thanos. Or not._

 _See you next week for a bit of grief-stricken Krista? Yeah, I'm thrilled. You too, don't lie._


	29. When all is lost

_A/N: Hi everybody! Here I come with the next two chapters in this story! We are slowly nearing the end (yeeees, I knoooow), and I can't lie: I'll be glad when Kris has finally some lasting semblant of peace in her life. XD Anyway, for those of you who might have felt the last chapter was a bit too long, I'd like to explain that I don't like to plant my characters into the story as many other OCs before them. I now always try to have them live a parallel plot while the rest happens for the canon characters. So I wanted Infinity War to be breezed through for two reasons: not making Krista the typical OC; and putting the trauma past me. XD_

 _Anywho, hope you enjoy these two chapters to come! There'll be another A/N for you at the end. ;)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claim for this chapter:_**

Adam Warlock [adamwarlok]: Bradley James.

* * *

 **29\. When all is lost**

* * *

Silence befell Wakanda like a sickness spreading. The screams of anguish faded, replaced by muffled sobs and gasps of shock.

Krista stood next to Thor, eyes glued to where Wanda had disappeared and where the greyed out maimed body of Vision had been left, sole remnant of the fight that had just occurred.

After a while, she heard movement. Raising her hand and summoning a ball of water – much smaller and weaker than usual – Krista watched as Natasha limped her way towards Bruce, embracing him. The spy looked positively shaken, as was the scientist, even as he stroked her blonde hair gently.

Somewhere, someone was calling Wilson's name. The racoon was kicking branches out of the way as if he wanted to kill anything on his path; and Rogers knelt in the dirt, eyes fixated on the gun lying at his feet.

Krista turned to Thor. He had two eyes now, even if the right was more brown than blue. She wanted to ask, but something was more pressing. She gently touched his shoulder and he jerked, as if burned, or scared. "Thor?" she called softly, "What's just happened?"

"The Stones," Rogers answered, and he suddenly was there, his gaze deader than ever. "He had them all. He used them to wipe out half of all living creatures in the Universe."

An immense weight took hold of Krista's heart. She clutched at her chest, and she too fell knees first onto the ground, tears springing to her eyes. "Our people…"

Thor let out a pained sob. "There were already so few of us left…" He reached blindly for her and she took his hand, squeezing it in hers to try and find some strength. "Loki…"

"What happened to him? Where is he?"

Thor turned his gaze to her, and she saw, she knew. The ferocity with which he had fought on the battlefield, the rage in his eyes, the force of the lightning he'd summoned. "He's gone, Krista. Thanos snapped his neck in front of my very eyes. He's gone, and I couldn't save him." A sob escaped the God of Thunder, and a moment later, he was slumped against his sister-in-law, crying over his loss.

Kris froze, absent-mindedly stroking his hair while she computed the information. It couldn't be. It couldn't be. Thor had survived Thanos' attack on the Statesman, and Loki…he'd mastered the art of faking his death, he couldn't be gone, not this time, not when they were finally together.

"Are you…are you sure?" she croaked, and Thor's hold on her strengthened, telling her all she needed.

With a wail of pain, Krista squeezed him into her arms, and they wept together for the loss of Loki, the Prince of Asgard whose life had been wasted a thousand times over…

* * *

Light fell over Wakanda a little after that. With time-zones and space and the sheer shock of the past day, there was no telling how long ago she and Loki had been married and had lied in each other's arms happily.

All she could tell, when she and Thor helped each other stand, hearts broken and eyes dry after so violently sobbing, was that Thanos had done them all wrong. And that he had to pay.

The remaining warriors gathered their men, injured or not, but all with the same empty look in their eyes, and got back inside the palace. Okoye, with tear streaks on her cheeks, announced that the King had died; and soon after, they realised that his sister had disappeared as well, leaving the throne empty and the country vulnerable.

How many of these countries had lost their leaders that day? How many families had been decimated? How many children had died? How many lovers had disappeared into a cloud of dust in their beloved's arms?

"What are we to do?" asked a Dora Milaje – the Royal Guard of Wakanda.

Okoye's stern eyes went to a tall and bloodied warrior who stood strong despite the hollow look in his eyes. "M'Baku. Lead us. You know how. We need you."

He turned to the General and frowned. "My people need me too, woman."

"Then bring them here. Half of our people are dead, more if you count those killed on the plains. We need to remain strong."

After a moment of pondering, the man nodded, and they clasped each other's forearms before he exited the place, no doubt to go and gather what was left of his tribe.

Okoye turned to Steve Rogers. "What about you, Captain?"

He'd been staring at his feet, and Krista wondered whom he'd lost that was visibly so precious to his heart. Then she understood, because he wasn't there. _Barnes._ "We'll go back to New-York. See where we can be useful."

The General nodded. "I'll see to it that your plane is replenished before you go."

The decision seemed made, but it nagged at Krista's heartstrings and mind. Why did it sound like they were giving up?

"Are you not going to fight back? Are you not going to find Thanos and undo what he's done?"

Rogers turned his gaze to hers. It was so pained and vulnerable she had half a mind to apologize and remain silent. "What would you have us do? We do not know where he's gone or how to go to him, or even if it's possible to undo the snap."

Kris left Thor's side, and the God slumped into a chair. She hated to see him so powerless, so weak. Was she the only one here bent on fighting instead of moping? Was she the only one strong enough?

"I refuse to follow you into hiding while I could make a difference. You have ships. We surely are not the only people on this Earth who have special abilities. Maybe one of them knows how to find Thanos. Then I intend to fly up to him and end him. If it is the last thing I do."

"I admire your fire, Lady Krista," the soldier answered, "but each of us here is weary. We've lost loved ones today, and more than you could understand. We are not ready to fight. Yet."

She hissed, the snake on her finger giving her strength. "You are cowards, the lot of you. I have lost _my husband_ today, and probably one of the best friends I ever had," her voice broke as she pictured Brunnhilde disappearing into dust, "but I will _not_ hide, and I will not wait for you." She turned to Okoye. "May I borrow one of your ships?"

The General seemed stunned, but nodded slowly. "Do you intend to bring it back?"

"No. Does it have autopilot?"

"No," the General answered sternly.

It was a bummer. Except a small and sarcastic voice rose from somewhere in the room, its owner too small to be noticed behind a desk. "I'll pilot it. I'm with the strange girl. I want to fight too. For Groot."

Nobody apparently knew who Groot was, but it mattered little. Krista turned to Thor, who was still as a statue, almost dead to the world. "Will you come with us?"

He raised his gaze to hers. Weary. Tired. Heartbroken. Or broken period.

He didn't need to answer. She nodded once, and turned to leave. She didn't say goodbye, and didn't care to. She was far too angry to do so.

* * *

"Where to, Water-girl?" The racoon – Rocket was his name – asked once they were in the ship. He expertly pushed all the buttons needed to make it fly away into the desolated scenery of Wakanda, which had been so beautiful the day before. Night didn't make it any less clear that it had been dealt a massive blow.

Krista thought for a moment. Where to indeed? Where could she possibly hope to find those people she had talked about, if they even existed? "London. I hope the friend I have there has survived. And if not, I have a place we can stay."

"London it is. I've always wanted to try those fish-and-chips things. Quill couldn't stop babbling about them." Kris didn't know who Quill was, but she soon would. Rocket needed to spill his hurts as much as she did, even if she wanted to be alone in the back of the ship to ball her eyes out.

It was too much, too soon, too quick.

But hope. She had to keep hoping. Keep hoping that if she found Thanos, she'd be able to finish him off and use whatever he'd left behind to undo his monstrous act.

When Rocket managed to get hold of a radio wave-band that spoke English, they both learnt that, unsurprisingly, the whole planet had been impacted by what had been dubbed 'the dusting'. The President of the US had died along with most of his counsellors. The English Prime Minister had died too, along with half the royal family. Martial law was in application everywhere around the globe. It'd be hard to get into the country, or so Krista thought.

It appeared that the Wakandans had mastered the way of sneaking past radar and satellites without being seen, and when they landed in the middle of Hyde Park as dawn arose, the ship was shielded from the outside eye.

London was dead. There was no one on the streets, and an eerie voice kept announcing through speakers that ' _It is advised that you stay home for the time being. An emergency landline has been opened if you require medical assistance. Call 0000. A curfew has been put into place. The streets are forbidden to anyone between 7pm and 9am._ '

"Don't show yourself," Krista told the racoon who held a massive gun that was obviously alien. "They'll think us to be behind this."

"Does that friend of yours live far?" he answered after placing the gun back on his back.

"We should be there in about ten minutes. I hope."

"This place looks like it's abandoned."

Kris nodded. Indeed that's what it looked like.

* * *

Her former flat stood in an empty street. In the window of a tech shop, Krista saw footage of a mass disappearance during a music festival somewhere in Europe. It was just frightful to witness. Frightful and painful.

She didn't have the keys anymore, but Rocket had so many things hidden in his many pockets that he managed to pick the lock easily enough. They snuck inside the flat, and it was quiet, too quiet. Empty, quiet, cold, and dark.

Krista felt tears spring to her eyes. Nathan had died too, then… She shouldn't have held so much hope in her heart…

" _Kris?_ "

She snapped her head towards the kitchen, and there, head rising from behind the counter, was her friend. Dark bags under his eyes, sure, but alive and seemingly unscathed.

"Oh Nathan, thank the Norns!" She launched herself at the younger man who, stunned but pleased, returned her embrace fiercely. "Thank the Norns you're alright!"

"What's going on? I've been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday, but couldn't begin to think where to star- _What in the name of sanity is that?_ " His blue-green eyes widened upon seeing Rocket.

Kris raised a hand. "That's Rocket. He's from outer space. But he's safe. He came here with me. We want to fight. To undo what's been done."

Nathan turned his eyes back to her, brow furrowing. "Are you telling me that you _know_ what's happened and why?" She nodded, and he huffed. "I need coffee. A lot of coffee. And you need to explain yourselves."

* * *

They shared tales. Krista told Nathan about Sakaar – or most of it – finding Loki again, marrying him, Thanos attacking them and killing Loki. She told him about Wakanda, about the snap, the dusting, and the lack of will from the remaining Avengers.

Rocket told them about the Guardians of the Galaxy, his group of misfit friends. About Groot, the walking tree who had been his best friend in the Universe. About Thor drifting away from the remnants of his ship, and going to Nidavellir to forge himself a new weapon.

Nathan told them about ships hovering over several big cities of the world the day prior, military asking people to stay home, and…the dusting. He'd seen it from the window, seen several men in kaki disperse into the wind as if they'd been nothing. He told Krista his parents had dusted; and his current girlfriend, Maggie.

Krista told him she wanted to find Thanos and kill him, avenge those they'd lost and perhaps find a way to bring them back. He said the Internet network hadn't been shut down yet, and he'd use his computer to try and find something useful.

Rocket said he'd build weapons. Bombs, mostly. Apparently, that was his thing. At one point, he asked them if they needed the microwave, and when they shrugged, he took it apart with impressive dexterity.

"What do you want me to find?" Nathan asked that evening. Krista was drying her wet hair after taking a therapeutic shower. It felt like cleaning herself off the dust that had once been people. She had put on some of his clothes, loath that she was to steal away something that had belonged to his lost loved one.

"Mutants like me? People with abilities. They'd be able to help, maybe. We have a ship, we can travel. We'll be out of your air soon enough."

"You wish," he snorted. "I've had to witness everything without being able to help, and not again, sister. I'm coming with you. I can defend myself, and I'm sure our little friend here can provide me with a kickass weapon." Rocket sent him a smirk from where he was perched on the couch. Disturbing.

"Nate…"

"No, there is no changing my mind this time. I haven't got anything to go back to now. I'm coming, and that's flat."

She nodded solemnly, and they started looking for special people. On Google. Seriously.

* * *

They had managed to snatch the profile of two people so far – a teenager from the US who'd been on several wanted posters from the police and who could apparently make people's nightmares come to life; and an Asian mutant girl listed on a fan page where several photos of her launching balls of explosive plasma were shown. Their current location was unknown, though, which was a pity.

Suddenly, a great glow of pure white light started in the middle of the living-room. Rocket clicked his gun to life; Krista summoned a ball of water and phased, and pushed Nathan behind her.

Once the glow faded, a man appeared. Or what looked like a man. He was tall, lean, blonde, with golden skin and eyes, clad in a red shirt and dark red trousers. He carried a staff on which was engraved an eagle.

"Oh you've got to be _kidding_ me!" shouted Rocket. "A bloody Sovereign!"

Krista guessed it wasn't good, and she prepared herself to fight, but the man lifted a hand calmly, almost too calmly. "I'm not here to fight, Krista of Asgard. Or was it of Midgard? Your mind seems confused…"

She snarled while regaining consistence. "You're in my mind? _Get out!_ " The ball in her hand started boiling hot. " _Who are you?_ "

"My name is Adam Warlock. I'm here to help you defeat Thanos."


	30. A band of survivors

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 ** _Face-claims for this chapter:_**

Tyrone Johnson [tajrondƷonson]: John Boyega;

Jubilee [dƷubili:]: Lana Condor;

Jennifer Walters [dƷɛnifƏ:woltƏ:s]: Liv Tyler;

Namor [namor]: Luke Evans.

* * *

 **30\. A band of survivors**

* * *

Krista didn't lower her defences. How many people had already tried to gain her trust before metaphorically stabbing her in the back? It had mostly happened once she'd been back on Earth, but it had happened enough.

She pursed her lips. "And why would you want to help us? What's in it for you?"

The man – Warlock – tilted his head to the side. "I am linked to the Soul Stone. It's no longer the haven it once was. It's overcrowded. I'd rather like to have it back the way it was."

"The Soul Stone?" Nathan spoke up, still half-hidden behind Krista who refused to let him stand beside her. "How can you be linked to an Infinity Stone?"

"Your little friend was partially right when he said I was a Sovereign." He turned to glance at Rocket, who snarled. "I was created by their High Priestess, whom you are acquainted with, I believe. But," he turned back to Krista and Nate, "I am not their puppet. My existence is too difficult to explain to simple beings like you, but just know that I can see your souls, whatever you would wish to hide. And I used to be able to journey between this Universe and the Soul World. As I said, now, it is rather overcrowded."

Nathan understood before Krista could compute. "You mean that the people who dusted-?"

"Are in the Soul World? Yes. Tell me, is dispersing in dust an ordinary way to die on this planet?"

Kris mimicked Rocket's snarl. "What do you want, Warlock?"

"As I said: to help you."

"Meaning?"

"You are looking for people who can help you reach your goal: find and kill Thanos. I agree with that plan, as I, too, have unfinished business with the Titan. I can tell you where you need to go."

"How can we be sure we can trust you?" Kris asked, the ball of boiling water still in hand.

Rocket smirked. "We can't. I say we blow his head up now."

Warlock smirked as well, a disturbing sight if there ever was one. "You cannot, indeed. I suggest you don't. I would not hesitate to kill you all if it serves my purpose. That being said, I am the only person capable of defeating Thanos. He is far too powerful for any of you weaklings."

"Well, that's clear, then," Nate said with wide eyes.

Krista made a mental note to always have someone watch over that golden dude. Although, if Rocket's obvious distaste over his species was any indication, he'd volunteer to 'blow his head off'.

"Fine," she finally said. "What do you propose we do, right now?"

"You have found Tyrone Johnson and Miss Jubilee, I believe. I know where they are right now. I can sense their souls. When we have collected them, I will tell you about other individuals who may be of some use to you."

She narrowed her eyes. That guy was making her skin crawl, and she had no idea why. "Tell us."

He inclined the head with another disturbing smirk.

* * *

Tyrone "Ty" Johnson, also known as Cloak, resided in New-Orleans, US. He wasn't too hard to find, since he had basically staid put where his girlfriend, Tandy, had fallen. Nate had found that said Tandy, also known as Dagger, was Ty's associate vigilante, and that their powers had come from a mysterious explosion when they were children.

Ty was a tall dark-skinned boy with frightened eyes and a cloak made of a fabric that shimmered like stars. At first, he had been unwilling, mistrusting, almost resolute to let these strange three people kill him – Rocket had stayed hidden in the ship for obvious reasons.

A few words from Krista had changed his mind. "Ty," she'd said after long minutes of fruitless discussion, "I've lost the man I loved to this war. I want him back too. If we succeed, then we can return Tandy to you. And whoever else you've lost."

He'd raised his dark eyes, tears glistening in them. "My dad. My twin sister."

"We'll get them all back."

He nodded, then tilted his head to the side. "My powers, they…don't work that well when Tandy is not near."

Warlock stepped forward. He had magicked himself into a more…ordinary-looking man, with pale skin and blue eyes. "I will teach you, young one. Your soul is pure. Come."

And Tyrone had followed.

* * *

Jubilee was harder to track. Her last known location had been Winchester, New-York, in a school for gifted children – mutants, in fact. But the school was deserted, and booby-trapped, and they'd had to leave before getting blown out of the skies.

Warlock managed to find her somewhere in Queens, and she was easier to convince. Most of her mutant friends in that school had dusted, and while the teachers took the other kids away, she'd gone her own way. Well, Krista understood why.

While in New-York, Warlock brought them to a certain Jennifer Walters, who had the power to turn herself into a super-woman with green skin and purple hair. Nathan dubbed her 'She-Hulk', which she appeared to not be against.

Jennifer had lost her two-year-old son to the dusting. It wasn't hard to understand the fire in her eyes when she agreed to come. Her super-strength might be of use, along with a surprising high intellect that made Kris wonder if she wouldn't be related to Bruce, with all these similarities. It appeared they weren't.

Two days later, the ship hovered over a small, very small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Jennifer jumped on first, landing in a cloud of sand before Krista, Warlock and Nathan followed. Rocket had formed some sort of bond with the two teenagers, maybe because Groot had been one not so long prior.

"Remind me who we are meeting here?" Nate asked, a gun Rocket had made for him in his hand.

"The King of Atlantis," Warlock answered simply. That day, he was showing off his golden skin and eyes. Along with a green-skinned woman and a translucent one, it made the group rather…extraordinary.

"Of course," Nate answered with a furrowed brow. "So, Atlantis is real."

"So is Asgard, and I didn't feel like you complained much when you discovered that fact, young one." That shut the museum guide up.

Krista pursed her lips, as she usually did these days. "What's his name again?"

Warlock raised his eagle staff into the air. It started glowing and water receded in front of them before he bellowed " _Namor!_ "

* * *

Nothing happened at first. The wave summoned by Warlock's staff rippled away into the ocean, but every else was still, that is, until a formed erupted from the water and landed on the sand as lightly as a bird.

He was tall, muscular, with scale-like clothes the colour of algae. His hair was black and his eyes green. His ears looked like fins, and he had webbed hands.

When he spoke, his voice was veiled, as if he was still underwater. "Who called?" His eyes flew from one person to the other, assessing, judging, also.

"My name is Adam Warlock. Tell me, Namor, King of Atlantis, how fares your people?"

Namor hissed, and with an outstretched hand, he summoned a lance made of water. No, not a lance, exactly, more of a trident. "Are you here to taunt me? Are you responsible for the near extinction of my race?"

Krista, still in her water form, took a step forward. "Have your people disappeared as well, King Namor?"

He snapped his head towards her, and his eyes narrowed. It was obviously the first time he saw a water-bending mutant. "They have, whoever you are. There are only two dozens of us left. I fear we will not survive the next decade."

"And that is why we are here," Warlock calmly said. "Somewhere in this Universe is the person responsible for this catastrophe. We came to you to ask for your assistance. Your skills will be greatly appreciated."

"Someone," Namor repeated, his trident shimmering, "has made this happen? _Who?_ "

"His name is Thanos. We are gathering a team to find and punish him. Possibly to undo what he's done."

The King of Atlantis turned to Krista once more. "What is your name, creature of the sea?"

"Krista Eriksdottir. I am what they call a mutant."

His eyes narrowed. "I sense there is something else you are not saying. Tell me, mutant, can I trust this…man?" He gestured towards the golden-eyed man.

Krista was surprised that he was considering her advice, but then again, surely he chose to trust someone with an affinity to his own element rather than someone from the earth or skies. She smirked. "I daresay I do not know if _I_ can trust him. But you can trust me and my friends."

"Then so be it." He looked back at Warlock. "I'll have to make some arrangements."

"Of course," the golden-skinned man said, unphased. "We will wait for you."

Namor didn't say goodbye in any way or form. He just leapt back into the water, just like that.

"What a charming man that is," Jennifer said in a snarl, "didn't even acknowledge my presence."

"Or mine," Nate said. "Then again, we surely are too poorly for a King, right, Your Highness?" He gently elbowed Krista in the ribs, since she had made herself reappear normally.

Any other time, four years prior, she'd have laughed and maybe taunted him back. But his jibe made her remember Loki's smile when they had been wed. And instead of appreciating the joke, she whirled on her heels and went back to the ship.

Leaving her friend, puzzled and confused, behind.

* * *

Three months later, the group of eight were gathered in Jennifer's huge apartment in Queens. It was the most convenient to house them all, despite Rocket not taking up much space and Warlock being absent most of the time.

In the weeks that had come and gone, they had failed to gather more people to their cause. Most were afraid, or still had too much to lose to go into a war they had not seen coming.

Once, they'd been close to convince a man by the name of Eddie, but Warlock had been adamant that what skills he had come from an entity far too dangerous to be helpful. Rocket had asked by the Seven Hells he'd taken them to meet him if he was not 'pure enough', and Warlock had vanished, not even granting him an answer.

They were currently watching the news while sipping on soup. The military that were, for the moment, ruling the U.S.A. had installed curfews and rationing, as if scared of riots in the streets. Truth be told, if Thanos had launched a nuclear war, it would have probably happened. But now, people were too stunned, traumatised and heartbroken to try anything.

Jennifer pointed at the screen when a red and golden armour passed in front of what looked like the Taj Mahal. "Wasn't Iron Man supposed to be missing?"

Ty slurped on some soup, which made Jubilee squint at him. "Sorry. That's not Iron Man, it's his girlfriend. Calls herself Rescue. Saw her a week back on some sort of talk show. She offered her help to the military guys, but they refused, so she went elsewhere."

Tony Stark's girlfriend. Krista could not remember her name. But at least, she was trying to make a difference, while her boyfriend's supposed friends did nothing.

* * *

"I have news." Everyone turned as a single man towards the one who had materialized in the kitchen, and Tyrone switched the telly off. "Thanos is on a remote planet, hoping to farm until the rest of his days."

"Farm?" Krista was affronted. She squeezed her spoon so hard it started to bend. "How dare he?"

"That's what I asked him. He said his dream came to pass, and he has no other purpose. He is holding onto the Stones, though. I doubt he'll relinquish them easily."

"We have to act soon, then," Kris said, standing up. "While he's happy and unsuspicious."

"Not now, Krista of Asgard," Warlock said with a little shake of the head. "I'd like to talk to you first."

It was rare, that he asked to talk to any of them alone. He'd once done it with Namor – who had afterwards trashed the whole living-room so angry he'd become – but not anyone else.

She narrowed her eyes but nodded to follow him to a side room. "What is it? Why don't you want to attack now?"

"We are still outnumbered, young one. Eight people is far less than needed to distract a Titan," he answered in his infuriatingly calm voice. "And I felt you needed to know something else before you run into battle."

The tone of his voice made her heart leap in her throat. She didn't know why, but the hope she had pushed to the side the previous weeks ran back to the front of her mind. "Is it about Loki? Is he alive? In the Stone?"

"I haven't been able to enter the Stone since the snap occurred, little one," he sighed, "and I'm afraid your husband truly is dead." He paused. "What I have to tell you concerns him in a way, though." She turned her misty blue eyes back to him. "It appears that in the few days you spent on that spaceship, you and your husband conceived a child."

Kris didn't compute the information right away. It was convoluted, unclear. "What?" was the only thing she managed to say.

"You are pregnant, little one."

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, you'll understand why I said I'd explain a few more things after this. 1. It was always my intention to swerve into the plot (although modified) of the Infinity Gauntlet comic series, which has inspired the movies. But to do that, I always would have needed to introduce some more characters into the story.; 2. Krista isn't a damsel in distress, and patience isn't one of her virtues. She wants Loki back NOW, so she did what she could to act now and not...God knows when with the Avengers; 3. I haven't watched Cloak and Dagger but I wanted to use Tyrone because his powers are interesting to say the least; 4. Concerning Krista's pregnancy: I can see some of you thinking "Oh my, what a cliché that is...she thought she couldn't have kids but she can...". Yup, that's exactly WHY I wanted her to get pregnant. Because she won't be the typical preggers OC that gets all "awww my child". But you'll see that next week. Basically, this surprise pregnancy is my way of thwarting surprise pregnancies. XD_

 _Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!_


	31. Lost and found

_A/N: Hello people! Long time no see! Sooooo...I could write about a thousand words just to justify my absence and lack of uploading these past few weeks. But I would only get angry, and it wouldn't serve any purpose, because most of you readers have been nothing but kind to me. Just know that, as much as I accept constructive criticism (and I've changed my writing style often through the course of this story for you to know it's true), I still don't accept the systematic downing of anybody's story. Nobody's perfect, I'm not. But as far as I know, this is MY story, and not anybody else's._

 _Sorry it took me so long to decide I needed to get back my grip on this story and ignore the plot point someone tried to shove down my throat._

 _And without further ado, here comes the long-awaited ending to this story. Four chapters long. ;)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **31\. Lost and found**

* * *

" _You are pregnant, little one._ " That sentence, uttered with such surety, had Krista's blood freeze in her veins as she glared at the golden-skinned alien.

"And you truly _think_ I'm going to believe that? Do you think me weak enough, or desperate enough perhaps, to _believe_ that lie? What is it to you? What could this bring you? Tell me, Warlock!"

In her sudden rage, she had summoned a ball of boiling water, and her raised voice had attracted the gaze of everyone else present in the crammed apartment. Unsurprisingly, Rocket showed himself first, his trusted bazooka-like gun in hand. Or paw.

"Need me to blow his brains out, Water-Girl?"

Kris hissed towards Warlock, who seemed, as usual, completely unphased by any threat he received. As if the douche-bag actually believed he couldn't be harmed by anything or anyone. Cocky bastard. She'd show him.

"I know that, all your life, you managed to convince yourself you couldn't conceive children, Krista of Asgard, but it was never true. And I am telling the truth, although it took me some time to find the interest to look into it."

"What do you mean, 'find the interest'?" Nathan almost yelled from the living-room door.

Warlock didn't even deign raising his gaze to the other man. He kept staring at one point on the wall as if it was a million times more captivating. "I had other things to think about. Then I turned my gaze to you, little one, and found you were expecting."

" _And?_ " Krista found the way to hiss through clenched teeth. "Even if it's true, what is it to you?"

At that he turned his golden eyes to her. She'd have flinched under the intensity of such gaze, had she not been entirely enraged. "I trust it is not customary on this planet, or many others for that matter, to let a pregnant woman fight the way you are intending to do. Such dangerous activities would surely make you lose the child. And I know how wanted it has been."

Rocket whistled and turned his dark eyes to Krista again. "He really knows how to piss people off, doesn't he?"

And on cue, she answered in a clear yell that no doubt echoed around the whole residential building, "Even if I truly _am_ pregnant, which I dearly doubt, I'm not going to give up my plan for revenge, not even if the _entire_ remaining Universe told me that I had to follow some patriarchal and misogynistic law that expecting mothers are basically useless until they pop. So shove your staff where the sun doesn't shine, and go somewhere else unless you want to cease to exist."

Warlock sighed. It only enraged Krista more. "Expect visitors tomorrow morning. You'll want to invite them in." And he vanished.

Rocket clicked his gun back on his back and shrugged. "Pity. He'd be much more bearable with a hole between his ears." He looked at the mutant at his side with a smile. "I like your foul mouth, Water-Girl." And he returned to wherever he'd been before. Probably building _another_ bomb in a guest bedroom.

Nathan approached Kris and carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and he moved his hand away. "Are you alright?"

She turned her blue eyes to meet his gaze, and it was his turn to flinch. She looked angrier than ever before. " _Why?_ Did you expect me to be sobbing like a teenager and asking for cuddles?" She then whirled on her feet and returned to the living-room, ignoring questioning glances as she got back to planning their next move.

At one point, though, she did grasp Nate's hand to squeeze it hard.

It didn't last.

* * *

That night, as she obviously couldn't find any sleep, Kris pondered Warlock's news. She couldn't truly find any reason why he'd be telling a lie, to be honest with herself. The man was the douchiest person she'd ever met, and he had a 'to-the-point' way of talking that put her on edge, not the mention his disturbing habit to know what everybody felt or thought; but he wasn't a liar. At least, she thought he wasn't, when it suited him not to be.

So, if she really was pregnant, what did it mean? And why couldn't she find it in herself to be happy about it?

She had stressed over the fact that she couldn't – or thought she couldn't – conceive for literally centuries. It'd been part of her insecurities when she first got with Loki. She knew he wanted children – he'd been clear about it and part of her had often longed to see him with a newborn in his arms – and that, even if he'd always told her he could live without it or could adopt, he'd have been over the moon to know they were going to be parents.

But that was it, wasn't it. She'd have been the happiest she'd ever been about it, _if_ Loki had still been alive. Which wasn't the case. Her husband was dead, and she was trying to either avenge him or bring him back. Any child they might have conceived didn't matter if its father wasn't there to see it born.

There just wasn't any kind of maternal instinct in Krista at the moment. She wasn't a mother. At present, she was a widow with fire in her veins that needed to be put out. And it'd only be put out the day she watched Thanos be reduced to ashes.

* * *

The following day, the whole group was on edge, remembering the warning Warlock gave them before leaving: someone was going to come to them.

Not knowing if it were friends or foes, they decided to be prudent: Jennifer perched herself in her green form on the living-room balcony, prepared to jump down the sixteen floors of her building to attack whomever she saw downstairs; Namor summoned his trusted water-trident and posted himself at the front door; Tyrone wrapped his dark cloak around his shoulders and went to hide in the stairs leading to the upper floor; Jubilee chose to stand with Jennifer, her psionic projections perfect projectiles to throw down. As for Rocket, he just sat on the couch, uninterested, or rather, more interested in making his beloved gun even more deadly. If it was even possible.

Krista and Nathan had stayed in the living-room. The former because that way she could jump into the fray no matter what side it came from, the second because he was shadowing her. Of course.

"Nate, I swear to the Norns," she said through gritted teeth as she watched Jennifer and Jubilee talk out on the balcony, "if you give me a stupid 'you shouldn't fight' speech, I'll drown you."

"One: you wouldn't. And two: I'm not. I know you. You are as stubborn as it comes." The younger man's blue-green eyes were sparkling with excitement. Kris didn't question what put him in such a mood, though: the prospect of being some sort of uncle; or the obvious impeding fight.

She was about to deny ever being stubborn when Jennifer shouted a frightened "Hey!" that had her snap her head into the direction of the balcony. Krista summoned a ball of water just as she saw someone land on the white stone, a familiar hammer-axe in hand, cropped blonde hair and mismatched eyes all in place.

"Thor…" she breathed, transfixed. She couldn't move, no matter what she wished. She just kept staring at the King of Asgard who stared her down, wondering if he'd come to join her group or to kill her. Both were possible when he was looking at her like that.

The balcony door had been left open to facilitate the exit of those willing to fire down on their mysterious visitors, and the God of Thunder walked through it, aiming right for Krista.

Nathan, startled both by his appearance and the look on his face, moved to stand in front of Krista, but she pushed him aside.

And she did well, for when Thor reached her, he engulfed her into a hug she felt bruise several of her ribs. Unsure of what the hug was for, she kept her hands to the side.

"Krista, I am so glad to have found you," Thor said in his booming voice, almost deafening her, and when he pulled away from the hug, she saw he still looked angry. "But you should _never_ have run off like that! It took us too long a time to locate you!"

" _Us?_ " she murmured, just as Rocket erupted from behind the couch, a huge grin on his racoon face.

"Thunder Boy!" There was definite glee in that voice, which Krista didn't understand at all. Were the two well-acquainted? Had they bonded over something?

Apparently, they had, because Rocket's eyes went to the hammer-axe and his gaze darkened with something akin to grief. Krista wasn't interested enough to ask why, but she did wonder.

A second later, she had the answer to her previous question, when the door to the flat wrenched open and someone she had never seen entered, a bow in hand, an arrow notched and a murderous look on his face. He pointed his arrow right in Namor's face, and someone else entered, holding Ty hostage by the collar of his cloak.

" _Captain America?_ " Nate hissed, incredulous. Krista had to agree that this was just…too peculiar.

"Is she here?" asked someone from beyond the door, and two seconds later, Bruce Banner appeared, a relieved look on his face.

It was his presence, coupled with Thor's, that finally made Krista react. After all, both were her friends, and the closest people to her next to Nathan in this place.

She raised her hands as Jennifer and Jubilee joined them, the former's green alter-ego catching Bruce's surprised and a bit intrigued eyes. "Wait a second, what is this? Why are you here? And you can lower your bow, Sir, unless you want to feel all fluid in your body dry out," she added in a hiss towards the archer, whom she couldn't remember seeing before.

Steve Rogers – for he was no longer Captain America, in truth – came in more fully, and behind him also entered Natasha Romanoff, her hair now a mixture of blonde and red, along with another man Krista didn't know but who looked like he had just entered a candy shop. His blue eyes darted from person to person, and he was visibly excited.

"Krista," Thor began, forcing her to look his way again. The anger had subsided, replaced by fondness, "we've decided to go after Thanos as well."

She huffed. "Well, if you'd decided that a few months ago he'd already be dead!"

Rogers held a hand up. "We needed to assess the situation. Know exactly who had been impacted and to which extent. And," he added in a broken voice, "we needed to _grieve_."

She gritted her teeth again. "I didn't. And I still don't. What I need is to find that purple bastard and make him pay."

"And, pray tell," asked the archer, whose grey eyes were hard and almost void of emotion, " _how_ did you intend to find him?" Krista noticed Natasha placed a soothing hand on his arm, which made Bruce clench his jaw, for whatever reason.

"We have an ally," Jubilee said, and Kris saw that her current companions looked rather displeased to be thus ignored by their new guests. None of them had asked their names or addressed them at all, it must have felt degrading. "He's promised to take us there when we're ready."

Rogers turned to the young woman, an eyebrow raised. "And when will you be ready?"

"Now that you are here, they are," said a cold voice that made Krista growl.

There, in the middle of the room, had suddenly appeared Adam Warlock.

* * *

"I thought I told you that I was going to kill you, Warlock," Krista hissed as the golden-skinned man merely stood there, a hint of a satisfied smirk on his infuriating face.

He didn't answer, but Thor tilted his head to the side. "Are you…a Sovereign?"

Rocket growled. "Yes he is, and my gun has been itching to bury one between his effing eyes for months!"

Rogers spared the racoon one glance before looking back at their new unexpected addition. "Who are you?"

"My name, Steven Rogers, is Adam Warlock. I was created by a species known as the Sovereign, but I do not speak in their name. Nor do I agree with their politics." He moved in the room, making everyone in his path move aside, as if he was frightening everybody – and he was creepy in that way – until he stood by the window. "As I said when I met Krista of Asgard and Nathan of Terra, I am bonded with the Soul Stone. It's become rather crowded, and I intend to have my peace once more."

Rogers' eyes widened, as did Bruce's. The archer, however, took two paces inside the room, forgetting to look threatening at all, a look of pure despair in his grey eyes. Black Widow tried to stop him, and her eyes too were dark with grief. "Do you mean that those people that… – they're in the Stone?"

Warlock didn't turn around. "They are, Clint Barton."

Krista looked back at the archer. _Barton._ She'd heard that name before. And if he was with the Avengers right now, then… Was he…?

"You're _Hawkeye_ , aren't you?" Nathan asked, the tiniest hint of fanboy-glee in his voice.

The archer looked at the Historian, and his eyes were back to their cold emptiness. "I no longer go by that name. I prefer Ronin."

Kris and Nate shared a glance. They knew what a Ronin was. They knew what it entailed. What it implied.

"If you are a warlock, are you the man that proposed to take these people to Thanos?" asked Thor.

At that the golden-skinned bastard turned around. That smug smile was back on his lips, and Krista didn't like what it announced. It generally meant he knew something his interlocutor didn't. She had become used to that look those last three months. "That I did, Thor of Asgard." He paused, his smile widening. "I must say, I am glad to finally meet you. What I was told was no lie, it seems."

Of course, he knew what he was doing. He knew that saying such a thing would intrigue whomever he talked to, and of course, Thor was no exception.

" _Who_ told you about me?" he asked, raising his weapon once more.

Everyone else looked on, like spectators at a show.

The suspense Warlock was unnecessarily building would have gone nicely with some angsty music.

"Your brother, God of Thunder, your brother."

At that Krista raised her gaze to the current bane of her days and nights, that man she wanted dearly to slap so hard his head flew away from his body. " _Loki?_ " she asked in a breathless voice.

Thor reached blindly behind him to grab her arm. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

But Warlock shook his head. "No, I'm afraid it wasn't Loki. Your _other_ brother." Then, without missing a beat, he turned back to the rest of the people in attendance. "I'm afraid I'm going to need some time alone with your two companions. They are going to threaten me to answer their questions, and it's going to take some time."

Namor, who was the only one to truly be immune to Warlock's douchey attitude, sighed and gestured everyone to follow him. "Come. This place is too small for so many of us. Miss Walters surely knows somewhere we can all sit and talk."

Jennifer nodded and made her way towards the door, letting her skin-tone recede from bright-green to its normal pink tint. Bruce followed the process with wide eyes before following her out. Rogers and Namor followed, then Ty and Jubilee, the blue-eyed man who had come with the Avengers and who still had no name, and finally, Black Widow and the former Hawkeye.

Rocket and Nathan stayed behind, for obvious reasons. The first stared at the Sovereign with a smirk, and the second stood at Krista's side, obviously not going anywhere.

Warlock shrugged. "As you wish."

* * *

You could have counted three heartbeats until Krista asked in a squeaky voice "Did you mean _Baldr_ then?"

"I was wondering who was going to state the obvious. I had a feeling it was going to be you, Krista." She glared at him, but he just smirked. "Yes, _of course_ , I was meaning Baldr. How many brothers do you truly have, God of Thunder?" He didn't expect an answer, and didn't get one.

Thor lowered his axe to the dining-table – it clanked as heavily as Mjöllnir would have – and asked "How could you have known my brother?"

"Well, it should be obvious, but I did not expect either of you to understand right away. Pity. I put too much faith in your intelligence, it seems."

His smug smirk was wiped off his face a second later, though, just as Nathan growled "You met him in the Soul Stone, obviously. So, when he died, that's where he went." His hand went to Kris', and she grabbed it, puzzled as to why this conversation was making tears spring to her eyes.

An image of Baldr's resting body came to mind, his perfect features frozen in death, followed by his beloved Nanna's still form. She hissed "Who sent him there?"

Warlock looked at her, and he was not smiling, for once. " _He_ sent himself." He paused. "Are you familiar with the way one obtains the Soul Stone at all?" Nobody answered. "Of course not." He turned back towards the window, his red cape billowing behind him. "The Soul Stone has long been hidden away on a far off planet named Vormir." Thor and Krista exchanged a quick glance. "Yes, the name rings a bell, as it should. When Loki received word of the existence of a weapon powerful enough to defeat any enemy that came Asgard's way, he decided to decline the offer to go after it." He looked over at Krista. "It was your fault, actually. He couldn't concentrate because of your absence and the _feelings_ he was still trying to repress." He huffed. " _Feelings._ What a waste of time."

"Keep explaining or your brains will paint those walls over there," growled Rocket. He was visibly not liking the retell of this any better than his three companions.

"Always so eager to kill me, Guardian," Warlock taunted before continuing his tale. "Prince Baldr was therefore sent instead of his older brother. When he learnt of the weapon's location, he went to Vormir alone. There, he was told what the weapon was: an Infinity Stone. And to obtain it, one had to sacrifice what they valued the most."

Thor huffed. "My brother wasn't so shallow to sacrifice his own life."

"That's not what he did," Warlock agreed. "He sacrificed any chance he had to see his child grow into the world."

Krista gasped. Nanna. Nanna had been pregnant already when Baldr disappeared. He'd known. And he'd chosen to sacrifice his chance to see the baby grow up?

That sounded like one of his stupidly selfless decisions.

"Ah, so you see. I had not yet been created, so he must have been lonely for a long time, but when I arrived in the Soul World, he was there. We talked a great deal, before…Thanos."

Rocket laughed cruelly. "Aw, are you going to tell us that dude is a friend, now?"

Warlock turned his golden eyes to the racoon, and Krista could feel the fire in them. Rocket didn't flinch, though, you had to give him that. "Do not make me _end_ you, creature."

Thor raised a hand. "Wait a minute. So you are telling us that, _all that time_ , my brother's soul has been trapped in that…Stone?"

"Yes."

"How can I see him?" came the immediate question. Krista looked up at her friend, and her heart constricted. She remembered Thor and Loki after their brother's death. One other felt guilty of not having been able to protect his younger brother, had been bent on revenge for centuries; the second felt guilty for not having gone in Baldr's state, had been heartbroken for centuries.

"You cannot. Not yet, anyway. Some things are more pressing."

The God of Thunder picked up his axe, blue and brown eyes flashing with lightning sparks. "I _demand_ to speak to him!"

Warlock turned to him, totally unphased, as usual. " _No._ " He tilted his head to the side. "But what you can do, is save one Tony Stark and one Nebula from an icy grave."

* * *

 _A/N: So, I've resolved the mystery of Baldr's death. I needed to, even if doesn't really serve the Infinity War aftermath plot. Thor and Krista needed closure. ;)_


	32. Avengers assemble!

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **32\. Avengers assemble!**

* * *

Exactly a week later, the newly-assembled Avengers had gathered back into the compound near New-York city. Namor and Jennifer, more than the youngest two of Krista's mismatched group, had appeared interested and curious about the whole building, even if it was rather underpopulated, with only Rhodey and the A.I. Tony Stark had recently created, F.R.I.D.A.Y., to run it properly.

According to Captain Rogers, the organization previously known as S.H.I.E.L.D. had been thoroughly decimated when the 'dusting' happened, with only about 10% of its agents still breathing. Among them, a man named Coulson that apparently was known of almost everybody in the place, even if he didn't show his face. Merely called. He had a nice voice, though.

Soon after Warlock's revelation that Stark and Nebula – whom Rocket called a 'Daughter of Thanos' but who also was part of his strange gang of extra-terrestrial scoundrels – were drifting through space aimlessly and unable to reach the Earth without help, Thor and Rocket set out in a Wakandan ship the latter upgraded to cruise through space. And they'd gone in a breath.

Krista was currently sitting in Bruce Banner's room, sitting as she waiting for the results of a blood test he'd just made her take.

Nathan was somewhere in the compound, probably shadowing either Rogers or Barton – he'd taken a shine to both of them – Namor and Jennifer were sparring with Romanoff and Lang – the blue-eyed man who had finally been introduced as the infamous (or not really) Ant-Man – and Tyrone and Jubilee were most probably watching television in one of the place's many media rooms.

"So?" Krista asked impatiently after a good ten minutes of waiting.

Bruce looked at her from over his glasses, an amused glint in his eyes. "I'm not a doctor of medicine, Krista. It takes time."

"Remind me why I asked you to verify this for me instead of not caring?"

"Because despite what you want everyone to believe, you actually do care about it…" he answered knowingly. His smile turned into pursed lips soon after. "Have you told Thor?"

"No," she sighed. "He left too quickly, and I… I wasn't sure how he'd take it."

"Because he'd protect you and the child and forbid you to fight?" Bruce asked, though he knew the answer as it was painted all over Krista's face. "Well," he added after another look at his computer screen, "congratulations, Krista Eriksdottir, you are indeed pregnant."

Silence. A breath, another, and another yet.

Nothing. She felt nothing. Or, rather, she felt numb. As if the information had computed but wasn't about her at all.

She rose from the chair as Banner looked at her with a worried expression. "Thank you," she said before exiting the room.

No. Nothing.

* * *

"What's his deal?"

Natasha turned away from the scene she had been surveying and arched a brow at Krista. The mutant kept her arms crossed on her chest, and eyes fixed to the sparring room.

Barton, former Hawkeye and current Ronin, was currently hacking away at a plastic mannequin with what looked like a real samurai sword. The grunts and shouts that echoed up to the two women betrayed the anger with which he struck.

"His entire family…dusted. His wife, their two kids, their baby." Her voice broke, which made Krista look over at her in surprise. "Baby Nathaniel."

The blonde sighed. "I wasn't aware that one of the Avengers had had the luxury to start a family."

"There are a lot of things that you remain unaware of, Krista," the former spy answered with an edge of anger in her voice. "It is not hard to understand why you married Loki and not Thor."

Blue met blue as Kris snapped her gaze back to the Russian agent. "Meaning?"

"Meaning I am called the Black Widow and yet I am less cruel than you have been since it happened." Her lips pursed. "Have you realised how you are treating the people you gathered around you? Jennifer, Jubilee, Tyrone, Namor? They are not following _you_ , they are following _Nathan_."

Krista huffed in mockery. " _Really?_ They'd be following a human man whose only asset in this is that he can use a computer?"

Natasha walked up to her face, and despite the inches that the water-bender had on her, she managed to look threatening. "Don't be a bitch. We've all lost someone in this. And that 'human man who's only good at computers' has spent an hour and a half trying to convince Steve not to throw you out."

She left her there, watching a grieving father battle his pain, and wondering when exactly she became such an asshole.

* * *

The following day, she found herself in the meeting room with Bruce, Rogers, Romanoff and Rhodes. She knew for a fact that Jennifer, Lang and Tyrone were being trained by Barton; and that Jubilee and Nathan were conceiving an obstacle course for Namor and the more seasoned Avengers.

"Have you been contacted by this _Warlock_ lately?" was the preamble chosen by Captain America. His blue eyes generally avoided Krista's, but in this occurrence, he stared at her dead on.

She shook her head. "Not since Thor and Rocket left."

"And do you have any means to contact him?"

Another shake of the head. "None. He chooses when to come and go. Like the proper bastard he is."

"You don't sound very fond of the man."

"I'm not. If he wasn't the only chance we've got to find Thanos, he'd already be dead."

Rogers' eyes widened upon hearing such violence in such a small body, but then he turned to his usual companions. "Nat, any news of the Sorcerers?" Kris turned her gaze to the spy, eyebrow raised. Sorcerers? Who was he talking about?

"Only three survived. They chose to keep protecting their sanctuaries. The man from New-York, though, scanned this and sent it to us." She pushed a USB stick onto the table, and as if by magic, its content spread out in three dimensions into the air above the glass.

Krista admired Stark's technology before reading the text that was in front of her.

She didn't even have a flash of recognition upon reading the name 'Wong' – it was unimportant to her – even as she deciphered 'found a spell that helps breathe in low oxygen areas – need find a sorcerer to cast it'.

"So," Bruce said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Wong sent us a spell that could help, but we need one of his guys to cast it, and none of them wants to join us."

Nat shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Great." The scientist sat down and passed a weary hand upon his face.

"When Warlock comes back, we can ask him," Krista said harshly. "But _when_ he comes back, then it's time."

To her surprise, Rogers nodded solemnly at her words.

Ty then rushed into the room, cloak discarded and dread written all over his face. "You better come watch the news."

Everybody followed hurriedly.

* * *

It had taken some time to the Earth to fight back, but the planet itself had started reacting to the lack of fauna on its surface. Earthquakes, eruptions, even tsunamis, all over the globe. Sydney had been swallowed up by the ocean; Auckland had disappeared under a sea of lava; San Francisco had finally succumbed to the San Andreas rift; and the whole Western front of Europe had been cracked open by violent quakes.

"Was that to be expected?" Jennifer asked a bewildered Bruce.

He opened his mouth several times before finding the strength to answer. "I have…no idea."

"One thing is for sure, now," said Barton, who'd entered the room wiping sweat off his face and neck, "we _really_ need to undo that snap. Soon."

"And soon it will be." Everyone in the room jumped at the voice, and as one single man, they all turned to the door, where stood Warlock as if he'd been there for hours. "Your friends are returning."

Rhodes gasped and ran – as fast as his prosthetic legs could allow him – towards the window, as did Lang and Rogers.

And indeed, the definite silhouette of a jet was appearing in the sky, one engine smoking, and a…trail…of golden light following it.

"What the-?" cursed Rhodes, and he ran outside the room.

Again, as one single man, each individual ran outside the facility.

* * *

The Wakandan jet had seen better days. The hull was punched in in some places; the cockpit was cracked; and one engine was down.

When the hull opened, a series of coughs echoed around the suddenly silent expand of grass, and a sooty Thor exited the plane. Upon seeing his friends, he smiled a little. "Found them!"

Following him came a blue woman whose appearance made Krista grit her teeth. It was obvious she was not entirely made of flesh, if the many plaques of metal on her face and arms were any indication. She guessed it was Nebula. She was supporting Stark, who was wearing only a singlet and dark trousers, and who was coughing out smoke. He looked far weaker and defeated than when she'd met him.

Bruce came out in a mighty " _Tony!_ " before he and Rogers ran to the billionaire genius to support him as well.

Rocket followed out of the jet, and he came to stand by Nebula, who rolled her eyes as if annoyed. The racoon merely smirked.

All would have been well if there hadn't been a fifth person exiting the jet. It was a woman of toned built, who was wearing a blue, red and golden uniform that almost resembled an astronaut's. Her blonde hair flowed behind her, and she studied each person individually with a critical gaze.

"Who's this?" asked Namor, summoning his trident once more.

Warlock advanced and stopped Thor from answering. "Carol Danvers. Or Captain Marvel, as I've heard you called. I was not sure you were going to come."

The woman glared at him, which made Krista smirk. She was going to like that woman. Maybe. "I take my own decisions. My duty is to my people. But it is also to the rest of the Universe."

"Your…your people?" sheepishly asked Scott. He always had that fanboy look in his eyes. He greatly resembled Nate in that regard.

"I'm a Kree," answered the woman matter-of-factly. Rocket raised his head suddenly, and a snarl appeared on his lips. But with a sharp "Sssh" from Nebula, he remained silent.

"And your powers will be greatly appreciated," Warlock continued. "Come inside. Now our party is complete, we have to plot away."

The strange woman arched a brow, and waited until everyone else had gone back inside to follow. She looked to be a prudent person. If not a bit cold.

* * *

Stark was brought to the infirmary. Unlike his cyborg companion of several months, he had to live on food and water, and both had run out of the ship they'd been on about fifteen days ago.

Severely dehydrated and weakened, Iron Man was still able to sit at the table when the entire group of misfits gathered in the meeting room.

The only word he'd asked before burying himself in an uncharacteristic silence was 'Pepper', and when Rhodes had sadly shaken his head, the brown-haired hero's eyes had lost all remaining life in them. Krista observed this with a quirked brow, and was reminded of what Widow had told her: they had all lost somebody in this affair.

"Now we are all here," began Warlock who stood at the end of the table, all golden-skin and golden-eyes and red cape and smirk, "we have to discuss how to proceed. Thanos is away on a deserted planet he's made his home. Last time I checked, he had become a farmer and lay down his armour."

There were several reactions, some in the taste of 'Farmer? How dare he?', others, louder than most, closer to 'Who decided you were leading us?'. It's the second type of answer that Warlock decided to address first.

"I told Krista of Asgard before, but I don't repeating myself: I am the only one here capable to beating Thanos. By that, I mean, mostly, that I alone am capable of wielding the Infinity Gauntlet."

"And why?" asked Danvers in a snarl.

"Because I was created to be almighty," the bastard answered simply. Some snorted at that, but he was, as usual, completely serious. After a pause, he carried on. "Thanos does not expect us to fight back. His deed is done. But he's hidden the Stones away. Our first aim is not to fight, but to find out where he is keeping them. If we can retrieve the Stones before he understands that's our purpose, then maybe we won't need to fight at all."

Rogers' brow furrowed. "I doubt that he will let us take the Stones to undo what he's done."

Thor nodded his assent. "What tells us he truly is acting alone?"

"He is," Warlock said. "His children have all died or dusted. He is alone."

Upon hearing this, Nebula snarled in a strange mechanical way, making Rocket look up at her with a surprised glance. Obviously, it was rare to see her in such a state of grief and rage mixed. "He still has one child breathing. And yet he cares little for her."

Warlock tilted his head to the side. "You still consider yourself his daughter? Interesting."

The cyborg woman snarled again, but didn't answer.

"What do you propose?" asked Romanoff then, bringing the subject back to its most important part.

Warlock smirked again. "I'll bring you to him. But if all of us meet with him, he'll sense something. I propose sending a group of four of five to talk to him, try to find the Stones. The rest will scatter around his planet, hiding away in case there's need for backup."

"I suppose you'll be part of that group of five?" sarcastically asked Krista.

He didn't even look at her when answering. "As a matter of fact, no. I was thinking of Captain Rogers, Mister Stark, the creature, Namor and yourself."

Krista huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You truly trust me to keep my cool when facing that…monster?"

Warlock met her eyes. He was amused, the asshole. "No. But I was made aware of the…interest the Titan showed in you when you met briefly on the Asgardian ship. He'll be bound to listen to you for that fact alone."

Rogers looked at her, and so did most of the group, actually, including Nathan, who was standing next to her and who was currently fixing her with a hard stare. No, she hadn't told him.

Thor answered for her, though, the protective edge in his voice making her almost smile. Almost. "Krista fought his minions when they attacked the Statesman. She managed to injure one, and it impressed the Mad Titan. Do not look at her as if she was a traitor."

Barton had a cruel smile. "Well, she did marry Loki, so…"

"My brother is a hero who sacrificed his life for mine and his wife's. I will not hear your insults anymore, Hawk." The voice was calm, but had the cutting edge of his axe. All those who knew Thor well regarded him with surprise, except for Kris, who knew how protective he'd always been towards his brothers.

Especially now he knew how the youngest had died…

"Well," Jubilee said with a pop of her chewing-gum, "this is all very nice, but when are we going?"

"As soon as Mister Stark has regained his strength," Warlock answered, meeting the genius' tired eyes. "I'd say two days."

* * *

Two days and four hours later, seventeen people stood on the grass outside the compound. All, or almost all, were clad in their armours or uniforms, armed to the teeth for most of them.

Nathan and Bruce – whose green alter-ego still refused to show himself – had been designated as the onlookers. They'd carry the medical supplies and binoculars. Warlock sent them through a golden portal to a hill overlooking the valley where Thanos had built his farm.

Jubilee, Jennifer, Natasha and Nebula were transported to a patch of woods not too far from the main event; while Lang, Barton, Thor and Tyrone were sent to the bank of a river. East and West were covered. Danvers and Rhodes, who could both fly, were sent to hover over the mountain cliff that made Thanos' house's northern border.

As the group of five 'negotiators' was about to get through, though, Rogers turned to their 'guide' once more. "What about you? Where will you be?"

"Where I am needed," cryptically said the Sovereign.

Krista's brow furrowed upon hearing this. It sounded false, and for a fraction of a second, she expected him to send him to their deaths.

But as she stepped into the golden light, one thought was more prominent than the others: she was going to see Loki again soon. No matter which way things went.

* * *

 _A/N: The Earth going to shit after the dusting is a fact. If any of you read the Infinity Gauntlet series, you know. ;)_


	33. A taste of the end

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **33\. Taste of the end**

* * *

The planet on which Thanos had settled was green and brown, a bit like the Earth, but with a purplish sky that gave the whole place an eerie look.

When Krista and her four companions landed through Warlock's portal, all was silent. There wasn't a single hint of a bird's song, of an insect's buzz, or any proof of animal life. This place sounded dead.

And perhaps that's what the Titan had longed for: silence. If only he hadn't thought he had to murder so many to achieve that…

"Ready?" asked Rogers, waiting for the others to nod before he started towards the silhouette of a cabin up ahead.

All of them were armed, but had kept their weapons concealed. This was a 'peace-offering' of sorts: better not appear too aggressive. Rocket, in particular, had looked rather displeased to have to keep his enhanced gun at his back. Nebula had slapped him behind the head, and he'd stopped complaining.

Whatever kind of relationship they'd had before, being the only two remaining members of their group of Guardians seemed to have brought them closer. It had done the same to many of their group. Jubilee and Tyrone, for example, who'd become friends. Or Jennifer and Namor, whom Kris was certain would have never spent time together in normal circumstances.

She followed the others, staring at Stark's metallic neck. He'd put his armour on, but the mask was open, showing his weary and heart-broken face. She was persuaded he'd never been so silent his whole life. Grief truly changed people.

* * *

Thanos' cabin was peaceful and quiet, with the Titan's armour being placed in front of it like a scarecrow of sorts. It was almost like a white flag, but unfortunately for the mass-murderer, none of his surprise guests was ready to bury the hatchet.

Namor, as usual, came to stand by Krista, their combined affinity to water bringing them naturally closer to where the stream was running. Rocket placed himself at the left of the group and stood upon a rock to give himself some height. Rogers and Stark took the centre, and the lead, as they called for their enemy to join them.

They waited a few minutes, and then, Thanos came out of the cabin, eyes wide with surprise. Strangely enough, he too looked weary and tired. It did nothing to change Krista's anger towards him.

Just seeing him there made her blood boil and her body long to lunge at him and strike whenever she could. Visibly, Rocket was feeling the same way.

"Thanos," Rogers started, "you know why we are here."

The Titan shook his head. "Have you come to thank me? Isn't the Universe much quieter since I fulfilled my oath?"

Stark huffed. "Quieter is the right word. But no, we haven't come to thank you."

"The last time I saw you, little man, who were crushed under a spaceship. You should be grateful to be among the chosen ones. Now you can heal your planet and be at peace."

"I cannot 'heal my planet'," Stark snarled, losing patience as his grief made rage rise to his face, "My planet," his voice broke, "is destroying itself. The woman I love disappeared, along with the boy I thought of as-" Again his voice broke, and Krista was shocked to hear the hint of a sob a second later.

Rogers looked about to reach over to pat him on the shoulder for comfort, but instead, he turned back to the Titan. "What you have done was wrong. Instead of bringing peace to the Universe, you've broken the balance of it. Some species are about to get extinct because of you."

"Then they were not the chosen ones," Thanos answered. He was talking as if he was getting bored of this conversation, but had the glint of pride in his eyes. He liked what he had done. He was happy about it.

Krista took a pace forward. "How many children have you murdered that day, Thanos? How many?"

The purple giant turned to her. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Still so fierce, Asgardian. Tell me, are you not grateful that I rid you from a treacherous husband?"

She was going to strike. She was. But instead, she quipped "Who did you sacrifice to get the Soul Stone, Thanos? Who did you murder to get what you wanted? Whose trust did you betray?"

The Mad Titan's eyes darkened in an instant. Grief was prevalent, but was soon replaced by anger. "Do not talk of what you do not understand, girl."

"Oh, but I understand perfectly, really. To get that Stone, one needs to sacrifice what or who they value most. So, who?"

He did not answer. Rocket, on the other hand, growled mightily as he grabbed his gun and clicked it to life. "Gamora," he simply said before launching himself at his foe.

At the same moment, Rogers tried to reach for the enraged racoon, yelling a high "No!" that echoed around the place. Not far, Krista saw a golden trail of light coming their way, and guessed that Danvers had been alerted. On the left of the cabin, there was a great commotion, and Nebula soon appeared, dark with rage.

But none of that happened quick enough to stop Thanos from catching Rocket mid-air, by the neck. The racoon spat in his face, and the Titan broke his neck in a single stroke, throwing the broken body on the ground.

And that's what Nebula saw when she reached them. Her black eyes fell to the fallen Guardian, and she screamed, the sound enhanced by her robotic features. It made several of the Avengers cover their ears.

Thanos didn't even spare her a glance. Instead, he walked straight towards Rogers and hissed "You will not undo my work, pitiful things."

So long for peaceful negotiation…

* * *

Suddenly, everyone had joined the fray – except, of course, for Nathan and Bruce, still safely hidden on their hill.

Thanos, all mighty that he was, was now facing thirteen very angry people. Krista, eyes glued to the still form of Rocket, who'd been a surprisingly good companion these past few months, felt a sense of déjà-vu hit her.

With a snap that reminded everyone of the darkest of days, the Titan summoned his armour back on his body, and the dreaded Gauntlet shimmered back on his hand. The six Stones shone there, and if the gold of the Gauntlet itself was in bad shape, they were visibly still working.

"If you really believe you can defeat me, mortals, then you are far more stupid than I thought!" he laughed before Stark, Rogers, Thor, Namor and She-Hulk launched themselves at him. Thor managed to strike with his hammer-axe, but did little damage. Stark struck with a powerful beam of light that merely made him take a pace back, and the punches that he received did not make his smile disappear.

Krista summoned a trusted ball of water after trying – and failing – to suck all fluid from his body. The Stones were certainly preventing her from doing it, otherwise, the fight would have been over much sooner.

Jubilee, at her side, started firing psionic projections at the speed of a machinegun, and she tried to copy the youngster with her balls of boiling then freezing water. But nothing made the Titan bulge.

It was as if they were fighting a statue of diamond.

Thanos laughed again, high and clear, as Namor and Jennifer tried to punch him again. "Pathetic!" he launched before pushing them both back.

They both turned to each other simultaneously, as a purple glow spread from where the Titan had touched them. Krista was reminded of a scene in the Statesman, and understood one second too late: the Power Stone.

The King of Atlantis and the She-Hulk from New-York were both vaporised a breath later.

Their loss made Rogers see red, as he attacked Thanos with renewed strength and his trusted shield. Twice he managed to strike true, and two angry cuts appeared on his enemy's face. But still, he did not move.

Rather, he caught Rogers in his grasp again, as he'd done Rocket – and Loki, although Krista would rather not picture that – and smiled wide. "Nothing you can do will ever defeat me, human. Nothing." He gently placed the Gauntlet at Roger's temple, and a second later, Captain America had vanished in a pile of ashes.

* * *

Silence fell for a second. The original Avengers had lost their natural leader, and their most valuable member. For all his faults, Steve Rogers had been a good man.

Stark yelled high and loud, the mask of his armour only dimming it a little, and he fell to his knees. Thor summoned lightning to his hands and his axe, but before he could act, Romanoff and Barton had decided to jump into action.

The Russian spy climbed swiftly on Thanos' back and pressed a taser to his neck, sending all the Volts she could into his skin. Thanos wavered and closed his eyes, and Krista was about to squeal, thinking the battle was won, when Barton raised an arrow into the Titan's face, and released.

With a smirk, Thanos raised the Gauntlet, and the arrow disappeared in a blue portal summoned by the Tesseract.

There was a gasp, and Black Widow fell onto the grass. An arrow piercing her heart.

Thanos vanished in another smirk, at the same moment as a mighty roar rose from the hill behind the group. There was crashing sound, and all made way for the Hulk that ran their way, right towards Natasha's failing body.

She was gurgling blood as the green creature reached her, but the affection in her gaze didn't falter even as the Hulk took her gently in his giant hands. She reached to caress his face, coughed twice more, and stopped breathing.

Barton wailed, and then, all was silent once more.

* * *

Thanos had gone from his haven-like planet, leaving the grieving Avengers in his wake. For long moments, no one said a word. Barton had joined Banner – who'd shrunk back to himself after Natasha had passed away – to cry over his friend's body. Stark was standing next to where Rogers had vanished. Jubilee was crouching where Jennifer and Namor had received the same treatment.

And Thor was cradling Rocket's body in his arms, staring hard at the broken body, his jaw set and his eyes hard.

He turned to Krista when he sensed her approach, Nathan on her heels. "He is playing with us."

She nodded, at the same time as a portal opened in the middle of the field, and Warlock appeared. He had at least the intelligence to wipe the smirk off his face and look partially contrite, even as the God of Thunder lay down the body of his brother-in-arms to advance on the golden alien, summoning his axe with an outstretch of his hand.

"Where _were_ you, Sovereign? Where _were_ you when our friends fell? _Why weren't you here?_ " He properly yelled that last part, his booming voice echoing all around them, making all others look up.

Warlock lowered his gaze. Krista would have almost believed his was feeling sorry, but she knew better. He felt no remorse. "Would you understand if I said it was meant to be?"

"No." Thor's anger radiated off him in sparks of electricity. Somehow, Warlock seemed impressed. "Why?"

"Because Thanos needs to think he has utterly defeated you to lower his guard. He needs to think himself all powerful before I can make my move."

Krista hissed, Nathan holding her arm as if to stop her from killing the man who had basically told them they were merely pawns in a greater game. "Are you saying we are all dispensable to you, Warlock?"

"Are you surprised?" He himself seemed surprised that she had asked that question.

Thor raised his axe, growling as if to strike, but Warlock waved his staff, and disappeared, only to reappear, hovering over their heads, unfazed.

"We have to go. Thanos has gone back to Titan. There everything shall be decided."

Barton rose from the ground, and gestured at Natasha's still form. "Won't you even grant us the time to bury our friends properly?"

The golden eyes looked down on the grey of the archer. Unforgivingly cold. "No."

He waved his staff once more, and all ten vanished back into space.

* * *

When they landed on Titan, Captain Marvel was the first to regain her senses. She whirled around and caught Warlock in a string of her golden powers, binding him tightly as she floated right in his face. Thor, next to her, was raising his axe.

"If you dare treat any of us like that again, I will end you, whoever you think you are. And believe me, I can."

Krista had landed with Nathan, and both were looking around fearfully. Titan the moon of Saturn was a wasteland of brownish red dirt and rusting metal ruins. Stark, who had let his mask fall once more, let out a scream of anguish once he'd spotted a particular piece of ship.

Nebula, surprisingly, came to stand by him. Her jaw was set.

She turned her black eyes to Krista, and explained in three simple words: "It happened here".

"And here it shall end." The booming voice took everyone by surprise, and suddenly, Thanos was standing in front of them, smirk in place but also a tinge of annoyance in his eyes. "You bore me."

He raised his Gauntlet and aimed it at Jubilee and Tyrone, whose cape opened wide to catch the blast of the Power Stone that was sent their way. Ty shouted in pain a second later, and let his now scorched and unusable cloak fall to the ground. He was powerless.

Jubilee pushed him behind her and summoned two balls of psionic energy just as another blast was sent their way. Captain Marvel caught it in the chest as she placed herself in front of the teenagers.

She groaned in pain too, but unlike the others that had fallen to the purple gem before, she didn't vaporise. Instead, she caught the blast to herself and bent it using her own golden energy. It swirled around her angrily, higher and faster, until she directed it back to Thanos.

Surprise flashed in his eyes before he was struck, and he stumbled back three paces.

Carol Danvers smirked. "How about you fight someone your size, moron?"

As she said that, Scott Lang sprouted from the ground, and grew. Grew and grew until he was twice Thanos' size. One could hear his wheezes of breath, but he was now tall enough to distract the Titan. Danvers launched herself at him again as Lang drew down a humongous fist – although much slower than in his actual size. At the same time, an enraged Hulk jumped high to gain momentum and land a powerful smash on Thanos' head, Jubilee launched her machine-gun-like blasts, Krista caught his head in a bubble of boiling water, Thor summoned some lightning, and Stark used all the power of his suit to blast the Titan to smithereens.

And yet…

* * *

" _Enough!_ "

Thanos opened his arms wide, and all his assailants were sent flying off, landing on various pieces of metal. Hulk screamed as his leg was impaled on a steel bar, and Nathan cried out as his head fell hard on a rock.

Krista mirrored his cry as she jumped to her feet to get to her friend. Suddenly, this fight had taken a much more personal turn. All the deaths and injuries that the group had dealt before had barely moved her, but this, him, it was breaking her heart.

"You're bleeding," she said gently, cradling Nathan's head to her lap. He had a nasty gash at the back of his head, and if not treated, it could easily be fatal. "Don't fall asleep," she commanded. She tried summoning some healing magic, just as Loki had taught her, but the stress, anger, and the way her hand trembled rendered the whole thing almost impossible.

"Kris…" whispered the injured Brit, "don't mind me. What…what are they doing?"

She turned back to the fight, tears springing to her eyes.

Hulk was down because of his leg. Stark's armour had been battered in by Thanos' fists and the genius lay, unmoving, not far from where Barton fired his last arrows, a murderous look in his grey eyes. When he drew his samurai sword, she had half a mind to shout at him to stay where he stood.

Thor had once again used his lightning, and Danvers her blasts. They were rather a good partnership, but still, their opponent didn't bulge, rather grinned like the madman he was.

Jubilee fell to her knees a moment later, breath itching and visibly exhausted. She started sobbing at the same moment as Lang shrank back to his normal size and collapsed, utterly spent.

Thanos blasted Thor and Danvers back away, and started laughing. "You truly are the most pathetic creatures I have ever seen! And you thought you could defeat me!"

"Maybe not them, but I can."

* * *

The Titan raised his gaze, and there stood Adam Warlock, freed of Captain Marvel's bounds – as if he'd never truly been bind at all. He stood unwavering, his staff in hand, that blasted smirk on his lips. "Who are you?" asked the purple being.

"My name is Adam Warlock, and you are wielding something that belongs to me."

Thanos' eyes squinted, as if he was trying to remember something, before he raised his Gauntlet. "You, like the others, are not powerful enough."

Warlock smirked wider, and Krista understood from her vantage point on the ground. He'd said it. Said he'd be able to get Thanos once he thought he was almighty. This was it.

The Titan launched an attack of such a magnitude that the blast he used was white – a mixture of all the colours of the Gems. Warlock stood and did not move, and as the remaining Avengers covered their eyes, he raised his staff, calmly, gently.

The sound was deafening, and left Krista's ears ringing afterwards.

Thanos' attack had failed, Warlock still stood, even if his staff now crumbled to dust.

But it had knocked the Titan backwards, and as he fell, a mechanic arm grabbed the Gauntlet, and yanked it off his arm.

" _Nebula!_ " he screamed as his daughter placed the Stones at her own hand.

The blue-skinned woman's eyes shone pure white, and a cruel smirk had appeared on her lips. Her voice, when she spoke, was void of any other emotion than rage. "Finally I've got you, _Father_ ," she spat. "Finally I can repay everything you've done to me. _Finally_ ," she repeated, raising the Gauntlet.

With a wave of her hand, Thanos screamed in utter anguish, his body writhed on the ground under the assault of torturing pain, and then, he was vaporised. Just as he had done Namor, Jennifer and Steve.

One could have imagined that it all would have been over then. But Warlock called out in warning "Nebula, don't! Take it off! Its power will make you lose your mind!"

The woman laughed loud and clear. "I am not mad, Sovereign! I am finally free of him, free of suffering! I can be whatever I wish to be!" She carried on laughing, and as she did, the planet's ground started shaking, harder and harder, until it started cracking open. " _Free!_ "

Warlock yelled "Stop her!" And Thor and Danvers flew towards the fallen Guardian to try and knock her out. She sent them back.

That's when Krista realised that Nathan's body had gone still. She looked down, horrified to see his open eyes glassy and unseeing. She tried to catch a pulse, but there was none.

He was dead.

* * *

With all the grief she had left pent up in her heart until then – because, contrarily to what she had wanted others to think, she wasn't heartless – Krista rose to her feet, phasing so as to avoid rocks and metal flying her way.

She walked towards Nebula and was amazed to see that, while he body was this way, the Power Stone could not harm her. "Nebula," she called in a harsh tone, "stop this madness."

But the other woman just glared at her. Nothing stopped.

"Nebula," she tried again, remembering for the second time Natasha's words, "this will not bring your loved ones back." She remembered the dead look in her eyes when Rocket had used one name a few days prior. "It will not bring Gamora back."

Upon hearing that name, Nebula's onslaught on the planet stopped and paused, with rocks and dust hovering over the ground. All was paused, except for them both. The pure white eyes reverted to black for a second, then flickered back to white. She snarled. "What do you know of loss?"

"I lost everything," Krista said simply and truthfully. "My husband was killed by Thanos. My best friend is lying over there, he bled out and I didn't even notice it. My brother-in-law," she chanced a glance at where Thor lay, face contorted in pain, "has lost everything as well. We have nothing. Nothing, Nebula, and this will not change anything. Give the Gauntlet to Warlock. He promised to undo it."

It wasn't really true, but it was the only thing she could think of at present.

"He can-" the cyborg faltered, eyes definitely turning back black, "he can bring my sister back?"

"He can. He _will."_

Nebula stared at her for a second more, and then, slowly, she tore the Gauntlet off her hand and threw it to the ground.

* * *

Time unfroze, and so did the survivors.

Krista felt a presence next to her and opened her arms to welcome Jubilee who buried her head in her chest like a child. Behind them, Ty stood, as if dazed by what had just happened.

Danvers and Thor approached at the same pace, the second holding Stark up. His mask had been torn away from his face, and he was bruised.

Warlock waved his hand and freed Hulk from the bar tearing through his flesh. Slowly, he shrank back into Banner, and Thor gave him his cape. Krista summoned a ball of water to protect his injured leg for the time being.

Barton sat on a rock, as if dead. If it hadn't been for the rise and fall of his chest, one would have thought he was, indeed, dead.

Krista turned her hard gaze to the golden-skinned sorcerer. "Now, you have it. Undo what was done."

Warlock looked at her before stooping to pick up the Gauntlet. Unlike when Nebula had wielded it, his appearance didn't change. "Before I do this, I must clarify some things." He paused before eyeing each and every one of them. "Each person present here and now will remember what happened today. And you will be the only ones to."

"So you mean," croaked Jubilee, "that Jennifer, and Namor, and-"

"They won't remember a thing," Warlock nodded. "Only us. And Mister Barton, and Mister Lang," he added, eyeing where Scott still lay, seemingly sleeping. The fact he included him in this at least meant he wasn't dead. The same couldn't apparently be said for Colonel Rhodes, whose armour was crushed under a boulder thrice its size.

"We understand, now undo it," snapped Nebula harshly.

* * *

Warlock stared at her blankly a second, then turned to Krista. "Little one, do you wish to announce something before I do this?"

She stared, not understanding what he meant, before it dawned on her. The baby. Her hand flew to her stomach and her eyes fleeted towards Thor, who fixed her with a curious and rather worried gaze.

"Thor… I…I'm pregnant. With Loki's child."

Those who hadn't known exchanged surprised glanced, but didn't comment.

Thor, however… He gently passed Tony to Carol, who handled him with all the gentleness she never showed anybody else, and walked up to his sister-in-law, slowly drawing her into a hug. "I am so sorry," he said.

"You don't have to be," Warlock said, drawing their attention back to him and his infuriating smirk. "I will undo the Snap, but so much more. To ensure Thanos never gathers the Stones again, I will trap him on his planet for all eternity, and bring you all back to the day before he attacked Xandar."

Thor's brow furrowed. "But, that means…"

"To the day of your crowning," the sorcerer agreed.

Krista shared a sheepish glance with him. "Does that mean? My baby?"

"It was conceived the night before your wedding. Therefore, you'll still be pregnant when I bring you back."

Krista then did something she hadn't done in literally ages: she smiled. Wide, and genuinely.

They would all still be alive. Nathan. Rogers. Rocket. Natasha. Jennifer. Namor. Her baby. _Loki._ Loki.

 _Loki._

Still in Thor's arms, Krista watched as Warlock raised the Gauntlet, on which suddenly glowed the Green Stone…


	34. Epilogue: Rewind

**_Disclaimer_** ** _: I do not own any of the characters herein mentioned who belong to Marvel Studios and Marvel Comics. I only own Krista Eriksdottir, a few minor OCs, and the main plot._**

* * *

 **Epilogue: Rewind**

* * *

There was a quiet whirring sound nearby, like the gentle purr of a motor. It eased Krista out of sleep. She stretched, trying to remember why she was in a bed and not on the cold unforgiving ground of Titan.

Then, all at once, she recalled everything. The Statesman. Thanos. Wakanda. The Snap. The Dusting. The Aftermath. Titan. The Gauntlet.

With a gasp, she sat up, blinking away any trace of sleep. And she looked beside her in the bed, freezing in shock.

Loki was there. Lying on his front, bare-chested – and probably naked underneath the sheets – sleepy peacefully. She made sure it wasn't a dream by reaching for a strand of his jet black hair, and it elicited a sleepy moan from him.

The smile she produced could have lit a thousand cities for a year at least. Ecstatic with joy, she launched herself at her husband who was now alive, again, and she woke him from his slumber.

Startled, Loki turned around and sat up, pushing her away before he realised who exactly had just assaulted him. His surprised turned into mischief, and he smirked. "Well well, Krista Eriksdottir, did you wake up with a sudden need to throttle me?"

His voice, his eyes, that smile, and the heart that beat steadily under his ribs – she made sure of that too – made her hug him as tightly as she could. "You're here. You're alive, _you're here_."

Loki huffed in mocking surprise. "I thought we'd settled that yesternight, already, my love."

Of course. Warlock had warned them. Nobody else than the few who'd been present on Titan would remember. As far as Loki was concerned, none of the horrors she'd been through had happened.

She gently entangled herself from him and, noticing the lack of a ring on her finger, she smirked herself. "Loki, didn't you intend to ask me to marry you, today?"

The shock on his handsome face made her laugh. It was strange, to laugh, after such a long time living through despair and constant anger.

Her laugh doubled in intensity when the door to their chambers slid open and Thor ran in, tackling his brother and sister-in-law – although technically, not anymore – to the mattress.

Loki mumbled a half-concealed "Alright, what is going on?" that passed unnoticed in the bubble of relief and happiness that had formed around them.

* * *

An hour later, Krista, Loki, Thor, Brunnhilde – who'd received her fair share of awkward hugs as well – Heimdall and Bruce had gathered into the ship's main room to discuss what had happened. In length, and in torturous details. Loki had gone from pale to livid in a matter of seconds, as did Heimdall who, for all his wisdom and powers, had not seen any of this coming, but silence fell once Thor mentioned Baldr and the truth behind his death.

For a few moments, those who had known the God of Youth reminisced his existence and sacrifice, putting a final flourish to the mystery that had long plagued his brothers, who'd taken the blame.

And then Bruce gasped suddenly, and launched a loud "Natasha!" that made Krista chuckle.

"She's alright," she said, certain that her words were true. "And we'll see her soon enough. I suppose that Stark or Barton will have filled the others in."

"I must say," answered Loki with a far-away look in his eyes, "for all the bad blood there is between us, I would not have wished Barton any of what happened to him." He met Krista's gaze, and she was in that second reminded that there was something that she should talk to him about.

But how did one tell one's husband that they were pregnant, when technically the child had been conceived only a few hours prior?

She pushed the thought to the back of her head, and laced their fingers together. She was loath to let him slip through them ever again.

"So," she said with a cheeky smile while turning to Thor, "I believe you have to be crowned again! And after that, wouldn't you mind marrying us? Again?"

Thor's booming laughter mixed with Heimdall's, and then Brunn was grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Hen night!" the Valkyrie shouted, and Kris laughed even louder.

* * *

That evening, all was well. Thor was officially King of Asgard again, there was no trace of any ship belonging to Thanos anywhere on the radar, and Loki and Krista had been handfast again.

It was a bit surreal, to get through all of that again, and being one of the few to know why it was surreal.

A few hours after Thor's crowning, they'd received a transmission from Earth from one Iron Man, surprisingly congratulating the 'Danish Girl' and 'Reindeer Games' for their union, and inviting the Asgardians to land at the Avengers' facilities.

Things were looking good. That's what Krista thought of as she watched Loki embrace his brother with a big smile on both their faces. Everything was mended, she had her loved one back, she was expecting their child, and she was soon going to see Nathan again.

Everything was perfect, and yet…

"Your Majesty, there's a transmission coming," one of the pilots announced as Thor toasted the couple's health for the thousandth time.

He raised a hand and a brow. "Let us hear it!"

Music rose then in the air, as if someone had plugged in a stereo. Krista's lips turned upwards as she recognized a song from the infamous Jackson Five, but aside from Bruce, no one caught the reference.

Then, amidst the music, rose a voice that had never sounded so happy and that none expected to hear again. " _Hey Asgardians, mind if a few Guardians join your party?_ "

A ship appeared then at the window, and when she walked to it, Krista clearly saw Nebula facing her, a green-skinned woman next to her. And piloting the ship, was Rocket.

All was well indeed…

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it peeps. The end of Kristal Clear. Once more, I can only stress how much I appreciated every reader that came through here, every person who took the time to review and to make me want to carry on writing. It was adamant to me that I finish this before Endgame came out. I dare say that I don't expect ANY part of the movie to be similar to how I made things happen, because a lot of what I wrote has been inspired by the Infinity Gauntlet series. Plus, I intended to write Adam Warlock more likeable, and he wrote himself as an utter douchebag._

 _Thank you again to each and every one of you, and I hope to see you all again soon! #WhateverItTakes_


End file.
